YuGiOh: Lady of Dragons
by jkBAKURA
Summary: Complete: Years after the events of Battle City, Isis Kaiba, Derik Motoh, and Peter Wheeler must enter a tournament that could be more dangerous than any their parents had to face. Thanks to all who were patient enough to see the story end.
1. Isis, Child of the Light

EDITOR'S NOTE: Good whatever-time-it-is. My name is the Man Called True, coauthor and friend of jkBAKURA, original author of "Yu-Gi-Oh: Lady of Dragons". My friend admits to his lack of proper grammar, spelling, what-have-you, and so I have decided to aid him. Forget the half-written mess of the original – this is a "polished" version, with my personal touches added. Now, let's begin, shall we?

**YU-GI-OH: LADY OF DRAGONS**

"_Where your talents and the needs of the world cross lies your calling."_

- Aristotle

**Chapter One: Isis Kaiba**

**Child of the Light**

"Come on, Daddy, can I go, please?"

Seto Kaiba's 8-year-old daughter was begging him to let her participate in the 16th Annual Battle City Tournament. After the boom in tourism after Kaiba threw the first one, the city of Domino had sponsored a new one ever since.

Kaiba thought hard about that week all the time, probably more than he should. Still, you couldn't just shake off what had happened to him.

His first duel with Yugi had been when he was only 15. He had a multimillion-dollar company to run, and a 9-year-old brother to care for. The only life he knew was to be the one in charge, the big cheese, the head honcho, but that day… it all changed.

Yugi Motoh… the name still haunted him to this day. A little runt, and a mediocre duelist at best, owned his rarest cards through the dumb luck that his grandfather owned the neighborhood game store, and had beaten Seto Kaiba at his own game. Kaiba's deck was perfect; there was only one possible way to win with the situation being as it was. The one thing that meant his defeat was the one thing Yugi not only owned, but also drew at the exact moment it was needed most.

It only grew worse from there. The eliminator using his stolen deck at Duelist Kingdom was also beaten. Each of his three Blue-Eyes White Dragons was used, and, although Kaiba _had_ interfered slightly, Yugi crushed all three of them.

Then there was their rematch on the roof of Castle Pegasus. Even with his deck plagued with the Crush Card virus, even when facing the most fearsome card Seto Kaiba owned, Yugi still pushed him to the brink of defeat, literally.

Even after Kaiba had lost to Pegasus, a defeat he could live with considering that his opponent could see his every move, the same lowlife runt managed to defeat the one person he considered his superior, even when the man was cheating against him as well.

And then, when they dueled once more, Yugi had defeated him _again_. Not in some forced demand, but on his home field, in his own tournament, and with one of the most awesome forces in Duel Monsters if not the world, Obelisk the Tormentor.

His daughter interrupted his train of thought again. "I think I'm old enough now to duel on my own."

Kaiba couldn't help but smile. The girl wouldn't be too forceful, but she wasn't going to leave him alone any time soon. "OK Isis, I'll let you enter this year," he said.

Just then Ishizu came through the door. Although it seemed nonchalant, Kaiba knew better - she had been listening. She meant to try to talk to her husband alone, but Isis interrupted again.

"Can I use your dragons for the tournament, daddy?" the little girl asked.

Kaiba was speechless for a second. While it was true that the Blue-eyes White Dragons were his most prized possessions, he realized that he maybe was no longer meant to have them. He had known he had a superior rival for a long time now, and it was time to pass them on.

Still, being Kaiba, he wasn't going to just _give_ them away. "I'll tell you what," he told her, "you get your deck, and if you can beat me, I'll give you the dragons."

"Cool, I'll be right back," Isis responded as she ran to her room to find her deck.

Now that they were alone, Ishizu stepped forward. "Are you sure this is what you want? You cherish your Blue-Eyes more than anything but your family."

"And it is within my family that those cards will stay isn't it, " Kaiba responded.

Ever since they had met, Ishizu seemed to be the only person who seemed to understand what Kaiba was feeling, possibly more than he did himself. Ishizu gave him something to care about other than the business and Mokuba.

And all other things aside, he had to admit, she was hot!

Ishizu continued, "Your heart and destiny live in those cards; you don't know what you may be doing." Ishizu knew that her husband had made up his mind, but she had a feeling that those three cards would begin something, a new struggle for the millennia, and a new challenge for all those involved in the ancient past.

Kaiba shrugged off his wife's words, just as she had expected, and opened the crystal box on the bookshelf that held his deck. It had been years since he had been involved in a public tournament, and not much less since he had dueled, period, but he couldn't force himself to get rid of his deck. Just too many memories, good and bad. It was as if by not caring, he would admit that Yugi was indeed his superior. He knew it, but he was not about to admit it to anyone, even himself.

Isis came bounding into the room at that moment, carrying her deck. Isis had a passion for the Light attribute. By looking through her deck you could tell where her parents had influenced her dueling style.

"You can start this one. Sweetie," Kaiba said. He watched as Isis drew her opening hand. He knew her deck better than she did, and had helped her devise her strategies (with a bit of Ishizu's ideas - the woman had a knack for finding combinations in the cards that most duelists would not even touch).

K-8000 I-8000

"I'll start off with Thunder Nyan Nyan in attack mode," Isis announced. (1900/800)

As Isis put her monster on the table, Kaiba noticed his daughter's little dueling habit once again. Isis always placed the card so that the top was facing her, upside down to most… in fact, all of the other duelists he knew. When he had asked her about it, she had simply said that it seemed threatening to her opponent. It was scarier to be staring down a monster with its eyes set on you rather than having it staring lovingly at its player.

Seto Kaiba quickly got back to his attention. For a four star monster, 1900 attack points is nothing to take lightly.

Ishizu smiled proudly at her daughter. Thunder Nyan Nyan was the rare in Isis's first-ever Duel Monsters pack, which she had received as a present on her fifth birthday. Ishizu had been secretly tutoring her about the game ever since she had started to read. Kaiba didn't want Isis to learn the game at the time; he was trying to put "Duel Monsters" behind him. Ishizu couldn't let that happen. Kaiba's family was connected to dueling; it was part of their destiny. When she opened her mother's present, five new packs of cards, Kaiba began to realize that she had an interest in the game, and he shouldn't try to take that away from her.

Meanwhile, Kaiba still had to make his first move, and he knew exactly what it would be.

"I'll play Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer in attack mode." (1800/700) While not strong enough to take down his daughter's monster, Kycoo wouldn't have to attack. Her Thunder Nyan Nyan had one fatal flaw. A smirk crept across his face as he took another card from his hand and played it just under his monster. "I'll also use Snatch Steal to take over of one monster that you control."

As Isis slid the card over to her father, Ishizu smiled at the sight of Kaiba's old dueling spirit returning. Neither of the two would be pulling any punches. It wasn't just because of the Blue-Eyes White Dragons on the line either; both of them were having fun.

"As I know you are aware," Kaiba continued, "Thunder Nyan Nyan draws its life force from the light. If there is another form of energy on your, or should I say my, field, it goes straight to the Graveyard." Kaiba gently placed his daughter's favorite card on her discard space on their playing mat. "Now I'll have Kycoo attack..."

Kaiba stopped. He couldn't say "…attack _her _directly". Even in a duel, he could not bring himself to harm Isis.

"Attack," he finished.

K-8000 I-6200

Ishizu once again marveled at how far Kaiba had come. Ten years ago this would have been as out of character as Kaiba could possibly go.

Isis quickly grabbed her fallen monster and set it aside. Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer's effect removed two monsters in the opposing Graveyard from play.

Kaiba was impressed; Isis knew her cards, and he didn't even have to remind her. He ended his turn by setting two cards facedown, leaving him with two left in his hand, and the duel continued.

Isis managed to keep her cool during her father's entire turn, no doubt a trait picked up from her mother. She carefully drew a sixth card into her hand. Calmly she held one of her cards between two fingers, plucked a card out of her hand, and moved her delicate fingers slightly, turning the card around. It was the Graceful Charity card, a card every duelist with half a brain knew all too well. Not even bothering to put it on a magic zone, Isis placed the card carefully on top of her Graveyard pile and drew three cards.

Kaiba studied her moves carefully. He could get a hint at how good her hand was by what cards she threw away. True, it would be an even better clue if Isis had a smaller hand size. To Kaiba's surprise, the cards she discarded were Soul of Purity and Light and Gradius' Option. Both of those cards had to be summoned in a special way, neither one of them could be resurrected from the Graveyard pile.

The answer became clear as Isis put her cards not on top of her Graceful Charity, but to the side next to her Thunder Nyan Nyan as she summoned Soul of Purity and Light from her hand. (2000/1800)

Kaiba was once again impressed - that was a move that he doubted he himself would have noticed. Rather than discard things that would be useful later, she discarded cards that would not be able to be retrieved, and thus not hurt when she removed them for the Soul's summoning requirement.

However, that was the sort of thing Trap cards were designed for.

"Sorry, sweetie," he told her, "I am activating my two facedown cards, Shrink and the Crush Card. First, Shrink cuts the attack power of my Ghost Destroyer in half; then I sacrifice it to the Crush Card to release the deadly deck destruction virus!"

The combo was always more fun to watch when it was played in holographic form, but the card had the same effect nonetheless. He watched as Isis sent her Soul and a Kaiser Seahorse from her hand to her discard pile.

Ishizu gave Kaiba a stern glance, even though he didn't notice it. She had been on the receiving end of that combo herself, during her first duel with Kaiba. She had been expecting it though, and Isis wasn't so lucky. Or was she? Ishizu snuck a quick peek at her daughter's hand. _Oh, my… Seto's in for a bit of a shock,_ she thought.

Isis soon brought that fact to her father's attention at a large grin swept across her young face. "Whew… thanks for doing that, Daddy. Now I don't have any more traps to worry about, and you sacrificed your only monster, leaving your Life Points open. In case you forgot, the Soul of Purity and Light is a special summon, so I can still play a normal monster this turn, and I'll summon Gradius." (1200/800)

Kaiba's eyes widened as he gaped at his own foolishness. How could he have been so careless? True, he had destroyed her stronger monsters, but he had left his Life Points wide open to what she had left. His eyes widened further as she placed a Cyclon Laser on the space under her monster.

Isis added, "And I'll give it 300 extra attack points with this, and have Gradius attack your life points directly."

K-6500 I-6200

The young girl smiled a cross between sweetly and smugly behind her hand of two cards.

That quickly came down to one as Isis ended her turn by setting one card.

Kaiba drew his hand up to three and considered his options. He was holding one Blue-Eyes, which until he had two monsters was unplayable. He also had a Nobleman of Crossout, but Isis had no monsters facedown. The third, however, could turn this duel in his favor. It was taking more of a risk than he would have liked, but it was his best option at the moment.

"Okay," Kaiba admitted, "you caught me off guard, but I'm still in the lead."

"For now," Isis chimed in.

Kaiba was quickly returning to his old self. This wasn't his daughter anymore, just another opponent that needed to be taught a lesson. He missed the old days when he almost mechanically could pick out just what plays would do the most damage. He wasn't about to lose in his first duel in such a long time. It may be against his own daughter, but Seto Kaiba was still going to prove that he still had what it takes to be the best.

With newfound vigor Kaiba laid a card sideways on his left monster zone. "I'll end my turn by setting one monster in defense mode."

Isis was quick to counter, flipping over her down card. "I'll activate my facedown trap, Light of Intervention."

Kaiba smiled politely. "Isis, that still..."

"I know, I know, it doesn't keep you from setting that monster face down. I just felt like playing it."

Kaiba frowned. By keeping that card facedown it would have kept him guessing and hesitant. What was the point of activating it now?

Ishizu politely kept silent, still kneeling next to the table. _Each duelist has their own style,_ she thought to herself, _and sometimes there is no real explanation to their plays they make. That is part of the fun of dueling._

Kaiba had no reason to complain, however. Activating that trap any sooner would have ruined his plan, and besides, now he knew exactly what the card was.

Isis began her next turn by adding a second card to her hand. Kaiba still had another two turns to go before the "Crush Card" lost its potency. The card was apparently not a strong monster not to be affected. Still, it was unclear if it was a monster, or a potentially game-winning magic or trap card.

Kaiba didn't have to wait long for the answer. Isis revealed the Gradius' Option and summoned it next to her Gradius. She didn't have to explain that Option selects a Gradius on the field and copies its stats, making this one in particular a 1500/800.

_She would do well with the Blue-Eyes in her deck_, Kaiba thought to himself. _With all those Special Summon monsters she could easily summon one in a single turn. _

Isis wasn't finished yet though. "I'll have my Gradius attack your facedown monster," she commanded.

Kaiba flipped his monster over, still keeping it sideways. "Tough luck, Isis, you attacked the Ancient Lamp. (900/1400) The Ancient Lamp redirects any attack sent at it if it was attacked while in facedown defense mode. I'll target Gradius' Option."

With the attack powers being identical, the Option left no life point damage to Isis. If Kaiba could have taken out the "Gradius" itself, both would have been destroyed.

Isis knew her father's tactics well. Old duel stories had been told to her for years. She would definitely be a challenge.

Luckily, the lamp had one more trick up its nonexistent sleeve.

"Finally, when the 'Ancient Lamp' is summoned in any way, I can play one new monster." Kaiba searched his deck for a minute before finding the card he wanted. "It summons La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp."

Seeing that there was nothing more she could do, Isis ended her turn.

Kaiba took pleasure in drawing his next card, Graceful Charity. Thinking it couldn't hurt, he put it into play.

"I'll use Graceful Charity," he stated as he drew three new cards. In the draw he picked up Lord of Dragons, Z-Metal Tank, and Harpie's Feather Duster. He looked over his hand for a second. Nobleman of Crossout was useless: Isis's Light of Intervention prevented monsters from being set facedown. Since he had no other dragons, the Lord was also sent to the graveyard.

"Next, I'll tribute my two monsters for the Blue-Eyes White Dragon," he declared. Playing the card seemed empty without the holographic representation to back it up, but it was still satisfying to see his loyal beast under his control. "My Blue-Eyes White Dragon will now attack Gradius."

K-6500 I-4700

As Ishizu watched on, her daughter didn't look nervous. She looked exited, as if she knew that she would soon have the chance to use that dragon and its brothers herself.

Isis drew once again, and it was the second draw in a row that the still-lingering Crush Card had no effect. She quickly played the new card, the Pot of Greed.

Kaiba was slightly nervous now. The Crush Card only scanned the cards drawn during the draw phase.

Much to his discomfort, Isis cracked a smile, just before playing the Premature Burial card, restoring one of her monsters at the cost of 800 of her own Life Points.

K-6500 I-3900

Before Kaiba could think through the list of his daughter's fallen monsters, Isis picked up a Kaiser Seahorse and placed it on the field. As the Kaiser Seahorse counted as two tributes for a high-level Light monster, she was able to summon the most powerful monster she owned, the Wingweaver. (2750/2400)

"I'm sorry, Daddy," she said, slightly sarcastically, as she revealed the final card in her hand, the Shine Castle. The Wingweaver's attack power rose to 3450. Isis was taking great pride in being able to take down the Blue-Eyes… But something in her daddy's eyes prevented her from attacking right away.

Kaiba was staring blankly into space. The "Shine Castle" was all too familiar. It was one of the same cards Pegasus had used to take him out in that duel so long ago… the duel that almost lost him everything.

Getting back to his senses, Kaiba nodded his daughter to attack, costing him his dragon in the process.

K-6050 I-3900

Kaiba took his turn by simply putting his Z-Metal Tank face-up in defense mode. (1500/1300)

Isis was now reduced to playing off her deck. Kaiba secretly hoped that the card would be eradicated by the last traces of the Crush Card virus, but he had no such luck.

"All right daddy," Isis said, breaking his thought pattern, "I'm playing the Field Magic card, Luminous Spark, not only raising the attack power of my Wingweaver by five hundred points, (3950/2000) but the defense of your tank drops to nine hundred."

Kaiba was stunned. He had nothing left but the Harpie's Feather Duster. His tank was a goner, and unless he drew a monster, or a darn good magic or trap card, he was going to lose. And he couldn't let that happen, not to Isis, not to anyone.

"I'm having the Wingweaver attack your Z-Metal Tank," Isis said with a bit of glee in her voice.

Kaiba couldn't help but feel his spirit crack a bit. But feeling a calling that until now he had only felt during the final move when he had first faced his wife in a duel, fifteen years ago, he picked up what could have been his final card. Looking at it, his eyes went wide, and then his eyes and face sunk back into the Kaiba trademark smirk.

Ishizu didn't like the looks of this. As good as it was for Kaiba to have his old spirit back, she didn't want the duel to get out of hand.

Kaiba was still smiling as he slapped down the new monster on the field. "Now I'll summon Cyber-Stein in defense mode!" he gloated. (700/500) Isis cringed, Ishizu gasped, but Kaiba only laughed. "Cyber-Stein is made up of a small piece of every Duel Monster in existence. By using this card, I can channel that energy to summon any Fusion-Monster to the field. All I need is enough power to summon it, and I'll do this by giving up five thousand of my own Life Points!"

Kaiba quickly reached for his small fusion deck and slapped his prize monster on the field. "I summon the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" (5000/3400)

K-1050 I-3900

But Kaiba was not through by a long shot. "Next," he declared, "I'll weaken your fairy by playing the Harpie's Feather Duster, destroying all of the Magic cards on your side of the field."

As Isis sent her Castle, Spark, and Light of Intervention to the graveyard, there was a look of absolute confidence in her eyes. The feeling that only a losing but confident duelist can feel was sweeping through her.

Ishizu was getting more worried. Kaiba was losing it. All of the resentment and hate for Yugi was being released after years of hiding it. Kaiba was taking out these feelings on the wrong person, just because she was unlucky enough to be the first opponent had faced in such a long time. Whatever the outcome of this duel, Kaiba could end up worse off then when he started.

Kaiba was savoring the moment. Once again he was missing the holographic dueling arenas he had spent most of his life working on. A duel was a duel, though, and Isis's life points would decrease just the same. "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon," Kaiba commanded, "Attack the Wingweaver! Neutron Blast!"

K-1050 I-850

As Isis sent her fairy to the Graveyard; she looked deep into her father's eyes. Who she saw was no one she recognized. Like her father, this was no longer a friendly game between father and daughter. Isis saw only an opponent, whose one purpose in life was to lose to her.

With no hand left, Isis was forced to play off the top of her deck. Closing her eyes, she pictured the card she needed. Feeling that tingle as she drew it, she placed it on the field, before even looking at the picture. Finally peeking through her tightly shut eyelids, both she and her mother put on identical smiles of satisfaction. After all, her mother had given her the card.

"Swords of Revealing Light!" Isis proclaimed proudly.

Kaiba was fuming. Yugi, Ishizu, and now Isis - the Swords had always been a countdown to his destruction. This time, it would be different.

He drew his next card and looked at it proudly. Ring of Destruction was one of his personal favorite trap cards; it would be enough to stop anything that Isis through at him. Setting it, he nodded to his daughter to take her turn.

As the Sword's first turn passed, Isis silently mimicked her father by also setting her new draw.

Kaiba began his turn and stopped. Armed Ninja had the ability to destroy any magic card when it flipped face up. This could stop Isis's Swords one turn early, and wipe out the rest of her life points. Setting the new monster, he thought for a moment, before turning his dragon with the top towards himself.

Isis managed a giggle, but Ishizu was dead serious. He was about to set the greatest beast in Duel Monsters upon his own flesh and blood. This duel was _not_ a good idea. If he was this bad now, what would Kaiba be like if the Blue-Eyes White Dragons were lost to him?

Isis took her turn by placing a monster in defense mode, and leaving it at that.

Kaiba's time had finally come. Isis expected her Swords of Revealing Light to hold him back for one more turn, but that would not be the case. Barely looking at the Flute of Summoning Dragons he was drawing, Kaiba declared his move. "I flip the Armed Ninja (300/300), destroying the Swords of Revealing Light, and I'll switch my Cyber-Stein to attack mode as well."

Pure determination was running through Isis's veins. This wasn't over yet.

Kaiba spoke up again. "With only 850 life points, my monsters can attack you directly after my dragon gets rid of that defense."

Sending it to the graveyard, Isis revealed the Magician of Faith, (300/400) retrieving her lost Luminous Spark in the process.

Kaiba was now fully confident. If that facedown card were a trap, she would have used it by now. This was the end. "Armed Ninja and Cyber-Stein," he bellowed, "attack directly and end the game!" While laughing over his impending victory, Kaiba failed to notice as his daughter cracked a smile.

"Not just yet daddy," she retorted, "I'm activating my facedown card, Waboku."

Ishizu and Kaiba both realized it at the same time - she only waited to spring the trap so that her magician could be flipped.

Kaiba was in shock as he looked down on his dueling field. Two of his monsters had less than one thousand attack points. And with that Luminous Spark back in her hand, all Isis had to do was draw a Light monster with 850 attack points to win the duel.

Ishizu was beaming at Isis as she drew her next card.

Isis's face fell. It wasn't the card she was hoping for. It was a long shot, but it could still win her the game, and the chance to use her daddy's Blue Eyes White Dragons. All Isis could do was hope. Swallowing tensely, Isis continued her turn. "First, I will replay the Luminous Spark field card," she declared.

_A predictable move_, Kaiba thought to himself, _but let's see if the card she has drawn will save her._

Tense under pressure, Isis revealed the final card of the duel. "I summon… the Time Wizard in attack mode." (1000/0)

Kaiba gritted his teeth. After he'd lost the duel and his Egyptian God Card to Yugi, that dog Joey Wheeler had challenged him. After much taunting, he had agreed to duel Wheeler and prove that he may not be the champion, but he was still tough enough to handle a rookie like him. That match had also come down to the magical ability of the "Time Wizard." If not for Wheeler's own monster backfiring against him, Kaiba would have lost the duel and his spirit completely. However, under Battle City Rules, Wheeler's rarest monster now belonged to him. While it was not worth using himself, Isis, with her love of the Light attribute, saw it fit to use in her deck.

Kaiba's attention quickly returned to the duel at hand. His eyes wandered to the still-hidden Ring of Destruction. Isis's monster didn't have enough attack power to take him down outright, so her only option would be to use the Time Wizard's roulette ability and hope for the best… but there was another option. If Kaiba activated the Ring of Destruction now, he would still have fifty life points to spare while Isis would lose.

_Of course!_ Kaiba thought. _Why depend on a coin toss? I can win right here and now._

As his fingers reached under the cardstock, just a wrist flick away from victory, that feeling returned. Ishizu could sense it –it was the same powerful force that changed the future in that duel so long ago.

Kaiba's heart was softening, realizing all of the rage and pain that he had been setting on his daughter. The Blue-Eyes were calling to him again, begging him to make the right decision. The stakes of the duel returned to him: this was a duel for the Blue-Eyes. If destiny wanted him to possess them, he would find out now.

Isis took a Duel Monsters coin from her pocket and prepared to call it.

Ishizu held her breath, knowing that this coin toss could very well be the deciding point for the destiny of everyone in the room.

The metallic ring of the flipping coin was the only sound Kaiba concentrated on, dropping the dormant trap back to its original concealed position. A faint echo of Isis calling "Tails!" barely registered in his mind.

The clank of the coin seemed deafening, as it spun on edge, as if trying to judge who was the most worthy. Finally the ringing stopped, and only a blank edge was staring up at the family.

Kaiba sighed. Tails. She had won.

Not bothering to remove his monsters from the dueling field, or do the necessary life point reductions. Kaiba simply gave his daughter a hug.

"A promise is a promise sweetie," Kaiba said. "Take good care of them."

Isis searched her deck and pulled out the Waboku, Magician of Faith, Time Wizard, and Second Coin Toss to add the three dragons and a Polymerization to her deck.

After a long time of silence, Ishizu spoke up. "Isis, I know you love dueling, but it's time for bed. You need your energy if you are dueling in the tournament tomorrow."

"Alright already," Isis said, smiling uncontrollably. "'Night Mom, 'Night Dad, I love you."

After Isis was safely out of earshot, Ishizu tried to comfort Kaiba. "I know that was hard to do."

Kaiba just smiled and began chuckling to himself.

"What's so funny?" Ishizu questioned.

Kaiba just looked at his wife and answered. "Yugi's son is entering, too."

_Coming next chapter: Not only has Yugi's son entered the tournament, but so has Joey's boy. The Battle City tournament begins, and the son of Joey Wheeler soon finds himself at war with a very militant man. Stick around for Chapter Two, "Musashi, Troop Commander"!_


	2. Musashi, Troop Commander

EDITOR'S NOTE: Before we begin… yes, folks, this is another story that ignores the Pharaoh's Memories and Ceremonial Battle arcs. Not to mention GX. I like both series, but they really didn't leave a lot of room for after-the-storyline fan fiction, did they?

"_War is an art and as such is not susceptible to explanation by fixed formula."_

- General George S. Patton

**CHAPTER TWO: MUSASHI MITSERUGI**

**TROOP COMMANDER**

Today was the big day. The 16th Annual Battle City tournament was about to begin. Although it was never scheduled, a reunion was held every year before it was officially opened.

Yugi Motoh, Tea Motoh, and their young son Derik were leaning against the front steps of the Kaiba Corp Building, waiting for the announcement.

Yugi had changed quite a bit in ten years. The spikes of his trademark hairstyle had been shortened but still visible, and only two of the golden bangs remained, sweeping from slightly left of the center, one tucked behind each of his ears. Tea, on the other hand, had changed very little. The only difference was that her hair was now slightly above the shoulder length.

One look at Derik and you could see where he got the genes for his hair. Parted in the middle, a set of golden streaks framed a dark background, but he had his mother's confident and supportive eyes.

Seeing so many familiar faces made Yugi smile.

Mako Tsunami was working with the Japanese Coastguard, and had a daughter of his own in the tournament.

Rex Raptor had no other family with him, but was working on becoming a boxer; for now, though, he was the bouncer at a fairly sleazy nightclub.

One face that was not around, thank goodness, was Weevil Underwood. He had been arrested a short while back on charges of fraud and industrial sabotage.

Mokuba was still in college, studying to be a mechanical engineer, and he finally cut his hair.

Marik Ishtar was not present, but certainly remembered. Although not the best of friends, he and Yugi finally seemed to tolerate each other now.

Although he was lost in thought, Tea managed to get Yugi's attention. "Do you think something happened? Mai isn't the greatest driver in the world."

Yugi managed to chuckle, "Don't worry, they aren't late yet."

Joey had become a father for the second time just a week before. Mai was fresh out of the hospital, but they had a son competing in the tournament as well, and neither Joey nor Mai would let him down.

As if right on cue, a blue van honked from down the street, and Mai stepped out to greet the two. "Yugi, Tea, great to see you again!" she shouted as she ran up, hugging them both. Mai was dressed a lot more modestly than in her tournament years. She was a top designer now, and still looking to move up the corporate ladder.

The reunion was interrupted by a familiar - and _very_ out of place - Brooklyn accent. "Hey, Mai, you can't leave me with the baby! I don't exactly have the equipment to feed her, you know!"

Blushing guiltily, Mai headed back to the car, as Joey stepped out carrying his son "piggy-back." Unlike many of the others, Joey had pretty much stayed the same - still the same old goofball with the carefree attitude. Derik's face lit up as he saw the new arrivals, and he walked forward to talk to the boy riding on Joey's back.

Yugi, however, spoke to him first. "Hey, Peter, are you all ready for the tournament?" Peter nodded and smiled excitedly.

Mai had now returned carrying a baby girl, Isabelle, in her arms. "Well I should hope so," she replied. "I taught him everything he knows."

Peter flashed his mother a smile before answering the question on his own. "Yeah, Dad just bought me some new Warrior cards for my birthday."

Joey beamed for a second, but the proud moment was short lived.

"And Mom got me these new Wind monsters," Peter continued, "I don't know what deck to use!"

Joey shot a glare at Mai. Although not wanting to argue over their son, both of the parents wanted to have their own strategy used for his deck. Mai simply looked the other direction to avoid the accusing stare.

Tea took the initiative and spoke up herself. "What is your favorite type of card?"

Peter thought for a second before replying, "Dragons." Joey chuckled to himself; it had to be dragons, didn't it.

Derik, eager to show off his own deck, began flipping through it for Peter.

Joey happened to get a glimpse himself, and his heart sank. Yugi had been left the game shop by his Grandpa after he had passed away, along with his entire collection. Joey had, of course, been offered some of the cards himself, but had refused. Yugi and his family had the resources to make any deck with any strategy that could be thought up. Joey had given up a whole paycheck for those warriors.

Hearing his name called brought Joey back to Earth. "I think we have two of the finalists right here," Yugi observed in a whisper only Joey could hear.

Joey silently agreed. Derik and Peter were best friends, and they had dueled many times, but this would be a challenge to the both of them.

The scene caused Yugi tp remember and miss his old friend once again. Some time ago, Shadi had asked him if he was willing to return the Millennium Puzzle to him. Yugi realized that it was no place for an ancient pharaoh to share the body of a young boy, and Yami had a destiny of his own. It was a terrible day for them all, but Yami said that he would return if he were needed.

Tea had a sorrowful look on her face. She knew what was going through her husbands' mind.

The speakers suddenly blared as the announcements began. "**Ladies and gentlemen, the 16th Annual Battle City Tournament will now begin**!" The doors of the Kaiba Corp building was immediately flooded with duelists all waiting to buy the new Duel Disk 9.0. Many of them had reserved one months in advance, but the others had to just hope to be lucky. Ninety-six duel disks were on sale, and if you made it through the screening process, and there were any left, you bought one, but the screening process was even more elaborate for the reserved copies.

Yugi's group walked to the back where both of their duel disks were waiting. Joey thanked Yugi along the way. These new models of the duel disk were expensive; even Mai's salary couldn't have been spent on one without stretching their budget a little.

The duel disks themselves were similar to the original models that Kaiba had brought with him to Duelist Kingdom. The monster zones were five gray squares set in a pentagon formation, marked with black rectangles for marking positions of the cards. In the center was a sixth card-size rectangle for the optional Deck-Master setting. Around the rings of the disk were slits for magic and trap cards, each with its own activation button. The field one had a light green rim of paint around the slot, so it would not cause confusion. Almost the entire product was a bright crimson, except for the white trim.

The disk also came with a wristband with digital life point readout with two storage compartments. On top of the wrist was the draw pile, and on the underside of the wrist was storage for the graveyard. Unlike the older model, this duel disk had no deed to be thrown.

Demonstrators showed the duelists-to-be that the bottom of the disk had a retractable stand built into the bottom. The demonstration was cut short, however, when a blue limousine pulled up to the building, and Seto Kaiba himself walked to the top of the stairs. Isis was with him, already seeking a challenger.

Kaiba gave Yugi a brief glance of recognition before stepping up to a podium to announce the regulations of the tournament. Briefly clearing his throat, he began, not expressing any welcome but getting right to the chase.

"Duelists of the 16th Annual Battle City Tournament!" Kaiba began. "Duelists have been given a locator card with their duel disk as always. A duelist may wager any number of cards on a single duel, but regardless of the number you possess, any loss will eliminate you from the tournament.

"This year, the number of locater cards necessary to enter the finals is twelve, and you have one week to collect them.

"A winning duelist has the right to claim one card from a defeated opponent's deck as a prize. If the card happens to be a Ritual monster, or another monster that is summoned through the use of a magic card, excluding Fusion monsters, the summoning card is included in the prize.

"Fusion monsters may attack on the turn they are summoned.

"And one more thing: there is a list of cards posted on the door of this building - anyone using a card on this list is _instantly disqualified_. May the best duelist win!"

The crowd began to disperse excitedly as Kaiba finished his speech. Yugi watched as Derik and Peter ran off to find opponent. Kaiba just shot him a cold glare as he again entered his limo and was gone.

**0000000**

Peter split down the road and headed for the Domino Museum. That was always a good spot to track down duelists in the area. Sure enough, a duel was already being brought to a close as he arrived. A holographic projection of a vicious looking general, clad in armor, was swinging a final blow at what appeared to be a Millennium Shield, courtesy of a Stop Defense.

Peter knew this kid well. Musashi Mitserugi was the most recent regional champion. He was known for his Warrior cards, and was the reason Peter didn't use them himself. His personal favorite card was Freed the Matchless General. By the looks of the duel, he had been able to summon it.

As Peter watched on, he saw Musashi slipping through his opponent's deck, and choosing a card from it. Peter could see was that it was a Total Defense Shogun, a card that he would have to watch out for. He had made up his mind; Musashi was to be his first target of the day.

Musashi was looking rather pleased with himself, and cockily invited another challenger: "If anyone wishes to duel me, I have two locater cards already, who is going to give me a third?"

Peter held his breath for a minute before speaking up. "I'll challenge you, but don't expect any locater cards from me."

Musashi stared at his challenger. Peter was only about half his age, but no matter, a match was a match. Besides, Battle City ruled prevented a duelist from refusing a challenge. "Fine, challenge accepted." He quickly shuffled his cards and placed them in the compartment on his duelist wristband as the Life Point meter flickered up to eight thousand.

Peter grabbed his own deck from the deck attached to his belt, and extended the stand on his own disk, bringing it within easy reach.

The duel had now begun.

M-8000 P-8000

Musashi drew and inspected his opening hand, looking quite pleased with it. "I'll make the first move," he declared, not even giving Peter time to protest he drew a sixth card into his hand. Musashi began by sliding a card into one of the magic slots, announcing what it was. "I play the Reinforcement of the Army magic card, allowing me to add a low level warrior to my hand."

The holographic projectors in place on the sides of the disk whirred to life, as the disk itself began to rotate on its stand at an incredible speed. A brief glimpse of the card appeared above the field, before an old, battle-scarred warrior carrying two swords stepped out of the card. The new monster glowed for a second before shrinking and dissipating. The fading monster reformed into a card that Musashi now held in his hand.

Peter tried not to be distracted by the technology, and concentrated on what his opponent was doing.

Musashi continued, "Now I summon the monster that I just searched for, the Marauding Captain, in attack mode." (1200/400)

The disk stopped spinning for a second to allow the card to be played. A monster card showing the same aged soldier appeared in holographic form, before the Captain himself once again came into view, swords drawn for battle. Then unexpectedly, the holographic swordsman whistled, as another monster, an Axe Raider, came to stand beside him. (1700/1150)

Musashi took pride in his explanation: "Due to the Marauding Captain's special effect, when it comes into play I can summon another four-star warrior from my hand." Finishing his turn, Musashi set one card face down. Unlike the previous duel disks, the hidden card was placed upright, but with its back to Peter.

Drawing his first card, Peter already had his first move planned. Placing a monster on his duel disk and waiting for the hologram to appear, he informed Musashi of his play. "I summon the Luster Dragon #1 in attack mode!" (1900/1600)

A blue dragon made of pure crystal flew from the card, staring menacingly at its opponent.

Peter now had the attack advantage, and now was a good time for an attack, but the dragon was his only monster. If it was a trap that could destroy it, Musashi could not only attack, but be able to tribute for a stronger monster.

Checking his hand one more time, he decided to play it safe this time. "I'll end my turn by setting two cards facedown."

As the holograms came into view, Musashi let out an internal sigh of relief. Although he was surprised by the careful attitude of his opponent, he had the upper hand going into this next turn. Drawing his hand up to four, he already knew the plays he would make this round.

Catching the spinning duel disk for a moment, he tapped the flashing button nearest to the slot that contained his hidden card. "I activate the trap card Ring of Destruction!"

The card that so far held its back to Peter swung around as if suspended from a mobile once before settling into position, revealing itself to Musashi's opponent. A large magnetic circle began to materialize around the shiny blue Luster Dragon, drawing in several hand grenades around the rim… and leaving Peter mere seconds to react before losing his monster.

Peter had been waiting for a play like that, and took the opportunity to show his opponent that he knew a thing or two about strategy as he quickly triggered one of his hidden cards. "Not today," Peter declared as the trap swung around to reveal itself. "I activate the Dragon's Bead negating the effects of all traps that affect my dragons. I just need to discard a card from my hand first…"

The holographic card morphed and changed into a large statue of a dragon, a large green jewel glowing at the center of its forehead. The large gem briefly showed a vision of a large, green, formidable-looking dragon before an emerald-colored beam shot from it, causing the magnetic ring to dissipate.

"Did I forget to mention that it is a continuous trap, meaning I can negate any trap card you throw at me?" Peter explained, feeling quite proud of himself.

Musashi, although stunned at the maneuver, still had his turn to finish. "Very well. I tribute my Axe Raider to summon Freed the Matchless General!" Dropping to his knees, the mighty warrior burst into an explosion of white-hot triangles, quickly reassembling into a bearded knight, clad in armor and tauntingly brandishing his sword. (2300/1700) Musashi looked upon his rarest monster behind the three cards he still held.

Peter knew he was in trouble now. He had been hoping to end the duel before Freed ever hit the field. He was suddenly glad of the cards he now held; under other circumstances he might have been finished.

After a long wait, Musashi finally declared his battle phase, but not before switching his captain to defense mode. "Freed the Matchless General, attack the Luster Dragon with your Sword of Command!" Although Peter would have liked to save his dragon, the attack still went through, scarring Peter's life points in the process.

M-8000 P-7600

Although down, Peter was far from out. Drawing a third card from the wristband of his duel disk, he already had a plan to take out Musashi's Matchless General.

Staring his opponent down from behind his still standing Dragon's Bead statue, Peter slipped a magic card into an open slot in his rapidly spinning duel disk. "I'll use the magic card Monster Reborn, reviving the monster that I discarded through the effect of my trap card last turn. Meet my favorite monster, as well as one of my strongest. Say hello to my Luster Dragon #2!"

The magic card shimmered for a second, before glowing bright white and allowing a beautiful emerald colored dragon emerge from within it. (2400/1400)

Peter had two targets to attack, but he knew which one to chose. Not only would attacking Musashi's captain not do any damage to his life points, but Freed could easily be powered up enough to defeat his new monster. Knowing what to do, Peter declared his attack. "Luster Dragon, Emerald Shards attack - take down the Matchless General!"

As the Luster Dragon breathed a fierce wind with only a hint of a green tinge, several sharp green shards flew from the mighty dragon's mouth. Although they appeared to make contact, Peter saw a slight movement out of the corner of his eye. Musashi's nearly forgotten Marauding Captain shot out his hand as if commanding the larger warrior beside him to step back, then was impaled by the green spikes himself.

Smirking to himself, Musashi took the opportunity to explain. "I may have forgotten to mention another special feature of my Marauding Captain: while on the field it is the only legal target of all attacks against my warrior type monsters. My Freed the Matchless General is quite safe from your over-sized anniversary gift!"

Peter mentally slapped himself. He had seen Musashi use his Marauding Captains as a shield during the regional match not too long ago. Luckily, he still had one card facedown to hide behind. And he still could counter Musashi's traps with the Dragon's Bead card that was still in play.

Musashi obviously had bigger plans as he again told Peter of one of his monster's special effects. "Now I invoke the power of my Matchless General," he said. "Instead of drawing a random card this turn, Freed can let me search my deck for a low level warrior."

The armor-clad warrior released a medieval horn from his belt and let out a single ringing note as another monster materialized in front of him. It was a monster that Peter recognized all too well, as another Marauding Captain shrunk back into the card that Musashi was now holding.

"And the fun is just beginning," Musashi continued, "I also have a Warrior Returning Alive magic card to return my other Marauding Captain to my hand, and by summoning one, I can Special Summon the other!"

Twin monsters emerged from their own respective cards, once again holding their swords and preparing for battle.

Peter stared down the three warriors and cringed. All he had was the Luster Dragon to protect him, and if that were destroyed, he would be all but done for. Peter had two cards left in his hand, and would draw another one next turn, but he needed another monster.

Taking a deep breath, he looked at the freshly pulled card. _Well,_ Peter thought to himself, _this could work after all._ "I summon The Dragon Dwelling in the Cave in attack mode." A large and dank looking rock formation rose onto the playing field. A snort was heard and a pair of glowing eyes was seen from the darkness before the massive green monster crawled out from its hiding place. (1300/2000) "And I equip it with the Dragon Treasure magic card, giving my dragon a 300-point power boost."

A glowing orb fixed itself in the arch of the cave that was the dragon's home, the symbol of the dragon class itself glowing within it. (1600/2300)

Peter looked proud of himself. "I know that the only target for an attack is one of those captains of yours, but both of my monsters have enough attack power to take them out. So, Dragon Dwelling in the Cave," Peter commanded his monster, "attack one of Musashi's Marauding Captains!"

Musashi couldn't help but snicker - Peter was in over his head. "Not so fast," Musashi commanded, "watch what happens next."

Both of the captains held out their hands and a strange look came over the attacking dragon. It was a look of… confusion.

Peter gaped at the sight while Musashi continued to chuckle to himself. "Remember the ability of my captain that it is the only warrior on my field that you can attack?" Musashi pointed out. "Well, both of my captains are warriors. That means that unless you have a monster that can attack both of my monsters at once, you are unable to attack me at all, and you still have my Freed the Matchless General to worry about."

Peter was stunned. The ability to attack with monsters was a central part of Duel Monsters. Now he was being totally locked down. His only hope was the card that he still had facedown on the field. He was just hoping that Musashi would take the bait.

The warrior duelist was drawing the card to signify the beginning of his turn even as Peter's thought ended, and preparing for a killer play no doubt.

Peter took note that he had not used the ability of his Matchless General this turn, and that could mean that anything was possible.

"I summon the Warrior Dai Grepher in attack mode!" Musashi declared.

The hologram was of a bodyguard-like man dressed in skintight black. Like most of Musashi's other monsters, this one was also carrying a sword. This one however was bathed in a faint blue aura. (1700/1600)

Musashi continued, "And I'll increase his power with the Fusion Sword Murasame Blade. Not only does it strengthen the attack power of my warrior by 800 points, but it is invulnerable to being magically destroyed."

A smooth looking blade took the place of the one that Warrior Dai Grepher once held, an eerie violet aura emitting from it. (2500/1600)

Glaring over at his opponent Musashi cracked a smile of superiority. "Even your Luster Dragon can't defeat my monster now." Laughing out loud now, Musashi gave his attack order. "Warrior Dai Grepher, attack his cave dwelling dragon. Though your dragon was boosted with your Dragon's Treasure card, it still can't defeat my warrior!"

Peter began to crack a smile of his own, "It won't have to. Activate the trap card Burst Breath!"

Fire began to glow in the eyes of the Dragon Dwelling in the Cave, and it began taking a deep breath as flame started to grow in its throat.

"This trap," Peter noted, "sacrifices one of my dragons and destroys all of your monsters with a defense lower than its attack power. If you think that attack is all that matters in this game, then why are you down to only one monster?"

The cave-dwelling dragon exhaled, firing a massive jet of flames into the enemy lines. When the smoke cleared, the dragon was gone, but only Freed was left alive on Musashi's field.

Musashi was sweating now; he had only one card left in his hand, and it wouldn't help him in this scenario. He reluctantly switched Freed to defense mode and ended his turn.

Peter was thrilled as he drew. He now had two cards in his hand, and he was willing to use them both. "I'm playing my Harpie's Brother." A young man with bright red wings flew onto the field alone; the last trap card had also taken out the Luster Dragon. That by no means meant that the new monster was any less poised for battle. (1800/600) "And just for a change in scenery, I'll activate Mountain," Peter continued.

As he slid the card into the disk, high holographic peaks now surrounded both duelists, raising the attack power of dragons, thunder users, and birds, Harpie's Brother included. (2000/800)

Eager to get back in the game, Peter launched the offensive. "Harpie's Brother, destroy Freed with your Crimson Claw attack!"

The blades on the harpy's arm sliced through the swordsman's armor like butter, sending Musashi's prized monster to the Graveyard.

Musashi began his turn by drawing a Graceful Charity card. Although he never liked to trust a victory to luck, he realized that this time he had no choice. Not even declaring the card, he watched as the holographic angel came into view presenting him with three new cards. The choices were slim, but he ditched the Gearfried that he was now holding and looked once again at his cards.

A Monster Reborn gazed back at him. He could easily restore his fallen general, but another one of his cards was calling to him. Discarding a second monster, he wasted no time in resurrecting the other discard.

"I use the Monster Reborn card to revive the most powerful monster in my deck," Musashi shouted. "Feast your eyes on the Sword Hunter!"

The armor-clad masked swordsman stepped onto the field, ready and willing to fight. (2450/1600)

"And don't think it stops there!" Musashi continued. "I have a second Fusion Sword waiting to power up my monster."

The familiar blade materializing in the hunter's hand made it look all the more menacing, as well as increasing its attack power. (3250/1600)

"And after it takes down bird boy over there," Musashi finished, "there will be nothing between you, and a whole lot of damage. Sword Hunter, attack the Harpie's Brother with Hunter's Slice!"

Peter realized that his harpy was not the only thing that Musashi's monster was slashing through; he took a load of his life points with it.

M-8000 P-6350

This was looking bad, especially since the Sword Hunter was now wearing his harpy's bladed wristband on his arm. (3450/1600)

Not only that, but Peter's hand was completely depleted. He only had one card that he could draw; all he could do was hope that it was a good one. And what a draw it was.

"I activate the Pot of Greed," Peter announced, knowing well that this could well be the last move he could make. He frowned at first at the cards he had drawn - neither one of them was the much-needed monster to defend himself from Musashi's Sword Hunter. However, these cards were the exact things he needed to catch his opponent off guard. Hoping once again that his opponent would be too wound up in winning to be cautious about attacking, he set the cards into his duel disk, the statue still containing his Dragon's Bead giving him a bit of comfort.

Musashi's turn once again arrived. He had control of the field and he knew it. Now all that was left was for him to take down his opponent. Musashi looked at his new draw, and a look of pure confidence washed across his face, and straight into Peter's.

The boy was nervous, to be sure; if the card was some kind of magic destroyer he wouldn't stand a chance.

"Now," Musashi stated with impending victory in his voice, "I play the card to make my Sword Hunter all but unstoppable, I've just drawn my _third_ Fusion Sword Murasame Blade, raising the attack of my monster by another 800 points." (4250/1600)

Peter tried to look desperate, but the situation was almost funny - Musashi was sealing his own demise.

"Now, my Sword Hunter…" Musashi paused, and then snapped his fingers. "Win me this match, and attack my opponent directly!"

This was it, and seizing this opportunity was the easiest thing that Peter had ever had to do. He quickly triggered one of his traps just as the monster was closing in.

"Hold on," Peter declared as the trap went off.

Musashi looked horrified as a green ring started to form around his monster. "No… it can't be!" the warrior duelist said, recoiling.

"Did you think you were the only one to possess a Ring of Destruction trap card?" Peter smirked and rolled his eyes.

Musashi's expression turned from shock to one of pure smugness. "Nice work, but you still have no monsters, and this trap will make it so that the weakest of my monsters can finish you off."

Peter looked at Musashi with an expression of absolute defiance. "That's where my other card comes in. My other hidden card is Barrel Behind the Door, a trap that redirects any direct damage to me and transfers it to my opponent. By powering up your Sword Hunter, you only destroyed yourself. Activate Barrel Behind the Door!"

A giant cannon rose onto the field just as the explosive ring detonated. The shockwave sent towards Peter was instead absorbed into the cannon's barrel. Musashi could only watch in shock as the explosive energy was rocketed right back at him, knocking him off of his feet.

This duel was over.

M-0000 P-6350

Musashi pushed himself to his feet to give his competitor his well-earned prize.

Peter was stunned; he had no use for any warrior monsters in his deck.

To his surprise, Musashi offered to help him. "Do you happen to have a Spirit Ryu in your deck?"

Peter nodded.

"Take this one then," Musashi offered as he held out his Warrior Dai Grepher. "They can make one heck of a fusion."

Peter wordlessly took the card and smiled at his former opponent. "It's weird," Peter said in awe, "It's the first card I've ever won."

"Well it's the first card I've ever lost."

Both boys looked at each other for a second before bursting into laughter.

**0000000**

On the other side of town, Ishizu was watching a closing duel of her own. The competitor who had just been defeated looked as though he had something troubling him. Ishizu, always being the one to comfort someone, decided to stop for a chat.

"It's really weird," he told her when he saw Ishizu coming. "I lost fair and square, and I have a lot of powerful cards in my deck, but the guy only took my Giga-Tech Wolf. It's my favorite and all, but…"

All of a sudden, the duelist fell limp in Ishizu's arms. She knew then that what she felt the night before was true - there was more to this tournament than just a game.

**0000000**

Elsewhere in the city, the torn pieces of a Giga-Tech Wolf card were emitting an odd vapor, almost like smoke, as two figures finished a conversation. "The Millennium Items are not destined for us, and the Egyptian God Cards are out of the question," said one.

The other nodded and said, "Why try to control the power of the Shadow Realm when we can bring it here?"

_Coming next chapter: The shadowy figures make their move, and their first target is Derik Motoh. The son of Yugi faces off against a woman whose deck proves that teamwork isn't always an admirable thing… More dueling to come in Chapter Three, "Marina, Mistress of Fusions"!_


	3. Marina, Mistress of Fusions

"_The sad truth is that most evil is done by people who never make up their minds to be good or evil."_

- Hannah Arendt

**Chapter Three: Marina **

**Mistress of Fusions**

Unaware of all the commotion going on nearby, Derik was looking for an opponent of his own. His dad was a big collector of the card game, and he felt proud to have based his deck around some of his favorite cards.

Derik's favorite story was the Battle City semi-final match between his father and Seto Kaiba. He still couldn't believe that his dad could win against such a legend, but he believed him just the same. He had asked Yugi about using the three special cards that he had won that day, but his father seemed very insistent not to let him even see them.

Nevertheless, he wanted to be the champion. But to do that, Derik needed someone to duel in the first place.

**0000000**

In another part of town, Yugi, Tea, Mai, and Joey, were sitting down in a nearby coffee shop, reliving old stories of their own.

"And then, Yugi used that Magical Hats card, remember?" Joey shook his head. "I ended up attacking a Spellbinding Circle trap!"

Joey was heading the conversation while Yugi himself seemed to be staring off into space. He missed his old friend; Yami was a big part of his life.

Tea turned to comfort her husband. "Yugi, I know that you miss the spirit of your Millennium Puzzle, but you have to realize that he couldn't be with you forever."

Yugi only gave a silent nod of recognition before being startled by a tap on the shoulder.

"Excuse me," a voice said in an Egyptian accent.

Yugi recognized the voice, one that he hadn't heard in years. He turned around to look up into an age-worn face with bright green eyes. The figure was dressed in a weather-beaten white cloak and a cloth tied into a turban around his head. Shadi had returned.

Mai was not so welcoming as she stood up to tell off the newcomer. "Hey, you museum reject, can't you see we're trying to have a conversation here?"

Joey took the initiative to bring a little something to his Mai's attention. "Uh, Mai, your boob is hanging out."

About to smack her husband for being so blunt, the mother of two realized what he had just said. In her rush to stand up, the rag she had been using as a screen while she was feeding her daughter fell to the floor, giving everyone a view of the snack bar. Blushing as much as almost everyone else at the table, she decided to sit down and keep quiet.

Shadi, acting as though the incident never happened, addressed Yugi again. "Yugi, could I speak to you alone for a moment?"

Realizing it must be important, Yugi was about to agree, but seeing the apprehensive looks on the rest of his friend's faces made him decide to hear Shadi's information in their presence.

"Very well," Shadi stated as he sat down, as though reading Yugi's mind. "There is another force at work in this tournament."

Everyone began to listen intently, needing to know what was going on now. There never seemed to be a _normal_ Duel Monsters tournament anymore.

"The Ishtars and I have begun to feel a disturbance in the fabric of the Shadow Realm," Shadi began. "It seems that yet another individual is seeking to control its ancient powers."

Although it was leaving Mai behind, Tea, Joey, and Yugi understood why this could be so important.

"But that is impossible," Yugi interrupted, "All of the Millennium Items are accounted for, and I haven't released the Egyptian God Cards since…"

"That is why these people are so dangerous," Shadi continued. "They have come into the possession of an ancient scroll of Set, with incantations to harness a new power over the Shadow Realm. As you know, the shadow power is deeply connected with a person's soul; your duel with Maximillion Pegasus taught you that."

Yugi remembered well. The very energy of his soul was what sustained the physical form of his monsters, but he was still confused.

Joey seemed to ask his question for him. "Why would these people be coming here?"

Shadi patiently explained, "The barrier is thinnest when a duelist bonds to a specific card, a 'soul card', so to speak. Yugi, your Dark Magician is a prime example of this. With the right kind of spell, the energy of the very soul can be tapped through the card itself."

Yugi began to understand now. "So that is why they are using the tournament!" he exclaimed. "The ante rule lets them take a player's favorite card without a fight!"

"Yes," Shadi explained, "But that isn't the half of it. Without a physical vessel to contain it, this soul energy cannot be controlled by a human."

Tea was the one to speak up this time. "Then why bother gathering a magic that they can't even use?"

Shadi's face became grim indeed. "They don't want the magic of the Shadow Realm; they want to release the Shadow Realm itself. If they gather enough soul energy to breach the barrier between our world and that one, the world would be consumed by the shadow's dark magic." Yugi had a look of determination now. "Do you know who these people are?"

Shadi rose to his feet as he turned to go. "The followers call their leader by the name of Seskera; the cult itself is codenamed the Order of Ammit. And be careful," he said, giving one last warning. "They have duelists all over this city, but they look no different from the others."

Tea's heart gave a lurch at this. The Rare Hunters had easily stood out in a crowd because of their trademark robes. Before leaving, Shadi had one last issue to address. "Yugi," he called, "I have a gift for you." Reaching from beneath his robes, he held out a shiny golden pyramid attached to a slightly rusted chain.

Yugi's eyes lit up as he quickly snatched the trinket out of Shadi's hand, and fastened it around his neck. Shadi let out a smile as he exited the small shop, just as Yugi said hello to an old friend.

_Hello… it's been so long…_

_Yes, it's good to be back, Yugi._

Feeling that magical energy run through him for the first time in so long, Yugi Motoh fused with his Yami once again.

**0000000**

On the other side of town, Derik had finally found someone else carrying a duel disk. "Hey, you want to duel?" he asked.

The duelist was a young lady; platinum hair fell around her shoulders ending up at her waist. Cold dark eyes stared back at Derik, meeting him with a hard gaze. Derik noticed a silver pin in the shape of an eye by her collar, not knowing that this was the mark of an Ammitite duelist. The girl didn't even bother to crack a smile – she simply loaded her deck into the wristband connected to her duel disk.

Derik supposed that meant a yes, and loaded his as well. "By the way, what is your name?"

The young lady's voice had an icy tone to it, giving no hint of feeling at all. "My name is Marina, expert of the fusion strategy and one of the top duelists for the Order of Ammit."

Derik, not knowing of the danger he might be in, didn't mind in the least. "I have some skill with fusing of my own, so I really don't care."

Both duelists drew their opening hands, and the duel began.

D-8000 M-8000

Marina never broke her gaze as she began the duel. "You have no idea what you have just done by challenging me. This will be your final duel."

Derik naively thought that she was referring to the tournament, and he had promised Peter a duel in the finals, so he only looked with confidence as Marina began her turn.

"I begin by setting one monster face-down in Defense Mode," Marina declared. A holographic card emerged from the duel disk that was now spinning rapidly in front of her, a question symbol marking its back.

Derik knew he had to be cautious; that monster could be any one of a thousand flip-effect monsters, and he didn't have anything to destroy it outright. Derik resolved to play as best he could, and deal with any unexpected surprises as they appeared. Derik set his personal favorite in place, and watched as the hologram took form. "Alright, I play Breaker the Magical Warrior!" (1900/1000) A knight in deep purple armor with a bright golden trim took the field, with a sleek sword and ornate shield in each of its hands. "Let's see what you're hiding behind card number one. Breaker, Spell Sword attack!"

The card concealing the hidden monster appeared to be sliced right down the middle, until the pieces took the form of a skeleton wrapped in a lavender cloak, brandishing a scythe.

Marina still gave no sign of emotion; she simply explained the ability of her card. "The monster is the Spirit Reaper, a monster that cannot be destroyed by attacks." (300/200)

Derik was discouraged at the thought of an unattackable monster, but he kept his cool and tried to make it look as though he had been expecting it all along. He still had the attack advantage, and that was all that mattered at the moment.

Marina, face still locked in its blank expression, picked up a new card from her duel disk and began her next turn. "Now I use the Polymerization card to fuse my spirit reaper with the Nightmare Horse, thus summoning the Reaper on the Nightmare."

A mummified horse appeared on the field for a brief moment before being pulled into the swirling magic of Polymerization. The Spirit Reaper went with it, and a moment later, it rode out on the horse's back. (800/600)

Derik could only wonder what the use of this monster could be with such a low attack power.

Marina decided to show him rather than try to explain. "Reaper, attack my opponent's Life Points," she said in the same monotone as everything else.

The shadowy monster galloped over to Derik, completely ignoring his Magical Warrior. Derik braced himself in shock as the dark rider swung down its scythe, cutting through a card in his hand.

D-7200 M-8000

"Besides the ability to pass by your monsters," Marina added, "my Reaper on the Nightmare discards one card from your hand for every attack it makes."

Derik scowled as he sent his Goddess of the Third Eye to the graveyard.

"Now I set one card facedown and end my turn," Marina finished. Before Derik's turn began, she suddenly added, "Allow me to mention that this monster has the same ability as the Spirit Reaper. Attacking is useless."

Luckily, Derik had a card in his hand to turn things in his favor. He just needed a good monster. And he got one; a shiny-foiled Dark Magician card came from the top of his dueling wristband. Now he had the combination to summon it. "I activate Change of Heart, to take control of your Reaper on the Nightmare!" he declared.

The strange combination of angel and demon flew from the art on the holographic representation of the card, and prepared to take possession of the new monster… if the reaper hadn't burst into flames first.

Marina only looked at Derik with the same glazed stare. "When Reaper on the Nightmare is chosen as the target of a magic card, it self-destructs."

Now Derik had no second monster to tribute for his Dark Magician, but he was far from out of options. "Well, I summon the Skilled Dark Magician, then."

A fearsome-looking mage carrying a scepter crowned with three gems appeared in front of the duelists. (1900/1700)

"My monsters can still attack you directly," Derik pointed out. "Get her, Skilled Dark Magician!"

Marina silently triggered her trap card. "I activate Mirror Force, destroying both of your monsters."

The Skilled Dark Magician's attack suddenly smacked into something invisible. A glowing octagon took form before shattering. The broken pieces cut into the armor and flesh of both monsters, making them fade from the field.

Derik could not believe this was happening; he was being outsmarted at every turn.

Things were about to get worse as Marina began another turn. "I activate the power of Fusion Sage, a magic card that allows me to add a Polymerization from my deck to my hand. Now I'll use the card to fuse my Robolady and Roboyarou into Super Robolady."

For a moment, a metal man and a metal woman appeared on the field. The magic of Polymerization appeared behind them, and they glowed, sliding into each other. After a moment, a rather muscular woman in pink, spiked armor emerged, red shades over her eyes, carrying a blue lance. (1200/500)

"She isn't much now," the Ammitite explained, "but her attack power increases by one thousand when making a direct attack." Marina's expression remained cold and lifeless as she gave an order to her new monster. "'Super Robolady, Electron Lance attack."

The spear-like weapon the futuristic woman carried glowed with a soft pink light, before a beam from it clipped Derik in the shoulder.

D-5000 M-8000

Derik was realizing in major trouble. But he began to realize a flaw in her strategy. The more cards she fused, the fewer cards she had in her hand, and the fewer options she had. He was on the way to making a comeback all right, but it would definitely not be easy. "Alright, things get serious now." Derik was in a tough spot, but not something the right monster couldn't handle. "Your Super Robolady may power itself up in a direct attack, but against a monster it only has its original twelve hundred. I summon the Skilled White Magician!" (1700/1900)

This mage looked almost identical to his dark brother; however, his costume was gleaming white, as his name suggested.

Derik was in luck. With five cards in his hand compared to Marina's one, he had far more options than she did. He had his Dark Magician, a Jinzo, and a Gemini Elf, one trap card, and a magic card that was not yet playable. He needed another magic card for his plan to work. First and foremost, though, he needed to take out Marina's monster. "I set a card facedown, and then I attack your Super Robolady with my White Magician."

Marina was as expressionless as ever, as again she countered the attack. "I activate the hidden card, Negate Attack, leaving my lady as dangerous as ever."

Though again discouraged, Derik focused on his big objective. That Skilled White Magician was quite possibly the key to his victory.

Meanwhile, it was Marina's turn, and she still had a move to make. "I activate the special ability of my Super Robolady."

Derik did not like the sound of this; monster abilities were never a good thing to have used against you.

"I can return any Super Robo monster to my Fusion Deck to Special Summon its transgender counterpart," the woman said. "Now I transform the Super Robolady into a Super Roboyarou."

The pink android shone brightly for a moment, switching her weapon to her other hand. The pink luster of the monster faded into blue, as the new monster now stood before them. (1200/500)

"Lot of good it did you," Derik commented, "That male bucket of bolts is no stronger than the last chick."

Marina continued to only stare with those cold blue eyes of hers. "Remember the ability of my lady to increase her attack power by one thousand when attacking directly? The Super Roboyarou does the same when battling a monster. Super Roboyarou, attack the Skilled White Magician with a Proton Lance attack."

The very "butch"-looking monster sneered from behind his visor as his spear began to cackle with blue static energy.

"Fire," Marina commanded.

The blue streak was aimed straight for his mage, and Derik needed some way to counter, or his plan would never work. Derik was the definition of uttermost calm until the last moment before he decided to speak up. "Congratulations, you're an idiot."

For the first time since the duel had begun, Marina showed a sign of recognition, in the form of the smallest of uncomfortable twitches. It was as if she had never felt what it was like to have someone get the better of her. It was a new experience, and she didn't quite know how to handle it.

As Derik activated the button on his Duel Disk, the trap card swung into view. "The trap you just triggered was my Magic Cylinder, which negates the attack of your monster and aims it directly at your Life Points."

An ornate tube decorated with a question mark materialized just in time. The blue beam of energy swung around in space as if being drawn by a black hole. Marina only watched in wonder at the hologram as it was taking place. After absorbing the attack, the first cylinder disappeared, only to be replaced by another, this time marked with an exclamation point. With the sound of an ominous foreboding, the still traveling energy shot out of nowhere, striking Marina square in the chest.

D-5000 M-6800

Marina's face seemed to be unfrozen by the attack, now not staring blankly into space, but glaring with the utmost hatred. "It was a lucky shot; don't let it go to your head. Especially since I have some time to regroup - I activate the Nightmare's Steelcage, which seals me in an environment impenetrable for either of our monsters for two full turns."

The steel bars burst out of the ground as though a hand was taking her into the earth itself. Through all of the commotion, she overlooked the gem on the chest plate of Derik's magician flash a faint blue for only a moment.

Derik's turn was up now, and with that cage in play, he needed some way to destroy it. All he got was a Spell Shield Type-8, far from unusable, but not needed at the moment. Still, it was a good idea to build up his defenses. "I set a card, and throw the Gemini Elf in Attack Mode." The twin monsters leaned against each other in a seductive pose, curling their tail, which ended at the beginning of the others'. (1900/900) Now if that monster could only last another turn, he would be able to summon his Jinzo.

Not one to give in so easily, Marina drew what was still only her second card into her hand. "I set a card facedown, and end my turn."

Derik was puzzled as to why she ended her turn so easily without even changing her monster to Defense Mode, but he still had a monster to play. "I tribute the Gemini Elf to summon Jinzo!" he called out.

It was almost as big of a difference as you could get. The twin elves shattered and reformed into a holographic representation of Jinzo's card itself. Stepping out from his resting place came a menacing ten-foot tall android, one of the most feared cards in "Duel Monsters." (2400/1500)

Marina's mouth twitched at what seemed to be the beginnings of a smirk, but her eyes remained filled with distaste. "I know all about the Jinzo card, the greatest single weapon against trap cards… well, some traps are too powerful for even the mighty Jinzo to counter. And I happen to have one of them facedown. I activate one of the few traps that Jinzo fears, the Horn of Heaven!"

A large ivory horn appeared from the holographic card that kept it. Wings on either side of the instrument began to flutter as Marina's Super Roboyarou put it to his mouth. Not only sound came from the barrel of that trumpet, but also a powerful burst of light seemed to wash the giant android away. When the spectacular spectacle of the trap was finished, the field was barren, as if it never came.

"Horn of Heaven not only destroys a monster, it prevents it from ever technically being played. Jinzo was never here, so its ability to negate my trap was never present." The woman shrugged. "True, activating the trap made me sacrifice the only monster I had, but now it's my turn, and I can summon another one just as easily."

Although shaken, Derik was definitely not despairing. Jinzo was a big loss to be sure, but now Marina's cage was gone and he could attack her all he wished.

"It's my turn now," Marina proclaimed. Her Nightmare's Steelcage was already dissolving like sugar left out in the rain. She had apparently drawn a card she was hoping for, because the corner of her mouth twitched yet again, this time in an attempt not to smile in triumph. "I use the power of the Fusion Gate field. Any monsters I have now can be fused without a Polymerization card in exchange for removing them from the game instead of discarding them."

The world behind Marina began to swirl and run together, before collapsing to form what looked like nothing less than a black hole. Once again, the gems on the clothing of the nearly-forgotten Skilled White Magician flickered, this time on each of the shoulders.

Derik made an observation. "Your field may help you to fuse monsters, but you only have one card in your hand."

"Very observant," Marina countered, still trying to retain her neutral actions, "but you have yet to learn what card that is." She turned the card around to show a bright green dragon surrounded by thunderclouds. "The effect of my Thunder Dragon lets me choose to discard it from my hand to pull two more from my deck, and as luck would have it, Thunder Dragons have the ability to fuse with each other. Now by using the power of my Fusion Gate, I summon the fearsome Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon!"

One serpentine dragon rose into the air, and then dove straight into Marina's Graveyard. A moment later, two more dragons emerged into view, before both flew straight into the Fusion Gate. A massive, crimson behemoth dragged its way out from the large portal behind its master before taking to the skies. Although the dragon looked little like its single-headed counterparts, its double roar was nonetheless intimidating. Every single muscle twitch sent a high voltage spark streaming across its body. (2800/2100)

"Now my monster will attack the final monster you have standing, Dragon, attack with Twin Thunder Cannon."

Each of the monster's individual mouths sparked with a glowing sphere of electricity, then each fired a stream of dazzling lightning; first the upper then the lower, each stream intertwining with the other.

"Not so fast," Derik yelled, "I still have a card facedown. I protect my monster with Waboku!"

Three emissaries, dressed all in pure white, materialized on the ground. Opening their eyes, each grew to an incredible height in a moment's notice, neutralizing the fearsome attack.

Marina remained cool and collected on the outside, but inside was only turmoil. Another turn for this little boy to turn things around would not help her at all. This duel had gone on for too long already; she should not have let them get this far.

Trusting his draw, Derik unknowingly mimicked his father's trust in what his deck brought him; he was not disappointed in the least. "Well, Marina, you put up a fight, but now I can activate my monster's special ability. Skilled White Magician has the ability to tribute itself to summon a monster when it gains three spell counters, and it gains one for every magic card played!"

Marina did a quick run-through of each play since that wretched mage was played, and then breathed a silent sigh of relief. "Unfortunately, boy, only two magic cards have been used. No counters, no effect. It's that simple." She began to hold her breath again though when she realized that her opponent knew that fact perfectly well.

"That is why I have a magic card of my own to add the final counter, not to mention add the monster I need to my hand!" Derik turned the card around to show it off, and then played it. "I use the Emblem of the Dragon Destroyer, which sends a Buster Blader monster to my hand."

The hilt of a great sword shone on the field, waiting for a wielder to hold it. The hilt dissipated to become the monster card that Derik had just found from his deck. The gem accenting the hilt, however, shattered, giving the needed counter to the white mage, who now had all three of the gems on his armor glowing brightly.

Derik announced, as he played the card, "Now I can tribute my Skilled White Magician to special summon the powerful Buster Blader!"

The mage seemed to melt away in a flash of magic. The staff he held warped and changed into a mighty sword, and the mighty warrior, the bane of all dragon decks, swung his gargantuan sword, turning to face his opponent. (2600/2300)

"The fun doesn't stop there," Derik continued. "I told you I knew a few things about fusion, so I have a Polymerization card of my own. I fuse my Buster Blader and a Dark Magician from my hand to form the greatest spellcaster in the dueling world. Meet the unstoppable Dark Paladin!"

The now familiar process of fusion began; each monster swirling into the vortex of the Polymerization card. Soon neither monster remained, only the menacing figure of the ultimate magical swordsman. (2900/2400)

"Dark Paladin, attack the Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon now!" Derik finally said.

The dark warrior had no problem with that in the slightest. It easily took out the dragon with one swing of its sword, letting the monster slide apart before bursting into holographic triangles.

D-5000 M-6700

"Now I can finish you off in one blow. I play the magic card De-Fusion which splits my Paladin into its two basic forms. Monsters return!"

The dark swordsman seemed to slide apart, eventually splitting into the two monsters that made him up. Each one WAS poised for battle, the swordsman swinging his weapon, and the wizard pointing with his staff. Derik was thoroughly enjoying this. "With my De-Fusion card being a quickplay, I still have the rest of my battle phase left, and now I have two new monsters poised for attack. Okay, the two of you, direct attack!"

The Dark Magician led the charge, (2500/2100) bombarding Marina's chest with a bolt of the blackest magic.

D-5000 M-4200

The Buster Blader was next, swinging his sword, leaving a holographic streak of energy in its wake.

D-5000 M-1600

Marina dropped her mysterious indifference altogether and shook with a fury as she spoke. "That was good, kid, but I still have Life Points left!"

Derik reminded her of her own mistake: "Your Fusion Gate card is a field, meaning both of us can use its magic. I have two fusion-compatible monsters on the field. You do the math."

Marina's face could not have been any paler if she was bleeding from a lost limb.

"That's right. Buster Blader, Dark Magician, pass through the Fusion Gate and combine!" Derik commanded.

Leaping across the field and into the still-swirling black hole, the monsters reemerged once again as one.

Derik finished, "Now finish the job, Dark Paladin! Attack directly with Dark Magic Saber."

There was no pain, only shock to Marina as the Monster delivered the final blow.

D-5000 M-0000

Marina didn't even stop to talk; she just dropped her locator card, along with the Fusion Gate, and ran screaming.

**0000000**

On the other side of town, Seto Kaiba himself was enjoying the results of the tournament he had started. That was, before being tripped and dragged into an alley. The blow dazed him, and it was dark, so he couldn't make out the details of the guy's face, but he didn't care. He wouldn't be able to recognize him anyway when he got through with him. After getting to his feet, he realized that he had been frisked while disoriented and turned to face the dead man that had attacked him.

"Alright, big shot, where did you stash those dragons?" the assailant hissed.

_So this is about the Blue-Eyes?_ Kaiba thought. _All the more reason to make him pay. _"Listen, I don't know who you think you are, but those cards belong to my daughter now. So…"

"That's all I needed to know", said the punk, before disappearing into the door in the alley.

Kaiba gave chase, but the building was a warehouse, a maze of boxes and machinery. He decided that the guy was not worth the effort and headed for home. But not without a mental note that he owed someone a beating.

**0000000**

The dark building provided a convenient hiding place for the punk, who flipped open his cell phone and hit the first number on the automatic dial. Having failed one task, he was determined to fulfill the other. "Seskera, sir, we have reports that one of us has been defeated by a duelist named Derik Motoh."

The name caught the man's ear - wasn't someone named Motoh a former king of games? "Does he carry a Dark Magician in his deck?" The messenger nodded.

Seskera smiled grimly. It was possible that the child had his father's monster in his deck. Such a strong soul would be a great boost to their cause. "All right, have our very best sent out to duel him, and find a child that carries the name Kaiba too. The soul cards of the very greatest of duelists resides in their decks."

"Yes, sir," the punk answered, "I'll get R. H. on it immediately."

Seskera's grin was one of pure venom. "Right… after that fool was brainwashed, he can't even remember his own name, only letters he believes are his initials. Well, at least he hasn't forgotten how to duel."

Hanging up, the head of the Order of Ammit muttered to himself, a note of relish in his voice, "It takes more than a mere child's skill to defeat the unstoppable Exodia… the Forbidden One."

_Coming next chapter: Isis Kaiba is out hunting for her own locator cards, but the Order of Ammit sends out a familiar face. It's a blast from the past as a certain ex-Rare Hunter faces down the Blue Eyes White Dragons. See what fifteen years has changed in Chapter Four, "Seeker, Keeper of Exodia"!_


	4. Seeker, Keeper of Exodia

_"You can clutch the past so tightly to your chest that it leaves your arms too full to embrace the present."_

- Jan Glidewell

**Chapter Four: Seeker**

**Keeper of Exodia**

The day was beginning to draw to a close. The sun was already setting beyond the horizon of skyscrapers in Domino City, and Isis Kaiba had just stepped out onto the tournament grounds for the first time. She was a little disappointed that she hadn't gotten out to dueling sooner, but she had to wait for a duel disk of her own.

She looked at the contraption on her arm. At a far enough glance it could have been mistaken for a large watch, but upon closer inspection you could tell that the readout was not the time of day - it was a Life Point meter. Seto Kaiba and she were the only people to have this new technology. It was so expensive; it would be impossible to have it mass-produced for the tournament.

All it looked like from the outside was a silver box with a digital readout on the top attached to a wristband, but this duel disk, if you could call it that, was the most advanced technology Kaiba Corp. had to offer. Simply set the deck into the drawer, and the computer would take care of the rest. Cards were scanned then randomized, and then everything from the deck to the player's hand would be shown in holographic form. The disk was also voice activated, meaning that you didn't even need to change the position of your cards.

There was supposed to be six more ready by the time the finals rolled around, but in the meantime, Isis was content to use the normal one for now, which was securely fit on her other arm.

Anyway, getting out this late, she would need to move fast if she wanted to win another locater card today. Isis was skilled in finding the things she wanted, not to mention that her dad had helped her find the places that duelists were most active with his tracking system.

So she hurried off to the shoreline. There was always a duel going on around those warehouses and the pier.

**0000000**

Meanwhile, Kaiba returned home for the evening, greeting Ishizu along the way. "How did the opening day go?" Ishizu questioned, but in that highly in-tune self-conscious way of hers, she knew that more was going on then there appeared.

Kaiba turned to face her, knowing that she was expecting a very specific answer. He only wished he could give it to her, because if he didn't she would tell him. Kaiba wasn't the type of person that likes to be reminded that he doesn't know something. "It went fine… but do me a favor, keep Isis home until morning."

Ishizu became worried and confused all at once. "The crew just finished the new duel disks you told them to 'get a move on, or they will find themselves working at a fast-food joint until they retire'. Isis wanted to get a quick win before the day was over; she just left. Is there something wrong?" But Ishizu could tell the answer. "I will go look for her."

"No, I'll go look for her. You stay here in case she comes home." Turning to the door, Kaiba added a grim statement under his breath: "Or if we get any calls about her." Kaiba was out the door and calling for his limo while Ishizu made a call of her own.

Kaiba's wife carefully dialed the number and waited three rings before receiving an answer.

"Hello, Ishtar residence."

"Brother, I believe Seskera may have revealed his presence at last."

Marik Ishtar's voice fumed with rage across the phone connection. "I knew he wouldn't wait forever. That fool always had a mind about things. He must have moved up the ladder when I never returned. But why wait till now to make his move?"

"I don't have any better idea then you do. But my daughter is out there and I need someone who knows what is going on out there."

**0000000**

"Agreed, I'll be there as soon as I can. Be strong, sister… goodbye." Marik hung up, sighing.

The youngest Ishtar was not thrilled about returning to Japan. He and Bakura had become close friends after he had decided not to return to work in Egypt for a time. Each had their own history of being slaves to an ancient spirit of their own particular Millennium Item. After Bakura's dark spirit finally appeared to be vanquished, they went into researching ancient Egypt, hoping to prevent more disasters like theirs from happening to the unsuspecting. They became roommates and partners, and Bakura even had a steady girlfriend.

Marik had trouble finding love. Even in Egypt girls tended to shy away from guys with ritualistic tattoos embedded into their flesh.

Bakura entered the room just as Marik hung up the phone. "What was that about?"

Marik just looked him straight in the eye and said, "Pack some water. It's a long hike back to Cairo and we have a plane to catch."

**0000000**

Ishizu hoped that her brother would not be too late before being startled by a rustle in the corner. "Shadi, what are you doing here?"

The vengeance spirit didn't wait for an invitation to sit down. "I need information on Seskera."

**0000000**

Isis was having trouble finding a duelist this late. She was about to give up and go home, when a bone-chilling laugh broke through the darkness.

As Isis turned to look at her company, she barely suppressed a scream. He seemed to have no pupils whatsoever; it took her a moment to realize that he had a sickening layer of film over each eye. He was wearing a filthy and worn purple robe, torn in many places. His hair was well cut, but as filthy as the rest of him. The only thing that seemed clean was the silver pin attached to his shirt collar. She was about to run away in horror until she noticed the duel disk sitting at this man's feet, and even then Isis was ready to make a break for it.

"Um, what's your name…sir?" she questioned.

All it seemed to do was provoke another round of laughter - this clinched it, the guy was insane. Seeming to regain his composure, the guy finally managed to speak. "I really have no idea who I am, but I do know that I need to duel an 'Isis Kaiba' and win."

This was really creeping Isis out; how did this hobo know her name? Still, this guy wanted to duel her, and he looked like an easy target. "Okay, um... I'm Isis, and I will duel you, but I still need to know your name."

The filthy duelist scrambled to his feet. "Well, my co-workers needed to know the same thing. I told them the only things I remember were the letters R and H." He shrugged. "They call me that most of the time, but someone came up with the nickname Seeker."

"Okay, mister Seeker, what are the stakes?"

"How about this?" In his hand, the dirty hobo was holding something more valuable then all the rest of his possessions put together. Isis gasped as the five-card set of Exodia the Forbidden One was flashed before her eyes. The guy smiled and asked, "Are you willing to put up four cards from your deck and a locator card for this?"

Seeker had the kid right where he wanted her. Seto Kaiba was famous for all three of his Blue-Eyes White Dragons. He could get them all and this girl's soul card in one duel.

But Isis didn't seem to be taking the bait. "How many locator cards do you have…Mister Seeker?"

"I have a total of three at the moment."

Isis surprised Seeker by raising the stakes even further. "All right, if I win I get those Exodia cards and all three of your locator cards."

Seeker swung back into that sickening laughter. "Why exactly? Honestly, give me one good reason!"

"Because I have another card I think you want." Searching through her deck, Isis let the shine of the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon come into Seeker's eyes. "This _and_ the Blue-Eyes, _and_ Thunder Nyan Nyan, _and_ the one locater card I have."

Who in their right mind would resist an offer like that? The answer: not Seeker. "All right, you're on… **let's duel**."

After shuffling the Exodia set into his deck, Seeker inserted his deck into the wristband on his duel disk while Isis did the same.

I-8000 S-8000

Meanwhile, Kaiba watched the beginning of the duel from the road on a hill overlooking the pier, and paled. This was unmistakably the same duelist that had faced Yugi in the first match of the original Battle City. If he had the same tactics that he had used all those years ago, Isis had only a sliver of a prayer.

The former rare hunter began his turn, but did not find a "forbidden" card within it. _No matter,_ Seeker thought to himself, _I learned not to depend so much on my Exodia strategy. My deck is filled with surprises._ "I begin by playing the magic card called Final Countdown!"

As the card's form appeared before them, Isis suddenly realized that her vision was blurred, and looking up she realized why. Isis was trapped in the holographic representation of a giant hourglass. Several balls of bright flame surrounded the bottom of the giant timepiece as one light disappeared and the sand began to fall onto her. Isis couldn't feel the sand, but she was still plenty scared and it showed, as only then she noticed that the ground under her was churning with dark magic.

Seeker was wearing a disgusting grin as he relished in her fear. "As you have noticed, the card has created twenty sacred lights that keep a dark and powerful monster behind the gate… but one of those lights will extinguish each of our turns. Once all twenty lights go out and the sand has completely fallen, you will automatically lose this duel. Unfortunately, activating the Final Countdown costs two thousand Life Points, but even with the loss, you won't defeat me before then!"

S-6000 I-8000

Isis wondered why he had thrown his Life Points away so easily, especially since one good magic destroyer could ruin his strategy.

"I also lay a monster in defense position and a single card face down," Seeker noted. "Then I end my turn."

Isis waited for another light to fade before she remembered that it happened at the end of the turn. Relishing the brief pause in the cascading holographic sand, she drew her first six cards. "I activate Giant Trunade. It creates a storm returning all magic cards to the players' hands - so unless you feel like giving up two thousand Life Points again, I'm rid of your countdown!"

Seeker only gawked. This girl was the daughter of a champion, but she still had a lot to learn. "In case you haven't noticed, the card does not remain on the field, so you just wasted a magic card."

Isis digested this new information. That meant that the Final Countdown was unstoppable. She still had plenty of time to win, but Isis knew she had a deadline. "Very well, I summon the Kaiser Seahorse in attack mode." As the card faded into view, lustrous blue armor covered the figure of a humanoid fish. (1700/1650) "Kaiser, attack the hidden monster," Isis commanded.

The monster was eager to reply as it swung the head of the spear it was carrying into the hidden card. A sickening red monster gave the young girl a raspberry before bursting into triangles. (1400/1100)

Seeker grinned in thanks as a small, three-eyed furball rose in its place. (1000/600) "My Mystic Tomato has the ability to call forth a monster of darkness when it is destroyed, and the monster I have chosen is Sangan." I

sis hadn't been expecting this. As the second flare below her faded, more sand rained down on her. Isis had been hoping to take out his monster so she could have two to his one next turn.

Now Seeker was the one with a monster advantage. He took his turn with relish. "I sacrifice my weak Sangan monster to summon the Lesser Fiend!" The monster let out a shriek of surprise before shattering and reforming into a wolf-headed behemoth with four arms. (2100/1000) "This monster has the power to remove any monster it destroys from the current duel, meaning that your seahorse is now useless. Lesser Fiend, attack the Kaiser!"

The fiend did just that, as it took a limb of the target in each of its arms and tore it apart before the monster faded from the field.

S-6000 I-7600

Isis decided it was time to limit the surprises. "I trigger the trap Light of Intervention, meaning there can be no hidden monsters from either of us."

Seeker continued to glare; at least she thought he was glaring. He just continued to ramble about his cards: "Sangan lets me take a monster from my deck and add it to my hand, meaning that the first piece of Exodia is mine. The left arm will do."

Isis took note of that; Seeker had said that this piece was the only one in his hand.

However, Seeker still had one hidden card to play. "I also chain with the Call of the Haunted, reviving my Sangan as long as it is in play." Three gravestones emerged in the center of the field. The monster almost comically jumped up from the billowing smoke.

Isis began to notice a pattern; he didn't need to draw the pieces, he could just bring back his monster and wait for her to destroy it, and then search for a new one. This was getting bad - between Exodia and the countdown card, Isis didn't have time to mess around.

The fourth turn arrived with the now familiar feeling of sand, which was now up past her ankles as yet another of the lights at her feet was extinguished. The ground beneath Isis was beginning to churn, like an ocean sensing an upcoming storm. Isis needed a plan, and with her card increasing her hand to five, she managed to get a quick fix. "I summon my Gradius in attack mode, with the modification of the Cyclon Laser." The futuristic spacecraft flew out of its holographic card with a roar; a colorful cannon was now fixed to its back. (1500/800) "Now, I can use the power of my Shine Castle. Any light monster attacking from this mystical fortress gains seven hundred attack points, making my monster strong enough to take out your fiend. Gradius, strike now!" (2200/800)

The laser fired a spectrum of focused light at the four-armed creature, as it seemed to melt away with a howl of pain.

As her turn ended, Isis felt the sand reach up to mid shin, as another light vanished.

Seeker however seemed to be quite fine with the turn of events as he drew a fourth card and smiled. Not being smart enough not to reveal his information, he shouted in victory, "I now have the Right Leg of the Forbidden One in my hand! And it won't be long before the others are mine, because I play this Witch of the Black Forest in defense mode, which thanks to your trap, I can play face up. Then I will set a single card and end my turn."

The fifth light died, and sand covered Isis up to just below her knees, the shadows below her getting more restless. Isis still had three cards in her hand, and they had promise, but either one of those monsters would let her opponent search for a new Exodia piece; still, she had no choice. "I summon the Gradius Option, creating a copy of my Gradius." It seemed identical at first glance, but this hologram shone with a meteor-like fire surrounding it. (2200/800) "Next, I tribute these monsters for the legendary Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

Isis made sure to sacrifice her Option card first; if she made the mistake of tributing the original first, the copy would self-destruct, leaving her without a second monster. The legendary monster bellowed with its trademark roar, dazzling Seeker with its sheer amount of power. (3000/2500)

Isis continued her turn with yet another Special Summon: "Next, I can remove the two monsters I just sacrificed to bring forth the Soul of Purity and Light!"

The souls of the two spacecrafts shimmered for a moment before delicately intertwining into the form of an elderly winged spirit wrapping her wings around her in defense mode. (2000/1800)

Isis was still in a bind; she had two monsters, but attacking would do more damage to her than to her opponent. Reluctantly, she finished her turn, allowing the sand to pour over her once more as turn six passed by.

Seeker only had the two pieces of Exodia for a hand, but that could change in a hurry. He just looked at his draw with those creepy eyes of his (no one could tell if he was actually capable of sight) and played it. "I play a personal favorite of mine, the Graceful Charity card! This lets me…"

"I know full well what it does, so draw your cards and discard something already," Isis said, not liking her opponent in the least.

"Very well, these will do." Isis looked in shock as his Exodia pieces were shown before her. Sliding the limbs into his Graveyard, Seeker continued his move: "Next, I activate the Dark Hole, sweeping the field of all monsters… which means that two more pieces of the Forbidden One are mine."

Each of the monsters scrambled to hang on to something, but in the end, every last one of them was sucked down into the vortex as if it was a shower drain. The Blue-Eyes in particular gave a defiant roar before disappearing.

Seeker searched his deck for the two remaining limbs before revealing a trap. "I also have a Backup Soldier card hidden, and with two Exodia pieces, Mystic Tomato, my Sangan, my Witch, and the Lesser Fiend in my Graveyard, I have more than the five monsters needed to activate it. Now the Right Leg and Left Arm are back in my possession, and I still have a card to set." Seeker ended his turn with that.

Isis was in a bad spot now; she was down to no monsters and nothing but a Light of Intervention on her side of the field. Now she had a single card in her hand, but she was reluctant to play it, still she had no choice but to and her turn.

Isis had nothing left to do as yet another light faded and the sand began to fall. Isis was now very uncomfortable. She tried to remember that it was all just a hologram, but Isis was deathly claustrophobic, and can anyone really be calm when they are up to their pantyhose in sand?

Seeker quickly drew and activated a Pot of Greed, card, one every duelist uses if they can help it. "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon," he began, "blowing away your Light of Intervention! Next, I activate Premature Burial, paying eight hundred Life Points to revive my Witch of the Black Forest."

S-5200 I-7600

A circle of blood-red magic swirled into a cone that was spread aside like a curtain by the witch that now had a greenish tinge to her skin.

Isis felt the sand begin to pour over her hips as the ninth light vanished. The girl knew she had to work fast - if she didn't attack his monster he was sure to tribute it himself - but what could remove it without activating its ability?

_Wait, "remove",_ she thought to herself, _that's the key to this mess._

Isis hoped that this card would be one that could help her. It ended being her own Pot of Greed, but in this situation who is to complain about that? Not bothering to declare such a well-known card, she found the one thing that could turn this match around. "I activate Monster Reborn, and I have just the monster in mind to get me out of this mess. I Special Summon your Lesser Fiend!"

The wolf-headed creature appeared under Isis's control, and looked just as menacing as ever.

"I know that you are only allowed to search for a monster from your deck if the Witch is sent to the Graveyard," Isis noted. "But you said yourself that this monster removes them from play entirely, so kiss your Witch of the Black Forest and your fifth piece of Exodia goodbye!"

The monster wasted absolutely no time in ripping the witch into four equal sizes and watching them explode.

S-4200 I-7600

Seeker was discouraged of course, but not to be outdone. "Foolish girl, you still have my Final Countdown to worry about, and Exodia is far from banished! I set a monster and end my turn."

The hourglass was now half full, as half of the sequential lights had gone out. The ground beneath Isis's feet was actually beginning to tremble. Isis looked at her draw and decided to save it for later, besides, that fiend had helped her so far. "Lesser Fiend, I command you to attack Seeker's facedown monster."

Her monster obeyed, but Isis got a brief glimpse of a very unattractive monster before it was obliterated. Isis became aware, however, of the five flowing spheres above Seeker's head.

"Thank you for attacking my Big Eye!" Seeker said. "It has the power to let me rearrange the top five cards of my deck, so if the final section of Exodia the Forbidden One is there, your time has just run out."

Isis almost cried within her holographic prison - this was it, it was all over. She had lost her father's dragons for nothing.

The only thing that brought her out of her self-inflicted coma was the angry shout of her opponent.

"No! It isn't here! How can it not be here? This isn't happening! This is a nightmare! It _has_ to be here!" But try as he might, Seeker didn't have the head of Exodia in those cards. Scowling, he only changed the position of a single card before beginning his turn by drawing it. "You may have dodged the bullet this time, kid, but feast your eyes on this, my Different Dimension Capsule."

For a brief second, Isis had thought she had lost, as the grinning face of Exodia himself came into view, only to be sealed in a sarcophagus suspended above the field.

"This magic card lets me search my deck for one card and draw it into my hand in two turns…" Seeker flashed a devious smile. "But with this card, I only need one." The hidden card swung around to reveal an ancient stone carving bursting into flame. "The Pyro Clock of Destiny speeds up time by one turn for all cards, including my Final Countdown."

Fresh sand began to pour on Isis's face as light number eleven faded, and a screech was heard beneath her feet.

Seeker broke into a new stretch of triumphant laughter. "You don't have the slightest hope for victory now. Exodia will be summoned in my next turn, and there is nothing you can do to stop it!"

Twelve lights down, and Isis was up to her chest in sand, but then she realized something - Seeker had been so preoccupied with summoning Exodia that he had no protection on his field at all. _A lot of good it will do you,_ Isis muttered to herself internally, _he has so many life points left that even with his Lesser Fiend I can't stop him._

Isis did the quick math; if she attacked with the fiend she would need another 2100 in damage. She had one card she needed; she just needed another to go with it and it arrived in spades. "I activate Harpie's Feather Duster!" she declared.

Seeker choked - if his Different Dimension Capsule was destroyed while in effect, the card chosen would stay removed from play.

A feather-laced cyclone blew across the field, first eating away at the capsule itself, then dissipating the monster inside.

Isis just let out a cute chuckle and said, "Care to see what else I've got, or do you just want to give up?"

Seeker just panted for breath before making a sprint for a building behind him, only to be knocked flat by a blow to the stomach.

"Not a chance, bub," Seto Kaiba hissed. "You're going to finish this duel with my daughter, and that's final."

Seeker cringed before doing the first thing that came to his mind. Quickly sinking to the ground, he faked being unconscious from the blow.

Kaiba let out a snort of satisfaction before speaking again. "I guess we can count that as a forfeit."

S-0000 I-7600

Without saying another word, Kaiba handed his daughter the full Exodia set she had been promised.

Isis bent down to take the locator cards, but looked at her dad with a kind of admiration. "No, dad, you keep them, I was going to give them to you anyway."

Kaiba smiled, he was so proud of her, but she was still in danger out here alone. "I'll walk you home, okay? You have a big day tomorrow."

"Alright, but can I tell you all about my win?"

"You sure can."

They began to walk towards the mansion that was their home. Kaiba, with the slyest of motions, took the cards behind his back, cleanly tore them in half, and dropped them in the nearest trashcan.

**0000000**

As Seeker scrambled to his feet, trying to think of a lie to get him out of eminent trouble, he noticed a dark figure coming closer to him. "Master Seskera," he gasped. "Thank you for finding me. I will not disappoint you again, but this girl…"

"Drop it Seeker. Tell me, why did you give up?"

Seeker knew what happened to a duelist that failed. He was about to mutter something when his master spoke again.

"I guess it really doesn't matter, though," the head of the Order said, "and I have another job for you now, anyway."

Seeker was confused; it was out of character for Seskera to be this forgiving. "What is it? I will not fail again, I swear it!"

Seskera managed a dark chuckle before explaining, "Even you can't fail at this."

Without a word, the dark figure bent down and proceeded to pick up the fallen Graceful Charity… and quickly tore it in half.

Seeker slumped to the ground, giving no sign that he was not a fresh corpse.

Seskera pleased himself with the fact that he was now so skilled with the chant that he not only recited it from memory, but said it so quietly under his breath that the fool hadn't even noticed. He then hung his head as he turned to get back to business. "Good help is so hard to find these days."

**0000000**

Back at the Kaiba Mansion, Ishizu had just finished telling her story, and Shadi was keen to comment: "So, that is why he is after the power of the shadows."

Ishizu nodded. "Seskera was a minor member of the Rare Hunters several years ago. Out of all the ones who tested the fake Winged Dragons of Ra, he alone survived. Seskera felt the powerful magic of the shadow realm that day, and he craved it all the more. Surviving the blast made him to believe that he was one meant to control its power. Seskera spent most of his life devoted to trying to contain it. My brother and his partner found an ancient papyrus in a hidden temple of Set. The truck containing it never arrived at the museum."

"I am familiar with these scrolls," Shadi interrupted. "I am a guardian bound by my destiny to keep the powers of the millennia from falling into the wrong hands. Only seven mortals are fated to control its magic. It has been difficult at first to see if the humans are the ones who have been chosen, but at last there seems to be harmony between the powers."

"Seskera knows that as well," Ishizu replied. "This is why he isn't even trying to obtain them. Messing with the destiny of the Millennium Items is dangerous and sometimes even fatal; he isn't stupid enough to even try. But from what Marik has told me, the scroll that was stolen told all the secrets, not of the items, but of the very dark magic itself. Now with the information you have given me, the puzzle seems to be complete."

Shadi nodded, and then muttered, "If, however, he manages to fully unleash the power of the Shadow Realm in its entirety…" He trailed off, not quite knowing how to phrase it. "The magic of the items is held under control, these are just tricks and illusions. The Shadow Realm is unrestrained, untamed…" He paused for a moment more. "And virtually unstoppable. Seskera has no comprehension of what he is trying to do. He assumes he will have it under control, but all he would do is send all of us into an existence of eternal torment."

Ishizu, although looking grim as ever, tried to comfort the guardian. "He can be stopped. Now not only are the people connected with the Shadow Games still within their prime, but many of them have offspring that may possess some magical talent as well."

Despite the reassurance, Shadi was depressed and all-out furious now. He stomped out as he turned to pull off his trademark disappearing act, giving a final statement as he turned to go. "Let me say this, Ishizu, I will do anything in my power to prevent this madman from carrying out his plans. If I succeed, may Osiris and Anubis have mercy upon him, for it will not come from me. And if I fail…" He glared into Ishizu's eyes to get the point across. "May the Egyptian gods save us all."

Slowly turning into the shadows, Shadi disappeared into the night.

_Coming next chapter: Things grow very, very dark indeed, as someone kidnaps Peter Wheeler's sister. In order to save her, he's drawn into a Shadow Game with who may be the creepiest duelist to ever live. Will he survive and what will be left of him? Find out in Chapter Five, "Hasker, King of the Sewers"!_


	5. Hasker, King of the Sewers

Editor's note: This chapter was written in its entirety by Man Called True (the editor... me). And buckle in, friends, this one's a _lot_ darker than the other chapters to this point.

"_I understand with love comes pain, but why did I have to love so much?"_

- Anonymous

**Chapter 5: Hasker**

**King of the Sewers**

It was the second day of the Battle City Tournament, and Peter felt the rush. He had two locator cards already, and now he was looking for the next one. With twelve being the key number to hit the Finals, Peter knew he had to work fast.

As he crossed Domino Park, however, a man in a purple overcoat walked into his path. For some reason, Peter noted, the man was carrying a small bundle in his arms.

Looking at Peter, the man sighed. Peter could see a strange, silver pin shaped like an eye on the man's collar. "Are you Peter Wheeler?"

"Yeah," Peter replied. "Is there some sort of problem with that?"

Looking around, the man shifted the bundle in his arms. A small face appeared, and suddenly Peter realized that the man was holding a baby.

A baby the boy recognized all too well.

"Wait… That's my sister! What are you…?" Before Peter could finish that sentence, the man took a step back and then turned to flee.

"Follow me if you want to see her alive again!" the man shouted as he ran. Peter gave chase.

**0000000**

They stopped in an alleyway, some distance from the park. The man sank into the ground as Peter watched. Before he could gape, the elevator platform returned, and he took it down as well.

The platform came to rest in a dank tunnel, which Peter recognized as the Domino City sewers. He expected it to stink, but there wasn't any sort of odor. Then he heard the blowing of a ventilation system. Whoever lived here apparently intended to do so on a semi-permanent basis.

The man in the purple coat was walking away at a fast clip. Peter resumed following the man, vowing to get his sister back and then pummel her kidnapper.

Although Peter had no way of telling time (he couldn't see his watch), the pair had walked for some distance before they reached a ragged curtain. The man in the coat looked through one of the holes, then nodded and pulled the curtain aside, walking past it. Steeling his nerves, Peter followed.

**0000000**

Past the curtain, the tunnel was significantly brighter, as several lamps were bolted to the walls. Only now did Peter realize that they were on a narrow walkway; the filthy water of the sewers flowed past on either side.

The tunnel came to a rounded stop a short ways from where the man in the purple overcoat now stood, and just in front of the tunnel's end was a wooden chair, with a cot next to it. Attached to one arm of the chair, a thin rope stretched out and over a pulley, suspending a small basket (baby-sized, Peter realized with a sinking feeling in his gut) over the stagnant water.

Reclining against the chair back was a man with a Duel Disk strapped to his arm. This man's skin was immensely pale; if he had gotten any sunlight in the last month, it was definitely with a powerful sunscreen on. He wore a grimy black long-sleeved shirt, with frayed collar and sleeves, and long pants with similarly frayed cuffs; sandals adorned his feet. A pin identical to the one on the other man's coat was pinned to his shirt. The man's hair seemed to consist of one sharp, silver bolt, shooting backwards from his scalp. His eyes were all but sunken back into his head, and it looked like his eyelids were on the verge of falling back into his sockets.

Turning his gaze to the man in the purple coat, the man in the chair hissed, "Put her into the basket." As commanded, the man set Peter's sister into the basket over the water, then walked off towards the exit.

Right after the man left, Peter turned towards the basket, only to see the man in the chair hold a knife to the rope. "Move any closer and she's dead," the man hissed.

"Why did you kidnap Isabelle?" Peter shouted, moving away from the basket. "Who are you?"

Both hands went to the chair arms as the man got up. To Peter's surprise, the man was barely taller than he was. "First answer – there's no other way I would have gotten you down here. Second answer…" The man took a dramatic pose, Duel Disk arm held out on his left. "I am Hasker, king of the sewers and master of direct damage, one of the great duelists of the Order of Ammit!"

"Order of what?" Peter scratched his head, completely in the dark.

One of Hasker's hands lifted, and then dropped as he shook his head. "Order of Ammit! Our plans for this city require that I bring you down here and duel you. So… here you are."

This Peter could understand. However, as long as his baby sister was in danger, he couldn't dare duel! "You have me – now let my sister go!"

"Let's make a deal…" Hasker gently stroked the rope holding up the basket. "If you win, you will, of course, get my locator cards – three, at last count – and one of the cards in my deck. In addition, defeat me, and I let you take your sister home. Lose…" Instead of finishing that thought, he twirled the knife in his fingers.

Peter had to think about it. This would be an official Battle City duel, which meant losing would bar him from the Finals. But he couldn't risk Isabelle's life… "I accept." He activated his Duel Disk, taking a step back as his Life Point counter spun.

Taking his own step back, Hasker reached into his pocket and held up a glowing crystal. "I'm going to up the ante even more! Activate, Claw of Typhonis, and take us to the Shadow Realm!"

The air around Peter began to shimmer, and he turned to Hasker, yelling, "What's going on? I never agreed to this!"

Hasker replied, as the air turned a dark purple, "I've simply made this a Shadow Game. All the pain your monsters feel, all the damage you take, all of that is now real. The winner gets to leave. The loser…" He grinned once more, and hissed, "The loser dies."

To Peter, it felt like a blow to the stomach. Whimpering, he asked, "Dies?"

The Ammitite nodded. "In strange and interesting fashions." Putting the crystal back into his pocket, he drew five cards. "It's too late to back out, child. The Shadow Game has begun; the penalties for defeat are set. Oh, and if you forfeit… the other stakes still apply." He twirled the knife once more in his fingers, before setting it into a sheath on his hip.

The mention of other stakes caused Peter to glance at the basket, where his baby sister was laying. His spirit thus regained, Peter drew his opening hand and glared down the tunnel at Hasker. "I won't forfeit. You'll never win this duel."

Hasker tilted his head and snickered, replying, "We'll have to see, won't we? You may make the opening move."

H-8000 P-8000

Drawing his first card, Peter set it facedown, and said, "I set this facedown and set one monster in Defense mode. Your turn."

Those pale fingers scrabbled over the deck as Hasker drew his opening card, and he then laughed madly as he played it. "I play the card that will lead to your death – Dark Snake Syndrome!"

A hologram of the card flashed into being, and then… nothing happened. Glancing down the tunnel, Peter wondered what Hasker was up to, and then realized that the Ammitite now had mysterious black marks on his face and hands.

"You have the same marks," Hasker explained, and as Peter looked into the water, he realized the truth of that statement. "They're the signs of infection with Dark Snake Syndrome. Each turn, we both lose an ever-increasing amount of Life Points – 200 the first turn, 400 after that, 800 after that… In due time, the Syndrome will drain the last bit of life out of you." He then grinned. "You'll make an interesting-looking corpse, if nothing else."

A sense of doom fell across Peter, until he realized something else about the card. "Wait… don't you take the same amount of damage each turn? How can you win if the Syndrome kills you?"

This fact didn't seem to frighten Hasker, as he replied, "I have ways to 'dodge the bullet', so to speak. I set two cards facedown…" The accompanying holograms glimmered into play. "And summon the Servant of Catabolism, in Attack Mode!" (700/500)

A strange, snail-like creature lurched out of the waters of the sewer, crawling in front of Hasker.

"My Servant has a special power," Hasker went on. "He can dodge your monsters and attack your Life Points directly! Strike, my Servant!"

The Servant of Catabolism leapt into the air, and launched itself at Peter. The boy couldn't move away, and those tentacles burned into his skin.

H-8000 P-7300

Before he could speak the defiant statements on his mind, Peter felt a sudden shock of agony along the black marks. Sinking to his knees, he barely heard Hasker's comment: "Did I forget to mention that each blow you take aggravates the syndrome?"

Getting back up, the boy shook his head, and then drew his next card, making his hand five cards. Looking at his hand, Peter spotted a likely prospect. Playing it, he announced, "I summon Gray Wing in Attack Mode!"

But just as the dragon flew from its card and settled on Peter's side of the field, a massive hole broke in the ground under it. A steel cone sprang up and skewered the dragon alive in front of Peter's young face. Peter knew immediately what the facedown card has been, as he saw his Grey Wing grotesquely laid out at the bottom of the pitfall, the Dreaded Chasm of Spikes.

H-8000, P-6975

The Ammitite smiled again, and said, "Because I can chain traps to the destruction of monsters, I'll take this chance to activate Solemn Wishes!" The card spun to reveal its face.

Out of options, Peter concluded, "I'll set another card facedown and end my turn."

As Hasker drew his next card, making his hand three cards, he was covered in a rain composed of pinpoints of light. "I gain 500 Life Points from my Solemn Wishes, but…" There was a hissing noise, as the black marks of the Dark Snake Syndrome came to life and grew on both players. Hasker took it in stride. "…Of course, we both lose 200 Life Points to my Dark Snake Syndrome."

H-8300 P-6775

Looking at his cards, Hasker chose two. "I set one monster in Defense mode, and place one card facedown. Now, you remember my Servant of Catabolism, don't you? Get him!"

The Servant launched into the air, threw itself at Peter, and struck him again with those tentacles.

H-8300 P-6075

As Hasker brought his turn to a conclusion, Peter realized he was shuddering. The pain of the Dark Snake Syndrome was at a fever pitch, and the marks themselves felt like fire. But that didn't stop him from drawing his next card, raising his hand to four.

As the next card entered his hand, he smiled, and announced, "I summon Spear Dragon in Attack Mode!" (1900/0)

The powerful dragon swept onto the field, stirring the fetid sewer/Shadow Realm air and making Hasker wince. His expression didn't really change when Peter shouted, "Spear Dragon, take out the Servant of Catabolism!"

Opening its mouth, the Spear Dragon drew in the air, and then fired a sonic blast at the Servant. The snail-like monster couldn't take the hit, and proceeded to splatter over Hasker's shirt.

H-7100 P-6075

The dragon, exhausted from the effort, switched itself into defense at that point.

As Peter's turn ended, Hasker gave a slight hiss as he drew another card. The rain of light from Solemn Wishes engulfed him, but then the Dark Snake Syndrome activated, prying at both of their bodies.

H-7200 P-5675

Studying his hand, Hasker snorted. "You've destroyed one of my tools, but there are other ways to bring you to Death's door. I summon Inaba White Rabbit, in Attack Mode!" (700/500)

As the rabbit appeared, it seemed almost transparent. Hasker, smirking, went on, "It too can attack your Life Points directly… but unlike my Servant, it's a Spirit monster, and returns to my hand at the end of the turn. Get him!"

The Inaba White Rabbit leapt out and slammed into Peter, causing the boy to gasp. Once it hit, however, the rabbit scattered into white dust, which swept up and into Hasker's hand. "Your turn, boy."

H-7200 P-4975

Knees wobbling from the pain, Peter drew this next card, giving him four cards again. Examining his options, he looked at his two facedown cards and decided that now was the time. "I activate my facedown card, Dragon's Rage, which gives all of my monsters the same ability as my Spear Dragon!"

Hasker tilted his head and asked, "And that is?"

"You'll see," Peter said, as he chose a card from his hand. "I summon Luster Dragon #1, in Attack Mode!" (1900/500)

The second dragon swooped out of the card and landed next to the Spear Dragon. "Now you'll see the power of the dragons! Luster Dragon #1, attack his facedown monster!"

A wave of green energy swept across the field and washed over Hasker's monster. The Amazon Archer appeared briefly, but then shattered.

Hasker thought nothing of it, until he felt the pain strike him. "What… You mean all your dragons ignore Defense mode now?" Hasker asked. When Peter nodded, Hasker began to panic.

H-6300 P-4795

Peter smiled, and nodded to the Spear Dragon. His second monster inhaled, and fired its sonic blast at Hasker.

Unable to so as much as twitch, Hasker took the blast full on. He screamed as the Dark Snake Syndrome went wild from the aggravation.

H-4400 P-4275

But to Peter's dismay, as Hasker recovered from the blast, the Ammitite was smiling. "Activate trap, Attack and Receive!"

Hasker's facedown card spun to face Peter, and a warrior leapt from it, hurling itself at Peter and sinking a sword into the boy's arm.

"Attack and Receive lets me deal 700 points of damage to you if I take damage to my Life Points," Hasker then explained.

H-4400 P-3475

Peter ended his turn, and Hasker drew a card. "If I'm not mistaken," he added as the rain of sparkles hit, "we both take 800 points of damage from the Syndrome this turn." He ignored Peter's sudden scream, biting his lip as he actually felt the damage this time. Solemn Wishes couldn't save him anymore.

H-4100 P-3475

Having no choice, Hasker played the card he had just drawn. "I play Graceful Charity, and now I draw and discard…" Drawing his three cards, Hasker compared them to the two in his hand. He immediately set aside Scapegoats to be discarded – with Dragon's Rage on the field, playing it was tantamount to slitting his own throat. Staring at the other cards he had, he chose to be rid of the Inaba White Rabbit.

"And don't forget, because Graceful Charity allows me to draw cards, I gain 500 life points from Solemn Wishes."

H-4600 P-3475

Studying the three cards left in his hand, Hasker suddenly broke into insane laughter, laughter that echoed around the sewer tunnel.

Peter stared at him and then asked, "What are you laughing at?"

Taking two cards, Hasker slammed both of them into his Magic and Trap zones. "I've just drawn the cards that will mark your end, boy! Behold, the Wave-Motion Cannon!"

An almost-futuristic cannon seemed to grow from the floor, glowing slightly as it resolved. From the other card Hasker had played, a strange, spidery device crawled out and attached itself to the cannon.

Hasker explained, "The Wave-Motion Cannon gains 1000 points of power at the start of each of my turns, and once I fire it, all of that power will burn a hole clear through you! The other card is the Magic Reflector, which will prevent my cannon from being destroyed one time."

Peter almost dropped his cards. "You mean… it can't be stopped?" He couldn't help it as his heart rate spiked.

Hasker merely smiled, and then added, "Of course, I can only fire it once, and then it's destroyed. You have some time yet… I'll set my last card, a monster, in Defense mode." The hologram appeared. "And now I end my turn."

Time was running out. Peter was running low on hope, and his head lowered. His hand wavered over his deck; maybe if he forfeited, Hasker would spare his life, the boy reasoned.

And then Isabelle, still in the basket over the waters, woke up and started crying.

Suddenly Peter remembered what he was doing. His hand snapped away from his deck, and he drew his next card, shouting at Hasker, "That cannon isn't going to save you. It's my move now! And…" He pressed the right button on his Duel Disk. "I activate Emergency Provisions, restoring my life points by one thousand by sacrificing my Dragon's Rage card."

H-4600 P-4475

The card slowly changed into a square of hardtack before dissolving and covering Peter with the remaining crumbs. As he felt the pain begin to recede, he breathed a sigh of relief, now convinced he could last a few more turns.

Noticing that the Ammitite was distinctly unimpressed, Peter switched his Spear Dragon into attack mode.

"Luster Dragon #1, attack his facedown monster!"

The dragon inhaled, and then fired his destructive breath across the field. It engulfed Hasker's part of the field…

…And when the wind stopped, the Humanoid Slime was completely unscathed. (800/2000)

Hasker put it best: "Would have made your Dragon's Rage kind of pointless anyway wouldn't it?"

Peter could only watch as his Life Points took a hit. It made him wonder why he hadn't strengthened his monster when he had the chance.

H-4600 P-4375

"Figures you would use a monster as slimy as you are," Peter glared, as he was forced to end his turn, only to remember what was about to happen.

Hasker drew one card into his hand, and then grimaced. "It seems we'll be about even now…"

And then the Dark Snake Syndrome flared.

Both duelists collapsed, as the Shadow Realm amplified their pain even worse than before. Blood seemed to gather around the edges of the marks, making nightmarish bruises. In time, Hasker got back to his feet, and then Peter did, far more slowly.

Shaking his head, the Ammitite noted, "My Wave-Motion Cannon is at 1000. I can't do anything, so it's your move."

H-3000 P-2275

The duel had reached the point all duels reach: one card would save Peter's life, and any other would kill him. He drew… and smiled. The card struck his Duel Disk, as Peter called out, "I play Heavy Storm!"

A hurricane struck. A huge gust of wind, smelling of the Shadow Realm (a faint metallic smell) erupted on all sides of the duelists, never touching them (otherwise, their cards would go flying). The Dark Snake Syndrome shuddered briefly, and then exploded into fragments, as did the Solemn Wishes. The Magic Reflector, however, let go of the Wave-Motion Cannon and was sucked up instead, exploding into shards. Hasker cursed under his breath.

Looking into the water, Peter smiled briefly as the Dark Snake Syndrome's marks pulled back and faded away. That smile vanished when he noticed two large, red curving marks on his cheeks. He turned and saw that Hasker had the same marks.

"They'll never truly fade away," Hasker said in answer to the unasked questions. "The Shadow Realm leaves its marks."

Shaking his head in regret, Peter set one card facedown and waved for Hasker to take his turn.

As Hasker drew his card, the Wave-Motion Cannon shuddered, charging up to 2000 points. Playing the card he had drawn, Hasker announced, "I play the Magic card, Heart of Clear Water, on my Humanoid Slime! Now it cannot be destroyed in battle!" A clear crystal sprouted in the Humanoid Slime's chest. "I end my turn."

Steeling himself, Peter drew his card and smiled

"I play Pot of Greed." Peter drew his new cards and prepared to give his opponent a serious wake up call.

"It's time to show you the strongest monster I posses, I sacrifice my Dragon Dwelling in the Cave, and Luster Dragon, to summon the mighty diamond dragon, Hyozonryu."

The new dragon flapped its wings for a moment; glistening in the faint light of the sewer before letting a menacing growl escape it's lips. (2100/2800)

"I also use the power of the Mountain magic card to increase the attack power of all of my dragons by two hundred points."

Hasker could see that perfectly well as the holographic peaks invaded his sewer home, but it made no difference. His monster was untouchable. Hasker's sigh of relief was cut short however by the next card Peter played.

"I also have a Fairy Meteor Crush giving my monster the ability to deal damage to your defense monster. Hyozonryu, attack the Humanoid Slime with your crystal flame."

Instead of an enchanted fire, a solid asteroid blasted from the creature's mouth, speckled with bright shards of pure diamond. The target monster was unharmed, but Hasker's life points could mot say the same as the duelist himself doubled over in pain.

(H-2700 P-2775)

The Wave-Motion Cannon charged to 3000, and Hasker broke into one last bout of insane laughter.

"It's over!" Hasker screamed into the empty air of the tunnel, Isabelle's startled cries punctuating his statements. "The Wave-Motion Cannon is charged, and your death has come! Fire, Cannon!"

An iris in the back of the cannon's barrel opened, and a pure white beam fired from the Cannon, consuming it in the process. The beam came closer to Peter, aiming for center of mass…

There was a flash, and another futuristic-Egyptian cannon appeared, capturing the beam.

"Barrel Behind the Door," Peter whispered. "You're dead."

Hasker didn't even have time to scream. The beam flashed through him…

Silence ruled for a brief second. Then Hasker looked into Peter's eyes, and three fingers probed the perfect circle burned through his stomach, before he collapsed.

It was over.

H-0000 P-2775

Peter stood there, not moving or even blinking. He didn't even notice that the air had turned normal, returning the boy, his sister, and the corpse to the Mortal Realm.

The Ammitite was dead… and he had done it. No matter how many times he tried to think of it as Hasker's fault (the Ammitite, after all, had started this duel, and had even brought them to the Shadow Realm himself), Peter had flipped the Barrel, had fired the killing shot.

With legs that were wobbling badly under him, Peter crossed the space between them, kneeling down to take the three locator cards Hasker had bet on their battle. Searching through the dead duelist's cards, Peter also retrieved the Wave-Motion Cannon, slipping it into his deck. Finally, with a bit of guilt throbbing in his head, the boy lifted the collar of Hasker's shirt and took the silver eye pin, thinking that maybe someone would be able to explain what it meant.

Having taken that part of the wager, Peter then walked to the basket, reaching in and retrieving Isabelle. His sister stopped crying as the boy picked her up, and fell asleep in his arms. Kissing the baby on her forehead, he put her back in the basket, untied the knot holding it up (while holding the basket up himself), and took it with him as he walked away from the water.

Turning to the tunnel's exit, Peter heard footsteps. Suddenly, a man in a black, hooded robe passed through the curtain, looking around as if looking for something in particular.

Seeing the discarded Claw of Typhonis, the man picked it up, and then spoke in a thick Egyptian accent: "Peter Wheeler?"

Startled, Peter turned to face the man. His eyes flashed on the man's silver eye pin, and he realized it was the insignia of the Order of Ammit Hasker had spoken of. "Y-Yeah?" Peter replied.

"Do not think that by defeating Hasker you have rid yourself of the Order," the man said. Throwing his hood back, the man revealed his face, which was covered on one side with a ritualistic pattern of scars; they looked familiar to Peter. "This time, you have brought down one of us… but in the future, the Order of Ammit will defeat you. No child can stand against us…" Having said his piece, the man picked up Hasker's body, undid the straps on his Duel Disk, and threw the corpse into the water before he turned to leave, taking the Claw of Typhonis and Hasker's Duel Disk with him.

One of Peter's fingers ran along his red scars as he tried to remember when he had seen that face before. Then it hit him: his father had once shown him a picture of a family friend with a pattern like that… What was his name again?

"Odion?"

The man said nothing, but Peter could hear a sob as the Ammitite left. Picking up Isabelle's basket, Peter left the sewer himself.

**0000000**

Later that day, in a shrine elsewhere in Domino City, Seskera finished the ritual phrases he had repeated a hundred times over. The Skull Mariner on the altar before him raised into the air, then proceeded to tear itself to shreds. A young girl who loved sailing flashed into view briefly, and then the image faded into smoke. "Too weak," Seskera mused to himself. "Most of the duelists in this city are hardly worth the effort."

Odion, Seskera's favorite servant, knelt before the altar. "Sir," he said, "Hasker is dead. He was killed in a Shadow Game against Peter Wheeler, son of Joey Wheeler."

For the first time in days, Seskera was interested in the reports. Turning around, he rose to his feet. "Really, now… Thank you, Odion. You may return to your chambers now."

As the former Tomb-Keeper left, Seskera looked again at the altar. _The touch of the Shadow Realm is a dangerous thing,_ he thought. _It touched me and nearly killed me... Have you survived, Peter Wheeler? Or will the shadows eat your soul in the end?_ He made a note to keep an eye on the boy.

**0000000**

Meanwhile, in the deserts, a _very_ long walk from Cairo…

"Marik, in the name of Horus, how much further from the city are we?"

"I can't tell in this sandstorm, Bakura! Just stay behind that rock until the wind settles!"

"Why couldn't we have taken the half-track?"

"We don't have any gas, remember? Somebody spent the last of the tomb funds on hair gel!"

"Yeah, and it wasn't me, bishounen!"

"Who on Earth are you calling a bishounen, you… What in Ra's name…"

"What's going on, Marik?"

"I think there's somebody out there… And he's got a camel!"

"I see him now… It looks like the storm's clearing up. Wait… Shadi?"

"Climb on, both of you. Things are getting worse in Domino, and we don't have time to miss the flight."

_Coming next chapter: It's Derik's turn again, but unknown to him, the Order of Ammit is watching this one. His next opponent is a girl who takes the concept of "girl power" one or two steps too far… Keep watching for the next chapter, "Amai, Dangerous Sweet"!_


	6. Amai, Dangerous Sweet

"_Nobody will ever win the Battle of the Sexes. There's just too much fraternizing with the enemy."_

- Henry Kissinger

**Chapter Six: Amai Cardiac**

**Dangerous Sweet**

"Just a burger and fries combo, please." Even the best of duelists can't work on an empty stomach, and for Derik Motoh it was lunchtime. The boy finished paying for his food and went to wait at a two-person table for his number to be called.

Derik scoped around the place. None of these people looked like a duelist, and he needed ten more to even think about the finals.

As he was still lost in thought, someone waved a hand in front of Derik's face to get his attention. "Hello, is this seat taken? All of the other tables are full."

Derik turned to look at a girl about his age, also carrying a duel disk. Maybe he could get in a duel after all. "Sure, go ahead… um?"

"Isis," she responded.

Derik swallowed and hoped that a certain last name didn't come with her first. He had, of course, heard about her and her father from his dad, but with Kaiba's daughter going to the private school they had never met face to face.

"No need to introduce yourself, Derik," Isis continued. "I recognize you from watching the tracking systems. So, you're the one that should be my major competition huh."

Derik felt as if he had just swallowed sand. The tournament disqualified any duelist that refused to accept a challenge, and he wasn't sure what he was up against if he had to take this girl on.

Isis could clearly read his reaction. "Don't worry; my dad said that I was grounded if I challenged you outside of the finals. I can't beat you into the ground yet."

That set him off. Derik knew that he was the underdog but he wasn't about to take that.

However, before he could find his voice, the customer at the next bench let out a squeal. "Oh my… you mean to tell me that I am sitting two feet away from Isis Kaiba, favorite to win the tenth annual Battle City Tournament?"

The entire restaurant stood dead quiet for an instant before everyone went in one of two directions - out the door, or asking for a challenge. Isis quickly bolted for the side exit leaving Derik all but alone with this new character.

"Oh, gully fluff; I was hoping to take a crack at her myself!" The hyperactive girl sighed. She was a definite stand-out – one didn't see red-orange hair that often in Japan, or anywhere for that matter. For some reason, she was wearing an oversized white T-shirt and black shorts, and a pair of goggles on her forehead. "Oh well… anyway, you want to duel?"

Truth be told, it was the last thing Derik felt like doing. A reality check confirmed, however, that not only was this an official challenge, but her locator cards were as good as any. "Fine."

The girl all but squealed again. "Oh, goody goody gumdrops! See you at the corner in fifteen minutes. Oh, this is going to be so much fun!"

Derik dragged his feet out of the shop with his eyes focused firmly on the sidewalk. Why did he always get sucked into these duels with mentally imbalanced women?

The door had just closed as a cashier brought a plate to the front. "Did someone order the hamburger combo?" Seeing the tables now empty, the guy hit the speed dial on his cell phone. "Sir, two of your top priority duelists have just left here. They most likely have been challenged to a duel nearby." The cashier listened closely before hanging up, adjusting the barely noticeable pin on his collar, and getting back to work.

**0000000**

Seskera himself had finally taken to the streets muttering to himself. "Stupid Hasker, I gave him no orders to go looking for a fight and I certainly don't remember saying borrow the Claw of Typhonis' in the process."

The Claw itself was a vain attempt at trying to breach the seal put on the shadow realm in ancient times. It had the power to create a hole between the dimensions, but release does not mean the same as control. Hasker using the device had drained most of the power that they had been collecting, thus putting a dent in the plans. The tournament would only run so long, and it was only a matter of time before the increase in "post-traumatic stress disorder" victims would be noticed.

Seskera needed the power of a strong duelist to make up for lost time. As if answering him, a call from Odion rang in on the cell phone around his waist: "Seskera, sir, Marik Ishtar has arrived in Domino."

**0000000**

Marik had bolted from his hotel lobby to the building as soon as he had been checked in to attend the meeting that Ishizu had set up for them all. He ended up arriving last, much to Kaiba's fury.

"I don't know what you are doing here, Ishtar," the CEO hissed, "but one of your former allies just challenged my daughter to what I am _sure_ was more than a simple tournament match. You have five seconds to start talking or I'll…"

Kaiba stopped short as a his eyes developed a sudden lack of luster. Ishizu cleared her throat disapprovingly as Marik brought his Millennium Rod into view.

Marik was not a mean person, just one with a low tolerance for games. After making the others promise to restrain Kaiba, he quickly relinquished control.

Looking around the room, Marik noticed Yami, who had chosen to be seen apart from his partner, becoming a visible transparent figure to everyone. Tea and Yugi were taking up both halves of a love seat in the ring of lobby chairs. The Wheelers were not present, due to the need to interrogate their son about the morning's earlier events. Ishizu sat politely in an armchair, while her husband sprawled across his own, never shifting his gaze from his brother in-law.

"The Rare Hunters' never disbanded after I left them. To tell you the truth, I forgot all about them after my own dark past tried to kill me." Almost everyone nodded along. Thinking for a moment, Marik continued, "All that I really remember of the kid was that he was a constant bother, a brownnose so to speak. It was not hard to tell why he had no friends… and don't you get into another speech Gardner."

Tea was a bit abashed, but swallowed her pride before responding, "It's Motoh now."

"Well, well, how many other things have changed since I was away?"

Yugi was blushing a bit, but Yami interrupted, "Get on with it Marik."

It was an order, not a request, and Marik noticed that fact quickly. "Do you want this information or don't you?"

"Frankly, I couldn't care less, but I need to know why my family is involved, so if you could continue…" Kaiba sneered without a glint of apology in his voice.

Marik was now thoroughly annoyed as he scanned the room. Yugi and Tea were hanging on every word, Kaiba was relaxing as if he had better things to do, and Ishizu only watched as if to say Go on.'

"As far as I can tell," Marik began, "Seskera moved up the corporate ladder when I failed to return, and swung the organization in his own direction. It's as if dealing with a whole new wave of Rare Hunters.'"

"But they are not seeking rare cards," Ishizu finally spoke. I can fill in most of the blanks for you, but pieces of the puzzle are still missing."

Ishizu took a deep breath and began to tell them what she knew.

**0000000**

Derik was at the corner to meet his ditzy opponent at the right time, but with a serious consideration of running for his life and claiming that she had never shown up.

The decision was made for him however, as his soon-to-be opponent was racing up the opposite street. "I'm here…I'm here…I'm here," Amai gasped. She staggered, sprinting forward to be narrowly missed by a car in the middle of the street. "Sorry about the wait. I had boy trouble. I didn't know which one to ask out!"

Derik now had the distinct opinion that this girl was more cracked than the rear end of a plumber. "Okay… how many cards are you putting up for grabs?"

"Whatever number you are, sweetie," she replied. Derik considered it for a second. He was out of the tournament either way, so why not risk them all. "I risk both of my locator cards."

The challenger looked surprised for a second. "That's it? Honestly, sweetie, I have five already, so two is fine by me!"

Before starting the match, Derik always wanted to know who he was up against, so he made a point of asking, "Can I ask what your name is?" As soon as the question was out of his mouth, he regretted asking it. Derik was perfectly fine if he never saw this girl again.

Letting out a girlish squeal, his opponent broke into a long and obviously rehearsed ramble. "So glad you asked. The name is Amai Cardiac, duelist extraordinaire! Firm believer in girl…"

"Okay, already! I asked for your name, not your resume."

Amai let out a much-exaggerated pout before setting her deck in place.

Derik thought about nothing but the pleasure he would have in removing this girl from the tournament.

It was time to duel.

A-8000 D-8000

Derik was the one to make the first move. As he drew his opening hand, he remembered what his father had coached him on in dueling: if the first play was yours, _never_ play your monster in attack mode. Derik saw that he had little defense on hand, but he would lose no life points in the process. "I set a single monster face down and end my turn."

Amai drew her sixth card, looking at them as if this was the first time she had even seen the cards she held. With a glamorous smile, she played her first monster. "I summon the Beautiful Headhuntress in attack mode!"

The figure revealed from the spinning duel disk would have been beautiful indeed, but your eyes tended to focus on the large butcher knife that the woman wrapped in a sky-blue kimono was carrying. (1600/800)

"Then I'll lay one card facedown," Amai continued. "Headhuntress, attack the hidden monster with Cannibal Blade!"

The pretty features of the monster faded into a twisted grin as the blade cut through the hidden card. The Gemini Elf (1900/900) was seen for a second as the blade severed the tail that connected the two figures, causing them to fade.

Derik had her just where he wanted now. He had his entire next turn planned before he even entered his Draw Phase. With a flourish, he set his favorite monster into play, taunting his opponent in the process. "I may not have a monster on the field, but I still have one in my hand that can outrank yours. I summon Breaker the Magical Warrior!" The dark red swordsman stared with a death glare targeted at the butcher across the field. (1900/1000) "And I use the power of Breaker the Magical Warrior to use the spell counter he gains when being summoned to destroy your hidden card."

Breaker positioned his shield as if to reflect light from a mirror. The crystal bearing the triangle symbol of the spell counter forged into the shield dissolved before focusing into a beam, evaporating the hidden trap. Derik felt pretty confident in himself before a backlash of dark magic washed over him.

Amai giggled. "No girl is complete without her jewelry! The card you blew away was the Black Pendent, which damages you by five hundred Life Points when shattered!"

A-8000 D-7500

Derik assessed that it was not the only damage he took. Using that spell counter had also wakened his Breaker's attack power by three hundred points, meaning that it was at a tie with Amai's Headhuntress. It was too late to switch his swordsman to Defense Mode, so he decided to do what he could. "Alright, Breaker, attack Amai's monster!"

Amai herself was surprised at this maneuver, but it was one she had seen before. He would set a card or two next to keep him safe from her attack, and then get back on the offensive.

Breaker's sword sliced cleanly through the knife held by his opponent, but as the effort involved caught up with the monster, both cards were sent to the graveyard.

As expected, Derik laid two cards facedown.

Amai drew her next card without even looking at it and prepared for her next assault. "You think that a few obvious trap cards are going to help you out? Sweetie, no one in this whole tournament is dumb enough to fall for that! _Especially_ when I have a Harpie's Feather Duster to clear the way!"

The onslaught of wind and feathers did little to bother Derik. On the contrary, he was snickering. "_You_ fell for it, didn't you? I trigger Spell Shield Type-8, and after I discard a Emblem of the Dragon Destroyer from my hand, your wind has been broken."

Many of the spectators gave little snickers or even laughed out loud. Amai just groaned at the awful pun.

A metal sphere with the imprint of the Emblem that had been discarded spun rapidly; creating an energy field that dispersed the oncoming gale in all directions.

Derik confidently chained with his other card. "And I use the Call of the Haunted to bring Breaker the Magical Warrior back from the graveyard." The card's trademark tombstones rose, a dense cloud of purple smoke billowing amid them. The magical swordsman stepped out from the fog. The warrior was still strong, but there was something lacking without the spell counter to boost his strength. (1600/1000)

Amai was taken aback, but still had the monster to summon in this situation. "If you think that reviving a fallen monster is going to save you, then you don't know a thing about dueling!" she declared. "I still can summon a monster, so meet the Dark Elf!"

The creature now emerging from the duel disk looked almost similar to her mystical counterpart, but the change in hue was not the only thing to make her recognizably different. The Mystical Elf gave off an aura of confidence and hope; this creature radiated nothing but malice. (2000/800) Amai looked at her monster, and prepared to give the attack order.

Derik shouted out in interruption, "You do realize that you need to pay 1,000 Life Points every time that monster attacks right? How do you expect to win with that?"

Amai gave a cruel smile to her opponent. The ditzy attitude was long gone. Amai could go with the flow in life, but a duel was a whole other story. "Dark Elf," she commanded, "Chant of Shadows!"

The dark purple aura that surrounded the monster swelled before pulsing out of control. Indecipherable words escaped her lips, and the elf's eyes opened to focus on the resurrected swordsman. The pulses of her aura sent off blade-like aftershocks, slicing the monster in several ways before he burst into holographic shards.

A-7000 D-7100

Derik was still in the dark as to why she would set him back in the lead for a minimal strike to his life points, but Amai answered that question for him. "You have no idea what my deck is truly based upon. Believe me… Sweetie… I have only just begun to duel."

"Oh, yeah? Well, I surely hope so," Derik replied. The boy was weighing his options at the moment. He had a hand of four, and none of the cards could help him against the Dark Elf. All he could do was defend for the turn. "Listen, Amai, I set a monster in defense mode and end my turn."

Amai couldn't believe her luck as she drew a fourth card as well. She didn't even have a trap to worry about. The girl grabbed her spinning duel disk, removing a card to set another in its place. "Watch closely, sweetie. I'm tributing my Dark Elf to summon Marie the Fallen One!" (1700/1200)

As the dark angel appeared, a thought crossed Derik's mind. True as it was that paying Life Points for an attack was not a good use of resources, why did she summon a monster with a weaker power than the sacrifice?

The answer was made clear as Amai slid another card into the rim of her disk. "I also use the Malevolent Nuzzler magic card to boost the power of Marie by seven hundred points."

Green fog wrapped around the fairy like a snake before melding into her body, causing a demonic third eye to open from a vertical gash in her forehead. (2400/1200)

"Marie, attack my opponent's hidden monster!" Amai ordered.

The fairy was hit with a rather unpleasant surprise when it powered up, only to be pulled by an unstoppable force.

"What's happening?" Amai questioned, only to have the answer revealed right in front of her.

Marie was caught in the powerful vacuum in the eye of a Cyber Jar. (900/900)

"I assume you know what this card does," Derik told her. "Not only are both of our fields now wiped clean, but any low-level monsters in the next five cards of our deck are automatically summoned to the field."

Amai looked faintly impressed for a brief moment before revealing the cards she had to draw, but first… "I use the power of the Malevolent Nuzzler! By paying five hundred Life Points, I can make it the first card I draw!"

Before the monster was lost to the effect of the jar, the green serpent- like fog separated from it and retreated back into Amai's duel disk. Marie herself, however, was sucked into the space pod before it self-destructed.

Derik was taken by surprise with this particular move; why did she throw away a portion of her Life Points for a magic card?

A-6500 D-7100

As Amai drew her cards she revealed them to her opponent, as per the rules. They contained the familiar Nuzzler card, a magic card depicting a large stone seal, a creepy looking sorceress with a big hat, another magic card with a homely old woman, and another cute fairy that could only be described as Nurse Joy with a big-ass needle. Choosing her monsters, Amai declared, "I summon Maha Vailo (1550/1400) and Injection Fairy Lilly, (400/1500) both in Attack Mode!"

Derik fallowed suit with his cards, summoning Skilled White Magician, (1700/1900) Skilled Dark Magician, (1900/1700) and another Gemini Elf (1900/900), all in Attack Mode as well.

However, Amai still had a battle phase to finish. Amai took no shame in revealing her plan to all. "I can't power up my mage until my next phase, but my fairy has more than enough power to take out a monster of yours. Injection Fairy, use your effect to destroy the white-robed guy!"

Derik briefly went through a mental file of Duel Monsters in his mind; he had been warned about this card, but what did it do again? His memory was jogged as the holographic nurse flew over to her owner, stabbing her in the stomach. The large hypodermic was filled with an unstable green energy for a moment, before being removed. The fairy then held the needle under her arm, and pressed the plunger, sending a highly concentrated beam to the other side… skewering the White Magician in the process.

Derik remembered _now_.

As if on cue, Amai decided to elaborate. "Injection Fairy Lilly can increase her attack by 3,000 at any time at the cost of 2,000 Life Points, so if you try to attack her, you can expect the same result!"

A-4500 D-5400

Derik was speechless - how did she expect to win when this girl was spending points left and right?

Amai was not stupid, though, as she demonstrated during the last phase of her turn. "I also play the two magic cards, Dian Keto the Cure Master, restoring one thousand of my life points…"

The old woman was no less scary in holographic form, but she soon faded as the orb she carried shattered into pinpricks of light.

A-5500 D-4500

"And the Malevolent Nuzzler, which due to Maha Vailo's special ability, raises her attack power to twenty seven fifty."

Derik kept his cool as the jagan eye appeared on the sorceress's brow. He had drawn two extra cards with his original four from when his Cyber Jar had hit, and his Skilled Dark Magician had two shoulder gems glowing red from her magic cards.

The boy was far outranked at this point, but like a true duelist, he didn't see himself being defeated. Derik drew a seventh card from the top of his duelist wristband. It wasn't a card that could help him at the moment, but with the other cards in his hand he had the situation under control. Derik actually held back an all-out laugh as he set a card into play. "I use the magic card Mystical Space Typhoon, and use it to destroy your Nuzzler card."

A small black hole materialized behind the menacing form of Maha Vailo sucking the demonic green fog from her body. Amai didn't even bother to retrieve it this time.

Derik cracked a smug expression as he held up another card from his hand. "The point was not to destroy your magic card; only to weaken your monster. Skilled Dark Magician," he then commanded, as all three of the gems on the mage's uniform shone bright red, "sacrifice yourself to bring forth a Dark Magician from my hand!"

Like his white counterpart, the mage vanished in a glaring flash of light, this time in the color red. From the center of the flash, the mage himself lunged at the Maha Vailo across the field and struck her with a bolt of black magic. (2500/2100)

A-4550 D-4500

With his father's soul monster at his defense, Derik felt more confident than ever. Yugi, being the collector that he was, gave Derik three different pictures for the three Dark Magicians in his son's deck. The one in play now was a newer one, with the mage from the waist up and facing left with crossed arms. The other two were his original card and his prize from the duel with Arkana in his tournament duel ten years earlier.

"Now," Derik declared, "I end my turn by setting one card facedown and switching my Gemini Elf to Defense Mode."

Amai was in a bind now and she knew it, but the girl tried not to let on as she drew her card for the turn. "Okay, sweetie, I guess you didn't know about the hidden ability of the Marie the Fallen One you took out a few turns ago - the power to increase my Life Points by 200 at the start of every turn!" True to her word, the digital readout on Amai's wristband flared with the increase.

A-4650 D-4500

"Now," Amai continued, "I summon a Cyber Harpie Lady (1800/1300) with more than enough attack power to wipe out your elves. Cyber Harpie Lady, attack with Cyber Slash!"

The screeching woman took no time in slashing both monsters through the torso, leaving them to scatter across the field.

The dormant Fairy Lilly waited in anticipation for her turn to attack. She didn't have to wait long, however. Amai clearly had her sights set on the Dark Magician. "Now, Injection Fairy Lilly, attack the Dark Magician!"

Derik had this duel in the bag. After she paid her Life Points for the increase, all he had to do was trigger his trap. "Not today! Between you paying your Life Points and the damage that my Magic Cylinder will hit you with, this duel belongs to me!"

Surprisingly, Amai didn't seem to care as she watched her Lily chuck her empty syringe into the holographic tube across the field, only to have it sent flying back into her.

A-3850 D-4500

Clicking her tongue, Amai sighed. "You forgot one important thing, though, sweetie. Because the increase is only applied to the Damage Step, I can choose not to use my Lily's effect. All you did was waste a perfectly good trap card!"

Derik knew she was right, but he had all of nothing to do about it. His hand consisted of many fusion-strategy cards, but a Buster Blader was still out of reach. Derik just decided to just set a Goddess With the Third Eye (1200/ 1000) on the defense and lay a card out for bluffing.

Amai couldn't get enough of this; she had this duel in the bag. She gazed at her strongest monster that she had just pulled from her deck and began to internally laugh like a maniac after she gained the healing from her fallen fairy.

"First thing's first, sweetie," she tormented Derik. "First I get to trash your Dark Magician by using the ability of my fairy. Lily, take him down!"

The procedure of filling up the monster's hypodermic needle was repeated, and the green beam that shot forth from it was no less merciful than it had been with the white mage before it. The mage sent back a sorrowful glance to Derik before fading from the field.

A-2550 D-3600

"And now," Amai cooed, "I tribute both of these monsters to summon the almighty Cosmo Queen!"

The shards from the sacrificed monsters twisted into a tornado, which hardened into a large sorceress engulfed in a black robe and ornate headdress. (2900/2450)

"Finally," the girl crowed, "it's time to show you what my deck is really based upon, as I invoke the power of a very rare and powerful card. Now you will see the awesome power of Megamorph!"

A giant stone seal rose up from beneath the feet of the intimidating monarch. It took Derik a while to notice that the monster had actually increased in size. Although the change was slow at first, the monster standing on the seal doubled in size before long, along with her attack power.

Amai was grinning from ear to ear as she announced her own victory. "Look at her! With an attack power of 5800, even the strongest of cards can't defeat her now! She can wipe you out with one strong Spell of the Stars attack!"

Derik was in full panic mode now. He desperately looked at his hand for some kind of last-ditch solution. All he had was a lousy fusion-sub in defense mode, but another check made him realize that was all he really needed. "All right, Amai, prepare for a crash course in victory; unfortunately, you will only be an observer in this lesson. I use Monster Reborn to revive a monster that should look quite familiar to you."

Out of the shining foil of the holographic card flew a familiar monster indeed – a little winged girl with a needle.

"I have summoned your Injection Fairy Lily," the boy elaborated, "and I flip the Goddess with the Third Eye I kept hidden into attack mode."

Amai was puzzled at first; even with the power boost of her fairy, her Cosmo Queen was far too strong to be beaten by it. However, as Derik sent his own life down to 1600 points, the seal on the field began to react and the size of her queen was diminishing. Amai looked on, sick and confused, into the face of the boy about to defeat her.

"If I remember the power of the Megamorph card correctly, it only doubles a monster's attack power when your Life Points are lower than your opponent's. When I used the power of the Injection Fairy Lily it put you in the lead, meaning the attack power of the Cosmo Queen is cut in half." He couldn't help laughing. "With the boosted power of your fairy and the attack strength of my goddess, your Life Points are down to zero, Amai!"

Just as he said, the beam of light sent forth by Lily's needle incinerated what was now a six-inch tall monster.

With that out of the way, the goddess shot a smooth yellow beam from the eye in the center of her forehead and finished the job.

A-0000 D-1600

Amai could not even look her opponent in the eye as she reached out her hand to give up two locator cards and the Cosmo Queen that Derik had chosen as his prize. She tried to ignore the whispers and jeer of the spectators as she silently sulked away.

**0000000**

Seskera took note of the child's dueling strategy from the entryway of a nearby building, taking a key interest in the boy's dependence on spell counters. After making a mental note of who to assign to him next, Seskera set off in search of the Kaiba girl, and sincerely hoped that at least one of his fools could knock them out of the tournament. He didn't want to go through the trouble of doing it himself.

_Oh, well,_ he thought, _I still have two more to observe and then get back to work before the soul cards pile up too high._

Seskera laughed as he turned to leave; he really did love his job.

**0000000**

Back at the meeting, everyone had been filled in as to what the Order of Ammit was up to. Everyone had left except for Seto himself, who wanted to lock up. He had just finished cleaning up when an ominous voice spoke behind him.

"So, Kaiba, are you a believer now?"

Kaiba didn't even have time to turn around as a cold metal key was pressed to his forehead. He felt his skin stretch as the key was forcefully turned, and then his world went black.

_Coming next chapter: While Kaiba has an uninvited guest inside his mind, his daughter takes on her next challenge. This challenge, however, is a little more… tasty than usual. Her opponent is someone who takes a great deal of joy in the culinary arts… even when he duels! Get the good china out for Chapter Seven, "Kirby, Iron Chef Duelist"!_


	7. Kirby, Iron Chef Duelist

"_Tell me what you eat, and I shall tell you what you are."_

- Jean-Anthelme Brillat-Savarin

**CHAPTER SEVEN: KIRBY MORIMOTO**

**IRON CHEF DUELIST**

Isis was in a very frustrated mood. She had hoped for a quick meal at the restaurant before seeking a worthy challenger; now the poor girl was being swamped with duelists that she had no intention of dueling if she could help it.

When she had put up with enough of the raving crowd, Isis finally faced them with an exasperated sigh. "Okay," she said, one fist clenching, "I will accept a duel from just one of you for now... but I don't plan on taking you all on today, so don't bother forming a line. Who is it going to be?" 

The first voice to reach her ears was not because the challenger responded the quickest; it was because his booming voice drowned out everyone else. "I accept your challenge little lady; it would be an honor and a privilege to duel you!"

Parting the crowd, a modestly overfed man, who looked way too old to be participating in this tournament for Isis's taste, stepped forward, duel disk ready. "The name is Kirby Morimoto!" he said, holding up his deck. "I'm the owner of the little place you just walked away from without paying your bill. However, if you win, your meal is on the house." He then grinned. "You better choose me as your opponent, girl. I can always get some law enforcement up here for you." 

Isis at this point was internally ticked off. This crowd had all but forced her out into the street. "All right, mister, how many cards are you putting up?" 

Mister Morimoto just let out a hearty laugh before presenting a single card. "Just one, miss, and I assume you will be doing the same." 

Isis sighed into her palm. Why was this guy even worth her time? Answer: locator card almost free when she clobbered this guy in a duel. "Fine," Isis responded, "One it is, and I'll even let you have the first move." 

"Fine by me!" the heavy chef said as he drew an opening hand and his Duel Disk roared to life.

As tradition required, both players began with a simultaneous "**Let's duel!**" 

I-8000 K-8000

**0000000**

Shadi had ventured into the minds of many people before, and he had seen many similar to Kaiba's before. The door was marked with a brass nameplate fixed to the door. Shadi didn't even bother to check the door until he heard an audible click of an opening lock, compliments of the Millennium Key, whereupon he slowly turned the knob. 

Shadi surprised both Kaiba's spirit and himself at what he saw. The inhabitant of the soul room seemed to be fixing the position of a rug in front of a large mahogany desk; once he noticed Shadi, it only took about two seconds for Kaiba to charge. "I don't know who you are or what you are doing here, but get out of my mind!"

Shadi didn't need to bat an eyelash as the ancient artifact around his neck shimmered, not only sending Kaiba's self-conscious across the room, but sticking him to the wall like the mother of all static clings. A slight magical aura held Kaiba in place as Shadi began his investigation.

The objects around the room were about what Shadi had expected, but he examined each of the artifacts closely. "A box of action figures, all unopened. They are a symbol of the childhood that you never received." Picking up a small piece of stone, the spirit continued, "And here: a shattered statue of Gozaburo Kaiba. That statue cast a shadow over this room for many years, did it not?"

Kaiba struggled against Shadi's magic, but kept silent to his inquiries. Shadi actually cracked a smile, knowing that his binding magic had prevented Kaiba from letting out any comments that might hinder his search.

Shadi's work was silent, as he now inspected the pictures framed on the wood desk. The spirit looked discouraged; he had hoped to find some way of reaching Kaiba about his past, but he had found nothing, and so he set the soul room's occupant on the ground. 

Once free, Kaiba quickly pounced on the guardian, although Shadi quickly dodged. "You have some nerve snooping around in here," he hissed, "but as you can see, I have nothing to hide." 

Shadi made a sharp turn, catching his feet on the rug. "That was what I was afraid of," he said, sighing. "It would be better to find a soul in denial about his connection to the ancient past, than a soul who disregards it entirely. You have no idea how important you are, Seto Kaiba. You may be condemning all that you hold dear by not taking part in this mission. I truly pity you, Seto Kaiba, and if you wish for a savior in the near future, you may seek one elsewhere." 

Turning to the door, Shadi felt the tip of his sandal clonk against a slight rise in the floor. Curious, he bent down and pushed the rug aside.

"Leave that alone!" Kaiba cried, in a desperate attempt to stop him, but he stopped as he saw the damage had already been done. 

Shadi stared into Kaiba's eyes as he removed the contents of a hidden trap door. "You realize, of course, that the incantations contained within these papyrus scrolls are older then five millennia." He paused, unfurling one of the scrolls and pointing to a passage. "These hieroglyphics depict you as a great Egyptian sorcerer and wielder of shadow magic."

Kaiba scoffed at the man's words. "So what of it?" 

"Open your eyes, man!" Shadi shouted with rage, rising to his feet. "Must you have the answer written on a gold plaque? You possess the power of the Millennium Items, Seto Kaiba, and whether you accept it or not is none of my concern. But I will say this: you will need the support of the other chosen ones if you are to protect your family against Seskera. Remember this visit, Seto Kaiba, because if you continue to ignore the cries for your aid, there will be another." 

With a slowly spreading flash of light, Shadi disappeared, leaving Kaiba to regain consciousness on the floor, wondering if it was all a dream.

**0000000**

Back at the restaurant, Kirby was taking his time in devising a strategy, but finally found the combo he wanted for his opening move. "I begin by setting two trap cards, and playing a monster in defense mode. Your turn, little lady." 

Isis had a knack for seeing things most duelists would miss, but she was appalled at her opponent disclosing the fact that his cards were traps. She now thoroughly hated this man, and decided she'd be proud to knock him out of the tournament. "Get ready," she said, "because I play Pot of Greed!" 

Mr. Morimoto quickly triggered a button on the rim of his Duel Disk in response. "Thank you for allowing me to activate my Appropriate card. Once triggered, this trap allows me to draw two cards whenever you draw any extra cards." A small wooden stand floated out of the holographic trap, with a large sack marked with an "A" and full of gold coins on top of it.

Isis didn't know the relevance of her opponent's trap, but she wasn't going to give herself a chance to find out. Regaining her composure, she went back to her play. "Now I activate the field card, Luminous Spark, giving each and every monster I own five hundred more attack points. This includes my next one, Gradius." (1700/400)

The futuristic jet thundered to the front line of battle, as the air behind Isis grew too bright to focus on.

"Then I special summon the Gradius's Option," she continued, "which not only gains the powered-up stats of my Gradius, but, being a Light monster itself, gains another boost from my Luminous Spark field." (2200/0)

The smaller ship descended behind its original, glowing with an inner fire.

"Option," Isis commanded with a dramatic point of her finger, "attack the hidden monster!"

The ship, with its meteor-like glow at a fever pitch, smashed into the holographic card full force, revealing a green warrior for a brief moment before splattering the monster across the field. (1400/1300)

Isis gawked in amused disbelief. "A Bean Soldier card? How did you even qualify for this tournament anyway?" she asked.

Kirby gaped in fury. "For your information, young lady, I got this disk fair and square... by picking it up when a duelist forgot it in my restaurant," the cook admitted. 

Isis's eyes burned with a fury now. Aside from being claustrophobic, her biggest pet peeve was a poor duelist pretending to be a challenge, and thus wasting her time. Not responding, the girl ruthlessly ordered another assault. "Gradius, direct attack!" she ordered.

The ship's lasers caught her opponent in the arm and wiped away a chunk of his score. 

I-8000 K-6300

Kirby took the loss into consideration, keeping his composure as his hand now held four cards. Looking at the draw, he wasted no time in replacing his fallen monster. "I summon the Bistro Butcher, little lady!" (1800/1000)

A fiendish chef in a bloodstained outfit, carrying a butcher knife and a meat hook, was not the most frightening monster Isis had ever seen, but in Duel Monsters, looks are never a factor.

The large cook also flipped the switch to reveal his other trap as he summoned his monster, saying, "Now watch as I chain my monster's summoning with the Pineapple Blast trap card, forcing you to destroy monsters you have until you have the same number as me!"

Isis quickly threw her opponent a dirty glance as the hovering bomb over the field fell on top of her Option card, exploding into a mess of fruity pulp. 

Kirby was smiling as he pulled another card from his hand. "I also use Stim-Pack, an equip card that raises the attack power of my Butcher by 700 points," he announced.

A green vial dropped and shattered over the monster, causing its muscles to bulge and neon green blood vessel like patterns to emerge from the mutating skin.

"Now, Bistro Butcher, attack my opponent's Gradius with Meat Hook Slash!" Kirby ordered.

Had the attacked monster been made of flesh and blood, the effect would have been quite grotesque. The spaceship's wiring and circuitry fell to the ground before the ship itself burst into flames.

I-7200 K-6300

The dueling chef took the time to address his monster's special ability: "Whenever my Butcher does damage to your Life Points, you get to draw two cards, so consider yourself lucky. However, with my Appropriate trap in play, I draw two cards as well!" The bag leapt open and flipped two coins into the draw pile on Morimoto's duel disk.

As her turn began, Isis studied her hand, which was now up to seven. Several options were now available. "All right," she opened, "I use the two monsters in my graveyard to summon the Soul of Purity and Light, (2500/1400) and I set a monster and one card facedown to end my turn."

The respective cards took their shape on the field, with the spirits of the two destroyed ships intertwining to form the powerful new fairy. 

Kirby was in no way intimidated by this, as he drew up to five, and seemed pleased with himself. "To prevent you from tripping a trap, miss, I'll use the card Cold Wave, freezing your facedown card for one turn, but keeping it fresh for later use!"

The harsh wind swiftly crossed the field. Isis braced herself as even the holographic gust chilled her to the bone, also encasing her card in a thin prison of ice.

"Now," the chef continued, "with an attack power of 2500, my butcher can tie your Soul. I'll choose to destroy him now, before he outlives his usefulness. Butcher, Meat Hook Slash!" 

Kirby failed to notice the faint glow surrounding his demon chef until it was too late. The targeted Soul of Purity and Light opened its eyes with a start.

Then, with the fairy doing nothing whatsoever, the poisoned cook dropped to the floor in pain and shattered. 

Kirby gnashed his teeth and shot a cold-blooded stare at his female opponent. "I don't know what you did, but you cheated, little lady! No trap could have been activated because of my Cold Wave, and our monsters had an equal attack power!" 

By this point, however, Isis had had enough. "I have a name, you half-baked buffoon," she said as her eyes bored into Kirby. "That name is Isis Kaiba, and I will personally see that you do not forget it if you call me young lady one more time. Second of all, the Soul of Purity and Light reduces your monster's attack power by 300 points on my opponent's turn. And third of all, your Stim-Pack card weakens your monster by 200 attack points every turn it is in play, so even without the effect of my Soul, your monster was only destroying itself. Now what can you say to that, Mr. Morimoto?" 

As it turned out, he didn't have anything to say, so the large chef simply blew Isis a raspberry across the field. 

I-7200 K-5800 

Grunting after that, Kirby declared, "I still have a monster to set on the defense, so make another move if you please." 

"Glad to," Isis responded, while drawing a fifth card. "I summon the Kaiser Seahorse in attack mode (1700/1650), and I think I'll leave my other monster hidden at the moment while I attack your last monster."

The large fish-man impaled the hidden card, only to run smack dab into a Mystic Tomato. (1400/1100)

Kirby grinned as he shuffled his deck, summoning a mechanical monster that looked like a Rubix Cube from Hell. (1000/1300) Different parts of the cube were twisting at random intervals, a different blade attached to each segment. "I hope you enjoy my 'Yaiba Robo'! This monster is a living food processor, but you won't have to put up with it for long, because it's my turn." 

"Not yet," Isis interrupted, "I've changed my mind, so I switch my hidden Thunder Nyan Nyan to attack mode."

A wild-looking girl with a tiger suit and a drum set raised the drumsticks above her head in a threatening pose. (2400/500)

Kirby drew his hand back to five. "I use Pot of Greed to gather more ingredients needed for my victory." 

"Yeah," Isis shot back, "humble pie!"

Kirby, however, ignored her, and began to laugh in that victorious way that all of us are familiar with. "Laugh all you want, little…" He took note of her death glare and resumed, "Isis... I've drawn a card to trample your little thunder girl right into the dust. I play the Hamburger Recipe ritual card!" 

An enormous barbecue and an equally intimidating chef quickly rose to loom over the field. Taking a monster from his hand, Kirby sacrificed what Isis recognized to be Pumpking the King of Ghosts. The weaker monster appeared on the grill just long enough for the large cook to slice it horizontally with his spatula. The slices were stacked like a deck of cards, before being engulfed in a jet of fire. When the blaze cooled, only a large grinning sandwich was left to verify that the process had ever even taken place. (2000/1850) 

Kirby was now grinning from ear to ear as he introduced the new monstrosity before them. "Meet the large and powerful Hungry Burger!" 

Isis broke from her shock and horror and began to double over laughing. "That's your best monster? I swear, you would be better off trying to beat me with a Dancing Elf deck. That overdone cow patty is going to be a cow pie when I get through with it!" 

Kirby shook off the insult as he played yet another card. "I also tribute my weaker Yaiba Robo to summon the Battle Steer!"

The now familiar process of the monster shattering and reassembling took place once more, this time revealing a humanoid bovine with a spear and armor. (1800/1300)

"And don't think that I will overlook your Soul of Purity and Light a second time," he continued. "My facedown Offerings to the Doomed will take care of that." 

The holographic projectors aided in creating a large golden chalice under the floating fairy. Isis looked on in horror and wonder at the same time as her monster began to slowly liquefy, forming thick, red syrup, which the goblet caught easily. A golden cover dropped over the cup, which now vanished in a swirling puff of smoke. 

Isis thought it only fair to give her opponent proper warning. "Nice try," she said, "but my Light monsters are still on their home turf, gaining five hundred attack points in the process." 

Kirby let out an arrogant _tff_ noise. "Oh, I'm not worried about that. The fruit of my monster's labor is sure to pay off with this card, Gaia Power, giving the power boost not to Light monsters, but to Earth ones... my Battle Steer included!"

The shining light behind Isis faded into nothingness, as a gargantuan tree took root behind Mr. Morimoto. The Battle Steer roared as its power rose. (2300/900)

"Now you will learn not to make me mad," the cook said. "Burger, attack Thunder Nyan Nyan - and Steer, crush the seahorse!"

The drummer simply vanished into the gaping jaws of the sandwich, while the Kaiser's spear was split in two before the monster burst into dust.

"Well done," Kirby commented, as the attacks left Isis defenseless.

I-6500 K-6000

Isis was trying to think of a way to take those monsters out. Nothing in her hand had an attack power high enough without her field card to give them a boost, but as she drew her hand back up to five cards, a plan formed.

"Answer me a question," she asked Kirby. "Did you really think that you would win when you challenged me to this duel? Because I've seen better strategies from a dueling monkey." 

Kirby didn't seem at all impressed. He still had control of the field. However, he couldn't help but wonder what that little girl was up to. 

Isis provided the answer by slipping a magic card into her duel disk. "I activate Monster Reborn to bring back my Thunder Nyan Nyan to the field, and I use the power of the Shine Castle to make her even stronger."

The moment the fairy emerged from the shining surface of the holographic magic card, she was pulled into standing on the highest tower of the luminous fortress. (2600/900)

Isis continued, "Now, let's see who's at the top of the food chain. Thunder Nyan Nyan, Thunder Crash attack!"

Boosted by the power of the Shine Castle, the monster raised her drumsticks over her head, charging them with cool blue electricity. She then swung her arms down, striking the drums and causing the aftershock to electrify the waiting Hungry Burger.

I-6500 K-5300

"Well done," Isis complemented her monster, chuckling as she made sure to convey to her opponent that she was mocking him. 

At this point, Kirby was becoming more than nervous, but attempted to at least look like he had a plan. "Clever girl. But I still have a monster, and some time to turn the tables on you." 

Isis didn't even pretend to be scared: "Please, don't you remember that using Offerings to the Doomed skipped your draw phase? You don't have a card to play. Luckily, I have no such trouble." 

Kirby cringed as he switched his Battle Steer to defense mode and left it to Isis's mercy. 

Isis drew a new card to begin her turn and prepared the onslaught. "OK, first I summon another Gradius monster to the field, equipping it with the Cyclon Laser magic card," she began. (1500/800)

With the colorful weapon system now in effect, Kirby knew that his life points were no longer safe.

That was a fact that Isis also knew quite well. "Thanks for switching that thing into defense mode for me," Isis stated. "It makes it take more damage from my Gradius's attack!" 

Without needing any more encouragement, the spacecraft opened fire, leaving only a patch of dirt and a pile of dust where the Battle Steer once stood. 

I-6500 K-4400

Isis followed that up with a direct attack from her Thunder Nyan Nyan, leaving her opponent to do nothing but cringe from the impact of the shock.

I-6500 K-1800

Kirby brought his head up to look Isis straight in the eyes with a look of determination, but also with a spark of knowledge that defeat was just around the corner. 

"And I play my final card," Isis finished. "The Graceful Charity card gives me an option for next turn; it also gives you a couple cards to use with your Appropriate trap, so make them good!" 

Kirby inspected his new gifts before the holographic coins had even leapt from the bag, along with a third for his draw phase, and grinned.

Isis may only have been nine years old, but she had enough experience to know that when your opponent grins in a game of Duel Monsters, it usually means nothing good.

"I think it's time to slash my prices of summoning," Kirby noted as he played a magic card from his hand. "And my Cost Down should be just the way to do it!" The chef deposited a Ghoul with an Appetite (1600/1200) to the graveyard while twin swords appeared on either side of him, each skewering a star symbol. "And then I think I'll use my Snatch Steal to take control of your Thunder Nyan Nyan. She'll make such delicious sacrifice bait..."

Two ugly bluish arms came up from beneath the ground, enclosing the lightning drummer in a large burlap bag. The arms dragged the monster under Kirby's control, and opened the bag just enough for an attack, but not enough to let her escape to its master.

_Sacrifice bait,_ Isis thought to herself, _so that's what he's up to._

Kirby was grinning with pride as he drew the final card in his hand. "Now you can meet my strongest monster, with a defense so strong, you won't be able to scratch it!" The monsters were already beginning to break apart, reassembling into something that Isis couldn't quite place. "I bring out the Ryu-Ran in attack mode. Whoever said that it was bad to be an egghead?" (2200/2600) 

At first all Isis could see was an egg. But that was before the cracks split apart, revealing the coldest red eyes that Isis had ever seen. Wings and legs emerged soon after, with thin puffs of smoke coming from the cracks. 

"Now my 'Ryu-Ran'," Kirby commanded, "wipe out her 'Gradius' with a fire-stream attack!"

The eye slit for the monster flickered into a crimson shine. Embers were dancing within, just before the scarlet battering ram of swirling flames aimed to incinerate the powerless spacecraft. 

Isis gritted her teeth before waiting to flip over her nearly forgotten trap card. "Sorry, Mr. Morimoto, but there is _not_ going to be a barbeque today! Activate Mirror Force!"

The stream of smoldering hot flames seemed to stop as if it had run into a brick wall. It took everyone a while to notice that the blaze was actually curving. First into a circle, then into an octagon, the fire was moving as if inside of a whirlpool. 

"It figures that you would be done in by a mirror," Isis began. "Take a good long look in one, and realize what a joke of a duelist you are. Go find a two-year-old to play with and _stop wasting my time!_" 

At that moment, the octagon shape shattered, dispersing the fire around it. Sharp pieces ground away at the dragon's shell, and soon cracked through it. The thick eggshell splintered and blew apart as the monster faded out of existence.

"And now," Isis declared as she drew her card, "at least feel the pleasure of being trounced by a real duelist, as I summon the Gradius's Option to copy my Gradius on the field." (1500/800)

But the spaceship and its new mate were not there for long. "Now I tribute these monsters to summon my Wingweaver," Isis continued

Never before had a hologram looked so beautiful. The kind, angelic fairy swooped down from the bright sky, wings shining with the colors of the rainbow. (2750/2400) 

"Now, Wingweaver," Isis declared, "finish off my opponent with a direct attack on his Life Points!" 

The monster focused her six wings to catch the sun, shooting a blinding prism of color and light into the chef's eyes. The large man fell backwards onto his butt, and accepted his loss. 

I-6500 K-0000

Kirby was at a loss for words as he presented his deck to give Isis her choice of his cards.

"Don't bother," she responded with irritation in her voice. "You have nothing that would even remotely help me out. Just hand over the locator card and get out of my sight." 

Kirby quickly obeyed and scrambled to get as far away from this girl as he could possibly get.

Isis simply turned with an arrogant sweep of her hair and strolled back into the restaurant where all of this had started in the first place. "Alright," she shouted, completely exhausted, "where is my cheeseburger?"

**0000000**

Seskera slunk back into the shadows and quickly made more mental notes. This was one that he had to worry about. If she could get out any of her combos, even he was not guaranteed victory. And not to be underestimated was the fact that not only the Blue Eyes were at her disposal, but the Ultimate Dragon as well. 

_The only way to do this... is to make sure that none of those cards get a chance to be played,_ he summarized to himself. Still, she was more of a challenge than he would have liked. 

Sighing, Seskera took a random card from his belt pouch, and chanted the phrase he had long since memorized, watching a Witty Phantom shred while the face of a dark-haired young man with glasses vanished into the smoke. _Another one gone,_ he thought. _Let's hope that Odion is doing his job_. 

While heading back to his hideout, Seskera ran his fingers along the long burn mark running down his shoulder, the one caused by lightning.

**0000000**

Meanwhile, Marik answered a knocking at his room door, letting in a panting Kaiba.

"Here!" Kaiba commanded. It was obvious that he didn't plan to stay long. 

Marik looked at the item in Kaiba's hand, and it took his breath away. It looked like any other piece of cardstock, but this one was anything but ordinary. 

Marik reached out and plucked the Winged Dragon of Ra from Kaiba's grasp.

"Slifer is back with Yugi as well," Kaiba responded to Marik's suspicious stare. "As much as I don't believe in that Millennium mumbo jumbo, when my family is involved, it's better to be safe then sorry." Kaiba turned to leave as quickly as he had come. 

Marik couldn't help but feel a tingle through his Millennium Rod as Kaiba left, but Bakura running into the room knocked that fact from his mind.

"Marik, the hotel has received a fax from the site back home. I have no doubt in my mind that you will want to see this," the younger man said, holding up a piece of paper.

Snatching the paper away from his partner, Marik turned pale as he read it. "Odion," he murmured, "what have you _done_?" 

Bakura could only gaze at his roommate and wonder how dangerous the situation had become... for all of them.

_Coming next chapter: Peter is still recovering from the events of his last duel. Soon enough, however, he finds himself dueling once again, although the stakes aren't quite so high this time. Can anything bring Joey's boy back to his old self? Find out in Chapter Eight: "Dante, the Hottest Man Alive"._


	8. Dante, Hottest Man Alive

_"I'm the trouble starter, punking instigator.  
I'm the fear addicted, danger illustrated.  
I'm a firestarter, twisted firestarter..."_

- Prodigy, "Firestarter"

**CHAPTER EIGHT: DANTE CALDERA**

**THE HOTTEST MAN ALIVE**

Peter had been through a lot today. At present, he was crouching in the thin space between his bed and the wall of his bedroom, leaning his back against another wall. The boy had his legs tucked up into his chest, his arms wrapping around them as he clutched each of his elbows with the opposite hand.

Peter was just beginning to get over the shock of the duel he had been forced into earlier that day. He raised his head from its resting position against his folded arms, and ran his hands along the curved bruises that now were fading into scar tissue.

Peter could see the man who had stolen his sister every time he dared to close his eyes. He could still remember the look of horror on both of their faces as the cannon had burned a hole straight through him. Worst of all, he could hear and imagine the final scream that should have been his opponent's last word.

For now, the boy's position in such closed quarters actually calmed his troubled mind. He had something solid around him; those were directions in which more trouble could not come.

Peter barely moved as he heard his bedroom door creak, his parents wanting to comfort him. The sound broke his concentration, and once again made him aware of his surroundings. He had not even heard when his hungry sister had begun to cry. He looked at his parents, not really absorbing the fact that they were there. 

Peter just watched as his mother took Isabelle from her crib and spoke in a whisper to Joey outside the door. "Listen, I need to feed her right now, but can you please try to set him at ease?" Mai asked, with guilt that she could do nothing at the moment. 

"Sure, Mai," Joey said, "but I don't know what good it will do. The kid hasn't been out of his room since he told us about it. He hasn't even eaten, and you know that he's normally a bottomless pit."

Mai nodded and went to a more private location.

Peter was profoundly annoyed at being referred to in the third person as if he wasn't even in the room, but, deciding not to venture out of his present state, kept his mouth shut.

Joey looked at the numb look in his son's eyes, and felt every memory from watching Kaiba lose his duel with Pegasus, to Yugi's final victory against Marik. Although Mai didn't know it, Joey and Peter might have had more in common than what was noticed at first glance. Joey decided to give it a go and hope for the best. "You shouldn't be beating yourself up like this, Peter." 

Peter didn't even give his father a glance. "I'm a murderer, dad. I killed that man."

"You saved your sister," Joey corrected. _Sheesh. If I was Seto Kaiba this discussion would be a whole lot easier,_ Joey thought to himself.

Joey found himself understanding in an instant why Mokuba was always a central pawn in his early dueling career. He had wondered many times why family was involved. Answer: because it worked.

Joey suddenly felt a pang of inspiration. "Tell you what, would it be alright with you if I just asked to resign your tournament registration? I think this is enough dueling for a while."

Peter felt his mood go from loneliness and despair to absolute rage. "Oh, sure! Keep your baby safe and sound! Never mind what he wants to do. I went through an experience this morning that you and mom never have and never will. That man's life was in my hands, and I sent it down the sewers with the rest of the rats. I didn't even consider what the consequences would be."

Joey looked stunned at the sudden outburst, but allowed Peter the venting room he needed. 

The boy continued, "That guy had a life. Friends that are going to miss him. Dueling dreams that will never come true because of me. A man was killed today, and someone is going to notice. Either way, I have a promise to Derik to duel him in the finals, and seven more locator cards need to be won to get me there." Peter took a breath as the tears finally reached the outside of his eyes. "You told me once that you dueled for mom to keep her safe. Now let me find those tattoo-faced freak and let me make sure that my sister stays out of harm's way."

Joey glared and got up from his position. "You're not dueling anyone with that kind of an attitude. You're staying here for at least tonight. We can discuss it tomorrow, if you feel like listening." Joey could almost taste the venom being channeled through his son's eyes. He guessed to himself (correctly) that Peter was fighting back a string of words that definitely wouldn't win him any points with his parents.

As soon as his dad had locked the door on him, Peter thought of a trick he had seen in a movie somewhere, and began tying his sheets together.

**0000000**

Mai greeted Joey as he exited the room, the baby's head hidden under the towel across her front. "Anything new?" she questioned.

Joey sighed. "Nothing but an emotional outburst that's sure to give me a headache tomorrow, but there was one thing that I didn't understand."

"What was it?" Mai questioned. 

Then, even as slow on the uptake as he was, Joey felt something click. "I need to call Marik," he said, backing away to the kitchen. "We need to know what happened at that lunch date anyhow."

Mai didn't give it a second thought, but the conversation turned out to be more than Joey had bargained for. After half an hour, both Joey and Marik were still as confused as ever, both wondering the same question.

Deciding to get some answers, Joey didn't bother to knock; he asked his question before the door was even open. "Peter, did you run into someone named Odi…" He was cut short as he found an open window and a makeshift rope. Cursing to himself, he picked up his keys on the table.

"What did he say, hon?" Mai quickly asked, not bothering to catch the rag that had fallen to the floor. 

"Nothing," Joey said in a grim tone, "he's gone."

**00000000**

Peter at the time was just trying to make sense of what was going on. All of the better restaurants were now closed. He was just about to give up and go home, when a cold voice cut through the chilling air.

"Hey, kid, you lost or something?" The guy speaking was obviously eighteen or nineteen. Red hair was slicked back into a rubber band, not really long enough to be a ponytail, but the attempt was noticeable, as were the rough sideburns around his face.

Peter, however, was not in the mood to talk. "Go away and leave me alone, okay?" he said.

The teen took out a cane from behind his back, and flicked the top to reveal a hidden lighter. "Sure man, no problem." He pulled a cigarette from his pocket and set the tip ablaze with the lighter's flame.

"Put that out," Peter commanded, his tone meaning that he wouldn't ask twice.

The guy just puffed a long drag and blew the smoke into the young boy's eyes, then snickered, the cigarette clenched in his teeth. "Make me."

CRACK!

Peter didn't even feel the dull throbbing in his fist as he slugged the bully square on his left jaw, knocking him to the ground. Blinking, the teen stood up, closing the lighter as he blurted, "What the hell was that for?"

"Don't smoke," Peter said in victory, "you could get hurt."

With his jaw still throbbing, the teen pulled himself to his feet, leaning against the cane for support. "Okay, tough guy," he said as he spat. "I challenge you to a Battle City duel!"

Peter acknowledged the disk attached to his assailant's arm. He hadn't been expecting this, but he wasn't in the mood to do any dueling right now. "Sorry, not interested."

As he turned to walk away, he heard a cruel laugh wafting over his shoulder, and his assailant murmuring, "You know very well, boy, that refusing a challenge disqualifies you, so if you want to lose the easy way…" 

Peter had turned around and snapped his disk into place already. It was not a good night to piss him off. "I don't do easy," he declared.

With the sun setting in the background, Peter's opponent set the stakes at four locator cards and gave Peter his name: "You have just challenged Dante Caldera, boy. I saw your duel with Mitsurugi, and trust me, this duel will not be as easy. **Let's duel.**"

D-8000 P-8000

Dante drew his opening hand with his cane planted firmly in the soft earth, and set his duel disk on its stand. "First thing's first," he declared with an authoritive tone. "I summon Fireyarou in attack position, and set a single card facedown."

The hidden card was easy enough to render in holographic form, but the monster seemed to be floating in a meditative pose atop a swirling aura of flames. (1300/1000)

_A fire deck,_ Peter noted, _I might have to be careful with this one_. Drawing his cards, Peter was pleasantly surprised to see his Warrior Dai Grepher in his opening hand. "Okay, I'll start with two cards facedown, and summon the Harpie's Brother in attack mode!"

With a flash, the winged warrior stood at Peter's side. (1800/600)

Although he would normally wait for the opportunity to strike, Peter was out for blood in this duel, and dove in with a head-on attack. "Harpie's Brother, destroy Fireyarou with Crimson Claw!"

_Pointless,_ Dante thought to himself, _it's all too easy._ "I trigger the trap card Shadow Spell. These dark magical chains not only trap, but weaken your monster by 700 points."

Right on cue, the black chains latched on to any part of the attacking monster it could secure, stretching the birdman's limbs to odd and uncomfortable angles.

Peter looked at the Dragon's Bead that resided in his hand and mentally kicked himself. If he had waited one turn to attack, his monster wouldn't be in that situation.

Dante began his own turn and drew a fifth card into his hand. "I activate the magic card Final Flame to burn through 600 of your Life Points!"

A streak of fire slammed into the ground from over Dante's left shoulder, running along the ground like a shark fin before jumping to slam into Peter's chest... almost.

"Sorry," the boy said, "I activate the Barrel Behind the Door to transfer my damage to you." Peter caught himself as he flipped over the card. It had surprised him that he still had the gall to use it. Nevertheless, the ancient cannon caught the fire, forcing it back at his opponent.

D-7400 P-8000

"Nice trick, kid," Dante snorted, "but it won't save you for long from my Rhaimundos of the Red Sword." A goat headed beast, armor clad, lashed out with a blade of pure scarlet energy. (1200/1300) "Rhaimundos, attack with your Sword of Crimson Flames!"

The attack was pretty self-explanatory. The helpless Harpie's Brother only hung his head in defeat as he was cut through the middle, chains and all.

"Now, Fireyarou," Dante punctuated, "attack my opponent's Life Points directly with Malevolent Fire." The monster stayed in one position as two streaks of flame began to circle around it.

Peter held his ground as the fire lashed at him, burning away a chunk of his score.

D-7400 P-6600

Dante held a smug attitude as he finished by setting another card, and left Peter to worry about it.

Peter took his hand into account. He had five cards, but most of them were monsters. He was all but helpless against another trap. Luckily, he still had traps of his own. "I set another card, and summon the Cave Dragon to act as an offensive wall against your monsters." (2000/100)

The elderly dragon lumbered onto the field, reminding Peter of just how much trouble he was in. His monster could not attack without another dragon on the field. He just had to hope that it would still be there when his next turn rolled around.

"No problem," Dante countered drawing a fourth card. "I use the magic of the Polymerization card to fuse my two monsters, Fireyarou and Rhaimundos of the Red Sword, into the monster known as the Vermillion Sparrow!"

The two creatures melted away into the fusion, leaving a monster that looked little like either of them in its wake. Fiery red hair was combed back upon the head of a humanoid monster wearing an array of colors. What the eye tended to focus on, though, was the red-hot ball of flame hovering over the monsters right hand. (1900/1500)

"And to sweeten the deal," Dante added, "I'll remove the Fireyarou from my graveyard to bring out the Spirit of Flames."

The discarded monster shone in a painfully hot glow for the briefest moment before bursting into an orange inferno. Then the blaze itself began to solidify, wrapping into bulging muscles and huge horns, forming an intimidating beast. (1700/1000)

"Your monster may be stronger than mine right now, kid, but I still have my Salamandra to give my Sparrow a 700-point attack boost." Dante could barely contain his glee as the magic of Salamandra wrapped its way around the Vermillion Sparrow's arm. The fire dragon's head was grinning from its perch within the monster's hand. "Now, Sparrow, Crimson Blaze attack!"

Peter interrupted his opponent before the attack was carried out. "Why do you insist on calling out the attack name every offensive? It's starting to get on my nerves." 

Dante actually looked a little hurt at the question. "I don't know, I just like making them up."

The attack looked like it was about to go through, but Peter obviously had other plans. "I trigger both of my trap cards, Dragon's Tribe and the Dragon Capture Jar. It doesn't stop your attack on my monster, but the Jar switches it to defense mode and protects my life points from damage. And with my Dragon's Tribe switching all of your monsters to dragons, they go into defense mode, too, leaving them ripe for the slaughter next turn!"

Dante cringed as the skin on his two monsters turned pale green, and scales began to cover their flesh. Leathery wings erupted from their backs, just in time for the enchanted smoke erupting from the cursed pot to wash over and bend the two into submission.

Peter looked at the field with pride, even as his own monster was incinerated. His father had thought it was crazy to put a Dragon Capture Jar in his deck, but he found that the quick switch to defense mode could be helpful in the right situation.

As Peter's turn rolled around, he picked up a fourth card and put it into play. "I activate Graceful Charity and draw three cards." He punctuated the sentence by drawing in the rhythm of his tone. "The cards I discard are, Hyozonryu and Dragon's Bead." He paused a moment. "Then I summon the Warrior Dai Grepher (1700/1600) in attack mode, and strike down the Vermillion Sparrow... and just to get on your nerves, I think I'll add a Fairy Meteor Crush too!"

A burning asteroid came down from the sky, slamming into the Warrior's back. The swordsman didn't seem to mind, though. He just rode, being pushed by the space rock, until he slammed into the docile monster.

D-7200 P-6600 

Peter decided to get the best of the situation before he lost control again. "I also use the Pot of Greed to draw two more cards…" Peter studied them for a moment. "And I'll set a card to end my turn." Peter was a little peeved at his monster drought, but reminded himself that as long as he had a monster on the field, he would be safe.

Dante seemed to be having no such bad luck, however, as he grinned in his triumph. "Do you know what card I just drew, Wheeler?" he announced as he held up his latest in a hand that held just two cards. "A monster that could very well end this duel in my favor, but first, I have a Pot of Greed to play."

"Who doesn't?" Peter shot back. 

Dante ignored him; he was too busy gazing at the cards he now held. "You've had it now!" he shouted, tossing a card onto his disk. "I activate the Incandescent Ordeal magic card. This ritual brings out one of my strongest creatures, but we'll get to that in a moment. For the cost of the ritual, I'll discard this."

Peter's heart stopped at the card that his opponent was throwing away. It was a Tyrant Dragon, a card that Peter had always dreamed about owning, and one that he now intended to win. 

"Now with the sacrifice," Dante continued, "I summon the Legendary Flame Lord - a monster with the power to burn your monsters into cinders!"

The ritual could only be described in one word… fire. The giant form of the Tyrant Dragon was swallowed by the bright inferno that consumed it. Peter couldn't tell if anything was even happening... and then the flames began to shift. The blaze was easily absorbed into the body of the great warrior.

The monster actually looked handsome. He was adorned in what appeared to be a scorched samurai outfit, and held an elegant staff at his side. (2400/2000)

As comforting as the monster looked, Peter knew that this was not a creature to mess with. How he longed for his Ring of Destruction at the moment, but ever since this morning, and learning that his opponent was using a burn deck, he had not put it back in.

Dante laughed, and then regained his composure, ordering, "Now, Flame Lord, attack!"

Peter had never been more relieved as he quickly triggered his trap card - something Joey had asked him to use to remind Peter of him. "I activate Magic Arm Shield, taking the Spirit of Flames that I switched to defense mode and putting him in the way of your attack." 

It was a short save as a retractable arm grabbed the molten creature and swung him to Peter's side, quickly stopping the sizzling wave of air being sent his way. The monster was defending, so no points were lost, but it was a monster that Peter no longer had to deal with.

Dante's turn ended there.

Peter was back to a hand of four, not that it could help him. But he did think that it was time to get back to the offensive. "I summon Spirit Ryu, in attack mode!" (1000/1000)

Peter was pretty confident, but that dropped as he noted a surprised look in Dante's eyes.

"Did you forget about your own trap card, Wheeler?" Dante said, after retrieving his jaw from the ground.

The Dragon Capture Jar snarled before releasing a cloud of thick red smoke, causing the monster to switch to defense position.

Peter gritted his teeth, it wasn't what he had hoped for, but it would have to do. Quickly, he sent his swordsman to defense as well.

Dante started by refreshing his hand with a new card, and made sure to show on his face that he didn't like it. "You have fun and hide behind that monster's special ability all you want, but my Legendary Flame Lord can still take out your Warrior Dai Grepher." He paused, and then smiled. "I think I'll start with that."

The lord clenched his fist, creating heat so intense that his hand could not control it anymore. When his mighty fingers were unclenched, scalding hot air radiated in a wave towards the helpless monster, broiling it alive.

Peter watched in regret at letting a tournament-won card go to waste, but there was little that he could do.

Back to a hand of four, Peter finally came up with a strategy for the short run, but actually he was wondering if he had the guts to actually beat this guy. "My turn now," he declared with a flourish.

Dante was actually beginning to admire the kid's spunk. He would have fun beating the little runt, but he would have fun doing it instead of revenge for knocking him down. It seemed that the guy was pouring all of his concentration into this duel... as if trying to forget something else.

"I use the magic card Stamping Destruction to destroy a magic card..." Peter began.

Dante snapped back into focus. Why should he be getting soft now? He was in the middle of a duel here, and he needed to be a jerk to win. "Didn't you notice? I have no such cards left!"

Peter pointed with a quick glance of his eyes, and Dante understood. The Dragon Capture Jar shattered under the pressure of a giant, dinosaur-like foot. The aftershocks, however, knocked Peter to the ground.

D-7200 P-6100

Peter quickly got back up to his feet, eager to continue with his next move. "Now I summon my favorite monster by tributing my Spirit Ryu. I call forth the Luster Dragon!" (2400/1400)

Peter never got tired of seeing his monster. Its shining emerald body glistening against the now setting sun. The opposing Flame Lord was growing more intense in the fading light.

"Now I set a card facedown, and activate the…" Peter choked for the briefest of moments. "Wave-Motion Cannon."

Suddenly through the holograms, the card was there, as were his memories. Peter still felt the stink of the sewer on the card. It had only happened that morning, and for once, that's what it felt like. It felt like fourteen hours instead of fourteen years.

Peter fell to his knees as the scars on his cheeks began to ache. "C-Can I take that card back?" he asked with a sob.

Dante took a look at the child at his feet and almost let him, but then his duelist side kicked in. "Listen, kid," he demanded, "I don't know what just made you fold over like a freshly washed towel, but I'm here to duel. If you can't handle it, then forfeit and go home."

Peter let the light of the setting sun shine through the tears streaming off of his face and onto the pavement, and began to listen. Not to Dante, but to the cooing of his sister, being held in the arms of his dad. The two were standing on an overlooking bridge watching the entire thing.

Peter took one last thought of the Tyrant Dragon just waiting for him as a prize, and made up his mind. "Okay... my turn is over, now make yours." 

Dante just snickered as he drew his hand up to three. "Sorry to disappoint you, but this match is mine. I activate Molten Destruction to add 500 points of attack power to every Fire monster in play. And my Legendary Flame Lord gets more than a power boost to 2900; it gets the power to trigger its most fearsome ability. With three spell counters on it, my monster can wipe out every monster on the field except itself!"

The Flame Lord began to form a swirling vortex of fire at the pinnacle of its staff. An inferno was gathering.

Peter just took the opportunity to get rid of them both. "If my favorite monster has to be destroyed, I think I'll do it myself, thank you!" he said. Activate Burst Breath, and I'll use my Luster Dragon as a sacrifice to destroy the Legendary Flame Lord!"

The emerald beast let out a mighty roar, and then staggered. The flames from the dying dragon's mouth swept across the field, wiping out all in its wake.

True to his strategy, Dante was now burning, with anger. This kid had a whole turn to wipe him out.

Peter only had a hand of one, but it was more than enough for now. He felt his stomach roil as the cannon charged, but quickly got over it. "I summon my Spear Dragon to attack you directly." The mighty beast screeched as Peter set the card in place. "Spear Dragon, direct attack with Cyclone Blast!"

Although the holograms couldn't make physical contact, Dante could almost feel a sensation similar to being struck by icicles as the dragon's turbulent breath hit its mark.

D-5300 P-6100

Despite the situation, Dante broke a smile when a third card was drawn. "I hope you don't mind losing, Wheeler, but I summon Fire Kraken to the field." (1600/1500 - 2100/1100) He let that sink in, and then added, "Now, I could destroy your dragon with my new monster, but then I can't use this - Enemy Controller!" The magic card arose, bearing a picture of a large game controller. "By using this card's second effect, I can sacrifice my monster to bring your dragon under my control."

The Spear Dragon didn't put up much of a fight, as it was actually sleeping after switching to defense mode after the last assault.

Peter was confused by the move: his dragon would be his again at the end of the turn, and then Dante would be defenseless.

"The only problem with my greatest monster," Dante elaborated, "is the fact that I need to sacrifice a monster in order to bring it back from the graveyard."

Peter had a distinct feeling that this was going to be bad.

The fire duelist finished, "With your Dragon-type monster now in my possession, I can sacrifice it to activate Monster Reborn, and summon one of the most powerful dragons in the dueling world." The Spear Dragon was snapped within a brutal set of jaws, and then the ground cracked. A fearsome beast rose from the depths of the graveyard, waiting for the chance to spill some blood. "I call upon the colossal Tyrant Dragon!" 

Peter knew the card full well, and it was an honor to be seeing it first hand. The sun had set, and there was a deafening roar as the beast sent up a spectacular stream of fire that lit up the night sky. (2900/2400 - 3400/2000)

Dante grinned as he gazed upon his monster. "Tyrant Dragon can attack twice on the same battle phase, and with no monsters for you to hide behind, this duel is mine. Tyrant Dragon," Dante commanded with his trademark move declaration, "Imperial Inferno!"

Within the mighty dragon's mouth, a magnificent fireball formed. Within the white-hot flames was a distinct marking of a crown. The dragon fired, and two streams of orange fire smashed head on into Peter's chest, knocking him to the ground.

D-5300 P-2700

Dante cracked a maniacal smile, ordering, "Now dragon, attack a second time!" But the dragon remained still.

Peter let out a sigh of relief as he got to his feet once more. "Tyrant Dragon can only attack a second time if I have a monster on the field, and you pointed out yourself that I have none. Say goodbye to your hopes at the finals, Dante, because I still have one turn to beat you."

"You've got nothing," Dante scoffed.

"I have my Wave-Motion Cannon," Peter corrected as the card charged again. "And, I have this." Peter took the card from his disk and turned it around for his opponent to see. "Time to show you how a real dragon duelist works! I activate my own Change of Heart!" 

Dante sneered again. "Tyrant Dragon is immune to all targeting effects, remember?"

"Wrong again," Peter thundered, "it's only immune to targeting trap cards, so like it or not, I win." The divine power of the magic card took hold of the mighty beast, turning it on its holder. "First I use the power of the Wave-Motion Cannon to get rid of two thousand of your life points."

Seeing the cannon fired seemed to be the final step in getting the weight off of Peter's shoulders. It was just a card after all.

D-3300 P-2700

The last thing Peter said was, "Now I'll use your controlled Tyrant Dragon to wipe you out of the tournament. Imperial Inferno!" And that settled that.

D-0 P-2700

By the time the brilliant flash of fire had subsided, Dante was rolling along on the ground, trying to extinguish the fire currently consuming his cards. Apparently, he had tried to run away, but tripped on his cane/lighter still stuck into the ground.

Looking back up at Peter, he met his eyes with a sheepish smile. "Okay, four cards as promised. You want to look through my deck?"

"No," Peter replied flatly. "I'm keeping the dragon. At least I know how to use it."

To Peter's surprise, Dante actually chuckled. "You're okay, Wheeler, you're okay." Dante walked over to his car and drove away, just before Peter felt his dad's hand on his shoulder.

"He's wrong, you know," Joey told his son. Peter stared at the ground for a moment, and then his father spoke again. "You're far more than okay." With that Joey hugged his son around the shoulder, and they headed home for the night.

**0000000**

Odion had not said a word as he caught the whole duel on tape for analysis and went to report back to Seskera. It would be a long week for the entire Order.

"Odion." 

The scarred man froze, hearing the cold voice of his former master over his shoulder. "Master Marik," he replied. 

"Forget the 'master' crap Odion, I spent all evening tracking you down…" Marik held up his Millennium Rod to punctuate it, "And I want some answers!"

Odion turned away, exposing his slightly gray ponytail, and walked straight by.

Marik huffed before being surprised with a response.

"I have only ever been devoted to protecting you," Odion said, "and that is what I continue to do."

Marik was growing impatient. "How are you doing anything except helping this band of thieves and cheaters? And furthermore, where did you find the markings for the scars on your face?"

Odion was taken aback at the sudden change in subject, but continued to walk away.

"They are a marking of protection, Odion!" Marik called to him. "What you have is a resistance to the shadows!" But Marik wasn't even sure that the man had heard him.

**0000000**

Odion greeted Seskera in the usual fashion and relayed what he could.

"Of all the recent targets, this Wheeler child is the most intriguing. Dragons, easily rectified," the Ammitite leader thought aloud. "And if my memory serves me correctly, the soul card of Marik Ishtar is the Winged Dragon of Ra. Am I correct?" 

Odion's face tensed as he responded with a bow.

"An Egyptian god as a soul card." Seskera turned the idea over in his head. "Perfect."

_Coming next chapter: The Order makes its next move. The first target is Derik, and he faces off against a man who has a very interesting connection to the past - not to mention very unusual strategies. How will Derik handle a duelist with more tricks up his sleeve than Houdini? Find out in Chapter Nine, "Sage, Forbidden Conjurer"!_


	9. Sage, Forbidden Conjurer

_"The past is a ghost that haunts you from the moment it exists until the moment you don't."_

- Gerrard, from the **Magic: the Gathering** card "Mischievous Poltergeist"

**CHAPTER NINE: SAGE**

**FORBIDDEN CONJURER**

The torches were still up in the Order of Ammit's lair as a certain scarred individual rushed through the hall. It crossed Odion's mind that being called to his master's chambers at this hour could not be a good thing. As usual, however, he didn't question a direct order from Seskera. Doing so only led to more trouble.

The leader of the Order of Ammit was busily studying another card, tracing one finger down its face before uttering the all-too-familiar chant. This one was a Sasuke Samurai card, and it tore itself to shreds at the chant's conclusion, as had countless cards before it. The face of a man with one patched eye appeared in the smoke for a second before fading.

"Odion," Seskera asked without looking, "don't you know that Peter Wheeler boy we're so concerned about?"

The former Tomb-keeper was not sure how to answer that question. Choosing the careful route, he knelt as he slowly replied, "Somewhat, Master Seskera."

The master's left hand shot out to his side, and a handful of card stock fluttered from his grip. "I was under the impression you knew the boy's father. The two of you dueled back in the first Battle City tournament, if I'm not mistaken." 

Not bothering to get up from his crouch, Odion sighed. "We did, Master Seskera," he said.

A smile came to Seskera's lips as he dusted off his hands, his tone somewhat uplifted as he said, "That must have proven a most spectacular duel. I'm sorry I missed it, but of course I was recuperating back in the tombs…" His weight suddenly shifted to one foot as he spun in place and hissed quietly, "You have no particular… feelings about this boy, then? Nothing that could interfere with our mission?" 

Keeping his head down and hoping his expression was masked, Odion managed to say, "None, Master. As far as I'm concerned, both the boy and his father are better off as our sacrifices to the Shadow Realm."

Nodding once, Seskera turned back to the altar. "I'm glad to hear that. It would be most disastrous if our mission were to go awry because you proved too compassionate. I was wise to trust you when you offered your services…" A slight chuckle broke through the Ammitite leader's lips. "You may leave, Odion."

The former Tomb-keeper rose, dusting off his knees before turning and leaving the chamber. As he left, Odion's heart felt heavy. Such lies were so painful to speak...

**0000000**

The first rosy rays of dawn had begun to shine through the trees in Domino City Park. Derik had risen with the sun that morning, and he was wandering down a concrete path in the center of the park, trying to find any other duelist who was up this early.

A sudden flash of red broke through some of the branches. Confused, Derik headed towards it. His eyes fell upon a ridiculous sight, and it was all he could do not to laugh out loud. 

It was a juggler, hop-skipping down the path towards him. The man wore a gigantic floppy hat, so large that the brim obscured his eyes. An oversized coat hung from his shoulders, with gold pieces topping the shoulders. Under that was a red silk shirt, tucked into ludicrously large pants. Capping the ensemble was a pair of felt boots, obviously much larger than the feet within them and held on with elastic bands on the ankles.

It occurred to Derik that the man looked like a Duel Monsters card. Which one escaped him, and he thought about it for a second before it hit him: the Great Phantom Thief!

As he hopped, the juggler sang - or tried to: "A tisket, a tasket, a green and yellow basket, something somethi- Dang it, what are the other words?" That brought him to a halt, although his hands kept tossing the balls into the air. His lips pursed, and he continued, "Is it 'I asked my love for a-' no, not possible… Drat it all!"

Derik couldn't help but laugh at that point, and the juggler's eyes were drawn to him. A grin replaced the tight expression, and dropping his balls into one pocket, the man in the floppy hat cart wheeled directly into the boy's path. "Oh, somebody was watching me, eh?" he said. "Glad somebody was there to see that little performance. What's your name, lad?"

Once Derik had regained control over himself, he smiled and said, "My name's Derik Motoh. What's yours?"

The juggler's grin returned, but it wasn't nearly as nice as before. An arm passed over the juggler's chest and he bowed, saying, "Mommy called me a nightmare, daddy called me his shame, but I just call myself Sage. Juggler of some skill, magician of even greater talent, and…"

Straightening out, Sage thrust one arm up, letting one of his juggling balls into the air. A Duel Disk fell in its place, and he caught it on one fingertip, finishing, "…duelist of no small renown." He threw the Duel Disk up, and it landed perfectly on his arm.

Now Derik was a little more interested. He reached into his pocket for his deck, asking, "How many locator cards on this one?"

"I have four," Sage replied as he stepped towards a nearby pavilion, "so I bet four. And, of course, whatever card you want from my deck, should I lose. Sound fair?"

Nodding, Derik slid his deck into place. His Duel Disk activated, and the disk began to spin.

To the boy's surprise, Sage's Duel Disk activated, and then two bat-like hologram projectors shot out and hovered behind him. A further examination confirmed Derik's suspicions: Sage's Duel Disk was old - the model used for the seventh Battle City Tournament, to be exact.

Derik suddenly had a flashback of a woman, one with blank features and a taste for fusions… His eyes searched Sage's clothing and fell on one simple item, nearly hidden by the folds of the juggler's coat. A small silver pin in the shape of an eye was there, just like the one on the woman's collar. "Have you ever heard of the…" Derik stopped. He couldn't remember what the woman had called it! "…The Order of Am-something?" 

That provoked a bone-chilling laugh from Sage, as the juggler finished mounting the pavilion steps. Fingers flitted over the top of his deck as he said, "The Order of Ammit, you mean! Good, you are the boy I was looking for…" The familiar grin locked onto his face. "My master would have taken my soul from me if I had erred. We don't look kindly on our defeats, boy - consider this repayment for Marina." That grin faded as Sage finished, "**You may begin.**"

S-8000 D-8000

**00000000**

The air seemed to change through Domino that morning. Even those not watching for it noticed it. Something was changing.

A cashier at the fast-food joint hung up his cell phone and smiled, adjusting his pin once more. Punching out, he took to the streets. You don't disobey direct orders, after all.

Having just finished cleaning up from earlier mishaps, a man in a purple overcoat stepped off an elevator platform from the sewers. Hearing his pager go off, he took it from one pocket and saw the message. Cursing, he broke into a run.

The Order of Ammit was pulling in its members. The next stage was beginning.

**0000000**

Studying his opening hand, Derik remembered his father's advice again… _never_ open with a monster in Attack Mode. "I set a card facedown," he said, "and set a monster in Defense Mode."

The Ammitite smirked as he studied the six cards in his hand. "It sounds like a good move, so I'll steal it for my own. One card facedown, one monster in Defense Mode!" The holograms appeared as he announced them.

The younger duelist was puzzled. Why would Sage not take the offensive? Still, this gave him more time. Drawing a fifth card into his hand, Derik flipped his monster over as he turned it. "I switch Gemini Elf into Attack Mode!" The twin monsters rose effortlessly from the ground, looking bored. (1900/900) "Attack, my elves!"

The Gemini Elves clasped each other's hands while pointing their fingers in unison. Identical beams, one blue and one red, intertwined with rose pedals rippling from the focus point and spiraling towards the hidden foe. It shimmered briefly, and a very old and decrepit man appeared for a second before shattering.

Sage merely smirked, as an ominous black circle hovered over where the man had stood. "You've destroyed my Old Vindictive Magician," he explained. "But he has a strange power… the Final Curse. It destroys any one monster I choose when he's flipped - as he was when you destroyed him!"

The circle suddenly wrapped itself around the Gemini Elf, smothering and destroying it. 

Derik hissed under his breath, and then chose another card from his hand. "Okay, then. I set one monster in Defense Mode, and place another card facedown. Your turn."

Sage now had five cards, and his finger flashed over the Duel Disk. "I activate Tower of Babel!"

A huge tower rose from the magic/trap zone in question, and all that could be seen was the bottom and four glowing marks.

"The Tower will collapse if four spell counters touch it," he continued, "and this will prove to be a disaster. In addition to that…" Sage's hand flashed, and a Defense Mode monster and facedown card suddenly appeared. "You may go."

Derik was a little iffy - he hadn't even seen Sage's hand move. But he wasn't afraid of this guy. "I've topped all of my opponents so far and I can wipe the floor with you. I'm activating the Fusion Gate magic card. With it, I remove my Buster Blader and Goddess with the Third Eye in my hand from the game to bring out my Dark Paladin!"

Derik's hand was down to two, but to get his prized monster onto the field in the process was well worth it. (2900/2400) The black vortex forming behind the boy caved in, and the swordsman stepped free. "Dark Paladin, attack!"

The blade of the Paladin glowed with a strange combination of green and purple. It cut through the monster with little difficulty, revealing the monster's face - the little imp with a spear had a rather ugly one at that. (500/500)

Sage bowed low, saying in a mocking tone, "Good work, boy! I truly must thank you for ridding the field of my Spear Cretin. It makes it so much easier to destroy your monsters, for now each of us gets a monster from our graveyard back in defense mode."

Derik quickly grabbed his "Gemini Elf" and brought it out, but, knowing that Sage's "Old Vindictive Magician" was again a threat, he wished he had something better.

"My turn," Sage smiled, once again drawing a card. "And I think that Dark Paladin of yours is history, because I play the magic card Raigeki!" 

A smile crossed the boy's face, as he was about to activate the Paladin's special ability, stopping the card from working at the cost of a card from his hand. Before he could even make the move, however, Sage's hand flashed, and the card was on his disk - and by the time Derik caught it, the window to use the effect had passed. He kicked himself in one shin.

Derik could have sworn the sky blackened, as thunder rolled and lightning flared. The strongest bolt left an aftershock that blew both monsters on Derik's field away, leaving a scorch mark on Derik's monster zones.

Even as Sage snickered, Derik gaped with his mouth open. Not only was Raigeki an extremely rare card, but also its use was prohibited in the tournament. "You've had it now!" he shouted. "The tournament regulators are going to be here any second to call me the winner of this duel!"

A minute passed, and then Sage held a hand to his ear and asked, "Do you hear them coming?"

"Maybe they got held up in traffic?" Derik said, his heart sinking.

"Not likely," Sage countered silkily. "You may have noticed that the duel disk in my possession is not up to date. The reason is that members of my little group have already hacked the tracking system. To the officials, this duel isn't even taking place. I could have thirty Raigeki cards in this deck and no one would know the difference." 

Derik paled at the thought, but Sage finished the statement: "Don't worry, boy, I may be a cheater, a hired thug and the best damn juggler on the planet, but I'm not that rich."

Derik cooled down a bit, but even so he was up a creek without a paddle. 

"Don't think I'm done yet either," Sage continued. Derik was getting the distinct impression that this guy liked to hear himself talk. "I play Exchange next, meaning that we each get one card from each other. Don't you wish I had played this first before wiping your field clean?"

In reality, he did, but Derik just slumped as his hand was put on display.

The Ammitite placed one hand on his chin and slid his eyes back and forth along Derik's hand, before reaching out and taking a card with a murmur of, "Hmm, this one looks good."

Derik let out a whimper as his Breaker was taken from under his nose. When Sage's hand came up, he half-heartedly took a random magic card from him.

"Why not?" Sage said to himself as he summoned the recently stolen monster to the field. (1900/1000) "And that Fusion Gate has got to go, so I'll use Breaker's ability to destroy it."

The effect was not as clean as on Derik's own duel disk, but the damage was done as the gem within the magical knight's shield fired over to the gaping vortex, collapsing and destroying the Gate.

"Now where was I?" Sage mock-pondered. "Oh yeah, set one card and… um... Breaker, attack the kid."

The mage-knight was upon Derik before the boy could even blink, slashing across his chest.

S-8000 D-6400

Derik had suffered lost duels, everyday teasing, and even being outright roughhoused by his father, but being struck by his own favorite monster really hurt. He began planning his next move as he drew a third card to his hand. 

Spotting a likely prospect, Derik suddenly remembered what Sage had said about his nearly forgotten tower. Three of the four bottom pillars were flashing yellow, and he didn't know what would happen if he triggered the fourth. Still, it was the lesser of two evils; better than letting the hidden Old Vindictive Magician perform its Final Curse again. "I open," he declared, "by playing the magic card, Nobleman of Crossout, to remove all copies of Old Vindictive Magician from the game from both our decks."

A gallant, almost feminine looking knight emerged from the projection of the card as Derik set it into place. Before fading, it slammed its sword through the now revealed magician, and straight into the deck strapped to Sage's arm.

Sage seemed to take the loss in stride, as not only did he slip the monster on the field away, but two others from his deck. "It seems like a good day for the number three, doesn't it?" he joked. "Three magicians destroyed, three counters that were on my tower, and now three thousand of your Life Points down the drain."

As the four glowing support pillars began to crumble, Derik braced himself. He had realized that he may be stepping into a trap, but three thousand life points was a lot to lose.

A sickening lurch rang through the air, and the once-proud-looking Tower of Babel fell forward in what certainly would have been a fatal accident... if the tower hadn't passed right through the young duelist.

S-8000 D-3400

Derik straightened himself out and took the initiative, but watched with grim curiosity as Sage slipped the three removed mages into his pocket. "You know, you're going to ruin your cards that way," he warned, with honest concern in his voice.

He didn't know what Sage would do in response, but shrieking out in laughter wasn't what he expected.

"I believe your father said the same thing at one point when dueling an old friend of mine. Well, actually not my friend…" Sage paused. "But anyway... He got into such a tizzy about a little trimming of the edges. Said that you have to 'respect the cards' or something or other."

An alarm went off in Derik's mind. Yugi had told him about every important duel he had ever been in. His dad had the ability to recall every play perfectly, and he remembered this story quite well. "You mean Arkana, don't you," he said softly.

The Ammitite's eyes widened at Derik's statement, but he let it slide. "I happen to be his nephew. I come from a family of magicians, Derik," Sage explained, using the child's real name. 

Sage's eyes shut as he began: "When I was eight - your age, I believe - my parents attempted a very dangerous escape act... the Water Torture Chamber. Something went wrong, and they both drowned before my eyes. My uncle took me in that day, and raised me without question. He helped me to refine a talent of my own. I've had a passion for magic and juggling ever since I can remember, and my uncle was the perfect teacher. He even got me involved with the Rare Hunters; joining the Order of Ammit was a logical next step. I was distraught when I had heard about his accident, and I didn't want my uncle to suffer."

He spoke the next words with a grin and not a bit of regret. "When I heard that Aunt Catherine... at least, I called her my aunt... had rejected him, I had my old employer take care of her..."

Derik had the feeling that didn't involve bringing her soup when she was sick.

The Ammitite continued, "I was out of the country when my uncle lost it all in a duel with your father..." As Sage finished his story, his voice rose in volume until he almost screamed. "Your father orphaned me again! Now I will have no greater pleasure than crushing you and forcing you from the tournament..." As the speech finished, Sage grinned, pure hatred running through the expression.

Derik almost lost his focus on the duel through that long speech, and it took him a second to remember that his turn wasn't over yet. "I finish by setting a monster in defense mode." He almost forgot that he had a trap card still covered, but what good was it now?

As Sage drew up to three, he seemed just a bit too gleeful; his rage from his speech had evaporated. "Not too shabby of a draw, if I do say so myself, but first to reveal my hidden trap, Ultimate Offering." Once again, Sage triggered the out-of-date duel disk faster than Derik could keep track of.

Derik knew this card well, but felt his stomach lurch when he thought about it in holographic form.

His opponent explained anyway: "This card lets me summon as many monsters as I choose for a measly 500 Life Points per monster. Your Breaker has outlived its usefulness, so I'll sacrifice it to summon the Catapult Turtle!" (1000/2000) 

As the reptilian launch pad lumbered from the confines of the holographic projection, Derik felt that something was wrong. True as it was that the Order of Ammit members were unpredictable, it just seemed too far out of theme.

Sage didn't seem to mind, though. "I know that you're curious about my plan," he stated.

"It crossed my mind," Derik responded hotly.

"Ooooh, a feisty one," Sage observed, wagging a finger. "Well, you'll be glad to know that I didn't activate Ultimate Offering for nothing. In fact, I'm using it to summon a monster with a talent so extreme, so _disgustingly_ powerful, that it's another member of this year's Banned list." Tossing the card into the air, Sage caught it on his Duel Disk. "Magical Scientist, in attack mode!"

S-7500 D-3400 

Derik nearly screamed out loud as a sick red jelly shot forth from his opponent's chest and formed an, all things considered, not very scary-looking monster. (300/300) The Scientist looked like a harmless, senile old man with welding goggles.

Derik knew too well that looks could be deceiving. For this monster to make the Banned list, it had to be game breaking.

Sage just hid behind his two monsters, wearing that grin that all duelists wear when they have control of the field. "Now, let me show you how this combination works, sir." Sage declared in a singsong voice. "My Scientist can use 1,000 of my Life Points to bring a Fusion monster to the field for one turn. How's that for a bargain, eh?" Sage took great pleasure in making the young boy sweat for a minute. "Choices, choices… Ah, perfect. I summon the Punished Eagle to the field!"

S-6500 D-3400

Mimicking Sage's carefree attitude, the Scientist almost nonchalantly pulled a vial filled with green liquid from his coat, and dropped it hard onto the concrete. The smoke that followed stung both duelists' eyes.

Derik wondered if the smoke was a function of the older duel disk. He didn't have to wonder long, though, as an enormous raven (2100/1800) lunged out of the dark to dive-bomb his covered Skilled White Magician. (1700/1900) The thick smoke finally began to clear as the ebony crow flew back in retreat.

"Not bad, is it?" Sage assessed. "Although it is a shame to let the nice birdie go to waste at the end of the turn after he worked so card to clear the field for me... What do you say?"

Derik finally figured out what the game was, and it filled his heart with dread as he figured out what was coming.

"Oh, I know!" Sage said in time with the boy's revelation. "Catapult Turtle, load up the Punished Eagle and make an attack on his Life Points!"

The eagle obediently took its place atop the giant launcher on the tortoise's back. The turtle itself let out a growl as the spring-loaded mechanism released, sending the raptor foreword at break-neck speed.

The Punished Eagle didn't make it any easier on Derik by any means. The bird went soaring in talons first, only fading from holographic existence a split second before impact. 

S-6500 D-2350

Sage finished, "I think I'll end with my last card facedown and send control back your way."

Derik had a problem, and he knew it. Even if his Eagle was now destroyed, Sage probably had countless other Fusion monsters at his beck and call. With that Ultimate Offering on the field, he had almost unlimited bait for his Turtle to fire. Derik tried not to get ahead of himself, and focused on the current problem. Both of Sage's monsters were in attack mode just waiting to be wiped out, but he had no monsters.

Derik drew for the turn and begged for something useful. _That'll work,_ he thought. "Graceful Charity," he remarked as he played it.

Sage bit his lip. From playing Exchange he knew the cards in Derik's hand, and he had been depending on the luck that Derik wouldn't draw a monster this turn.

Derik studied the draws: Cosmo Queen, Jinzo and Monster Reborn. Derik almost ditched Sage's magic card, but his instincts told him that it would come in handy in the end. "I discard Cosmo Queen and Jinzo for the cost of my magic card. Now I use Monster Reborn to revive my Cosmo Queen and use her to attack!"

One of the strongest normal-summonable beasts in Duel Monsters took its place at the front lines, preparing to strike. (2900/2450)

Sage seemed relatively unconcerned. "Nice hat," he said to the Cosmo Queen.

Derik weighed his options quickly, and now wished he would have revived his Jinzo. As much as a threat as the Scientist was, with Sage's Ultimate Offering trap, he could launch as many monsters as he wanted. Besides, no Level Six Fusion monster could take out the Cosmo Queen anyway.

"Cosmo Queen," Derik ordered, "Spell of the Stars!"

The monster brought her hands together, forming an atom-shaped pattern of rainbow color around her wrists. Then she opened her clenched fists, spitting a prism of color from her palms. The Catapult Turtle let out a shriek before splitting into holographic shards.

S-4600 D-2350

Sage grimaced for a moment, knowing what would happen to him if he lost. Half-heartedly, he took his draw phase and, looking at it, activated a facedown card. "I use the power of Reckless Greed to draw two cards," he announced.

Sage knew that if the cards he received weren't any good, he would be finished by the lack of draws for the next two turns. _Then again,_ he thought, _with these two, I don't need to draw._ Sage straightened up for his final assault. "I use the power of Ultimate Offering once again to summon two monsters; first I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight, and then I tribute the Magical Scientist to bring forth the Magical Marionette!" 

First, the iron-clad soldier plummeted from the sky, rising to his feet and clanging his arms together. (1800/1600) Next, a red blob ripped itself from Sage's chest and engulfed the Scientist, turning into a puppet with two giant knives; its strings led up into the heavens. (2000/1000)

S-4100 D-2350

As with the Turtle, Derik wondered how Gearfried fit in with Sage's strategy. But he only had to glance at the last card Sage was holding to know.

Sage was grinning from ear to ear as another Banned list card made its appearance. "Any skilled duelist knows the great power of this next card, the Butterfly Dagger - Elma!" he declared, hand flashing as the card came into play.

The holographic dagger tried to implant itself in the back of Sage's iron knight. With the armor protecting it, however, the dagger simply shattered. Strangely, a thin, glowing string dropped from the sky over the Magical Marionette, latching onto the puppet.

Sage writhed in anticipation as the power of his puppet grew. "You see, boy," he explained, "every magic card I play gives a counter to my Marionette. Between the power of my Iron Knight to destroy equipping cards and my Butterfly Dagger's ability to return to my hand upon destruction, I now have an infinite source of power for my puppet... but first, why don't I use two spell counters to remove that Queen of yours, hmm?"

The process of the dagger shattering and a string connecting repeated; this time, however, the two melted away, leaving the "Cosmo Queen" to melt with them before Derik's very eyes.

Tossing one juggling ball in the air, Sage bounced it off his heel before saying, "Now, why don't I just power up my puppet until it's blue in the face? It gains 200 Attack Points for each string attached; ten seems excessive enough."

Time slowed down for Derik as ten strings were attached to the monster, one at a time.

"Say goodbye, boy." A deep anger burned in Sage's eyes as he shouted, "Magical Marionette, attack!"

Just as the eyes of the puppet flashed, three very familiar priestesses stood in place on Derik's field.

Sage recognized the card. "No fair!" he shouted. "Out of all the cards to have set, it had to be Waboku!"

Derik just breathed a sigh of relief, and put his newly drawn "Pot of Greed" into play. Picking out the two cards he had drawn, he smirked, "I win." Derik played his cards with a speed that even Sage had never seen. "I use Change of Heart to control your Marionette, and then I use the counters to power a card I took from you, Mega Ton Magical Cannon!" 

The puppet found itself on Derik's side of the field suddenly. All of its strings were cut at once as a large machine burst into existence above them. It rattled, and then spat out a bright orange beam that smelled strongly like iron, eliminating all on Sage's field.

Holding up one more card, he set it down and announced, "Now I play Tribute Doll, and use your Magical Marionette as a sacrifice to call forth the 'Dark Magician'!" (2500/2100)

The most famous of all spellcasters burst out from within the Marionette. Sage remembered it as the same mage that his uncle had once owned... and he knew he was beaten with another two turns before a draw phase. His arms dropped to his side.

Derik gave the order: "Dark Magic Attack!"

S-1400 D-2350

The bolt of magic struck quickly, and a few seconds later, the second attack was as painful as the first. Sage, however, barely seemed to notice.

S-0000 D-1550

**0000000**

The defeated duelist sunk to his knees in shame. Sage offered up his Duel Disk, not even bothering to put his deck back in order.

Derik took his time in choosing a card. Reaching down, he spotted a Chaos Command Magician in Sage's deck and took it, taking the locator cards owed him in the process.

"There, you've got what you want… Now I have to get out of here!" Sage babbled, dropping his Duel Disk.

Derik was puzzled. "Why are you so scared? It was just a duel…"

"Just a duel, my foot!" the Ammitite shouted. "My master has my soul card hostage, and he isn't one to suffer failure! To him, I'm just another gear in the clockwork!" Turning to run, Sage suddenly tripped over his own boots and tumbled down the pavilion steps. And then he gasped.

Looking in the same direction as Sage, Derik saw a woman in a red dress watching through the trees. She was talking on a cell phone, and her expression was one of cold fury. The light glinted off a small, shiny object on one of her dress straps… 

Sage screamed and tried to get to his feet, only to stop and grin stupidly.

"What's with the grin?" Derik asked. Now he was getting scared.

The Ammitite merely replied, "I remember the words now. A tisket, a tasket, a green and yellow basket, I bought a basket for my love and on the way I…" Then Sage's head dropped, bouncing once on the pavilion step.

Derik looked over the apparently unconscious duelist, and then backed away slowly. This was all way beyond him.

**0000000**

Brushing what was left of a Great Phantom Thief off of the altar, Seskera set his cell phone to recharge. Yet another defeat! These children were better than they seemed, but not - Seskera hoped - more trouble than they were worth.

As he turned from the altar, one of the messengers of the Order of Ammit rushed into the chamber, yelling, "Master! You must hear this!"

Alarmed, Seskera allowed himself to be led into aside chamber, where a radio was airing the news…

"…cases of Post Traumatic Stress disorder seem to have become epidemic, and frighteningly, most new cases are among Battle City duelists. Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaibacorp and organizer of the tournament, has officially denied that the cases have any link to either his tournament or the Version 9.0 Duel Disks used in it. However, bowing to public demand, he has shortened the tournament by two days..."

The head of the Order thrust a palm at the radio, blowing out its speaker. "Damn it!" he hissed, drawing his arm back.

Several of the Ammitites shuddered away from their master, all of them keeping their gaze on the destroyed radio. A couple of the new initiates huddled in a corner, trying to figure out how he had done that.

Sighing, Seskera rubbed idly at the lightning scar, which was tingling from his shadow magic. As much as he hated to rush the ritual - when dealing with the Shadow Realm, speed could easily kill - there wasn't a choice.

**0000000**

Across Domino, another participant in the latest act of the millennial dramas was listening to the same program, but her mind wasn't on it. Ishizu sipped a glass of water, sitting back in her chair. The doctor had just called. 

"How do I tell him?" she whispered to herself. "When? And…" Despite everything, Ishizu smiled as her hand slid to her stomach. "What do I tell Isis?"

_Coming next chapter: Isis is the next target of the Order of Ammit. Her opponent doesn't seem your typical dueling type, but her deck's full of nasty little surprises. It's the Blue-Eyes White Dragons versus one of the most infamously unfair deck themes in the game's history! Stick around for Chapter Ten: "Eve, Femme Fatale"!_


	10. Eve, Femme Fatale

Doris (Adele Lamont): "Maybe you're better than most... But it doesn't matter. I still hate all men. What one of them did to me... you haven't forgotten, have you? Have you?  
Dr. Bill Cordner: "No, I haven't."  
Doris: "Neither have I. I carry the memory around..."

- **The Brain That Wouldn't Die**, screenwriter uncredited

**CHAPTER TEN: EVE**

**FEMME FATALE**

On a bridge, leaning over the railing, Seto Kaiba had closed his eyes in thought. The wind tugged at his coat, pulling it to one side. It was going to be a gloomy day, but in his heart, Seto knew it wouldn't stop any of the duelists from going about it.

"Seto Kaiba?"

The unexpected voice caused Seto to start back from his spot, only to notice that Yugi Motoh had managed to sneak up beside him. Leaning over again, he said in an annoyed tone, "What are you doing here, Yugi?"

A chuckle slipped through the younger man's lips. "I just wanted to talk to you without Marik breathing down our necks."

"More importantly," Seto asked, "how did you find me?"

"Your secretary told me." Yugi chuckled again, continuing, "She knew I meant you no harm."

Fingers drumming on the railing, Seto grunted. "Security regulations – they always want to know where I am. What did you want to talk about?"

The expression on Yugi's face turned serious. "I heard about you shortening the tournament… You didn't do it just to make the city happy," he said with a suspicious look.

One hand lifted and dropped, as Seto replied, "The faster the Battle City tournament comes to an end, the less time the Order has to get their hands on Isis."

"And the less time she has to get twelve locator cards isn't a factor?"

"She'll get them. She's already as good a duelist as I was."

"So I've heard." Yugi paused, and then asked, "Are you a believer now, Seto Kaiba?"

The one reaction Yugi didn't expect to that question was for Seto to stifle a laugh. "The last time somebody asked me that," the CEO said, "I had a gold key jammed into my forehead."

Yugi didn't bother to suppress his own laugh. "Shadi can be a little blunt with his methods, yes…" Taking a short breath, he asked the question again: "Are you a believer now, Seto Kaiba?"

The reply was a long time in coming. Finally, as a raindrop splattered against his shoe, Seto whispered just loud enough for Yugi to hear. "Considering all I've seen… it's impossible not to believe…" The CEO straightened suddenly, back on his guard. "If you don't mind, I have work to do."

Yugi smiled, straightening up himself. "Understood," he said. "Goodbye, Seto Kaiba."

Turning on one heel, Seto briefly looked over his shoulder. "Before I go, Yugi…"

Surprised, the former King of Games replied, "Yes, Kaiba?"

An old, all-too-familiar cast fell across the CEO's face. "Don't get your hopes up about your son's chances. He may be good…" Seto lifted one hand nonchalantly. "But Isis has the Blue-Eyes White Dragons. Derik doesn't really have a chance."

With that, he walked away, leaving a stunned Yugi in his wake.

**0000000**

Four men huddled around a chalked symbol, somewhere in Domino's harbor district. All four of the men had silver eye pins on their collars. One of the men, a tall one with messy brown hair, was holding an umbrella over the chalk.

"This is stupid. Really stupid," one of the men cracked, gesturing obscenely at the chalked symbol. "What's the point of standing in the rain all day? Stage 2 isn't even fully underway yet!"

"Are you going to disobey Master Seskera's command?" the umbrella-holder replied, absently correcting a flaw in one line with a small bit of chalk. "And Stage 2 is underway – we just need Vicious to get here with the gem."

"Where is that loser, anyway?" the third man asked, rubbing his long-fingered hands together. "He said he'd only be a minute or so, but it's been at least a half-hour."

The fourth member of the group didn't speak, merely grunting as he pulled his hood further down over his face. The other three men had no clue what he looked like.

"Could be worse, I guess," the one who had complained said with a sigh. "We could be out dueling."

The other three men shuddered. They were not active by nature, and running up and down the city hunting down kids with Duel Disks did not define fun for them.

The umbrella-holder looked up at the sound of footsteps. "Ah, Vicious is here."

A man with long white hair, clad in a black cloak, walked up to the group. Without saying a word, he held out a medium-sized black gem. Inside the gem swirled a cloud of bright light.

The man with long fingers took the gem, setting it on the chalk symbol. "Life energy…" he muttered reverently. Looking up, he heard his pager go off. A brief glance to it later, he nodded. "It's time."

At five points in the city, five groups of five began to chant Hieratic. Stage 2 was officially under way.

**0000000**

A storm broke over Domino, and the resulting rainfall struck the city like a million watery needles. Isis Kaiba, who was quite unprepared for the change in weather, dodged into the nearest building. Once inside, she shook herself off, wringing out a lock of her hair. Just her luck it had to rain immediately after the tournament was shortened…

Only after she had managed to recover somewhat from the rain did the girl bother to examine her surroundings. Isis's travels had led her into a slightly less pleasant part of Domino, and she was inside of an old office building. Its owners had cut monetary ties with the city and fled the year before, leaving the building to be graffitied by errant high school gangs. The lights were out, needless to say.

Suddenly, the lights flickered on, revealing a woman standing by the elevator. Isis gasped in surprise, but composed herself fairly quickly.

The woman threw her head back, causing long, blonde locks to whip back through the air. She wore a red dress that went down to her ankles, black spiked heels, and elbow-length white gloves. Isis found herself admitting that the woman was startlingly beautiful… and would have ranked as a "fatal beauty" if it wasn't for the long scar down her face, from her hairline to her chin. The finishing touch was a reddish-gold Duel Disk on her left arm.

Isis's eyebrow rose. That was a Type-6 Duel Disk, so outdated that it was almost a joke. Why did the woman have one?

That question faded from her mind as the woman spoke, in a clear yet harsh voice. "Hello, Isis Kaiba. It's about time I caught up to you… I've had to follow you for quite some time."

"Why were you following me?" Isis hissed, her foot tapping.

In response, the elevators behind the woman opened, and she tilted the eye pin on her dress strap towards Isis. "I am Eve, mistress of discard and one of the Order of Ammit's finest duelists. I challenge you to a duel!" The thus-named Eve leapt back into one of the elevators, concluding, "Meet me on the roof." The door closed.

Definitely not wanting to be disqualified, Isis rushed into the next elevator, only to let out a squeak of fright as the door closed. Stupid claustrophobia!

**0000000**

When the elevator door opened, Isis found herself inside a large, clear dome, with several air vents visible. Eve had already moved to the center of the dome, inside a painted circle. Her Duel Disk was activated, and a pair of hologram projectors hovered in the air behind her.

There was an electronic rush, and Isis's Duel Disk activated as well. To her annoyance, she only had five cards in her hand, indicating that she would do second.

"Does four locators cards and one ante card sound good to you?" Eve asked. Isis merely nodded.

Both duelists let forth a loud, **"Let's Duel!"**

I-8000 E-8000

The woman in the red dress drew her sixth card, then snickered and played a card onto a Magic and Trap zone. "I play Delinquent Duo, which at the cost of 1000 Life Points, will strip two cards from your hand!" 

I-8000 E-7000

Two small demons popped into view, spinning around at breakneck speeds. The first demon hurled itself across the field, slamming into Isis's hand. To her horror, her Premature Burial was discarded.

The second demon hovered over Isis, requesting a second card. At least this time she got to choose… Picking her Wingweaver, she let the demon eat it. Only then did she remember a very important fact about Delinquent Duo.

"Are you an idiot?" Isis shouted, pointing at Eve. "Delinquent Duo is on this year's Banned list. You just disqualified yourself from the tournament!"

The one reaction Isis didn't expect was a shriek of laughter. After getting her breath back, Eve smirked and replied, "My Duel Disk is rather outdated, but with reason. I'm hacking into the tournament database, so it works, but the tracking systems have no clue it's there. This duel is outside the committee's knowledge, little Isis." Picking another card, she finished, "One monster in Defense mode. End turn."

Rather ticked, Isis drew a fourth card, and then smiled as she tossed it onto her Duel Disk. "I summon Kaiser Seahorse in Attack mode!" (1700/1650) The armored fish rose in its full glory, spinning its spear over its head. "Attack her facedown monster!"

The giant fish threw itself forward, its spear ramming through the facedown card. A two-headed lizard rose into view and shattered, only to reform a moment later, one head missing. Eve explained, "That was my Twin-Headed Behemoth, with the power to avoid death one time… of course, it's weakened in the process." (1000/1000)

With a huff, Isis picked one of the other cards in her hand and set it facedown, nodding as she ended her turn.

The blonde drew a fifth card, and then announced, "White Magical Hat in Attack Mode!" The elegantly dressed fellow spun into view, a crescent moon glowing over his shoulder. (1000/1000) "And with my Magic Card, Secret Path to the Treasures…" The card glowed into view, creating a shimmering doorway right beside the monster. "Any of my monsters with 1000 or less ATK can strike your Life Points directly! White Magical Hat, attack with Thief's Cloak!"

Tipping its hat, the monster jumped through the glowing door and passed in front of Isis, its cloak passing through her. Looking at her hand, Isis gulped as her Giant Trunade faded from view.

I-7000 E-7000

"I forgot to mention," Eve added as her monster returned to its rightful spot, "the White Magical Hat discards a card from your hand every time it damages your Life Points." She set a card facedown, and then waved a hand to her opponent. "My turn ends."

Isis drew another card, giving her a hand of two cards. She was wary of that facedown card, but one or two more hits by the White Magical Hat would leave her without any options. "I summon Gradius, in Attack Mode!" The ship rose into view, metal gleaming. (1200/800) "Gradius, attack her Twin-Headed Behemoth!"

The ship flew past the lizard, firing one good shot and blowing it to pieces.

"And now," Isis said with increasing calm, "Kaiser Seahorse, attack her White Magical Hat!"

But before the fish could raise his spear, Eve laughed and interrupted, "Not today, fishy. Activate trap, Raigeki Break!" Her facedown card lifted and revealed a spark of lightning, firing across the field and obliterating the Kaiser Seahorse. "Raigeki Break allows me to destroy one card on the field in exchange for a card from my hand. 'Sinister Serpent will do nicely."

Tapping her foot in aggravation, Isis set her last card and said, "My turn's over."

One immaculately manicured hand slid across Eve's deck, drawing a third card to her hand. A flash of light indicated that her Sinister Serpent was back into her hand, as well. Snorting in disgust, she set a monster facedown in Defense mode and switched her White Magical Hat to Defense as well. "Your turn."

Isis raised an eyebrow in confusion, but drew a card anyway. Smiling, she played it and announced, "I equip my Gradius with Cyclon Laser, raising its ATK to 1500!" The Gradius glowed slightly. (1500/800) "Attack the White Magical Hat!"

A fusillade of lasers blew through the White Magical Hat, blowing it off the field. 

I-7000 E-6500

Unable to resist a giggle, Isis ended her turn, feeling in control again.

Eve hadn't said a word, but her expression cracked as she drew a fourth card. A smile crossed her face, as she said, "Don Zaloog, in Attack Mode!" The gangster somersaulted from his card, landing in a three-point stance on the field. (1400/1500) "And now," she continued, "the Axe of Despair will raise his power by 1000 points!"

The gangster swung his arm, causing a hideous green axe to blur into view in his hand. (2400/1500)

Isis calmly set her finger over the button for her trap, only to hear Eve say, "And I'll end my turn, just to be safe."

This entire duel was an exercise in frustration! Drawing another card, Isis summoned it without even bothering to think. "Thunder Nyan-Nyan, in Attack Mode!" The volt girl rose into view, spinning her drumsticks. (1900/800) "Attack her facedown monster with Lightning Drums!"

There was a quick drum riff, and then the Nyan-Nyan crossed her sticks and sent a bolt of lightning into the facedown monster. A truly disturbing wall of veins appeared briefly (1000/1850), and then shattered, revealing a spinning cloud of darkness. Eve snickered and explained, "That was the Wall of Illusions, and it sends any monster that attacks it back to your hand."

The cloud engulfed the Thunder Nyan-Nyan suddenly, and they disappeared, with the Nyan-Nyan returning to Isis's hand. Muttering to herself, she pressed the button for one of her facedown cards. "Light of Intervention, so that next time, I can see what's coming! And I'll end my turn."

Eve slid one finger down her scar, drawing another card, a third. She then played a card, saying, "Harpie's Feather Duster, to destroy your magic and trap cards…" The gust of feathers shattered the cards in Isis's magic and trap zone; Isis whimpered a bit, as she had just lost Mirror Force. "And Don Zaloog will attack Gradius!"

The gangster laughed, jumped up, and hurled the Axe of Despair into Gradius, causing the spaceship to explode. 

I-6100 E-6500

The axe returned to the Don's hand, and he drew a throwing knife, looking to Eve. "Now, when he damages your Life Points," Eve added, "I can choose to strip a card from your hand, or take out the top two cards of your deck. Hmmmmm…"

Isis had put a lock of her hair into her mouth and was nibbling on it, staring at her favorite card. She barely heard Eve say, "The deck this time, Don Zaloog." Her attention snapped back to the duel when a virtual knife slammed into her deck. The top two cards, Luminous Spark and – the girl gasped – Blue-Eyes White Dragon, flipped into her graveyard.

Eve smirked once more, making Isis want to slap her, and set another card facedown before saying, "Your move."

Once her eyes had snapped away from that scar on Eve's face, Isis drew a second card, breathing a sigh of relief as she played it. "Pot of Greed, for two more…" Now she had three cards, and one of them was just what she needed. "And I play Monster Reborn, bringing back the Blue-Eyes White Dragon I just discarded!"

The sky grew light, which was odd, as it still rained. There was a gigantic roar, and one of the most dangerous creatures in all of Duel Monsters rose from the grave, light glinting off of its scales. (3000/2500)

But as the mighty Blue-Eyes rose, Eve merely pressed one button on her Duel Disk. A massive metal ring developed around the dragon, and eight grenades hooked to key points. "Ring of Destruction, blow it away and give us both the damage!" Eve shouted.

The explosion, put simply, was incredible. 

I-3100 E-3500

When the smoke cleared, Isis trembled a bit; setting her Thunder Nyan-Nyan facedown, she whispered, "End turn."

Eve shrugged, and then drew a second card to her hand. "I play Graceful Charity…" The angel presented her with three cards, and she tossed her Sinister Serpent and a White Magical Hat before playing another card, announcing, "Confiscation – at the cost of 1000 Life Points, you lose the last card in your hand."

I-3100 E-2500

Isis quite willingly discarded her Gradius' Option. Fat lot of good it would do her…

"And now I've won by default!" Eve announced. "I summon another one of the cards on this year's Banned list. Yata-Garasu, in Attack Mode!"

From the skies flew a giant crow, perching on the outstretched arm of Don Zaloog. It hovered off of his arm and cawed. (300/200)

Isis almost broke into tears. It was over.

The triumph in Eve's voice was like an arrow to the heart. "First, Don Zaloog will destroy your last defense monster…"

The gangster leapt into the air, and the Axe of Despair crashed through Isis's Thunder Nyan-Nyan, vaporizing it.

"And now, my Yata-Garasu will strike your Life Points directly!" 

The crow's wings spread, and it slammed into Isis's Duel Disk. 

I-2800 E-2500

Once the crow had attacked, it vanished in a cloud of feathers. "As a spirit, Yata-Garasu comes back to my hand every turn," Eve concluded, waving for Isis to make her move.

It was her turn, but Isis couldn't do anything. All she had was Light of Intervention, and that meant nothing at this point. And the power of Yata-Garasu would prevent her from drawing a card every turn after it damaged her… "I pass," she whispered.

Drawing another card, Eve smiled and held up the Yata-Garasu. "You may as well forfeit, little girl, because you have no chance whatsoever."

"Why?" Isis asked her tormentor, a tear forming in her eye. "Why are you doing this?"

"You've seen my scar, of course," Eve began. Isis nodded, and she continued, "I was a duelist in the sixth Battle City Tournament, as was my boyfriend Kenji. I had the bad luck to duel him and win; he got mad, took a knife…" She ran a finger down the scar. "Plastic surgery could do nothing. I used to be a model, but I've kissed that goodbye. But my master has the power to take care of this, if I take care of you."

She played the card, and the giant crow struck Isis again.

I-2500 E-2500

The young girl could do nothing but weep, as she saw a vision of her father's dragons in Eve's hands. Passing again, she wiped a tear from her eye.

Eve drew her next card, but paused. The sight of Isis crying made her think back to her family - specifically, her niece. _She's so much like Rebecca used to be… So young, but so full of spirit. I can't crush that this way…_ "I end my turn," she said.

The tears stopped. Isis looked up, astonished, but drew her next card all the same. The sight of it confused her. _I thought I took that out of here_, she thought. "One monster in Defense mode, and I end my turn."

Eve sighed in relief. She could still win; even with that free card she'd just given Isis, the girl couldn't stop her crow. "I summon Yata-Garasu," she said as the crow landed on her field, "and I'll attack your face-down monster with 'Don Zaloog'!"

The axe crashed down, and a redheaded girl with a crescent-topped staff appeared just long enough to get cut in half. (300/400) 

Eve gasped – the Magician of Faith!

A very confident Isis searched her graveyard, and held up one very specific card. 

Eve was doomed, and she knew it. "End turn," she said, awaiting her demise. The Yata-Garasu exploded into feathers and returned to her hand.

Drawing a second card, Isis played the card she had retrieved. "Monster Reborn, and you know exactly what I'm bringing back…"

The Blue-Eyes White Dragon returned, his roar causing both duelists to shudder – Isis in satisfaction, Eve in terror. "Destroy Don Zaloog!" Isis commanded. "White Lightning Attack!"

There was a crackle of ozone, and the Blue-Eyes White Dragon pulled its head back before unleashing a beam of sheer energy. Don Zaloog dropped his axe in terror before being consumed utterly by the beam. 

I-2500 E-1900

A smile crossed Isis's face, as she set one card facedown and waved for Eve to take her turn.

Eve, shaking in her spike heels, drew one more card. Hand trembling uncontrollably, she said, "Sinister Serpent, in Defense Mode…" The snake appeared, hissing at Isis. (200/100)

Isis drew another card, and tossed it down without even caring. "This is for making me look bad! Kaiser Seahorse, in Attack Mode…" The fish rose up, spear at the ready. "Seahorse, attack her snake – and then, Blue-Eyes White Dragon, attack her directly!"

The snake's head was sliced off by the fish's spear, but Eve didn't care. She was already staring into the face of her defeat. There was a roar…

…And the White Lightning blew her over the circle, throwing her into the wall of the dome.

I-2500 E-0000

Isis strolled quietly over to Eve, fishing out a White Magical Hat and sliding it into her deck. "At least you have something I can use," she murmured.

But Eve wasn't looking at her. She was looking at a dark figure on another rooftop, a figure that had seen the entire match. Isis looked over, and then Eve screamed.

By the time Isis looked back, Eve had apparently passed out. Shrugging, the girl looted the other two White Magical Hats from her opponent's deck.

**0000000**

The last fragment of an Invader of the Throne was swept off the altar as Seskera rose from his kneeling, dusting off his hands. That was two failures… these children were quite the problem.

Leaving the altar chamber, he headed into the main hall, where Odion was already waiting. "Are the locator cards ready?" the head of the Order asked.

"You will be able to enter the Battle City Finals," the former Tomb-Keeper replied. "Are you sure this is wise, however?"

Seskera's resulting glare was like being stabbed in the chest. "Don't question me, Odion."

Odion lowered his head. "My apologies, Master Seskera."

**0000000**

The man on the rooftop dried off his binoculars, watching Isis Kaiba enter the elevator again. He was talking to himself as he replaced his binoculars in his bag.

"Sage overestimated his abilities at a fatal moment." The man's cell phone was put away. "Eve succumbed to inane sentiment." The Duel Disk was taken out and put on. "That's it! No more 'great' duelists for partners!"

There was a clank of armor as the man headed for his own elevator. "From now on, I'll work only with people as ruthless as myself." The man took something from his back. "But first I want those soul cards… and Peter Wheeler's head on my spear!"

The butt-end of the spear jabbed a button, and the elevator door closed.

_Coming next chapter: In the Domino Museum, Peter is trapped and forced into another duel with a member of the Order of Ammit. Question: What are you supposed to do when your father's in danger and your opponent's deck is designed exactly to combat yours? The answer: Hold nothing back! Keep an eye out for Chapter Eleven: "Bowen, Dragonslayer"!_


	11. Bowen, Dragonslayer

Editor's note: Once again, some cards used in this chapter may not function precisely the same as they do in the real game. We claim creative license.

_"Once upon a time, there were no dragons. At least, not in books for grown-ups."_

- Charles Platt, "In Defense of the Real World", IASFM, November 1983

VS.

_"There were dragons before there was literature, and magic before there was religion."_

- Piers Anthony, "In Defense of Fantasy", IASFM, December 1983

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: BOWEN**

**DRAGONSLAYER**

The next day, the gift shop of the Domino Museum looked more like a zoo. Derik was obviously getting restless. "Mom, why did you have to drag me along?"

Tea was too preoccupied at the moment to answer, but thankfully, Mai came to the rescue. "Because we don't want you dueling alone, OK?" she said.

Derik was fuming. Tomorrow was the last day to possibly get the few locator cards he needed for the finals, and he was stuck in a gift shop trying to find a present for the mother of his rival for the year. Both the Wheelers and the Motohs had decided on a trip to the museum for the day. Derik had jumped at the chance to get out and about for a duel, but with so few participants left, he was having a hard time finding anyone, and being stuck shopping wasn't about to help.

Tea finally found what she needed, and Mai pitched in for the gift. Yugi had taken the checkbook when he went to go ask Kaiba what Ishizu wanted. Peculiarly, he had never called her with the answer.

Tea took the opportunity to remember how sad Ishizu sounded on the phone. She let a tear slip as she remembered that; Ishizu knew as well as she did that something could happen to anyone this year.

Mai nudged her on the shoulder. "Come on, Isabelle is getting hungry and the shower is in half an hour." She gestured to the girl starting to wake up in the stroller; Mai was having a hard time maneuvering the wheeled contraption.

Derik took the opportunity to ask something that was on his mind. "Why don't you use a bottle instead of breast feeding her?"

Mai blushed slightly, but Tea came to the rescue, thinking it couldn't be as bad as the _"Where do babies come from?"_ question that he had asked at three. "Breast milk has the best food for babies, honey," she answered simply. Not wanting to continue the conversation any further, and as they were at the front of the checkout line anyway, the blushing mother turned to the cashier. 

What caught Derik's eye, in the meantime, was another person behind the counter. "Isis?"

The girl smiled and came over for a chat. "Hey, Derik. Locator cards already in hand, I'll bet," she said, smirking.

Derik took a keen interest in his feet. "No, not yet."

Isis bit her lip in thought, and then tugged at his arm. "I know where we can find the rest of them before the day's over, if we're lucky." 

Derik was surprised to hear that she wasn't finished either. "Sure, but by the way... why are you here?" he asked.

Isis groaned. "My mom owns the museum and she wants me to help out. Pays well, though," she admitted.

Tea overheard the whole thing, and with her shopping done and not being interested in more embarrassment, jumped in with her permission. "But keep together, though," Tea, warned.

The warning was met with a simultaneous "We will," and both children were off.

Squeezing through with the bag and stroller, Mai put a hand on Tea's shoulder. "We had better go if we don't want to be late."

Tea nodded. "Do you think this is okay?" she asked.

Mai smiled at that, but didn't actually look at Tea as she replied, "Oh, sure. If these Order people show up, the worst that they lose is a spot in the finals, right?"

Tea thought it better not to answer that question, but responded with a new one. "Should we really leave Peter and Joey walking around the museum here?"

Mai clumsily got through the door and beckoned for Tea to follow. "Honey, nothing could possibly go wrong."

**0000000**

"What's wrong with this map?" Joey wondered out loud. "Don't they have a john anywhere in this place?"

Peter held his eyes with his hand. Why was his dad so embarrassing at times? "Dad, I think you're covering it with your finger," he said sheepishly.

Joey almost blushed, but regained his composure long enough to smile. "OK. Sure. Tell you what, as soon as I use it, we'll go home - how does that sound?" Peter was not quite ready to leave, but agreed. Joey noticed his reluctance, though. "You want to stay out here for a second?"

"Yeah, this Duel Monsters display is awesome," Peter answered.

Joey nodded, and went through the door...

...just as a sharp spear slammed it shut, right through the doorknob, locking the father inside. Joey let out a scream inside, but the boy could not let out if it was in fear or surprise.

Peter swung his head around in a split second, just in time to see a man jump down from the giant shark of a Legendary Fisherman display suspended from the ceiling.

Lost in fear, Peter didn't register his father's cries from behind the men's room door, but his first impression of the new arrival was that it was not a young man. He reminded Peter of the Marauding Captain that he had faced just a few days ago: past his prime, but not by much. The attacker was dressed in full armor, leading him to wonder if it was the man's property, or a "borrowed" exhibit from the museum.

His voice, however, was slightly cracking. It seemed to Peter that he was trying to imitate a gruff knight voice, but failing miserably. "Are you the son of Wheeler, the one to challenge the darkness, Seskera?" the man intoned.

Peter blinked twice to make sure he was seeing correctly, and replied smugly, "Are you an escapee from a renaissance fair?"

The armored man snorted and said, "Bowen is the name, actually. I was hoping to run into you." 

"Hey, you wood-throwing attack dog, get me out of here!" called a very annoyed Joey from inside the bathroom.

"Fat chance," Bowen responded. "I take pride in my skill. That door won't come open unless I pull it out myself. And as an extra precaution, we have jammed all electronic systems in the building. No alarms, no phone calls for help, and no chance of escape." 

"Why you buh-" was Joey's angry reply, before Peter heard his father slump to the floor.

Peter weighed his options before he caught the glint of an all too familiar symbol. A silver eye had been carved into the breastplate of Bowen's armor, and the sight of it made Peter's blood run cold. Once again, family was in danger, and before he knew it, the words were out of his mouth: "I challenge you to a duel, and if I win you let us go without a fight." 

Bowen wiped the oily hair from his forehead to the side. "I hoped for nothing less."

Twin rockets burst into the ceiling, their ends opening to look like spotlights. Peter looked again to see that they had come from an old Duel Disk that was attached to Bowen's arm. This one, the 4.0, was relatively simple. It was just a flat, black surface with colored markings for easy placement.

Peter slipped his own deck into place, sending his own disk into motion.

"**Now let's begin!**" Bowen shouted.

B-8000 P-8000

"I'm going first," Bowen decreed. "And I play the magic card Scapegoat, and set two cards on the field in addition to that."

True to the magic card's name, four cute and furry goat tokens trotted onto the field. As any duelist knew, though, they only existed to leave the field in some way, shape, or form.

Peter drew his card, but then turned his head as he saw red gather around the bottom of the bathroom door. "What did you do to my dad?" Peter yelled in a fit of rage.

Bowen closed his eyes and relished in the probable truth. "I told you I take pride in my skill. With my aim, that spear probably severed your daddy's poor, pitiful arm." Turning serious, Bowen answered again as Peter's eyes burned into him. "Come on, kid, I follow orders. I hunt what I am assigned. End of story."

Peter was suddenly aware of the still-healing scars on his face. Hate was forcefully emerging. But there was time for that later; right now, he needed to concentrate on the duel. "I summon Spear Dragon in Attack Mode!" Peter yelled. "Let's see if your goats can handle this!" (1900/0) Peter had never been this hotheaded before, diving into an assault. "Spear Dragon, attack!"

Peter grinned as he made the order. With the goat tokens' Defense Points at zero, Bowen would be taking a huge hit.

Just as the dragon prepared to fire, Bowen flipped over a card on his disk. "I activate Regulation of Tribe," he declared. "I name a type of monster, and that type can not attack while this card is in play – and, of course, I choose Dragon."

A holographic gate was erected between the two duelists, guarded by a medieval executioner. The sturdy wooden walls blocked the great wind being generated as the dragon's attack was effectively canceled.

"If you have nothing else, I believe it is my move," Bowen stated with a touch of glee.

Peter nodded, and sighed in annoyance. He was just glad that his monster hadn't switched to Defense Mode. 

Bowen drew a fourth card before remembering something. "Of course, I need to tribute a monster in order to keep Regulation of the Tribe in play." The Ammitite grinned and added, "Lucky for me that my goats can help me with that."

The brutish executioner took a small hatchet at his side before cleaving a goat in half. 

Peter shuddered, once again remembering the horror of his last duel against a member of this group.

Bowen searched through his hand and summoned another monster. 'I bring forth the Dragon Zombie in Attack Mode." (1600/0)

This was getting bizarre for Peter. Did this duelist have some strategy with zero defense point monsters? Peter soon realized that the monster had not been summoned for defense.

"I also activate another facedown card, Rush Recklessly," the Ammitite continued. The card flipped face up before releasing dark energy in the shape of an angry boar. The power flooded over the grotesque zombie, reinforcing its attack power by 700. (1600/0 - 2300/0) "Zombie, attack," Bowen commanded simply.

The dragon willingly obeyed, and spat its acidic breath. The Spear Dragon practically melted in midair.

Peter needed a plan and he knew it as a sixth card was added to his hand. Desperate, he summoned another monster. "I counter with Grey Wing in Attack Mode. And I'll reinforce it with the Dragon Treasure." (1600/1000) Peter knew that he still couldn't attack, but at least he had a monster to work with. Almost forgetting, Peter also set a card for later. 

Bowen wasn't distracted in the slightest as his turn came around, and he drew a card bringing his hand to four. "You think that you can win with a tie in attack power?" he questioned. "First rule of the hunt: always have something stronger then your prey."

Another goat was literally axed during the speech.

Bowen didn't seem to notice the Scapegoat's death, busy as he was summoning another monster. "I summon The Hunter with 7 Weapons in Attack Mode." (1000/600)

Peter was beginning to catch on. Bowen was using an anti-dragon deck... He gulped.

Bowen smirked and explained, "My hunter gains 1000 Attack Points against any type of monster that I declare when he is summoned. Once again, dragon it is." The hunter pulled a particularly sharp knife out of a sheath on his back. As Peter watched in horror, the blade morphed again - Bowen had made another modification. "I have also used the Sword of Dragons Soul," the would-be knight continued, "to not only give my monster a 700-point power boost, but the effect of this card automatically destroys any dragon that my hunter meets in battle."

Peter braced himself for the assault he knew would come. _Luckily,_ he thought, _turnabout is fair play._

Bowen grinned in anticipation, and finally yelled the command, "'Hunter with 7 Weapons, Specialized Blade Strike!"

Peter tried his best to look helpless, but he couldn't help a snicker as he triggered his facedown card. "Activate Dragon's Tribe," he declared, "effectively shutting down your assault!"

Even as the Hunter with 7 Weapons charged across the field, he and all the other monsters Bowen had sprouted wings and scales. The features quickly began to fade, but they lasted long enough for the wooden gate of Regulation of Tribe to slam shut.

Bowen could only look on in disgust as his own card was turned against him. As the Sword of Dragons Soul shattered, he couldn't help a sigh - only a Warrior-type could wield it.

Peter drew up to a hand of four. It was a decent start, at the least. "I use Pot of Greed," Peter declared as two new cards were drawn. "Then I summon Spirit Ryu!" (1000/1000)

The slinky blue dragon was altogether gentle-looking to Bowen, who began laughing. "Sad, really. Even if you wanted to attack with that pipsqueak of a monster, my Regulation trap card wouldn't let you."

Peter grinned. "That's where you're wrong!" he stated. "I use the power of Stamping Destruction to shatter that gate, as well as damage your Life Points."

A great claw dropped from the sky and crushed the sturdy gate to splinters. A slight aftershock knocked Bowen back a few feet, with his Life Points taking the blow. 

B-7500 P-8000

Peter wasn't finished, though. "With your trap gone, both of my monsters can use their special abilities. I discard Cave Dragon to activate Gray Wing's effect to attack twice, and destroy your remaining Scapegoats!"

The dragon hissed as both wings shone with white light. It then dove right between the two monsters, using its empowered wings to slice them both in half.

"Next," Peter continued, "I discard Luster Dragon #2 and Tyrant Dragon to raise the attack power of Spirit Ryu by 1000 points each. Even with the ability of your 'Hunter with 7 Weapons', your monster is doomed!"

Life energy spread through out the dragon's body, creating a deadly vortex of power and sending the warrior to oblivion.

B-6500 P-8000

Peter looked on in satisfaction as he played his final card. "Last but not least is the magic card Super Rejuvenation, letting me draw a card for each dragon I've sacrificed, and that means three!"

Bowen was beginning to sweat now. Those cards could easily be used to power up Peter's monsters again. He drew his card with anticipation, and found it to his liking. "You have not destroyed all of my monsters," Bowen reminded Peter, motioning to his Dragon Zombie. "And I still have enough to sacrifice for this, the Dragon Seeker!" (2000/2100)

The zombie melted into nothing but ooze and bones, and its wreckage drew together and became a large, ugly demon. The new creature roared once before spitting a high-pressure stream of acid across the field. Peter gawked as his Spirit Ryu melted like a sugar cube before him.

Bowen laughed and explained, "When summoned, my monster destroys any dragon, and in this case two, once my beast attacks!"

**0000000**

In the tournament headquarters, Seto Kaiba was not in the best of moods. He had spent all day thinking about Yugi's words, and trying to figure out what had changed his mind about magic.

_You know what it was,_ Kaiba scolded himself. _That maniac with the key. Well, if he thinks that he can just waltz into my head and expect me to figure out..._

"Sir, we have unusual tournament activity," one of the tracking staff interrupted.

Kaiba snapped back to reality and pretended to be interested. "What is it?"

The tracker hit a key, bringing up the offending screen. "According to the scanners, there are an odd number of Duel Disks active."

Kaiba thought this was strange indeed. Obviously all duels needed two duelists; it had to be a fluke. "It's probably nothing," the company president replied, "some kid who didn't shut it down correctly." 

"That may be so, sir," the tracker replied, "but how do you explain the life point change?"

Kaiba looked at the screen just in time to see the score change. His heart stood still. "Whose is it? My daughter's?" Kaiba stammered.

"No sir, the duelist goes by the name of Wheeler," the tracker replied.

Kaiba relaxed, but only slightly.

In an attempt to calm his boss down, the tracker announced, "He is dueling at your wife's museum, Mr. Kaiba."

Kaiba was not amused. "I'm going over there. Someone is making a monkey out of me, and I want to find out whom."

**0000000**

With a loud roar, the Dragon Seeker brought down its claw, rending the "Grey Wing" in half.

B-6500 P-7300

Peter was in for it now. That Dragon Seeker had taken out the last monster he had. Luck was needed on this draw; thankfully, luck was one thing that the Wheeler family had plenty of.

The new monster was good, but not good enough, and Peter sweated as he set the card. "Turn's over, your move."

Bowen looked on, feeding on the child's desperation, thinking he could smell his fear. Bowen loved it as he brought his hand to three once again. "I set a monster in Defense Mode and lay a card facedown. Now, Dragon Seeker, attack the hidden monster!"

The monster swiped its ferocious claws at the monster, only to have it stopped by a large rock formation. (1300/2000)

The Dragon Dwelling in the Cave was a proud sight to behold, and Peter was most grateful as the monster shielded him from damage.

Bowen was seething as he passed control to his opponent.

The move was most welcome indeed. "I now tribute my monster to bring out my favorite creature of them all. Dragon Dwelling in the Cave," Peter commanded as the monster shattered along with its home, "I sacrifice you to summon Luster Dragon." (2400/1400)

Glistening green, the dragon was a ferocious sight to Bowen's eyes. Even his Seeker would not hold out for long.

Peter ordered, "Dragon, attack with Emerald Shards!"

The slayer demon couldn't take the blow, and was torn to pieces by the barrage of sharp crystal.

B-6100 P-7300

Studying his cards, Bowen laughed, his armor shaking. The boy would not know what hit him. "You may be good, boy, but you have one flaw, or should I say one monster, which I can easily control with this!" Bowen flipped the monster into view. "It's called the Dragon Manipulator (700/800), and with it, I can take over any dragon my opponent has."

The words had little time to sink in before the knight atop his dragon steed wrapped a chain around the neck of Peter's Luster Dragon.

Peter thought he was just in for a direct attack, but Bowen held up the card that he had just drawn.

"Now," the Ammitite stated, "I tribute the monsters to summon a monster that you should be quite familiar with. Peter Wheeler, meet the Buster Blader!" (2600/2200)

The two monsters vanished, leaving behind the bane of the dragon duelist in their wake. The warrior closed its eyes, and it glowed as it drew power from Peter's dragons, raising its attack power to 6600.

Bowen grinned, and then laughed hysterically, only pausing to shout, "I'm just doing my job; it's not my fault if I love it! Blader, attack!"

The boy winced as the giant sword smashed through him, his life points taking an all-out dive.

B-6100 P-700

Peter cringed as he drew his hand to five; he didn't seem to mind what he got, though. "I play Monster Reborn to revive my Spirit Ryu, and use Polymerization to fuse it with my Warrior Dai Grepher to summon the Ryu Senshi." (2000/1700)

The Spirit Ryu turned to smoke and engulfed the warrior; when the smoke cleared, the warrior wore purple armor and bore a double-bladed weapon.

Bowen gawked - a monster that weak couldn't possibly take on his Buster Blader!

Peter finished, "Now I set two cards and end my turn."

Bowen didn't know what the kid was playing at, but it was all well and good to him. His eyes went wide, and he shouted in triumph as he played the card, "I now summon the monster known as Tribe Infecting Virus, in attack mode! (1600/1300) Next, I use its special ability to destroy all monsters on the field of a certain type. I discard a Dragon Capture Jar from my hand to do so. Now Virus, destroy all warriors in play!"

A cloud of disease particles filled the air, and then streamed out into the Buster Blader and Ryu Senshi. Both of the monsters seemed to melt away, leaving the virus alone on the field.

Peter held out for one last, desperate move. "I trigger my two facedown cards - Rope of Life, and Last Turn!" He looked smug as his Luster Dragon once again took the field with the added bonus of 800 extra Attack Points. Peter had to discard what was left of his hand, but it was well worth it.

Bowen was not expecting this, but refused to be outdone. "That card lets me use any monster in my deck to battle yours?" he questioned.

Peter nodded in reply.

Bowen grinned a smile that only a villain should use as he quickly flipped through his deck. "My _other_ Buster Blader it is, then."

The warrior was poised to strike; but suddenly, it staggered, and its armor began to melt.

"What's happening?" Bowen screeched, his voice raising an octave. 

"Simple," Peter explained. "Let me tell you a few things about chaining moves. I activated my traps before the effect of your Virus resolved. And what type of monster was it set to destroy?"

Bowen paled as he realized he had just thrown away the match. One word escaped his lips. "Warrior." 

As if on cue, the molten goop that was once the Buster Blader burst into triangles and the Luster Dragon roared in victory.

"With no monster to defend you," Peter shouted, "Last Turn declares me the winner! Now, set my father free!"

Bowen sank to his knees as footsteps were heard in the hall. Kaiba had just rounded the corner in time to see the impressive play.

Peter sighed in relief as he saw him approach, but then ran up and called, "Help, my dad is trapped in the bathroom and he could be hurt!" 

Kaiba stifled a grunt as he examined the door, and the red stain seeping from under it. "If we need to remodel these, he will be," he said in a tone that made it impossible to tell if he was serious.

Despite Bowen's boasting, Kaiba was able to remove the spear with barely a tug. 

Peter was relieved to see that Joey's arm was very much attached. The surprise had just caused him to fall forwards and smack his head on the tile floor. His head was bleeding, and he was still unconscious, but he would be in good condition - if angry - and up and about in time for the finals.

_The finals,_ Peter remembered. He strolled up to his opponent.

Bowen was staring in shock at his intended victim. "I missed..." he breathed, "I never miss." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he joined the many souls in bondage and slumped to the floor. 

"Don't you ever have an original thought?" Peter wondered out loud, before grabbing the last of his locator cards. His eyes flicked through the cards his opponent was carrying.

One card caught his eye, taking his breath away. It was a real Five God Dragon - almost impossible to find, and Peter was a duelist that might be able to pull off the difficult fusion. The question of what an anti-dragon duelist was doing with a card like that didn't occur to him - he chalked it up to ego.

Peter drew his attention back to his father in time to see him groggy, but awake with Kaiba helping him to his feet.

Kaiba finally spoke up again. "What were you guys doing here anyway?"

Joey answered that one. "We were just heading out to the baby shower."

Kaiba stopped being Joey's crutch and dropped him to the ground. "Sheesh, your wife just had one, Wheeler! Slow it down a little..." Then he stormed off, cursing himself for wasting his time coming down here.

Joey smiled as he closed his eyes and fell asleep again. _How dense can a guy be?_

**00000000**

Seskera had finished sacrificing another batch of soul cards, amid them Bowen's Dragon Piper, and was preparing for his usual stroll in public.

Odion managed to catch him as he was heading out the door of their warehouse hideout. "Sir, I believe that Bowen was the last of our duelists. All of the others are out with Stage Two, and they have no dueling skill to begin with," he said, worried.

"Don't worry about it, Odion. I have to do what most businesses do nowadays: go digital." The leader of the Ammitites smirked a bit before continuing, "In the meantime, progress report on Stage Two, if you please."

Odion cleared his throat. "Two points have been fully charged; a third is about a quarter full." 

Seskera cursed under his breath. "I should have known better than to rush. All five points need to be secured by the time I'm on that blimp."

Odion nodded, as if he understood all of this.

Seskera once again touched over the sensitive lightning burn on his shoulder, a personal matter occurring to him. "A physical remnant of Shadow Magic always leaves the victim with the potential to control it. I have said before that I am destined to harness that potential..." He paused, hand on his chin in worry. "If that Wheeler boy knew what he may be capable of..." He paused again.

Odion tried to comfort his master, intoning, "Hasker was not only a traitor; he was a traitorous fool."

Seskera only flicked his hand, knocking Odion into the wall across the room.

Odion was more shocked than in pain, and he couldn't help wondering why it didn't hurt.

Seskera cooled down a bit from the release in energy and began to ramble once more. "When those five points are taken, I can use the Claw of Typhonis to hook onto them and pull space itself until the shadows are breached, but I need those points captured." The leader of the Order looked deep in thought, before remembering one last thing. "Odion, be sure to bring this man into my company as soon as possible," he finished, handing over a sheet of paper.

Odion looked at the description handed to him. "This man is in prison, sir," he stated simply, as if Seskera didn't know.

"Was," the leader rasped.

With that, Seskera stormed out onto the street, leaving Odion once again alone.

**0000000**

Seto Kaiba was in a bad mood to begin with, and coming home to a gathering of loud, unexpected party guests did not help this at all. At the top of his lungs, he shouted, "_What the hell are you all doing in my house?_"

The noise stopped, and everyone went dead silent for a moment. But then Ishizu stepped forward, looked her husband in the eye, and said two words, loud and clear: "I'm pregnant."

It took a moment before the words sank into Seto Kaiba's mind, but when they did, he did something no one saw coming, something that confused and slightly frightened most of the partiers.

He grinned, and then broke into joyful laughter.

_Bonus points if you caught all of Bowen's borrowed quotes._

_Coming next chapter: How much has virtual technology improved in fifteen years? Derik and Isis are about to get firsthand looks at it, as they enter the Virtual Dueling Hall. Derik finds himself in a duel against an opponent he knows all too well. I'm not giving you the title for the next chapter, because this one's going to be a bit of a surprise!_


	12. PEGASUS, Virtual Creator

_Yugi: "I will find a way to save my friends!"  
Pegasus: "But Yugi-boy, you can't even save yourself!"_

- "Match of the Millennium: Yugi vs. Pegasus, Part III", **Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**CHAPTER TWELVE: PEGASUS**

**VIRTUAL CREATOR**

The afternoon news had some interesting things to say that day.

"…was assisted in his escape by three men dressed in dark suits. Police are confident that Underwood will not be free for long.

"Still no leads on the disappearance of Bianca Hawkins, who vanished from her home in Maine last month. Miss Hawkins, aunt of former U.S. Duel Monsters champion Rebecca Hawkins, retired from modeling four years ago following a fight with her boyfriend that left her with severe scarring.

"Miss Hawkin's disappearance occurred at the same time as the last public appearance of Felix Alacoda, better known as the Astonishing Sage. Following a performance in Berlin, Alacoda was reported missing after failing to check in with his tour manager the next day…"

**0000000**

In the years following its creation, Kaibaland had changed dramatically. The building had swelled in size, with two more wings extending off of the main building. However, time had not changed one thing: the famous Blue-Eye White Dragon statues still flanked the door as they always had. Over the door, a mural depicted the Dark Magician Knight locked in combat against the Berserk Dragon. Derik managed to catch a glimpse of it before Isis pulled him through the door.

As always, the main hall of Kaibaland was filled with arcade machines, with paths clearly defined by the positioning of the games. Signs scattered here and there throughout the main hall read, "Virtual Dueling Hall - Right Wing, VR Chamber."

Passing between the machines, Derik's attention was drawn to a little girl at an UFO Catcher cabinet. The girl was sniffling, having apparently run out of money. Her gaze was on a Mystical Elf plushie that, it seemed, she had just missed with the claw.

Derik's hand slid from Isis's grasp, and he fished 100 yen from his pocket, handing it to the girl. She smiled, then turned to the UFO Catcher and resumed her efforts.

The two duelists were almost at the right wing when they heard a squeal. Turning, they saw the little girl cuddling her new plushie.

Isis gave Derik a look that wavered between annoyance and admiration, and then she grabbed his hand and yanked him into the VR Chamber.

**0000000**

Since its creation five years prior, the VR Chamber had changed little. The metal stalks still reached from the floor to the ceiling, gleaming with the power running through them. Each stalk sprouted six pods at the floor level, some closed and containing a duelist within, some open and waiting. A number of panels around the room allowed those not in the VR program to watch as their fellow duelists battled the computer's best.

Two cards suddenly appeared in Isis's hand, and she set one on Derik's palm. Looking at it, Derik read, "One free duel - Virtual Dueling Hall." He then asked, "Why do you even have these? Your dad runs the tournament, last I checked."

"I told him not to give me any leg-ups. I'm going to win this tournament because I'm the best, not because my father started it," Isis replied. "However, any duelist could have received those cards from the demo guys, so I decided not to spend my own money."

The two young duelists descended a short flight of stairs, wandering up to one of the stalks. A technician on duty took the "free duel" cards, and Derik and Isis both stepped into open pods.

"I assume you know what you're doing, but what is the point of coming here?" Derik questioned.

Isis sat up quickly in her pod, and then leaned forward as if to reveal a hidden secret. "Do you know anything about the third Battle City Tournament, Derik?"

Derik nodded. "The finals were canceled because of possible technical failure on the blimp, right?"

Isis chuckled and said, "Not quite. Because of the single-loss elimination rule, people sometimes still had locator cards when they were disqualified. Because of the uneven number, only three people ever made it to the finals. My dad made them keep their mouths shut, but he felt that the embarrassment would ruin the company. Well, to make a long story short…"

"Too late," Derik interrupted with a giggle of his own.

Isis cleared her throat in obvious annoyance before moving on. "Duelists with extra cards turn them in here, then the ones remaining can duel virtual opponents to fight for them."

It made sense to Derik, but he had one more question. "What if someone just decides to keep the extras?"

"We have ways to track them down," Isis replied as the pod snapped over her head. Derik saw a slight unease in her eyes as the pods began to close.

"So, will we meet up in the Virtual World?" Derik asked as the VR gear slid into place over his head.

"I don't think so," Isis told him, "The program sends those who access it into random locations."

"In that case," Derik said as the pod closed over him, "see you once I'm in the finals…"

Before he could finish that thought, the VR gear flared into life, and his mind and his body separated…

**0000000**

There was an instant of darkness, and then pinpoints of light came into view. Derik shook the cobwebs from his head and looked around. Booths and tents surrounded him, and hanging lamps filled the night sky. A sign hung from one lamppost, reading, "The Virtual Carnival Welcomes You!" Music played in the distance, and Derik could hear voices. The young duelist walked towards the voices, noticing that the booths were empty.

Eventually, he came upon a large clearing, filled with Duel Disk wearers talking, arguing, and eyeing a large, unoccupied marble square. A man using what appeared to be a combination of Celtic Guardian and Lightning Blade was dueling a Duel Disk-wearing Deep Sea Warrior off on the right. Something about that sparked a memory in Derik's head.

Still walking, Derik tuned into the conversations. Several men in black coats were discussing the apparent entry of two children in the finals, with a few of the men protesting the fact while the others accused them of overreacting. A girl in a blue dress was questioning whether or not to step up onto the marble square…

Only when all talking ceased did Derik bother to look where he was going. One foot had landed on the marble square in question.

Immediately, the image of a young boy with light blue hair and white clothes flickered into existence. "Greetings, duelist!" the boy said in slightly nasal tones. "You have just opened a challenge line to the PEGASUS dueling program. This program has a difficulty level of: 7. If you wish to challenge PEGASUS, please place your other foot on the square. It is Kaibacorp's duty to warn you that if you are a Battle City participant, the loss of this duel will cause your ejection from the Battle City tournament."

Giving it some thought, Derik firmly placed his other foot on the marble square. "I will challenge it!"

The hologram nodded before disappearing. Seven stars circled around the square, and then with a flash they came together in front of Derik, fusing into another hologram - this time of the most famous man in Duel Monsters history. The boy's voice could be heard once again: "The challenge is accepted. Leaving the square at this time will count as a forfeit. Good luck, duelist!"

PEGASUS looked like the man at his physical prime, seated in a golden chair with Millennium Eye intact. It looked up and smiled, saying, "Well, if it isn't a brave young lad. How many locator cards do you need, boy?"

Counting off in his head, Derik replied, "Four."

Four locator cards flashed into view on either side of PEGASUS, settling on the ground. A sudden wall of cards surrounded Derik and the hologram, as it spoke again, "Very well, Derik-boy. Now, choose your deck - you can have only one of any given card. I'm afraid that's the rules for this particular program."

Derik's fingers flashed over the cards as he made his selections. In an inspired piece of trickery, he selected the three different pictures of his Dark Magician.

PEGASUS had already selected his deck. With a wave of his hand, he caused four walls of light to shoot up on all sides. **"Let's start, Derik-boy!"**

D-8000 P-8000

Derik was startled as dueling platforms began to rise. Both he and his digital opponent were raised to their own podiums. It took Derik a moment to realize that a spinner with a spiral pattern in the middle of the arena was the top of a carousel.

PEGASUS began his move with a monster known to few and seen by fewer. "I begin by summoning the Toon Masked Sorcerer in Attack Mode!"

Derik had heard of the Toon monsters, but he had never thought of having the opportunity to play against them. Still, he shrugged off the play, until he saw a comical glove appear over the edge of the ride canopy, springing a hideous floating creature into view. (900/1400)

"Hey, wait!" Derik objected. "What are you doing, playing that thing without a Toon World in play?"

The virtual PEGASUS wagged his finger in the punitive gesture that was familiar to Derik, as it was used by his own Dark Magician. "Nuh-uh-uh, Derik-boy. My Toon Sorcerer is what is known as a Class-C Toon, a cuddly creature that can live away from home, but doesn't mind a visit every once in a while. Unfortunately, my Toons cannot attack on the turn they are summoned, so I have a card to even the odds. Activate Vengeful Bog Spirit!"

The spinning ride seemed to spew out a cloud of putrid smoke that stank of decaying flesh.

"One card facedown," PEGASUS concluded. "And I believe it is your turn."

Derik was startled for a moment, before his own cards came into view. He looked at some of the new and slightly unfamiliar cards, but he did his best to make a play that counted. "One card facedown, and I summon the Witch of the Black Forest." (1100/1200) The new monster was quickly overcome by a sick feeling. Derik could not quite place it, but remembered PEGASUS's magic card when a shadowy shroud materialized out of the fog.

"Don't tell me you have forgotten already," PEGASUS teased. "We have a long way to go. And I think that I'll begin my turn by playing a magic card, the Toon Table of Contents, with the power to bring any card related to the little rascals to my hand. And why not," Derik's opponent continued, "bring out the key to their entire existence, Toon World, which I play now!"

Derik snapped to attention and weighed out his options. He could activate his trap, but that would do nothing but nullify the activation cost of his card. And, effect gone or not, PEGASUS's Toon World would be in play to power all of his Toon monsters.

Comical music began to blare from the carnival speakers, as a brightly colored children's book fell from the sky. The letters glowed in a rainbow as they were lifted off the page and spelt out two words in the air, TOON WORLD. Colors mixed like spilt paint around the letters as a second book faded into view, pages erupting like a pop-up book to form a formidable, if badly constructed, castle with matching graveyard.

D-8000 P-7000

"Now," the computerized duelist said, quoting himself, "let the fun begin!"

Derik was glad that he had his witch to protect him, but he forgot the one flaw in his defense.

The program smiled and said, "Toon Masked Sorcerer, attack him directly."

Derik only then remembered that Toons could attack him directly when Toon World was on the field, regardless of class. This was drilled into his head when one of the Toon Masked Sorcerer's hands flew across the field and tweaked his nose.

D-7100 P-7000

PEGASUS also drew a card, as his monster shared the effect of its normal counterpart. "Ooo, not bad. I'll just set this too. You know, to keep you guessing."

Derik took the opportunity to strike when he had the chance as his hand grew to five again. "Okay, since any monster I play can't attack right away, I'll just use the monster I do have. Witch of the Black Forest, attack his Toon now!"

Even though the virtual man no longer had the magic that made his living self unstoppable, this duelist seemed to know Derik's every move just the same. "Do you really think that I would leave myself so open to an attack?" PEGASUS clucked his tongue and then continued, "I activate the trap known as Toon Defense, letting me keep my monster safe from harm."

The floating drawing took a fast dive into his magical home just as chains began to surround it. The end of the chain cracked like a whip and sent the book sky-high, out of the reach of the dark spell now being conjured by Derik's witch.

Derik looked in dismay, but then he saw the spell aim towards PEGASUS himself and break upon his podium.

P-5900 D-7100

The clone didn't seem to mind though. In fact, he seemed more smug than ever. "The power of the Toon Defense card lets me take an attack directly if one of my Toons is in danger. It seems a welcome edition to my nearly full magic/trap zone, wouldn't you say?"

Derik just didn't say anything as the book once again fell into place and the monster again emerged, taking the time instead to analyze the field again. He had waited to summon a monster because he wouldn't be able to use it anyway, but now that he was sure what one of those traps were, it wouldn't hurt in the long run. "I also summon the Gemini Elf in Attack Mode. Now do your very worst!" he announced.

To PEGASUS, it seemed that he already had as the elves spun into view. (1900/900) "A grave error. You have triggered another of my cartoony traps, the Toon Mask!"

A hideous green mask with a corny top hat plopped onto the shoulders of the Toon Masked Sorcerer with a sickening crunch.

PEGASUS explained, "This card sacrifices one of my precious Toons in order to summon a Toon copy of a monster my opponent summons. In this case, I search my deck for my Toon Gemini Elf!"

Derik had seen only a few American movies, but as cartoonish smoke spewed from PEGASUS's magic book, the caricature of his monster that the mask melted into reminded him considerably of Jessica Rabbit. (1900/900) Derik had no choice but to end his turn, knowing full well what was in store for him now.

PEGASUS drew his virtual hand up to three before preparing his onslaught. "Very well… I summon another cuddly Toon monster, the Toon Goblin Attack Force!" (2300/0)

Despite the card's reputation, only one very fat goblin wandered on to the field. It appeared to be snoring, and Derik knew that between its inherited toon effect, and the Vengeful Bog Spirit still in play, he didn't have to worry about it until next turn. He had been expecting a Toon deck from PEGASUS, but he wasn't aware of all the cards he had to support them.

The virtual man was staring at his diminished hand. "It seems I'm nearly out of cards, doesn't it? Oh, well, I have a couple open spots left, so I guess it wouldn't hurt to set one more facedown. Now, Toon Gemini Elf, attack my opponent directly!"

The two slinky women each blew a kiss at Derik in sync. Derik let out an open cry of disgust as lipstick flew off of their hands towards him. The boy instinctively held up his hand as a shield. When the young duelist opened his eyes, he gasped to see his original-art Dark Magician burning away as if the make-up was made from acid.

D-5200 P-5900

PEGASUS seemed pleased with the result, knowing that his elf removed a card from his opponent's hand after inflicting damage.

Derik didn't bother with the hows and whys; he just wanted to make a comeback after drawing a fourth card again. "Now this is more like it!" the child exclaimed out loud. "I play Giant Trunade, returning all magic and trap cards on the field to their owner's hands."

Normally, Derik would have preferred a Heavy Storm, but the single card rule meant that he had to work with what he got. Derik scanned PEGASUS's reaction as a circular gale picked up. The virtual man seemed disappointed, but not dismayed.

Scanning the field after the winds died down, Derik was confused - the Toons were still there, creepy as ever. Even being Class-C, the Toons should have been destroyed.

"Confused?" the digital gentleman asked. "Let me explain. That is a move that I would have pulled myself if given the opportunity. And do you know why, Derik-boy? Because even though Toon World is off the field, it has not been destroyed. So my cuddly creatures remain."

Derik was not deterred in the slightest. "Maybe, but I still want to get back at those Toons. I play Graceful Charity and discard…" Derik was relieved to see both of his Dark Magicians in the draw. With the cards in his hand, it brought out an interesting possibility. "...Dark Core and Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer. And now I activate Polymerization to fuse my Dark Magician with Versago the Destroyer!" Again, these were cards that Derik would normally not touch with a ten-foot pole, but they were the best he could do with the rules.

PEGASUS tapped at his chin. "I suppose that you will be using that fearsome Dark Paladin that I hear so much about, hmm?"

"No," Derik countered, "I plan to summon a fusion just as powerful, the Dark Flare Knight!" (2200/800)

The creature was a fearsome sight indeed, with its black and crimson armor, and sword curved into a cruel scythe.

PEGASUS didn't have a prayer of saving his monster and he knew it, but that didn't mean that he was out of tricks entirely. A smile crossed his face.

Derik shone with pride as he called his knight to battle. "Dark Flare Knight, do away with the Toon Gemini Elf!"

The knight held a stern expression as it channeled its power into his sword. Dark flames splashed with blood-like crimson encircled the weapon. The sword cleaved the Toon women in half, leaving the flames to devour what was left.

P-5600 D-5200

Derik had no other monsters to try and attack the Toon Goblin Attack Force, but he did have his other magician in his hand. Still, Derik didn't want to lose his monster advantage, and switched his other monsters to defense rather than risk playing anything further.

PEGASUS, on the other hand, did nothing but applaud. "Well done, Derik-boy. Hmmm... My hand size is six, now. Unfortunately, you know four of the cards I now hold, so why don't I play a few? Two cards facedown, and I summon the last of my Class-C Toon family, the Toon Cannon Soldier!"

The programmer was no fool. A virtual duelist of this level would not bother with the same old tricks that would be expected and easily countered. Derik would have even uttered a laugh had he not had his full concentration on the duel before him.

The toonish robot fit no one's definition of frightening, but any duelist knew of the original Cannon Soldier, and in the right hands, it was not a card Derik wanted to be staring down. (1400/1300)

"Well, now," PEGASUS continued, "I do believe that Dark Flare Knight has to go, and I have a monster all ready to defeat it. Oh, Toon Goblins…" The snoring one opened an eye, and then jumped up ready for action. Unexpectedly, five other smaller goblins poked their head out from behind the one. "Do me a favor and rid the field of that pesky knight, will you?"

The toon army nodded excitedly in agreement before turning sinister grins on the monster. Each one jumped up to an incredible height, and all six crashed down on the Dark Flare Knight simultaneously. A cartoon "fight cloud" surrounded the battling monsters, and then one of the Goblins smacked the Dark Flare Knight high into the air. He came down hard and shattered.

The goblins quickly returned to sit at PEGASUS's side, where they began a poker game amongst themselves after switching to defense mode. "Oh, my," PEGASUS overacted, "my goblins have a defense of zero and must wait a whole turn to attack again, whatever can I do to stop you from destroying them?"

Derik was vaguely reminded of Sage, but looked on in hope as the few remains of his knight began to shine and float before him.

"Oh, fellas?" PEGASUS lilted to his goblins; rudely enough, they didn't bat an eyelid as one swept in on a full house. PEGASUS held his head in his hand. "Oh well, I guess I'll have to do it the hard way. Toon Cannon Soldier, do your dirty work for me."

Although the monster could not attack, a huge vacuum hose sprung off of its back, creating a bulge through the hose as it absorbed some very annoyed goblins. The barrel on the shoulder of the monster sprung back, before launching the monster like a cannonball.

Derik could not keep track of the movement, and just remembered that sickening goblin grin as it slammed neatly into his face.

D-4700 P-5600

Derik didn't mind the damage so much, as long as the effect of his monster came through. What he _did_ mind was the holographic birds now flying around his head. "Come on," he complained, "don't you think this is a bit much?"

PEGASUS gave a slight _hmph_ as the boy tried in vain to swat the birds away. "Well, I though it was a clever touch, myself. Oh, well, your move I suppose."

Derik gave a triumphant yell as the effect of his knight finally completed. "You've had it now!" Derik exclaimed as he drew his card. "The effect of my Dark Flare Knight you destroyed allows me to summon what could be the most powerful monster in the entire dueling world. You have triggered the summoning of the legendary Mirage Knight!" (2800/2000)

The monster seemed nothing short of a godsend, shining with a radiant and holy light.

PEGASUS didn't get to be a Level 7 program by underestimating effects, however. "Tisk-tisk, Derik-boy. I told you I had a surprise ready and waiting. This trap is a little doo-dad called Doppelganger, and it's my personal favorite. For the price of 1,000 measly Life Points, I can play him as any card in your graveyard. And that Dark Core you had before looks pretty inviting to me. Now go, my furry friend!" The cat-like cartoon needed no more than that.

P-4600 D-4700

The navy blue creature spun into the air and formed itself into a dark sphere. In an instant a great wind picked up the new creation and sent it to an early demise. The feline then simply uncurled itself and leapt quickly into its master's graveyard pile.

There was a brief pause, and then PEGASUS smacked himself on the forehead. "Oh, so sorry, I forgot to discard first - my mistake! My Vengeful Bog Spirit that you sent back to my hand can remedy that mistake in a hurry."

Derik now realized that the taunting act was not a psychological battle at all. This program seriously believed that nothing could beat it. Derik had a card to prove him wrong. "My turn," he decreed as another card was added to his hand. "And I think I have a way out of this mess, but first I sacrifice Witch of the Black Forest and Gemini Elf to summon my third Dark Magician." (2500/2100)

This one bore the same picture as his father's prized card. He didn't have the actual piece of cardstock with him in this dimension, but just like his dad's philosophy, he felt his heart in the monster. Derik also quickly snatched a Kuriboh due to the effect of his Witch just in case.

The boy finished with, "And now I can attack your monster, so, Dark Magician, destroy his Toon Cannon Soldier with your Dark Magic Attack!"

The blow would have probably clinched the match for Derik if he had not forgotten one simple fact: PEGASUS still had a card facedown. "Sorry, Derik-boy, but I activate a card that should look very familiar to you. Activate Toon Defense!"

Once again the chain attached and snapped the robot out of harm's way. PEGASUS still took the blow, but he still had his monster, so it didn't matter anymore.

P-2100 D-4700

The chain still stayed in play, but as PEGASUS drew a second card, light sparkled in his virtual eyes. "Oh, I am so good," he giggled with glee, then just broke into an ear-shattering maniacal laugh. "Well, it's been nice dueling with you, Derik-boy, but this duel is about to draw to a close..."

"_Just get on with it!_" Derik spat across the arena. He was now thoroughly glad that his father had beaten this guy in the flesh.

"You can't rush genius Derik-boy, and this card was in fact a genius of my own design. But first I need to reinvoke the happy home of Toon World." The theme music once again blared throughout the carnival speakers as Derik held his ground. PEGASUS had to have something good if he planned to throw away those Life Points.

P-1100 D-4700

"Now I present to you, in exchange for my Toon Cannon Soldier, the loveliest toon in the set," PEGASUS declared. "I summon the Toon Dark Magician Girl!"

And she was cute, there was no doubt about that. The robot backflipped into the pages of the magic book as a spectrum of spotlighted color flooded from its pages, right before the girl leapt out. (2600/2000)

"With the power of my girl, every fallen Dark Magician gives her strength. If I remember right, that's a grand total of two." PEGASUS then grinned, leaning slightly forward. "But let's not forget the power of my Toon Girl to attack you directly. I _hope_ you understand…"

The lady spun a little bit on the edge of the book, and then swung her staff out as if casting a spell. The head of the staff, however, launched out like a punching glove, almost knocking Derik over in the impact.

D-2100 P-1100

Derik acted tough, but bit his lip. He had been planning a move for a while in case Toon World ever resurfaced, and now was the time to use it. "Sorry, PEGASUS, but you lose - thanks to this card, Knight's Title."

The armor on Derik's magician shifted, from that of a spellcaster to that of a warrior, as the Dark Magician Knight rose to his feet. Derik had always wanted to try that move.

The Toon woman's wand swelled as she got another 300-point bonus, but it no longer mattered.

The young duelist continued, "I suppose you know the effect of my monster. When the Dark Magician Knight comes into play, I destroy one of your cards, and what better than Toon World?"

True to his words, the book began to melt and burn. The once-lovely girl melted in sync, until both were nothing more then a colorful puddle of ink running off the carousel roof.

PEGASUS wasn't programmed to be as sore of a loser as his live counterpart, so he just stood still and waited for the end.

Derik nodded. "Okay, now, direct attack!"

PEGASUS felt the slight breeze as his life points were reduced to nothing.

D-2100 P-0000

**0000000**

In a shock, Derik awoke in his pod and felt the four locator cards dispensed by the sleeve of the chair. In a moment of confusion, he felt a fifth card and lifted it to his face. It was a Toon Dark Magician Girl. Derik couldn't help but wonder how Kaibacorp could afford to give away such prizes, but though better of it.

Opening the pod carefully, he saw who appeared to be his father talking to a shadowy version of himself, but when the glass roof opened, he thought he saw the other person disappear in a flash of light. _Must have been a trick of the light,_ he thought to himself.

"Well, sport," said Yugi after his son rose to his feet out of the pod, slightly groggy, "you've got your cards, so where are we headed?"

Derik shook his head and looked at Isis, who seemed very uncomfortable and scared in her own pod. Derik supposed that was what he looked like in his as well. Yugi wasn't so sure.

"No," Derik replied, "I want to wait for her, to see how she did. Then we can all go to the finals. Together."

_Together,_ Yami whispered back to his partner.

"Yes," Yugi said out loud. "Together."

**TOON MASK**  
Type: Trap Card  
Image: A green mask with spout-like ears and a small tophat.  
Effect: Tribute one Toon monster on your field, and Special Summon one from your hand or deck with the same name as a monster on your opponent's field.  
_Note: This card was used by Alistor-as-Pegasus in the original series episode, "Deja Duel, Part 1". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

**TOON DEFENSE**  
Type: Continuous Trap Card  
Image: Toon World, on a chain, snapping back from a pedestal.  
Effect: Activate only when a Toon monster you control is attacked. The attack is redirected to your Life Points.  
_Note: This is a real card in Japan that has not yet seen an English release._

_Coming next chapter: While Derik and PEGASUS rumbled, what was Isis up to? As we'll see, she was busy dealing with the latest scheme of the Order of Ammit - a dueling computer virus! Without her Blue Eyes, Isis has to find a new way to shut down this infective opponent. All this coming in the next chapter, "GREED, Digital Intruder"..._


	13. GREED, Digital Intruder

_"I think computer viruses should count as life. I think it says something about human nature that the only form of life we have created so far is purely destructive. We've created life in our own image."_

- Stephen Hawking

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: GREED**

**DIGITAL INTRUDER**

"So, will we meet up in the Virtual World?" Derik asked as the VR gear slid into place over his head.

"I don't think so," Isis told him. "The program sends those who access it into random locations."

It briefly occurred to Isis that it was peculiar that he would ask such a thing. Isis, for one, was glad that the boy would not have the opportunity to pick up on her style. Not that it mattered much with the virtual rules, anyway...

"In that case," Derik replied as the pod closed over him, "see you once I'm in the finals..."

Isis felt her fear kick in as her own pod shut over her head. She was able to shake it off by concentrating on the one thought going through her mind: _Fat chance._

With that, the web-like tunnel to the virtual world was open to her, leaving the Kaiba daughter's physical body behind.

**0000000**

Unlike many of the other duelists who were first timers here, Isis knew the ropes quite well and landed cleanly on her feet, with just a bounce of pressure.

She briefly recalled the first time she had been used as a key tester for the system. It had ended up with her falling headfirst into the sand, leaving her digital skirt in a less than decent position. Seto kept a keen eye on whether or not his programmers followed his specifications after that (and fired a large group of his programmers after he found them giggling about the incident by the water cooler the next day.)

The girl stopped her trip down memory lane, and took in her surroundings. She found herself in a lush jungle habitat.

"Easily fixed," she said aloud to no one before using one of the system's command codes to slightly bend the rules in her favor. "Tatsunootoshigo."

Kaiba had chosen that command because no one in his or her right mind would use that monster in any way, shape or form. Not to mention the name was nearly impossible to pronounce.

On cue, a virtual doorway just her size swelled from the base of the nearest tree. Before entering, Isis thought through the list of possible cards she would gain as a prize and considered her database of opponents. She already had access to a monster with one of the highest attack powers in the game, so what could she possibly need?

"Second highest, duh," she said again to no one. "Okay, let me think... Gate Guardian is the next best thing to my Ultimate Dragon, so what I need is an opponent to get it. Of course," she muttered, mentally slapping herself. "Activate portal to program PARADOX."

The door opened to reveal a small room that was just large enough to hold the light pink marble square within it. On the dark opposite wall, a flickering screen held the image of the blue-haired boy, about twelve years of age, who began to explain the rules.

Never one to waste time, Isis stated her name. The computer would surely recognize that she knew more then it did about the regulations of the tournament. "Isis Kaiba."

The command code shut off the screen in an instant.

"That's better," the girl mumbled as she stepped into the dark room.

The door shut behind Isis, leaving the girl in a state of panic for a moment before an eerie green light illuminated the chamber. Instead of being reassured, Isis became uncharacteristically frantic. Not uttering a sound, her back hugged the wall as her face gave away her terror to her non-existent company. This was _not_ part of the program. 

The room began to plummet faster than any elevator that Isis had ever been on, and that was a lot if you considered her background. Still hugging the wall, Isis's young ears picked up on a conversation that seemed to be coming from the walls themselves. 

"We've spent all day waiting on your little toy, Underwood. Are you sure that this is working?" The voice sounded impatient, male, and had a hint of ice that Isis had never known.

A second voice, with an unnatural spit of his S's, responded. "I'm positive. I've worked with bugs, computer or otherwise, all of my life. In fact, I think my dueling computer virus is picking up a sucker right now!"

Isis's face wrinkled at the voice. It sounded like what you would expect the voice of a locust to sound like.

_Or a beetle,_ Isis thought as the room sped up further, dropping like a stone. 

"And it is set exactly to my specifications, then?" the first voice questioned.

"Of course, Seskera," was the response, simultaneous with the door opening and Isis stepping out of the closed room.

One look at this, and only one sentence could exit the girl's mouth. "I'm not in Kaibaland anymore, am I?"

It was definitely not a Kaibacorp-created environment, that was for sure. The same green, foggy light that had illuminated the transport room bathed a chamber so large that it would be impossible to build in the physical realm. The light was coming from thin lines set in a criss-cross formation on all sides of the room. The walls and floor seemed navy blue to the young girl's eyes, but with the odd lighting, it was impossible to tell. The ceiling was nowhere in sight. Standing at the center was a convex pillar, neatly decorated with patterns of various blues and greens.

The ever-impatient Isis finally decided to put her foot down, and hoped that the mysterious voices could hear her. "All right. Is anyone going to tell me what is going on here, or do I need to take a number?"

Answering her call was not a voice at first, but a glaring red light that stung her eyes. When Isis caught her balance, she realized that it was coming from the top of the pillar in two strong searchlights. A speaker in the virtual column near the base flickered to life with the sound of annoying laughter from both of Isis's captors. 

"Well, well," the icy voice admired silkily. "I had hoped that the last straggler with the final locator cards would show up here, but I never thought it would be you."

Isis now understood that this had not been a personal grudge after all; she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

With a hiss, the second voice spoke up. "Cut the chit-chat. Six finalists have already been chosen, and we need this girl's cards to enter."

Isis could almost hear the sudden pang of silence and got the distinct impression that she did not want to know what had happened to stop the man's outburst. She finally broke through the distraction, stating, "If you can even get those cards to me from wherever you are, I assume you want a virtual duel. I accept the challenge! So whoever it is, get down here so I can beat you so bad, you won't know Mirror Force from Insect Queen!"

Twin snickers echoed through the chamber before coming to a creepily sudden stop. The apparent boss took an elegant tone as he spoke next. "Little girl, we are not dueling anyone. In fact, the opponent we set up for you should be arriving any moment now. We just get to watch the fun."

Isis picked up what he meant as portions of the large pillar began to move. Isis shuffled backwards as she realized that it was not just around for decoration, it was an enormous representation of the Pot of Greed, wearing the trademark sickening grin and staring with blood-red eyes.

"Isis, I want to introduce you to someone before I go," the crackly voice concluded. "My Goblin/Regeneration Expert Electronic Duelist."

"GREED," Isis whispered, now staring down the physically largest duelist she had ever faced.

"Greed is good," replied the voice of the chilling man, just before Isis heard the click of the com-link, leaving her alone to face this monster.

Suddenly, the image of her opponent blurred before Isis's eyes. It took her a moment to realize that she had been focusing past a revolving screen of dueling cards.

The virus simply waited as Isis gathered her courage and moved her fingers with incredible speed while choosing her weapons. Isis quietly talked to herself, following her old habit, while selecting the contents of her deck. "Let's see. One of each card... That throws my Gradius combo out the window. No tricks this time, I just need to go with a hard hitting light-beatdown and hope for the best."

After her deck was chosen, a screen of five cards floated into the girl's hand. Isis groaned. It figured that she would go second.

There was a pause, and then one word flashed in the air between them. It was, simply, **DUEL.**

G-8000 I-8000

Isis took the opening move as, thankfully, a sixth holographic card shimmered into play on her right. "I open with one card in Defense Mode," she began, "and I leave it at that for now."

A sixth card of its own faded into existence on the virus's right side. It summoned a monster of its own with a deep tiki-like voice. "Two cards facedown, Giant Orc in attack mode." (2200/0) An ugly, brutish troll took the field, swinging a large club over his head. 

"Attack," the pot said simply as the monster lumbered over to Isis's field and swung at her hidden monster. The creature flashed into being for all but a moment before scattering particles all over the arena. (1400/1100)

Isis grabbed for her deck in a flash, finding a monster to summon with her Shining Angel's effect. The halo left by the fallen monster expanded, filling into the form of her monster, the Senju of the Thousand Hands. (1400/1000) Isis was kind of disappointed that the effect to bring a Ritual Monster to her hand was invalid, but at least the stage was set for her next move.

The gray ogre tried to pick up the splinters of his shattered club, which had broken in the assault. Giving up, he plopped onto the ground, switching to defense.

Isis thought for only a moment as she drew her own sixth card. Those crimson eyes gave no hint of emotion that she fed on while preparing her dueling strategy. Still, she had a play all picked out. "Listen pal, I don't care if you or your buddies understand what I'm saying, but I have no intention of losing to an overgrown coffee mug with clown make-up, especially with a spot in the finals on the line! So, ready or not, here I come!"

**0000000**

"What do you think we should name it?" As he said those words, Seto Kaiba was already a dopey shadow of his former self. The guests were thoroughly enjoying the party, but the couple of honor were sitting and cuddling closely at the base of a stairwell.

Ishizu kept a firm tone. "Seto, I'm not even four weeks along yet and you're thinking about names? A lot can happen in the first few months, so this baby isn't even a guarantee yet."

Kaiba looked at her confused. "Only four? That's not even time to notice..."

Ishizu closed her eyes and gently touched the golden necklace around her throat.

Kaiba snorted; having a spouse who could tell the future could be a real drag. Inspiration hit him then, however. "If you use that thing, can't you see the entire finals before they happen?"

The woman shook her head. "My necklace only sees what happens if events continue as they are. Unexpected events change the course of my visions. You of all people should know that."

Seto nodded in agreement. _Yes,_ he answered the question of Shadi and Yugi together.

Ishizu wiped a tear from her eye. Although it fooled everyone, it was not a tear of joy. If the latest revelations of her necklace came to pass, the next prediction she made could be her last...

"It will be a boy," she told her husband, burying her head in his shoulder. 

Kaiba rubbed his hand across the bare back of his wife's open dress, letting his fingers trace over the scars. She, like many of the Tomb Keepers, had her own ritual tattoos. Hers were not the same as her brothers's, though. Females had different duties and a different ritual, but both genders were needed.

"Let's let Isis name him," Kaiba started before Ishizu cut him off. 

"I already know," she told him. "Kuraio."

"Kuraio," Kaiba repeated. He liked it.

**0000000**

Inside the virtual world, Isis had no clue about her impeding sibling - all her concentration was focused on the opposing virus.

The girl announced, "I sacrifice my monster to summon the Airknight Parshath, and set a card facedown." (1900/1400)

The many-armed tiki faded, bringing forth a formidable-looking centaur with shining wings and holy armor.

Isis gazed at her monster, one of the few Light single-tribute monsters worth using. "Now, with my monster's special ability to inflict defense damage to your Life Points, I can destroy your Orc with ease. Just to be safe, however, I remove my two monsters to summon the Soul of Purity and Light in defense mode." (2000/1800)

Isis kept her focus and didn't even bother watching her fairy form at her side. "Parshath, attack with Holy Excalibur Strike!"

The creature firmly gripped his winged-hilted sword, focusing his power until the blade radiated a pink, shimmering light.

Isis's opponent let loose a bellowing laugh that rang hideously in the girl's ears. "Activate trap, Final Attack Orders." The low tone of a horn beckoned the monsters to their feet, switching them all to attack mode.

In a quick action, Isis's Soul quickly cast a shining halo around the Orc's menacing club. Isis watched as the effect of her monster took hold, weakening it by three hundred attack points. It wasn't enough, though, as the Orc crushed in Parshath's head just as the Airknight impaled him, both monsters shattering into fragments.

Isis quickly countered, seeing that she now had another monster to attack with. "Minor setback," she muttered before speaking up. "Soul of Purity and Light, attack directly!" 

The fairy flew over to the large grinning vase. She latched onto the rim and wrapped her wings in a death-hold, draining the virus of its power.

G-6000 I-8000

The virus, not having any emotion, did nothing except draw a fourth card. "Summon Goblin of Greed in attack mode. (1000/1800) Set two cards. End turn."

Isis triggered her trap before she lost the opportunity. "I activate Solemn Wishes, which will boost my Life Points by 500 every draw!"

Unfortunately, the virus was well prepared to defend. It declared, "Activate trap, Bad Reaction to Simochi."

The pinpricks of light that were supposed to be nourishing suddenly ignited, becoming a noxious fume.

G-6000 I-7500

Isis gritted her teeth. Her Life Points would now take a hit every time they increased. The good thing was that her opponent only had one empty magic space available. She looked at the monsters in her hand again. "I summon Neo the Magic Swordsman."

The spellcasting swordsman blurred into view, light on his fingertips. (1700/1000) 

Isis looked at the field again. Three facedown cards was a lot to consider, but avoiding attacking would only let that allergy prey on her more; besides, the potential for damage was too much to pass up. "Neo, attack the Goblin of Greed!" she ordered. 

As expected, a defense was easily put up. "Activate trap, Negate Attack."

The sword cut into another dimension in mid-swing, effectively saving the hideous goblin merchant that the swordsman was targeting.

The jar began its turn with a card draw. "Summon Spirit of the Pot of Greed in attack mode. (100/100) Activate Pot of Greed."

A tiny green ghoul swooped down from the opening in the large pot's head and formed an extra holographic card out of the smoke. The creature added it to the two cards previously drawn by the mammoth GREED virus.

The jar wasn't finished, however. "Activate Upstart Goblin." The magic card projected the image of the Goblin of Greed himself, giving the pot yet more new cards while casually tossing a handful of gold coins Isis's way.

Isis prepared to receive her bonus of 1000 Life Points, but she was painfully made aware of the forgotten Simochi trap as the coins exploded into choking dust.

G-6000 I-6500

"Activate Swords of Revealing Light," the virus concluded. Soon the weapons rained from the sky, leaving the Bad Reaction to strip the girl of her life points at its leisure. 

Isis countered quickly before control was lost to her. "Sorry, but I trigger the card known as Magic Jammer and discard my Hysteric Fairy to negate your Swords."

An ancient circle of powerful magic surrounded the young girl and began to spew up a thick purple fog.

Isis felt proud of herself… until her discarded monster was spat forcefully back into her hand. The fog broke like it was being sucked into a wind tunnel, and Isis watched, confused, as the Goblin of Greed sucked up the enchanted smoke into a large pot it was holding.

"Okay," Isis told herself, a bead of sweat on her forehead, "I can't discard anything."

Things got worse as the pot activated yet another hidden trap. "Activate Eye of Truth," the virus bellowed.

Isis watched in surprise as her hand spun to reveal her cards - Pot of Greed, Graceful Charity, Hysteric Fairy, and Magician of Faith. The girl then cringed, speaking to herself: "With that card giving me 1000 Life Points per turn, and with no way of getting rid of them without tripping my own Solemn Wishes, I'm completely at the mercy of his trap card."

The reality of the situation was something that she had to let sink in, as hard as it was to admit. "This is it," she choked out, "I'm done for."

The solution hit Isis out of nowhere. There had to be a Heavy Storm in her deck - she clearly remembered hitting the card. Drawing it now would work wonders. Closing her eyes, Isis quietly prayed for the card as she drew her hand up to five, letting the putrid smoke sting at her again along with the Eye of Truth preying upon her through her cards. 

P-6000 I-5000

When she opened her eyes, she let out a yelp, thinking she had drawn the card she needed... but on closer inspection, her heart sank. "I must have hit the wrong row of cards," Isis said to herself. "I don't have a Heavy Storm at all, just this Gryphon's Feather Duster. What am I supposed to do with this, tickle it to death?" The answer was obvious as inspiration struck her like an ill-aimed Killer Needle. "Hmm, it doesn't hurt to try... I activate the magic card Gryphon's Feather Duster, targeting my Solemn Wishes!"

Two holographic brown wings spread from each side of the small girl's body, blowing a stream of wind and feathers across her own field. A wave of light slid up her form... but then GREED's trap card ignited like a bomb, spilling noxious green gas into the chamber.

Isis gritted her teeth again - her Life Points were supposed to be restored with the effect of the Duster, but the virus's Bad Reaction to Simochi was still in play.

P-6000 I-4500

Isis thought about her move some more. With her two magic cards in her hand, that Eye of Truth would slowly pick her apart. Her only choice was to play them. "I activate the Pot of Greed," she declared.

The virus had sensed her play and flipped up a card, much to her dismay. "Activate Jar Robber."

Isis gawked as her own magic card was now being used against her. The opposing Goblin of Greed opened the lid of another pot he was carrying, sucking away her two new cards.

The hideous pot drew a card itself, and then something unexpected happened. The forgotten Spirit of the Pot of Greed defiantly handed Isis a card of her own. She had activated a Pot of Greed, after all, triggering the monster's effect.

Isis looked at her draw; it was a high level monster, but not one worth summoning at a moment where she couldn't attack anyway. Still, that Eye of Truth was a problem.

A grin crossed Isis's face while she explained her strategy. "I know full well that you can see that I have a Graceful Charity in my hand, but with that Goblin of Greed preventing me from discarding, why bother keeping it? So I set the card facedown and end my turn by summoning the Hysteric Fairy in attack mode." (1800/500)

The vaguely irritated fairy landed next to Isis, the expression on her face reminding the girl of some of the teachers she'd met back in reality.

The eye of GREED's mystical trap card glowed with a red aura, letting the virus see through the backs of the holographic cards. It was not Isis's turn, however, so the life-gaining effect was not a factor. 

The jar drew up to five. "Activate Goblin's Secret Remedy. Target, opponent."

Sweet-smelling mint leaves quickly turned rotten before the girl as yet another Life Point increase was turned against her.

P-6000 I-3900 

"Summon Coach Goblin in attack mode." (1200/1500) The new goblin monster was a decrepit looking goblin holding a small bell and hammer. Isis jumped as the small bell went off like a gong. Isis was confused until the large jar declared it was using an effect: "Return Different Dimension Trainer (100/2000) to the bottom of the deck to draw new card. End turn."

The second turn of the swords was now up, and Isis drew a card. She gasped as she looked at it - it was a magic card.

The Eye of Truth saw through it immediately and rained a blessed light that immediately turned foul as the Bad Reaction to Simochi struck again.

P-6000 I-2900

Isis looked at her hand and practically danced on the spot. If all went well, she would have her victory by next turn. First of course was the preparation. "I use the magic card Premature Burial to bring my Airknight Parshath back to the field in attack mode."

P-6000 I-2100

The regal looking monster took up its post on Isis's now nearly full monster zone. "Now..." She paused for effect, knowing it was wasted on a computer virus. "I use three of my monsters, Airknight Parshath, Hysteric Fairy, and Soul of Purity and Light, to bring forth my powerful Gilford the Lightning!" (2800/1400) 

The life forces of the three monsters merged and spiraled up towards the nonexistent ceiling of the massive chamber. The spinning pillar seemed to smash through a dimensional barrier in the sky, raining down columns of clouds and lightning. All of the virus's monsters were quickly incinerated. A large, formidable-looking warrior stepped out from behind the clearing smoke, brandishing a glowing sword and glaring from behind a sparkling silver mask. Isis gleamed with pride as her monster took the field.

Eager to show off her knowledge, Isis elaborated on her play: "My monster is still considered a normal tribute-summon, but with three sacrifices instead of two, I eliminate all of your monsters. And now that your Swords of Revealing Light are extinguished this turn, I have you right where I want you."

Isis finished her turn with another card facedown, and then triggered one of the cards on her field. "I also use the power of Graceful Charity to draw three cards, and discard two. Normally this card lets my hand break even, but since it was already facedown, I now have a net gain of a card."

Isis picked up the top of her deck, looking for the best possible solution. Looking at the cards, she instantly knew which card she wanted. "I discard Elf's Light..." It was a card that she didn't usually carry around, but the use of her Shine Castles were limited. "...and Dunames Dark Witch." (1800/1050.) "Now I set a card and end my turn."

If the virus had the knowledge that it was being outclassed, it didn't show. The pot just grinned on as its hand size grew to four. "Set two cards facedown..."

Isis interrupted with her trap card. "Not so fast! I use the trap card Light of Intervention, forcing us to play our monsters face-up when they are summoned." 

The gigantic vase didn't seem to have a problem with that… until the monster was summoned, that is. "Summon Second Goblin in defense mode." (1000/1000)

Any human duelist would have been scared stiff at what happened next. The small, scrawny goblin got to its feet and prepared for a strike.

Isis sighed as she talked once more, forgetting that her opponent could not understand her, although right now she could not have cared less. "If you have forgotten, your Final Attack Orders card is still in play. I revealed my trap card so that you would have no choice but to summon a monster face up, leaving your card to switch it to Attack Mode and be the perfect target for my monster."

The jar had no choice but to end its turn.

Isis drew her card, and to her very great delight, it was not a magic card. The card shone through to the virus's virtual eyes, but it had no understanding of the consequences. "Now I begin my turn." She turned one card face-up and continued, "I flip up my Magician of Faith (300/400) allowing me to bring Premature Burial back to my hand, which I use to revive my Soul of Purity and Light." The spirit hovered back into play.

G-6000 I-1300

Isis was not usually so careless with her life points, but this move was a big one. "Now I sacrifice Soul of Purity and Light, Magician of Faith, and Neo the Magic Swordsman to bring out a creature just as ferocious as Gilford. Meet my Moisture Creature! (2800/2900)" She paused to take a breath and then continued, "For a three-monster tribute to summon it, it will wipe the field clear of your magic and traps! And that means that you're finished - on my next turn, you're done!"

The viral duelist tried to do the best it could by activating a Minor Goblin Official trap, but there was nothing left to do. A shadowy liquid creature ripped a hole through the dimensions as it shimmered into view. The creature created a ripple effect, causing all of the GREED virus's hard-built strategy - the Bad Reaction to Simochi, Eye of Truth, Final Attack Orders, a face-down Jar of Greed and Minor Goblin Official - to be lost in the fabric of space and time.

Whereas a human might have bluffed, that wasn't in GREED's programming. It instead ended its turn, a sitting duck.

Isis had no trouble figuring out her next move though. She beamed as her next card was pulled from her deck. "All right, I use the magic card, Luminous Spark, to increase the power of my two monsters high enough for the final blow. Now my two unstoppable monsters, attack!"

The sheer onslaught smashed the large jar into pieces. Even as it did, Isis slowly felt the world drift away...

G-0000 I-1300

**0000000**

Elsewhere, a cold voice said, "I think you told me that your virus creating skills were perfect, Mr. Underwood."

Weevil looked over his shoulder from his chair with an apprehensive expression. "Look, Seskera, you said make a dueling virus that used a certain strategy, and I delivered. What more could you want?"

"A winner," the Ammitite leader said, with pure ice running through his vocal cords. "But, then again, I suppose I can't expect someone to create something with more intelligence then himself. Sadly, you, like the others, are now expendable. I told you that you would never be going back to prison again, yes, but I think you'll beg to be sent to death row when you see your new living quarters."

With one flick of his wrists, Seskera tore an old and battered Cockroach Knight in half, watching an image of the duelist in his youth appear and then suddenly fade.

The criminal let out a loud and annoying shriek before finally collapsing. Unlike the others though, Weevil laid with wide eyes, babbling about his precious bugs.

Seskera scowled. "I thought I told you to read that quickly. We are running too far behind to botch another one like this."

Odion looked up from the scroll at once. "I am afraid my Egyptian is slightly rusty. Good news, however - Point Three is fully captured. Unfortunately, we do not have enough energy to energize the remaining two as we are." Odion held his expression as he saw his master's face twist with rage.

"And now that girl has our remaining locator cards." Seskera rubbed at his temples. "Odion, transmit the locator cards immediately or we will be discovered here through those annoying trackers. Then, you will accompany me to the Kaibacorp airfield."

Odion knew better then to question, but had a complaint all the same. "What about the rare card that we owe the girl?"

Seskera froze. "Choose your words carefully. It seems like you would like to give this girl a leg up in the finals. However, you are correct that we owe her a card. Now let me see..."

**0000000**

Isis awoke without even taking notice of Yugi, who had cracked his head on the top as it rose to let the girl escape. Derik looked after his father as Isis raced to collect her locator cards.

Picking them up, she noticed another card that had been transmitted. A sneer curled her lips at the sight of the Ojama Yellow she had received. Scoffing at the gift, she raced out the door with Derik and Yugi struggling to catch up. Isis was glaring daggers as one word was spat from her lips: "Cheapskates!"

It didn't matter, though. The finals were only a short time away, and she had to relax. Shaking off her anger, Isis smiled in spite of herself. _That's it for the warm-ups,_ she thought. _What will the real game be like?_

_Coming next chapter: We know four of the finalists for this year's Battle City Tournament: Isis, Peter, Derik, and - can I have an ominous drumroll?- Seskera himself. But who are the other four? What rules will the finals be conducted by? What schemes do the Order of Ammit have stashed up their sleeves? We'll have to take a break from dueling, but it will be well worth your time to check out Chapter Fourteen, "Millennium Prelude"!_


	14. Millennium Prelude

_"The future is not something you enter. The future is something you create."_

- Leonard I. Sweet

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN: MILLENNIUM PRELUDE**

"Okay... Now that I have the darn things, how do I make them work?" Peter growled. He was now in front of the museum with his father, attempting to figure out how in the world this thing was supposed to get him to the finals.

Locator cards had been obsolete for a number of years now. Everyone knew that the finals always began at the same place, Kaibacorp Airfield. However, with the ever-increasing technology of the tournament tracking system, they were still needed to put a duelist's position as a finalist into the database.

Peter swung his head around as he heard the familiar honk of a blue van. Joey, now with a very noticeable blue bandage on his forehead, pulled up to the parking lot. Peter was actually quite glad at this turn of events; the first few drizzles of rain had begun to fall.

The young dragon master squeezed into the back seat around the car seat and bags that held the belongings of his sister. He stared at his small deck of gold cards, each with the Kaibacorp logo branded on them, and tried to think about how he could make them reveal their secret. He barely heard Joey grumbling to himself in the front.

"Sure, she takes the baby with her, and I still have to carry around all of this junk!" Joey stopped dwelling on his misery long enough to look back at his son. "Hey champ, what's the hold up? I thought you would have plugged that thing in already."

Peter hung his head a bit. "I never learned how to make this stupid thing work," he admitted, slightly sheepishly.

Joey looked back to help, nearly causing him to crash into a telephone pole. "Oh, that's easy," he said, not paying attention to Peter's irritated scowl. "Look at the slots. Five for monsters, five for magic, one for a field, and one for a deck master if you want one. That's twelve slots."

Peter looked at the cards and gazed at the blue barcode, attempting to see if there was any certain order that the cards went in. Finally, he just winged it and inserted the cards into random slots. It seemed to work though, as a new holograph seemed to take form. A prerecorded message began: "Greetings, finalist..."

**0000000**

"…Derik Motoh."

Derik suppressed a shiver. The holographic figure was definitely older, but not unrecognizable. Silver hair was pulled back into a colonial ponytail, revealing an eye patch over the left side of the man's face. It was a man that Derik had seen not ten minutes ago. "I am Maximillion Pegasus, and I will personally witness your matches on board the Kaibacorp 7 airship waiting in Kaibacorp Airfield."

"As always," Isis grinned.

Derik kept paying attention as the recording continued, "All duelists have the privilege of inviting one guest to witness your exploits. This recording should have unlocked a personal invite on your duel disks. As another privilege, all finalists have the opportunity to create a one of a kind card for their own personal use, hand-created by moi. I am afraid that as of now the ante rule is expired, but face it, if your deck needed any improvement, you would not be where you are. Please report to Kaibacorp Airfield on day six of the tournament for your chance to participate. Good luck, finalist!"

Derik had stopped paying attention at the personal card offer. What on earth could he possibly want in his deck?

Isis brought him back to reality with a crash as she looked at her watch. "Shoot, it's six forty-five already."

Derik looked at her as if she had just sprouted dragon wings. "Uh, hello, 'Miss Favorite to Win'? The guy said day six. That's two days away."

Isis turned and returned the look of unbelief. "Uh, hello yourself. The tournament was shortened, remember?"

Derik didn't even bother to try and put the information together before nearly yanking the little girl's arm out of the socket. There was no way he was going to be late for this.

Yugi sighed before even attempting to catch up to them. "You know, those two seem kind of cute together when they aren't locked in a state of harsh competition," he said, apparently to no one.

Yami heard, though, and quickly took his transparent physical form. "Do you think that they will realize that you have a car, and they don't have to make a run for the airfield in the rain?"

"I doubt it," Yugi replied to his partner with a chuckle. "Those two may not have a whole lot in common, but they have an identical hard-headed streak. I swear, I don't know where Derik gets it. He seems more like Joey then like me most of the time."

Yami looked at the path that the two children had taken before saying something on his mind. "Yugi, I am glad to be back with you, but there is so little we know about Seskera. I have not been able to do anything to stop him. To make it short, I don't know if there is anything I can do."

Yugi had been thinking that himself, but without the Order of Ammit picking him out as a target, he had nowhere to begin to start looking. "I know how you feel, but now that the finals are on he should be easy to find. You can protect everyone aboard that blimp. And besides, it doesn't hurt to be careful. We don't know if we need the Egyptian God cards either, but we have them just in case."

Yami grunted in response and retreated back into the puzzle.

Yugi only now realized that he was soaking wet from the pouring rain. Having a conversation with your dark spirit could make you lose track of things.

Not even bothering to take the car, he set off to follow the children at a moderate jog, immediately falling over due to a stitch. He had spent far too many years behind a counter. "All that running around when I was younger and I never once got tired," he muttered. "I must be getting older." Yugi set off again, listening to a light chuckle from his other self as he held his arm to his side and kept going.

**0000000**

Ishizu followed her husband as he stepped out of the black limousine. To her surprise, several of the finalists had already arrived. The sound of screeching rubber told her that the other shower guests were not that far behind. The smell of friction-burned tires wafted to her nose as doors slammed behind her.

Tea stepped out, heart racing and eyes wide, and immediately began yelling at Mai, saying things that no parent would want to be their child's first words.

"Stop your complaining!" Mai finally interrupted. "I got us here alive, didn't I? I _happen_ to be an excellent driver." 

Tea replied, "For a video game, yes!"

Mai ignored her, getting Isabelle out of her car seat. Tea gave a smug grin as Mai wiped the baby-puke off of the child's shirt. "At least it's raining, I don't need to do another load of laundry," the mother countered weakly. The two women waited under a flimsy canopy, until the first of the finalists arrived.

Actually, it was eight people arriving at once under a very large umbrella. 

Marik and Bakura quickly ducked under the canopy to talk to the girls.

"Making new friends, brother?" Ishizu teased in a way that was normally not her style.

Marik sneered with a look that would kill a vampire while struggling to get his hair to stand up after the rain had washed it. "I told you that I didn't spend the money on hair gel," the Tomb-Keeper said accusingly, envious at Bakura's perfectly held haircut. He then swung his head, making sure to hit Bakura in the face with his matted hair before responding to his sister. "For your information, I was trying to find Seskera." 

"Don't you remember what he looks like?" Tea questioned.

"Yes... ten years ago!" Marik thundered. "Odion is here, however." He gestured to a large purple-cloaked figure near the back of the crowded umbrella. Sparing a glance at Mai, he then added, "And for the gods's sakes, woman, wear a thicker shirt!"

Mai quickly turned around, keeping her rain soaked chest from view. "I'm nursing a baby... a very hungry one," she defended. Nonetheless, she held the baby a little higher in her arms.

"We had better be going," Bakura interrupted. "The finalists will be registering soon. That may give us a clue."

Marik scowled once more. "I hate rain."

**0000000**

"Is that her, the woman who can tell the future?" one man said.

"Ishizu, yes... my sister," Odion responded.

The other hissed, "That could sabotage the whole plan if word gets out of who I am. Are you sure that you couldn't cover for me?"

Odion shook his head while speaking quietly under his breath. "No. I was the decoy for Marik last time I even came near this tournament. Most of these people know me. I told you it would be dangerous taking me on board. I knew it would reveal your presence on board the ship." 

"We have to risk it," the Ammitite leader whispered. "In fact... it works in my favor. I need the soul energy of a strong duelist. Specifically, I need that Winged Dragon of Ra - and _you_ are going to get it for me."

"And how are you going to keep your own cover? The moment the Kaibas see me, they will know who you are," Odion asked, a little too curtly.

"Have no fear about that," Seskera hissed in his trademark icy tone. "You simply need a guest pass. It doesn't have to be mine. The more men I have on board, the better. Besides, not only am I an accomplished pickpocket, I have always had a keen interest in drama." Odion inhaled to speak, but was cut off by his master. "We don't get cards just by winning them you know."

That wasn't what he was thinking. Odion just couldn't shake the feeling that this scenario was all too familiar.

**0000000**

Ishizu heard a creak at the door and watched as her brother and the other three squeezed into the small office, all drenched. Seto sneered, saying, "I hope all of you are guests for the finalists, otherwise I have to ask you to leave."

As the others stared in disbelief, people started heading through the door.

First was a man who, had circumstances proved different, could have worked as a punk rocker. Gelled blonde hair curled backwards from an almost corpse-like face. Before he could speak, Kaiba directed him to another guy, barely in view to the side.

Holding up a clipboard, the man said, "Finalist registration, first name?" 

"Ashford," the punk said in a tone that sounded out of place with his hair, until you saw the eyes. They were the coolest misty blue that many of them had ever seen, and unlike most eyes, no luster could be seen shining off of them. The very sound of that voice made Ishizu's blood run like ice through her veins.

The moment seemed to last forever; however, it was little more then an instant before the security guard asked the next question. "Last name?"

Ashford actually seemed taken aback by the question before responding. "None given," he responded with a touch of chilling silk.

"I am afraid that I need a last name, sir," the guard added, a bit annoyed.

Ashford responded with something no one expected - a blow to the security guard's face.

Only when a return punch knocked him to the ground did he answer through a bloody lip. "Clive," Ashford hissed. "Are you happy now?"

"Very. You have a room reserved on the blimp; I trust you can find it without an escort. Guest?"

"My girlfriend, she took the guest entrance as requested."

"OK, you may proceed, Mr. Clive." The guard caught the first bits of an argument between Marik and Kaiba, something about finding someone and a guest entrance, before wiping the spit off of his neck that Ashford had hit him with on the way out.

A friendly face interrupted his bad mood. "There's only one person I know that can punch like that. Tristan! How's it going? Long time no see," Joey called out. He had just walked through the door, a soaking Peter at his side.

The rest of the gang looked up to greet their old friend, now that they recognized him.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were going to be in the army or something," Joey questioned.

"Do you know how hard it is to get a defense position here in Japan?" Tristan countered. "This security gig isn't half bad though."

"I'll bet," Joey baited, "how hard can it be to sit on your butt and stare at big-screen TV's all day?"

Tristan refused to answer and simply took down Peter's name. Joey got his guest pass, and moved up the stairs to get settled in.

The next time the door opened was punctuated with a crash of thunder, and what appeared to be a man with two heads stood at the entrance. When the backlight cleared, however, it was revealed to be two men, walking in together. One was holding small glasses to his eyes, trying in vain to keep water off of them.

The other was wrapped in a white sheet. It took Kaiba a minute to realize that it was held together with leather belts to form a makeshift straitjacket; underneath it, revealed by the rain, was a _real_ straitjacket, as well as several other restraints. The wrapped man seemed to be stooped over, showing off blue and green hair. His eyes didn't match, one being blue and the other green, and a long scar circled around one eye and to his chin. 

Despite being sympathetic, Tristan had to admit that it was the creepiest man he had ever seen. "Um, I need a first name, sir," he asked the straitjacketed man.

The other man took a posture of importance as he straightened his collar, but a glint of silver did not escape anyone's eye. "He goes by the name of Logos. I am his caretaker and therapist, Dr. William Montgomery. I know he is a bit unorthodox, but as will be revealed in my upcoming book, dueling is..."

"I don't recall asking you," Tristan cut him off. "I can assume that you are his guest. Last name?"

There was a brief silence, and then the duelist let out a maniacal laugh.

Tristan paused a moment. "Lo...gos. Right, carry on."

As the duo continued up the stairs, Kaiba couldn't help but notice, "We've got some rather strange ones this year. Any luck, Ishtar?"

Both siblings looked up at the exact same moment, but only Marik answered. "It could be any one of them. Nothing would surprise me now. But unless Odion shows up, I can't be sure."

The answer was disappointing, but satisfactory as Kaiba again turned to the door. His own daughter and Derik arrived next, totally soaked, with an utterly exhausted Yugi not far behind.

Kaiba took one look at the two as they registered together and paled. "Oh, _no_," he muttered to himself, but it did not escape Ishizu's ears. Or Yugi's for that matter.

"Oh, come on, what's the matter now?" Ishizu asked.

"I'll be damned if I raised my daughter just so she could marry a Motoh," Kaiba stated simply, half in shock.

"Kaiba, they're only eight," Yugi reminded him.

"Best to kill it before it spreads," Kaiba said with a note of finality.

Derik took his father up the stairs to his room while Isis decided to stay behind. The wait wasn't long before another finalist opened the door and tried in vain to dry off.

The new arrival flicked his hair to one side, inconveniently hitting Kaiba in the face. It was cut far longer then usual, about the middle of the shoulder blades. The remarkable thing, though, was the single streak of deep red through the center of the style.

The duelist finally took the time to get his bearings, noticed the grim expression on Kaiba's wet face, and gave a weak smile.

Tristan, wanting to keep his employer from exploding, spoke quickly. "First name?"

"Thoth."

"Last name?" 

"Paradeus."

"Go ahead." Tristan wrote the name down furiously, but called out as Thoth ran by, "Hey, where's your guest card?"

Without hesitation, the man searched the pockets of his rain-drenched jacket. "Drat. I know I had it here. Forgive me, I'm a bit new at this, but I'm sure…" Thoth looked up as the laminated card was waved in front of his eyes. 

"Shadi!" Ishizu called out to her old friend. He didn't seem to listen as he held out the card.

Thoth gave a weak chuckle and struggled to find his words. "Thank you. I am in your debt."

"Do not mention it." Shadi responded, as he watched Thoth stumble up the steps on the way out. 

Kaiba groaned from the sidelines, grunting, "Weasels like that have no business being here. I swear, one of these years I'm selecting them all myself."

Ishizu stepped forward, asking Shadi, "Speaking of not having business here, what brings you here?"

Kaiba's jaw nearly went rolling into the street when Shadi presented a duel disk and twelve locator cards attached to it. The spirit obviously didn't realize the level of his accomplishment. "You must explain these things more adequately, Seto Kaiba," he said. "I had a severe degree of difficulty operating this contraption. But more impressively... I see you have been redecorating."

Golden light flickered from beneath the folds of Shadi's robe, accenting the look of hatred on Kaiba's face.

Shadi inspected the rest of the company in the room. "Woman, your child hungers. But if you would be so kind as to give her nourishment somewhere else..." 

Immediately Isabelle began crying in Mai's arms. Ishizu led Tea and her into an adjoining office, Mai still wondering how he knew that, and Tea reassuring Tristan that they did not need his assistance.

Kaiba grunted, getting the attention of the room with little effort. "Well, if that's all of them, I'm going to bed."

"Hey, wait a minute!" Marik interrupted after being quiet all this time. "You don't expect me to sit here and wait for Armageddon do you?"

"If you don't have a good friend aboard this blimp, I do," Kaiba responded. 

Shadi stepped between the two just as Marik began to reach for his back pocket, holding up his own pass. "I have no one of importance to accompany me. If you choose, you may take my guest ticket."

Ishizu came forward with an offer of her own carrying a spare pass. "We have passes ourselves. I'm sure Isis wouldn't mind if we used hers to bring one more guest along." The girl herself was asleep in what must have been an uncomfortable position, leaning against a wall.

"That will be mine," Bakura declared as he snatched it out of the woman's hand. "I've been unconscious during the majority of these little adventures and I'm not missing this one."

Mai and Tea decided to stay on the ground, and with the frail promise of Tea not worrying, the women decided to head for home. Kaiba nudged his daughter awake before carrying the sleepy girl up the steps.

Ishizu, meanwhile, gave one last look at the door and turned. She was nearly up the steps when she heard the eighth finalist arrive.

**0000000**

"Well, this certainly is a surprise for me," said a man in a wheelchair, before he turned it around to face the audience. "I didn't expect so many familiar faces, although I knew I would be seeing you, Derik-boy."

Yugi's offspring grinned from ear to ear. Unlike the virtual duelist that he was happy to beat, Pegasus himself seemed a warm and caring person. True, he was getting on in years, but he seemed nice enough.

"First thing's first," Pegasus continued, "I won't bore you with another congratulations speech because I daresay I've already done that in hologram…"

"Get to the point, old man," Kaiba snapped while leaning against the back wall. The duelists were sitting with crossed legs on the floor. The guests were not to influence the duelist's strategy, so they stayed in their rooms for the time being - the exception being Dr. Montgomery, whom Kaiba had known better than to keep out. "Your company went dead broke years ago, and I daresay so are you. I'm doing you a favor that you don't deserve. I would have bought the company and thrown you out on the streets myself if Devlin hadn't beaten me to the punch, so speed up or shut up!"

Most of the duelists were yawning and dozing too much to care, but the door opening got their attention. Ishizu walked in briskly, escorting an eleven-year-old girl with her. "Sorry we're late, but Crystal here got lost on the way to the airfield. She isn't too late is she?"

Kaiba's response was slightly sarcastic: "Of course not. Just sit and listen to what this old has-been has to say." Ishizu quickly exited, high heels clapping against the floor.

"As I was saying," Pegasus resumed, but Derik was barely listening. He was staring at the red-haired arrival, and feeling the butterflies of puppy love start to set in.

"Each of you has the opportunity to make one exclusive card for the finals," the older man continued. "Mister Kaiba and myself will be screening them, so I want nothing too game-breaking. I will probably be up all night with a case of beer…"

"Ag-hem," Kaiba grunted.

"…pot of coffee," Pegasus smoothly corrected himself, "getting the prototypes made. Just fill out one of the forms provided by Mister Kaiba tonight and I'll do my best to watch you duel tomorrow. Good night and good luck!" 

Everyone quickly grabbed a form and shuffled off to their own rooms. Kaiba caught a few mumbles of "What do I want?" and "That was a waste of time," and "Mine will kick your butt." The last one was Isis.

Kaiba looked at the once unstoppable, but now frail old man. It was hard to believe that this cripple had almost ended his and Mokuba's entire existence. _At least now I'm sure he has changed_, Kaiba thought. "Pegasus," he asked quietly.

The man gave a hint of recognition before tugging at the wheels of his chair.

"I have something for you," Kaiba continued. "Bakura said it was important." He dropped a small tissue into the man's lap.

Pegasus looked at it curiously before opening it and letting what looked like a small gold marble fall to the floor. Kaiba carefully went to pick it up.

"I wouldn't do that," Pegasus warned.

Kaiba got the picture as the small ball burned red against his skin, singing his fingers. He seized back before fitting Pegasus with an accusing gaze.

"I told you," the creator of Duel Monsters chuckled. "Millennium defenses: each item has a power that prevents it from falling into the wrong hands. I tell you, you wouldn't be the first one to fall victim to them… Try to get that Millennium Rod away from Marik and see what happens."

"I would rather not," Kaiba responded quite honestly. "Just fix the eye patch and get to work. Those forms won't take long for some of them, you know." 

Pegasus let youthful energy flow back through him as his item was returned to him. It wasn't enough to get him to stand, but he could paint now and it would remove a few wrinkles. "Thank you, Kaiba... for everything."

Kaiba hated to be thanked, especially by the likes of this man. "Just keep out of my love life with that thing."

Pegasus gave a slight laugh, and for once in his life, it wasn't psychotic. "I'll do my best."

**0000000**

"Now, I need a dragon supporter that's for sure, but a monster or some type of magic card?" Peter was pacing around the room while his father was already snoring on the bed. _What a waste,_ Peter thought to himself, and then he watched out the window. The rain was beginning to freeze in the night air. It would be thawed by morning, but it gave Peter a glorious view of the moon, just the inspiration he needed. "All right, first a name. Moon…light…Dragon…"

**0000000**

"What is there that I don't already have?" Isis was in all but a tantrum as she racked her brain for the possibility of a new card. "This would be so much easier on a full stomach." The girl had her own room, of course - the Kaiba family vacations were always taken on the blimp. But Isis had agreed that she would be treated like any other duelist off the street. It meant lousy décor, but at least the room had a small refrigirator.

The girl quickly found ingredients for a bedtime snack and began to make her favorite peanut butter and banana sandwich. She was briefly reminded of her duel with that crazy chef, Kirby Morimoto. She reminisced every detail, not even realizing that her snack was finished, but the taste needed to be washed out of her mouth or her breath would reek in the morning.

Working in silence, she finally spat the banana-flavored toothpaste into the sink before gazing deeply into her own eyes. Her image in the mirror practically spoke to her and smiled back when her idea was firmly planted in her mind.

Inspiration came in the weirdest places.

**0000000**

Ashford was also hard at work, but not on card making. "Come on, Marina, I just want one kiss before bed; that's all! We need to keep up the act anyway…" He was greeted with a slap to the face.

The girl's platinum hair shimmered in the moonlight, matching the blank silver stare of her eyes. "I still don't understand why I'm still here." 

"You are still useful," Ashford responded. "Now at least humor me while I'm drawing this picture."

Another painful slap, and Marina hissed, "That was humorous to me, you cad."

Ashford quickly took all laughter out of the situation with a single look. "I don't find that funny. Let me say this only once. Give me no reason to hurt you."

**0000000**

Montgomery finished writing down the stats of his patient's new monster while Logos finished the picture. "Beautiful, Logos. You could be a regular Picasso if you weren't so abstract. This card will get you to the top of the finals for sure. I can't…" He continued rambling while adjusting the pin on his coat, but Logos had already fallen asleep, tightening the hold on the straitjacket to keep himself warm.

Isis had taken up a room when her family had assumed that she would use her own, so Thoth was bunking with them. He was deep asleep and dreaming of finally winning his first tournament. Not even a comet could wake him up.

**0000000**

Derik was dead tired; he would rush making his card first thing in the morning. He already had his pajamas on for the night, and was about to fall asleep on his feet if he didn't do something soon. The small boy's heart gave a jump as his father's puzzle clattered to the floor. Derik sighed; why did his dad have to be in the same room with him?

Yugi's son reached down to pick up the enchanted artifact, feeling the cool metal against his fingers. The puzzle seemed loose somehow, about to give way and fall into pieces.

The shine of the moon reflected into Derik's eyes, suddenly causing a headache. He had known that he was tired, but nothing like this. Pain and images flooded through the boy's mind, threatening to rip him apart. An elaborate maze, the Millennium Eye, his Dark Magician, and someone screaming.

Poor Derik didn't even realize that it was his father screaming through the twisted mix of shadow and reality. He was lost in a world of magic and darkness, and Yugi's calls for help reached nothing but empty hallways.

**0000000**

Only three others were awake. Pegasus was now hard at work on the first card request; he was not to be disturbed.

Ishizu felt a pulse at the necklace clinging to her throat, reliving her earlier premonition of danger. Her throat tensed. It was here, now, that it would happen. She turned to face her attacker with only the slightest glimpse of his face before a soaked rag was stuffed into her mouth. The woman lost consciousness quickly.

The assailant worked quietly as he picked her up over his shoulder and carried Ishizu into the street. No time to wonder long; he still had other duties before the night was over. He spoke to the woman he was carrying, even though she could not hear. "I'm sorry, sister."

**0000000**

Kaiba crawled into his own bed, not really bothering to think of where Ishizu went as the blimp started to take off. That was his cue to get a good night's sleep, and he dozed fast under the gentle rocking motions.

It would be a long day of sorting and duels. Half of the finalists would be eliminated; hopefully one of them would be Seskera. No time to think of anything. Just sleep, and see what tomorrow brings, whatever that may be.

_Coming next chapter: The Battle City Finals get off to an auspicious start. Peter is first up, and his opponent is Crystal, the daughter of another duelist from the good old days. It's a war between the dragons and the sea, and only one side will triumph. This and more in Chapter Fifteen, "Crystal, Queen of the Seas"!_


	15. Crystal, Queen of the Seas

_"Ocean: A body of water occupying about two-thirds of a world made for man - who has no gills."_

- Ambrose Bierce, The Devil's Dictionary

CHAPTER FIFTEEN: CRYSTAL TSUNAMI

QUEEN OF THE SEAS

It's always weird to wake up, and to realize that you don't really remember falling to sleep. The thoughts you are pondering late at night somehow transform into dreams. You never feel yourself crossing the line into that dreamy state; it just kind of carries you away.

Peter had imagined the power of his new creature in a duel in his head, and that had transformed into a dream about the final rounds of the tournament.

True, he was playing Magic the Gathering against Ash Ketchum, but dreams never make sense. He didn't know how to play Magic in the first place.

Peter tried to ignore the crick in his neck and the headache that was pounding at his temples. It was early. The only reason he was awake was that early beam of sunlight that always seems to find you and no one else was tearing at his eyes. That, and his father's snoring was enough to wake a bear from hibernation.

Before dragging himself to the bathroom, he looked at the card that was sitting on the desk. The picture was perfect, and so was the effect in his opinion. Moonlight Dragon, as he had dubbed it, was a level four Wind dragon with an attack power of 2400 and an 800-point defense. Unfortunately he had to create an effect that would balance the card out, so he had its attack power decrease by 600 after every attack. It gained 600 with every Battle Phase that it didn't participate in, but the attack couldn't get any higher then 2400 by any means.

Peter had taken bits and pieces of his favorite dragons in creating the picture, a shining dragon with a large, round crystal implanted in its chest. Pegasus had looked it over for a moment, and then apparently had it memorized before handing it back to the boy.

"Oh, well, time to get moving, I guess," Peter said to no one. He took the duffle bag that his dad had ready the night before and pried it open. Peter groaned at once. "Thanks a lot, mom."

**0000000**

It was the whispering that really made Derik stir to his feet, whispers about him. _I know it's got to be serious. I swear there are two voices here._

"Oh good, you're awake," Yugi greeted as Yami quickly pulled a disappearing act. "I ordered some breakfast. Was waffles okay?" 

Derik sat up, bracing himself against the wall. "You weren't worried about me? Or angry that I touched your puzzle?" 

Yugi gave a slight uncomfortable squirm. In all of his son's life he had never mentioned Yami. It was a tough subject to bring up, and he had never had a reason to tell him. Most parents fear that their kids will ask "Where did I come from?", not "Are you possessed by a 5000-year-old pharaoh?" "Someone told me you would be alright," he finally answered. "I finished your card for you. It came early this morning."

Derik took it and quickly set it aside, not wanting to be distracted, but Yugi cut him off. "Take a shower and get your deck ready. Do it quick before your breakfast gets cold."

Derik did feel a bit grimy from being in the rain the night before, so he listened without further comment.

Only when the sound of water running was heard did Yami reappear. "Why did you seem so calm? I told you that the defenses of the puzzle were beyond my control. That boy should be an empty shell now, but he took a powerful blast of Shadow Magic and seems perfectly unharmed."

Yugi looked at his partner for a moment. "Are you saying that he could be a bearer of a Millennium Item?" he asked.

"No, but he seems to have inherited some of your magical resolve." The spirit shook his head and concluded, "It would be useless, however, against Seskera."

Yugi looked at the door that concealed his son and wondered, _Just how much shadow power does he have? _

He barely had time to finish the thought before Seto Kaiba thundered into the room. "Ishizu is gone. She didn't come to our room last night and we received a communication from Domino this morning. Come with me, Yugi, I need to take out an insurance policy against Ishtar!"

It took Yugi a moment to realize what was being said to him. "What does Marik have to do with this?"

Pulling in what little control he had left, Seto hissed, "She was found near the air pad when we took off. My medical staff took it from there. She was in shock and the only thing they could get from her was 'Brother, brother'. I knew Marik thought it was dangerous, but he didn't have to go this far!" 

Yugi was about to open his mouth to say that this was ridiculous when the cell phone attached to Kaiba's belt went off. 

The other end didn't even bother with a greeting. "Mr. Kaiba, we have Ishtar in custody. He confessed and walked to the security wing without a struggle."

"Marik? That doesn't sound like the man I know and despise."

"Not Marik, sir," security explained. "We have an Odion Ishtar, in custody."

**0000000**

Seskera was not pleased in the slightest as he viewed through the thick glass of Odion's cell.

The servant simply sat patiently on a steel bench, knowing that it would not be long before the sting of his master's rage would be felt.

Seskera peered through the glass, knocking to catch the prisoner's attention. "So Odion, I think we need to talk."

Odion stood but walked no nearer. "I did this for your concealment master. Now they have no way of seeing us together and finding out whom you are." 

Seskera raised an eyebrow of skepticism. "And the other assignment? Do hope that you have not botched that up as well." 

The former Tomb-Keeper slipped the torn remains of two cards under the door. One was a Toon World, the other…

"I believe that this was the final test of loyalty, Odion," Seskera mused as he held the destroyed Mudora in his hand. "This soul energy will give us a powerful boost. Mother and unborn infant together."

Odion made sure to keep his eyes from widening, but he could not control the sudden rush of his heartbeat. 

"But I would like to remind you," the Ammitite leader threatened, holding a dark crystal within the man's view, "that earning my favor is not the same as earning my trust. Do not abuse this new position."

Seskera felt his burn mark tingle across his shoulder as he made the smallest of fluctuations, spreading a spider-web pattern through the bulletproof glass as he slipped away.

Odion was left to think about how he had purposefully rushed through Pegasus's chant the night before. 

And how grateful he was that Ishizu's soul monster was Keldo.

**0000000**

The match-ups for the finals had been chosen randomly and delivered with the finalists' new cards, and it was just Peter's luck that he was going first. Mist was heavy outside, and Peter was wet, cold, and wanting to go home. He had skipped out on breakfast so that no one would see him in his mother's chosen outfit, an entire forest green suit that had little business being worn with his untidy hair. At least no one but Pegasus, Kaiba, Joey, and whoever his opponent's guest happened to be would see him up here. It was tournament regulations to keep the duels a secret from the other finalists.

The boy spent another few minutes wallowing in misery before the elevator door across from him opened. At once he didn't feel so bad. Crystal's parents must have been thinking along the same lines as Mai, for her entire outfit was made of the same shimmering blue material. Her hair that was normally kept at shoulder length was tied elegantly into a ponytail. And unless Peter was much mistaken, she had a sea star ornament near the back. 

Kaiba stepped out next, followed by a pair of hands barely prying the door open as it closed. To Peter's horror, his dad and the other guy were talking like brothers.

"Honestly, I haven't seen you in… well, there was opening day, but I haven't _talked_ to you in…"

"Are you always this articulate, Joey?" the other man said, before pounding Joey's shoulder and continuing, "This will be a match to remember, eh?" 

Before Peter could even question what was going on, Kaiba banged his fist against a pillar, causing two platforms to rise from the ground. Without saying a word, he snapped Crystal's duel disk into place. Peter tried to do the same, though it was easier said than done.

"Let me make this quick," Kaiba began. "The Battle City quarter-finals will take place on this dueling platform in Deckmaster format. I have no database of effects programmed into this platform, so you either have done your homework, or are leaving it up to pure luck."

He shot Joey the smallest of distasteful glances.

"These enhancers," Kaiba continued, as a holographic generator on the fronts of the pillars roared to life, "are not only to secure the disk, but boost the environment you will be dueling in. Wind, heat, it all will become real, so you had better prepare for it. Now present your Deckmasters!"

Peter didn't have the slightest idea of what to pick, although he took his best guess on effects and prayed. "I choose Luster Dragon," he declared, finally securing his disk with a loud click, and set the monster into place. (2400/1400)

"Water Omotics," Crystal said nonchalantly and also placed the monster on her disk. (1400/1200)

"Now, lower attack power goes first, so **let the first finals match of Peter Wheeler versus Crystal Tsunami begin!**" With those words, Kaiba stepped to the side as Joey and Mako hushed into expectation.

Kaiba had told them to keep it that way. He couldn't stand the thought of Joey cheerleading - it was bad enough back when Yugi was dueling, and he didn't want to know how much worse it would get if Joey was coaching his own son.

P-8000 C-8000

"I begin," Crystal started, "with 7-Colored Fish in attack mode." (1800/800) The new monster shimmered as much as her dress as its gaping mouth looked eager for a first victim.

Peter looked at his opening hand and groaned. Only one monster, but at least it would be good to bluff with. "I summon Spirit Ryu in attack mode (1000/1000) and set two cards facedown. Then I end my turn." Peter was proud of himself at the moment. His Dragon's Tribe and Dragon Capture Jar combo was waiting in the wings for an attack, but it didn't come.

"I draw," Crystal stated as she returned to her original hand size, "and I activate the power of my Deckmaster."

Her fish seemed to melt... no, liquefy in plain view. Water Omotics rose from her spot in the disk, and Peter now realized that the water was coming from the monster's jar. All at once the trickle turned into a torrent, washing away a facedown card.

"In case you haven't noticed," Crystal elaborated, "I can sacrifice a Water creature to destroy a facedown card, and do 500 points of damage to your Life Points!"

Peter found this to be true as the score on his wristband lowered.

P-7500 C-8000

Crystal continued her move by summoning a second monster, this time to attack with. "Now I play High Tide Gyojin in Attack Mode!" (1650/1300)

Peter hoped that she would fall for his bluff, but to no avail.

"If you had the dragon cards to power up that monster, you would have done it last turn," Crystal reasoned as her hair wiped around her face. "So now I attack your Spirit Ryu!" The ugly amphibian monster lunged with its webbed claws outstretched, ready to destroy what was, on occasion, Peer's most powerful monster.

The boy knew he had to work fast to save his life points. "Not so fast! My Dragon Capture Jar will switch my monster to Defense Mode, shielding my Life Points from your attack."

The smoke billowed from the enchanted jar in time as the webbed claws sent the tiny blue dragon to the graveyard.

Mako and Joey were whispering to each other on the sidelines, but neither duelist cared. They were only interested in what each other were doing in this match.

Peter counted the cost of his own trap. If he was going to do anything now he needed to either get rid of that Jar, or go around it. He chose the latter as he drew his hand up to four. "Now I summon Harpie's Brother (1800/600) to counter-attack. I hope you're in the mood for sushi!"

The new monster took to the skies and dove at an incredible speed, taking the monster apart with one swipe of his deadly claws.

P-7500 C-7850

Peter finished his turn with another pair of facedown cards and hoped that they would be useful later.

Crystal didn't seem to be taken aback though. On the contrary, she was smiling as she drew up to six. "I didn't think that you would be so helpful, but you've played right into my hands. Now I summon the monster Lekunga in attack mode!" (1700/500)

The new monster was a hideous mix of tentacles and eyes. Peter was once again reliving his experience in the sewers, but at least now it was easier to deal with.

"You may have never heard of this monster," Crystal explained. "If I remove two of my Water monsters in the Graveyard from the game, I can summon two tokens to my field, and you did your part to make that possible."

Two eyeballs fell off of the squirming monster with a sickening plop. As they opened, Peter could see both of Crystal's fallen monsters clearly reflected in them. (700/700)

"Now I have two more monsters to sacrifice to my Deckmaster's special power," the girl went on, "so now both of your facedown cards are destroyed."

Once again Water Omotics rose from Crystal's disk, absorbing the monsters and sending a powerful jet of water Peter's way.

The dragon duelist couldn't save his Magic Arm Shield, but all wasn't lost. "I use the trap card Barrel Behind the Door, turning 500 points of damage straight back at you!"

The ancient cannon captured the blast in midair, sending the wave back to where it had come from. Peter couldn't help but laugh as the enhancers kicked in and soaked Crystal to the bone.

P-7000 C-7350

"I hoped it wouldn't come to this," Crystal began to huff, trying to get her wet hair out of her eyes. "But I see that I need to pull out every trick I have to win this, so I activate Terraforming to search my deck for a field card and add it to my hand. Now feel the awesome splendor of A Legendary Ocean, strengthening all of my Water creatures by 200 points! That's enough to let my Lekunga destroy your birdman!"

As the card was put into play, both duelists felt the rush of water overtake them. The castle now visible over Crystal's shoulder seemed to be filtering the ocean and letting it trickle over the duelist's feet. The chill of the water made Peter shiver where he stood, staring down a now strengthened monster.

Harpie's Brother tried to evade the attack in the skies, but the many tentacles wrestled him to the ground, where the winged man was finished off by a laser blast from Lekunga's main eye. 

"Now I set one card and end my turn," Crystal said, and did so.

P-6900 C-7350

Peter was now back where he had started, but now with even fewer options as his hand grew to a measly two. Luckily, those two cards could help him in the long run. "I activate Graceful Charity, and discard Grey Wing and Cave Dragon. Next, I activate Super Rejuvenation to draw two cards for the dragons I just lost." That brought Peter to a grand total of three, and his Capture Jar was still in play.

Peter was stunned as he looked at his hand; these exact three cards were the answer. "Now I use Monster Reborn to revive Spirit Ryu, a monster you destroyed early in the game. Next, I use Polymerization to fuse my Spirit Ryu and Warrior Dai Grepher into the monster known as Ryu Senshi!" (2000/1200)

Peter gazed at his new warrior, which was dressed in bright purple armor. Last time, he may have used it as bait to get Bowen to fall into his Last Turn trap, but this time he would use his monster to its full extent. He wouldn't even be able to use it if he hadn't won the Warrior from Musashi. If he had to win this duel a hundred Life Points at a time, then so be it. "Senshi, attack Lekunga now! Twin-Headed Sword Strike!"

Crystal took the loss in stride by triggering another trap card. "Activate Tornado Wall, which will absorb all of the damage done to me!"

"Not this time," Peter countered. The dragon swordsman seemed to wrap the storm around his blade as he struck, making the impact all the more deadly when it finally hit. "My monster has the power to negate all of your trap cards as long as I pay 1000 Life Points. It may cost me now, but now your Life Points are as wide open as ever!" 

P-5900 C-7250

Crystal didn't seem to care as she drew to a hand of three. "Laugh all you want now, but I've just drawn the final part of the most powerful combination in my deck. It's not over."

"Bring it on, miss!" Peter challenged. He felt confidence in his monster and that was all that mattered.

"Fine," she said with a light sigh, "but with the power of my A Legendary Ocean in play, I can reduce the level of five-star monsters to four, so I summon my Orca Mega-Fortress of Darkness in Attack Mode." (2300/1400)

Orcas are normally very gentle looking creatures, but there must be something about carrying half a dozen cannons on your back that changes your personality. The monster was immense, and the whale stared back at Peter with deep holographic eyes.

"Now Orca, blow the Ryu Senshi away!" Crystal ordered.

To Peter's surprise, the cannons on the creature's back remained dormant, but a sonic blast echoed from the whale's mouth, sending the warrior to oblivion.

P-5600 C-7250

Peter was quickly getting in over his head and he knew it. There were only a few cards that he could draw now if he wanted even the slimmest shot at victory.

The card he drew was a long shot, but at least it would get Crystal off of his back for a while. "I activate the magic card Scapegoat, setting a wall of defenders to keep you busy for a few turns." Peter sounded tough, but he knew that his four goat tokens wouldn't last long. 

"How desperate," Crystal scoffed. "I'll show you a real play, by summoning my Torpedo Fish in attack mode. (1000/1000) and activating my magic card, Turtle Oath, a ritual that I will invoke my tributing Deepsea Warrior (1600/1800), Cannonball Spear Shellfish (1000/1000), and my Deckmaster, Water Omotics!" Due to the new rules, Deckmasters could be tributed only once for a Ritual or Tribute Summon. As long as Crystal had the summoned monster, she was safe. The girl found it to be annoying that she needed more monsters due to the level-lowering power of her magic card, but it would all be worth it in the end.

The sacrificed monsters reflected for a moment on the back of a highly decorated turtle shell. A surge of power burst the shell open, spreading decorative beads across the arena. What came forth was a hideous mix of fish and amphibian, glaring with a single bloodshot eye.

"I present to you my Crab Turtle!" Crystal announced, as the full power of her new creature became apparent. (2750/2700)

Peter was only glad that she didn't have a Fairy Meteor Crush or he would be a sitting duck. He was suddenly quite aware of how desperate his situation was. Three of his four goats were torn apart before him by the total onslaught of Crystal's monsters.

"Now the fun begins," Crystal continued. "If I tribute my Torpedo Fish to the ability of my Orca, I can instantly destroy any monster in play." 

Peter all but cowered as he thought of what that meant. His last defense was gone.

The reason for the cannons was now apparent as the whale carefully took the monster in its mouth and lowered a cannon on its back. A ring of smoke billowed from the cannon's mouth as the impact rocked the arena, seeming a bit over the top for a little scapegoat.

_Well, so much for _that Peter thought. _Four monsters down the drain in a single turn._ The boy drew a single card, not really knowing if it would be enough to do anything. Fortunately, it was one card that a duelist is always grateful to get. "I activate Pot of Greed and draw two cards." 

Crystal winced in annoyance, for she knew what it did. 

Peter did a quick calculation for a moment, and pondered the possibilities. Suddenly, the comforting purr of Peter's Deckmaster reached his ear, and he finally knew what he could do. "Get ready, Crystal. I use the Deckmaster ability of my Luster Dragon to special summon Luster Dragon #2 from my deck in Attack Mode! (1900/1600) Now, I set two cards facedown and end my turn." 

Crystal didn't know what the kid was playing at. His monster didn't stand a chance against hers, especially with Peter's own Capture Jar keeping it in Defense Mode. She was all too happy to show him the hard way, however. "Nice bluff, but I'm ready with a good move of my own, starting with the magic card Salvage to bring two weaker Water monsters to my hand. To get rid of the risk, I choose Water Omotics and Torpedo Fish."

Instead of returning to the girl's hand, the woman returned to her deck master position on the sidelines. Crystal had no intention of using the ability just yet, however. "Now I resummon Torpedo Fish, and once that dragon is destroyed I can take the rest of your Life Points with it!"

It was just what Peter was hoping for. "Sorry, but unless your monsters are immune to traps I've just foiled your combo. Activate Burst Breath!"

Fire glowed in the dragon's eyes, a fire that flowed to its mouth as most of Crystal's monsters were incinerated. The Crab Turtle's defense, however, was too high, allowing it to escape unscathed. Peter knew that he was now defenseless, but it was a small price to pay if his plan was going to work.

Crystal's eyes were in full fury now. This was getting slightly ridiculous. "You may have gotten away from that one, but my Crab Turtle will still severely damage your Life Points. Coral Crusher attack!" Crystal commanded with a furious roar.

Peter thought quickly and came prepared. "Not this turn. Reveal Ring of Destruction, damaging us both by 2750 points and destroying your Crab Turtle!"

Crystal seethed in her own fury as one of her greatest beasts was taken from her command. 

P-2850 C-4500

Crystal's entire strategy was torn to pieces in an instant. It would take a miracle to help her now, and it was Peter's turn.

Peter drew. It wasn't the monster that he was hoping for, but it would have to do for now. "I call my Deckmaster to the field, and use the power of Stamping Destruction to destroy my Dragon Capture Jar!"

It was a move that Peter had used countless times, but the enhancer made him feel the blow as he sacrificed even more of his Life Points.

P-2350 C-4500

"Luster Dragon, attack with Emerald Shards!" he continued. The dragon inhaled, and gem fragments burned across the field.

The enhancers brought little pricks of pressure to Crystal's skin as the emerald shards hit their mark. 

P-2350 C-2100

It wasn't Crystal's day, but her next card seemed to turn things in her favor. "I set a card facedown and end my turn."

This was it for Peter; he was just a stone's throw away from victory. He didn't even bother to summon a new monster; he just ordered the attack for the win.

Crystal however, was not so blinded by the rush for victory. "Sorry, kid, but I activate the card I created just for this tournament. It's a continuous trap card I like to call Strait of Messina!" Peter was familiar with the story of the strait, but waited for Crystal to explain. "This trap gives my opponent a choice whenever one of their monsters attacks. You can either weaken the monster by 600 points for the attack, or you can flip a coin and hope to get lucky. If heads the monster attacks as usual, but if tails, the monster is destroyed."

Peter gulped. He was so close to victory. If that coin toss fell right he could win in a single blow. But if it fell wrong, his Deckmaster would be crushed, and him with it. Peter gazed at his father, watching silently on the sidelines. He knew that he would be willing to make that risk.

Peter, however, was not. "Not what you hoped for, I'm sure, but I'll take the weakening effect."

The large emerald creature flew through the narrow trench created by the trap card. All of a sudden, six dragon-like heads swooped down from the left cliff, as if a monster lay hidden by the rocks. Six heads struck the attacking dragon., but then the dragon attacked Crystal, letting her hold on for dear life as her Life Points dropped to a sliver.

P-2350 C-300

Crystal took her turn in stride, setting her new monster to the defense as soon as possible.

Peter looked at his new draw. Dragon Dwelling in the Cave (1300/2000) was a weak monster, and it needed all of the Attack Points it could get. Peter decided to chance the attack over the other side before worrying about anything else. He quickly summoned the beast and prayed for the attack to get through.

The waters over the right bank of Crystal's holographic ravine held calm, not swallowing the monster; it did, however, bounce off of the Maiden of the Aqua's high defensive power. (900/2200)

P-1450 C-300

Crystal looked relieved as her next card came to her aid. "I set a card to end my turn."

It was time for Peter to attack again; unfortunately, his Luster Dragon couldn't destroy the monster with the weakening effect, and his other dragon was even worse off. Peter was longing for his own new card, but as he looked at the new draw, he realized he didn't need it. "Alright, Crystal, you've shown me your best, now prepare for mine. I sacrifice my two monsters to summon the mighty Tyrant Dragon!" (2900/2500)

"Not so fast!" Crystal yelled, finger over her facedown card. "You've triggered my Torrential Tribute, which sends all of our monsters to the graveyard!"

Peter was afraid of losing... until his dragon took to the skies in anticipation. He had almost forgotten that Tyrant Dragon was immune to triggering traps. It then hit him that it was only immune to _targeting_ traps, but he kept his lips shut and hoped Crystal didn't know that.

"Cancel that," Crystal said, blushing a bit as her finger pulled back from the button. She couldn't afford to drown her one monster.

Exhaling, Peter relaxed a bit and announced, "Tyrant Dragon, take out Maiden of the Aqua with Imperial Inferno!"

Even as the six dragon heads preyed upon the mighty beast, it was still enough to get past Crystal's monster, and hopefully enough to secure Peter victory in the next turn.

The girl looked on in fright at the new monster, but as she drew, a wicked smirk crossed the girl's face. "Who said you have seen my strongest? My best monster has yet to be seen, but first I call my Deckmaster to the field again."

The monster appeared so fast that she was not even recognizable before she was sacrificed.

"Now by using the power of A Legendary Ocean, I sacrifice her to summon the great Levia-Dragon - Daedalus!" (2800/1700)

The giant sea serpent wrapped itself around the splendid castle, squeezing it until it cracked.

Crystal looked smug as ever as she declared her final play. "When I sacrifice my field card, Daedalus will wipe out everything on the field save itself. It has been such a pleasure dueling you, but I'm afraid I have to win."

With that, the castle crumbled in the monster's grasp, sending a destructive flood over the entire field. Crystal closed her eyes as the enhancers drenched her, but it was all worth it to be in a spot for the finals. She couldn't wait to hear the announcement.

It came just as the girl was getting the water from her eyes. "And the official winner is Peter Wheeler!"

Crystal choked as she saw the blurry vision of her father in shock. She scanned the field, noticing her great beast was no longer there. It made no sense, why was her monster destroyed?

The answer became clear as she caught a last-minute glimpse of a Luster Dragon hanging to the remains of a Rope of Life trap card. Without her Strait even in consideration, Peter had attacked her for the win while the water blinded her.

P-1450 C-0

Mako was still speechless as he escorted his daughter to the elevator. She had put up a brilliant fight, and he was proud of her.

**0000000**

Downstairs, Peter couldn't resist giving Derik the play by play on his duel. All in all he seemed quite impressed.

"Do you think she's a nice girl?" Derik asked.

Peter rolled his eyes and said, "I don't think she's your type."

Dropping that line of questioning, Derik went on, "So, how do you feel?" 

"Tired," came the one word response.

Derik burst into a fit of giggles.

"Hey, you laugh," Peter warned. "But you're going next."

Indeed, the next round was Derik versus Logos, and with the way that Logos was acting the night before, it was hard to tell if Derik was looking forward to it or not.

**STRAIT OF MESSINA**  
Continuous Trap Card  
Image: A long stretch of water, flanked on one side by a hideous six-headed beast and on the other by a raging whirlpool.  
Effect: When your opponent declares an attack, they must choose one of the following options:  
- Reduce the attacking monster's ATK by 600 until the end of the turn.  
- Flip a coin. If heads, the monster attacks as normal; if tails, the monster is destroyed.

**LUSTER DRAGON**

Deckmaster Effect: Once per game, you may Special Summon a "Luster Dragon #2" (1900/1600) from your hand, deck, or Graveyard.

**WATER OMOTICS**

Deckmaster Effect: During your Main Phase, you may Tribute a WATER-type monster. If you do, destroy a Magic or Trap card on your opponent's field.

_Coming next chapter: Derik's had bad luck in picking fully sane opponents. But while his opponents up to now have just **acted** crazy, his next foe is **legally** crazy! Now Derik has to pit his Dark Magician against Logos, a madman with a mad, multifaceted strategy. It just keeps getting stranger in Chapter Sixteen, "Logos, Fractured Mind"!_


	16. Logos, Fractured Mind

"_I'm knitting with only one needle  
Unravelling fast, it's true  
I'm driving on only three wheels these days  
But my dear, how about you?"_

- Queen, "I'm Going Slightly Mad"

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN: LOGOS, FRACTURED MIND**

The announcement rang out over the airship's speakers… "Derik Motoh, Logos, report to the arena as soon as possible. Your duel is set to begin."

A few moments later, there was the familiar sound of the elevators going up. A few moments after that, the doors opened, and both duelists walked out (preceded by the arbiter of the duels, who had slept in).

Derik took his position, glancing across the arena at his opponent. He had left his created card in the nightstand back in his room… It wouldn't have helped in this match, anyway. He could see his father out of the corner of his eye, taking up a position on the sidelines.

The first person out of the other elevator, to no one's surprise, was Dr. William Montgomery, dressed in a pristine white coat, under which was a black suit; in one hand he carried a leather case. After he was out, Logos stumbled into view, still bound in the straitjacket and other restraints. Derik's eyes flicked to the silver pin on Dr. Montgomery's collar. It was an eye…

"The second duel of the Battle City Finals will now-" The announcement was brought to a halt as Seto Kaiba stalked across the arena, over to the twitching Logos… and then past him, to where Dr. Montgomery was retrieving a Duel Disk from his case.

"What sort of sick joke are you playing, Montgomery?" the CEO hissed, glaring into the therapist's eyes. "It's obvious Logos couldn't duel if he wanted to! As the organizer of the Battle City tournament, I don't have any choice but to eject your sorry excuse for a 'duelist' from the finals!"

Somewhere in Derik's mind, a slight indignation came to life. He could just imagine what Isis would say…

Despite being the target of a gaze that could probably bring down a bull elephant, Dr. Montgomery merely smiled, moving to undo the restraints on his patient. "I assure you," he said, "that Logos, while he may be suffering from schizophrenia, is perfectly capable of dueling." The straitjacket fell, as did a pair of handcuffs and mesh gloves. "It is, in fact, the one thing he is capable of doing himself. Watch." Leaning in, Dr. Montgomery whispered into Logos's ear. "Time to duel, Logos."

There was an inexplicable change in the air. The madman blinked, then suddenly rose from the stoop he'd had since arriving on the ship. One arm thrust out, at which point Dr. Montgomery strapped the Duel Disk on it. Logos shifted his position, crouching slightly and bending over his disk. A few seconds passed, and then he spoke, his voice thin and somewhat strained with effort. "Then… let's duel."

The therapist grinned at Seto Kaiba, who took an expression of utmost fury and stomped back to the sidelines. Following a moment of stunned silence, the arbiter pushed his shades back up and announced, "The second duel of the Battle City Finals will now begin! Duelists, choose your Deck Master!"

Derik had a brief moment of hesitation. If he chose the Dark Magician, he would have a very useful ability to fall back on, but… His pondering ceased as he found the card Sage had given up. "I choose the Chaos Command Magician!" he shouted, as the monster settled into place behind him.

The mental patient on the other side scratched his bare chest, pulled on the blue side of his hair, and then snapped a card from his deck (which Dr. Montgomery had loaded in the Duel Disk for him). "Union Rider… will be… mine." The monster flipped backwards from the Duel Disk and landed in midair, hovering behind its owner.

The enhancers rose, and after a quick explanation of how they worked (namely, making physical certain effects), the arbiter announced, "Begin the duel!"

(D-8000 L-8000)

Logos was given the first turn, and quickly drew his card. "Summon… Dark Blade… attack mode." The warrior spun twice, then stopped, giant sword in position before him. (1800/1500) Two holographic cards floated into view behind it, as Logos added, "End turn."

Studying the position even as he drew his first card, Derik decided to go with the cautious maneuver. "One monster in Defense mode, one card facedown. Go."

A fourth card found its way into Logos's hand as the madman grinned. "Summon… Pitch-Black Dragon." The dragon flew out and handed on Logos's other side from the Dark Blade, snorting smoke. (800/500) "Union… Dark Blade… Pitch-Black Dragon…"

The Dark Blade leapt into the air and landed atop the Pitch-Black Dragon, raising his sword and shouting. (2200/1500)

"Union… Pitch-Black Dragon… becomes equipment… Turns Dark Blade into Pitch-Black Dragon Rider…"

Before Seto Kaiba could say a word, Dr. Montgomery told him, "He knows full well that it isn't a different monster. It's just his habit."

"Pitch-Black Dragon Rider… Dark Breath attack!" Logos said, pointing to Derik's face-down monster. The dragon inhaled, and when the Dark Blade thrust out his sword, it unleashed its hellish fog onto the monster. A Royal Magic Library (0/2000) appeared briefly, but then melted. "End turn."

Once he ceased coughing, Derik glanced to his Life Points, and was shocked to see them lower. He then remembered that Dark Blade not only gained an attack bonus, but dealt damage even if its victim was in Defense Mode.

(D-7800 L-8000)

Yugi watched the proceedings and grimaced. Union decks were rare because of the time requirement needed to get out their key combos, but they could be tough to stop, as any Union monster needed to be destroyed twice – their equipped monster was destroyed the first time.

Adding a fifth card to his hand, Derik cursed his luck. He didn't have anything strong enough to defeat the Dark Blade outright and none of his Magic cards would help. Even a monster in Defense mode wouldn't save his Life Points, although it would soften the blow. "I play a card facedown and set one monster in Defense mode…"

"Activate trap," Logos interrupted, turning one of his two facedown cards over, "Shadow… of Eyes."

Derik winced, as his Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer was surrounded by pink smoke and stood up, stunned. (1800/700) "I end my turn," he said as he glared at the mental patient.

"Very… well…" Four cards now adorned Logos's hand as he tilted his head, choosing one specific card. "Play magic card… Frontline Base… permits Special Summoning of… low-level Union monster… once per turn. Use its effect… summon Des Dendle."

A tangle of vines sprouted in front of Logos. (100/2000)

"Summon… Vampire Orchis…" An evil tree grew next to the vines. (1700/400)

Derik knew what was coming, and he wasn't disappointed, as Logos announced, "Union Des Dendle and Vampire Orchis… create Death Vine…" The weeds engulfed the tree, turning it into a long and wicked vine that wrapped around Logos's arm. "Pitch-Black Dragon Rider… attack with Dark Breath!"

Another wave of fog crossed the field, engulfing Kycoo and causing him to fall, choking, before he exploded into triangles.

(D-7400 L-8000)

Derik was so busy choking that he didn't notice Logos's sudden full-body twitch, as the schizophrenic babbled to himself. Logos managed to get hold of himself, and then uttered, "End turn."

Now four cards were in Derik's hand, but he wasn't sure what to do. Noting that Logos had nearly filled his Magic and Trap Zones, he decided to go with an attack. After all, only one card was face-down… "I summon Skilled Dark Magician in Attack Mode, and I attack the Death Vine!" (1900/1700)

A cloud of smoke filled the air, and the monster appeared from nowhere. Pointing its staff, the Skilled Dark Magician barked three incoherent words, causing a beam of dark magic to course across the field at the vine on Logos's arm.

The madman merely pressed a button, and the vine vanished, leaving the Vampire Orchis and Des Dendle in its wake. "Formation Union… trap card… separates my monster… into two…"

The Vampire Orchis was hit, and briefly caught fire before exploding into triangles.

(D-7400 L-7800)

Derik cursed his luck. The Des Dendle (100/2000) was still out, and he couldn't destroy it as easily as the Vampire Orchis. "I end my turn."

Logos grinned, his hand now two cards strong. "Switch Des Dendle into Defense Mode…" The weeds bunched together. "Attack… Pitch-Black Dragon Rider…"

As the dragon inhaled, Derik hastily pressed a button on his Duel Disk. "Negate Attack!" The fog was sucked into the resulting barrier of energy and dissolved into nothingness. An aggravated Logos waved for Derik to take his turn.

**0000000**

In the brig of Kaibacraft 7, Odion watched as the guards turned their attention to the passers-by, as the ship fully woke up. They weren't paying any attention to their prisoner, and for that Seto Kaiba would surely fire them.

This was the perfect opening. A few muttered words later, a quick spell lashed out and put both guards into a deep, sleep-like trance. That taken care of, the Tomb-keeper looked to the lock of his cell.

He began the chant, watching a slight aura of energy build around the lock. "Normal" people wouldn't be able to see it… but in the name of caution, he would have to take a while. Not that it mattered. As long as that lock broke without the guards sensing it, he would have his goal.

**0000000**

Studying his hand, Derik decided to go for the attack. "I play Gather Your Mind, which allows me to search my deck for another Gather Your Mind!" He did so, noticing Logos's snicker at the apparently worthless move. However, what Logos hadn't noticed was that the Skilled Dark Magician had one of its gems flickering. "And now, I use the power of my Deck Master – I can lower its attack power by 300 points to create a spell counter, and I'll use that power twice to gain two more spell counters on my Skilled Dark Magician!"

A white stream of power broke from the Chaos Command Magician's hands and flowed into the gems on the Skilled Dark Magician, causing them to glow brightly. (1800/1900) Logos stopped snickering, and stared across the field. Out of the corner of his eye, the madman could see Dr. Montgomery wince.

"And now," Derik announced, "I use the special ability of the Skilled Dark Magician – with three spell counters on it, I can sacrifice it to Special Summon my Dark Magician!"

The Skilled Dark Magician quite simply exploded, leaving a cloud of darkness in its place. This darkness rose into the sky, and took on human form, which crashed to the ground as the Dark Magician. (2500/2100)

"I set one monster in Defense Mode," Derik concluded, "and I'll attack Pitch-Black Dragon Rider with the Dark Magician's Dark Magic Attack!"

A strobe light went off, causing the dark magic to seem even more arcane than it already was. Dark Blade leapt from its mount, which was promptly obliterated.

(D-7400 L-7500)

Derik nodded, ending his turn.

Logos closed his blue eye, his green eye sweeping the field. Derik had a single card facedown, as did he. And he had a very powerful card in his hand… "One monster… facedown… Defense Mode… One card… facedown… Dark Blade… into Defense Mode…" Each change took place as Logos said them. He then waved for Derik to take his turn.

Without even looking at his new card (which made his hand four), Derik announced, "I switch Gemini Elf into Attack Mode!" The elves stood up and stretched. (1900/400) "And now, Dark Magician, attack Des Dendle!"

But even as the mage swung his staff around, Logos held out one hand. His facedown card swung around, as he shouted, "Fool! Trap… Dark Spirit of the Silent… Stop Dark Magician… and force Gemini Elf… to attack!"

The ghost from the trap shot through the Dark Magician, paralyzing him, before turning and engulfing the Gemini Elf, forcing them to fire their rose beam at the weeds. The beam was absorbed and launched back, flooring them.

(D-7300 L-7500)

With a huff, Derik lamely finished, "End turn."

Drawing his next card, Logos cackled insanely, holding up a very specific card. Yugi gasped, and Derik shuddered as he remembered his father's story…

"Black… Illusion… Ritual." The devilish pot rose from the floor, the eyes upon it glowing golden. "One star… sacrifice… need… Offer Des Dendle…" The weeds were sucked from the field into the pot, which flashed white and began to shudder. "Summon forth… Relinquished!"

And then the pot cracked, the central eye pushing forward and growing a neck, as two armored wings split out from its sides. Now came the arms, and finally the torso swelled. Before Derik could wrap his mind around it, the hideous beast known as Relinquished glared down at him. (0/0)

"Now…" Logos cackled, fingers twitching… "Relinquished… Absorb… Dark Magician…" The monster's maw opened, and it sucked in all around it, dragging Derik forward a few inches; more importantly, however, the Dark Magician lost his footing and tumbled headlong into the maw, engulfed by the nightmarish creature. (Relinquished 2500/2100)

Yugi could see it already, as if he had fallen into the past. Even as Logos spoke the words, he could hear Pegasus say them as well: "Relinquished, Pilfered Power attack!"

A beam of dark magic fired from the eye, wiping Gemini Elf off the field.

(D-6700 L-7500) With that done, Logos shook spastically and uttered, "End turn."

Things were not looking good for the young duelist at that point. One of his most powerful monsters was in the clutches of his opponent's Relinquished, his facedown card (Call of the Haunted, he reminded himself) wasn't much help at this point, and he didn't have- Wait, he did have a few good cards. He kicked himself for having rushed earlier… "I set a card facedown, and place one monster in Defense Mode – end turn!"

The madman took a pose that, Yugi realized to his annoyance, was a parody of his own dueling stance. "Heart… of cards… not helping… is it? Set one monster… in Defense Mode… and switch Dark Blade to Attack Mode. Relinquished… attack facedown monster!"

The nightmare aimed its eye at the facedown monster and charged up its blast. However, when it fired, the beam hit a wall… and bounced back, splitting into two beams. The resulting impact incinerated Relinquished and Dark Blade.

Dr. Montgomery, Logos, Kaiba, and Derik said the words simultaneously: "Mirror Force!" Logos, however, was the only one to go into a spasm after saying it. Once he was over it, he waved for Derik to move.

The boy was only too glad to. Drawing a card, he smiled and announced, "Monster Reborn, to bring back the Dark Magician!" The mage leapt up, none the worse for wear. "One card facedown, and Dark Magician, destroy his earlier facedown monster!"

Once again, a blast of dark magic crossed the field. However, when it hit home, the result was not a rain of triangular shards – instead, it was a cloud of metal fragments. The fragments launched themselves across the field, digging into the Dark Magician.

"You… destroy… tournament card… Metal Splinter…" Logos explained, shaking a bit between words. "When… destroyed… facedown… it possesses enemy… makes it a Union monster… attaches to monster I control… and flips it to Attack Mode…"

The Dark Magician was now a shriveled joke of a creature, barely recognizable. On Logos's field, the other monster flipped into Attack Mode – the Decayed Commander (1000/1500). It whistled, and the possessed Dark Magician flew to it, locking around the creature. The Commander's sword flared to life, engulfed by dark magic. "Unioned monster… gains statistics… of possessed monster…" (3500/3600)

Suddenly, Logos's eyes narrowed, and he looked across at Derik. "Why… your… created card… not used yet? Duel… long enough… for you to get it."

Derik didn't know what to say. He was still recovering from Logos's maneuver, and kicking himself for not stopping it.

"I think… created card… not in your deck," the madman continued. "Which means…" And suddenly he burst into laughter, holding his hands towards the sky. "You… WASTED your chance! You made… useless card!"

The accusation stung, and before Derik had a chance to defend himself, Logos went on, "This game… not a vanity project! You should have… created a powerful… strategy aid! Like… my Metal Splinter! Not… some worthless… trophy!"

The boy shuddered under the weight of Logos's rant, and it was all he could do to end his turn. He did note that Logos had gained some coherency during his outburst.

"I… show you… true… dueling!" The insane duelist drew his next card, giving him one card, and hissed, "Decayed Commander… Zombie Wakazashi!"

Even as the monster attacked, Seto Kaiba found himself impressed that someone like Logos could pronounce "wakazashi".

The zombie drew its sword back, causing the air to ripple as it charged, then stepped forward and swung, sending a current of dark energy through the ground at Derik. Thanks to the Dark Magician on its back, the Decayed Commander's attack was gigantic, and it burned along the field…

…and was sucked into a tube. The tube spun, powering up its return attack. Derik smiled as he said, "I activate Magic Cylinder!"

The return blast knocked Logos to his knees.

(D-6700 L-4000)

Gibbering, he stamped his foot and waved for Derik to go.

Derik quickly drew another card and played it… "Mystical Space Typhoon, to destroy the unioned Dark Magician!" The gust of wind blew Logos's hair even more haphazard, as the splinters fell out and the Dark Magician shattered. "Now I summon another Skilled Black Magician, and attack Decayed Commander!"

The mage leapt up, and after a quick chant, blew away the zombie.

(D-6700 L-3100)

Derik smiled (possibly a little overconfident, Yugi thought), and ended his turn.

There was a pause, as Logos took a deep breath, followed by another, and then another. The arbiter was on the verge of calling for action when the unstable man smiled, and drew his card. "Pot of Greed…" Three cards now sat in his hand, and Logos smiled wider. "This… is the endgame… I never… lose endgames…" He held up one hand. "Call upon power of… Deck Master… pay 1000 Life Points… Special Summon any Union Monster in my hand…"

Union Rider now rose into the air above them and made several quick hand gestures, causing a portal to open on the field before them.

(D-6700 L-2100)

And from it emerged… a paper airplane.

"I Special Summon… Koitsu!" (200/100) A small blue man climbed out of the paper airplane, doing a handstand. Derik proceeded to burst out laughing, as did Yugi and Kaiba. Even the arbiter had to bite his lip to keep from joining.

Only Dr. Montgomery, watching from behind his patient, didn't laugh. He did crack a smile, but for a different reason. He knew the true power behind Koitsu.

"Now… I use Frontline Base… Special Summon… Pitch-Black Dragon…" The dragon appeared and managed a roar before Logos continued, "Tribute it… for Aitsu!" The dragon exploded, and its fragments became another paper airplane. On this one was a small red man, who looked around in confusion.

Derik raised an eyebrow and asked, "That guy?" Then he noticed how alike they were… and gasped.

"You… catch on," Logos said, and then he laughed before announcing, "Aitsu… Koitsu… UNION! Become… Aitsu-Koitsu!"

The two small men joined hands, and their bodies vibrated, before they quite simply melted. Their paper airplanes melted with them. The puddles blurred together, turning into a deep purple. From the puddle, however, a shape began to rise. It was much, much larger than either Aitsu or Koitsu, and it was red on one side, blue on the other. The giant clenched its fists. (3100/3100)

Even as Derik pondered how such a thing would attack, he saw Aitsu-Koitsu draw back one fist. It then punched out at Logos's command, and a ball of energy slammed into the Skilled Dark Magician, dissolving it like living sugar.

(D-5500 L-2100)

The madman was twitching as he pointed to Derik, challenging the boy to take his turn.

Not moving, Derik stared at his hand. He had three cards, and one of them (Gather Your Mind) was useless at this point. The other two were Buster Blader and one other card that wouldn't help… At least he had something in Defense. "One card facedown, and I end my turn."

Every muscle in Logos's body tensed as he cackled wildly, explaining, "Other power… of Aitsu-Koitsu… is the power to… trample… Aitsu-Koitsu, attack!"

The bizarre giant held out one hand, creating a paper airplane from nothing. Derik's eyes sprang wide as he realized what was about to happen, at which point the airplane crashed headlong into his Goddess of the Third Eye.

(D-3900 L-2100)

_This is his last chance,_ Yugi thought to himself, biting into one lip. _If he can't draw something…_

_He's finished, _Dr. Montgomery thought, finishing the chain of thought that was in everyone's mind.

As Derik prepared to draw the card that could seal his fate, he heard Logos's mocking laugh in his mind, along with the words, "Heart… of Cards… not helping, is it?"

And then he drew, and he knew the game was his.

"Graceful Charity!" he shouted, drawing three cards and discarding Gather Your Mind, along with a Giant Soldier of Stone he had drawn. "Now, Pot of Greed!"

Both Dr. Montgomery and Logos stared, wondering what the child had in mind.

"First, I summon Skilled White Magician," Derik began. The mage rose onto his field, staff across his chest. (1700/1900) "Now I'll use Chaos Command Magician's ability, paying 900 of his Attack Points for three spell counters…" The Deck Master looked very weary indeed as his power drained. (900/1900)

Yugi's eyes widened as he realized what was about to happen. Kaiba merely snorted and crossed Logos off his mental list of finalists.

"I'll sacrifice my Skilled White Magician to summon Buster Blader!" The dragon-hunting warrior burst into view, charging up with power. (3600/2300)

Logos's eyes narrowed as he did some quick mental math. He didn't have any dragons out… Then he gasped, remembering the Pitch-Black Dragons in his graveyard.

"But now I play Premature Burial, paying 800 Life Points to raise my Dark Magician from the dead…" The red light shone as the Dark Magician climbed from his grave.

(D-3100 L-2100)

"And finally, Polymerization, to create the Dark Paladin from my Dark Magician and Buster Blader!"

The two fused together, a blinding light (aided by spotlights on the sides of the arena) shining into Logos's eyes. When the light faded, the Dark Paladin stared down the edge of his blade, glaring at the madman. (3900/2100)

"Attack, Dark Paladin!" As Derik said it, he barely kept from screaming the words.

The mystic warrior rushed across the field, blade slicing through Aitsu-Koitsu and leaving a vacuum through the center of the giant.

The resulting explosion coated the field in blue goop, as Aitsu still stood there, dazed.

(D-3100 L-1300)

Only then did Derik remember that destroying a Unioned monster only destroyed the equipped monster.

"Nice… try…" Logos cackled once more, only to see Derik's facedown card turn.

It was De-Fusion. The schizophrenic screamed in what sounded like two voices simultaneously.

"Dark Paladin, divide into Dark Magician and Buster Blader!" Derik commanded, watching the swordsman vanish and become its components once more. "And now… Dark Magician, attack Aitsu – Dark Magic Attack!"

The smell of ozone filled the air, before the dark magic fired, engulfing Aitsu as it tried to flee. When the smoke cleared, nothing was left.

(D-3100 L-0000)

A moment passed, and then the arbiter announced, "The winner of this round of the Battle City Quarter-Finals is Derik Motoh!"

Dr. Montgomery sighed, then crossed the blimp to where Derik was stepping down from his platform. Offering a hand, the therapist began, "I extend congratulations to you, Mr. Motoh, on defeating my patient in this difficult duel. Although it pains my heart that Logos has lost, it will be noted that he handled himself remark-"

"LIES!"

All eyes snapped to where Logos had thrown himself from the platform. The madman inched his way across the ground, past a stunned Yugi, before hurling himself at Dr. Montgomery. They crashed to the floor, Logos ripping the silver pin off of the doctor's coat.

"Liar!" Logos hissed, hands gripping Dr. Montgomery's throat. "You said I… would never lose… That my deck… was unstoppable…" The madman's voice raised in volume until he was screeching in the therapist's face. "You said victory… would clear my mind! That the Master would… make me WHOLE! You lied! All of it was LIES!"

CRACK!

Dr. Montgomery's head twisted, flopping at an unnatural angle over Logos's hand. Pulling his hands back, Logos stumbled off of the corpse and collapsed, eyes still wide open but not moving.

Seto Kaiba had called for security as soon as Logos had made the final pounce. The guards arrived, and one of them took out a flashlight, shining it into Logos's eyes for a moment before shaking his head. "He's catatonic," the guard reported. "I don't think he'll be coming back anytime soon."

"Damn it," the CEO muttered. "It seems having him arrested wouldn't do too much. Take him back to his room, we'll drop him off at the hospital after the finals."

Still in shock at having seen a man die, Derik wandered out of the arena and back into the elevator, one hand wrapped around the pin that Logos had ripped from Dr. Montgomery's collar.

All Yugi could do was wrap one arm around his son. As horrible as the scene was, he couldn't shake one thought, one possibility… that the world might have been rid of Seskera forever.

_Coming next chapter: Ever fear the embrace of the grave? Isis hasn't, but she may have to. In order to progress any further, she'll have to fend off a man who makes the dead dance to his beat, and he's a master at what he does. Will our little girl be able to survive her waltz with the deceased? Find out in Chapter 17, "Ashford, Lord of the Dead"…_


	17. Ashford, Lord of the Dead

Editor's note: There is a sequence in this chapter wherein we take artistic license with a specific card. We apologize.

_Francine (Gaylen Ross): They're still here.  
Stephen (David Emge): They're after us. They know we're still in here.  
Peter (Ken Foree): They're after the place. They don't know why, they just remember. Remember that they want to be in here.  
Francine Parker: What the hell are they?  
Peter: They're us, that's all, when there's no more room in hell.  
Stephen: What?  
Peter: Something my grand-dad used to tell us. You know Mucumba? Voodoo. My grand-dad was a priest in Trinidad. He used to tell us, "when there's no more room in hell, the dead will walk the earth." _

- **Dawn of the Dead**, 1974 version, screenplay by George A. Romero

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: ASHFORD CLIVE**

**LORD OF THE DEAD**

For the first time in his life, Seto Kaiba was more scared then he cared to admit. In all of his early adventures, he had always seen himself coming out victorious, but there was no fooling himself this time. Kaiba knew full well what he was up against. The worst part of it was that it wasn't even him who was fighting this time; it was his daughter. Kaiba was now at his wit's end. The third match of the finals was long overdue to begin, but he couldn't bring himself to announce it, not after what had just happened.

A hand on the CEO's shoulder brought him back to a reality with a jump. "Just like old times, isn't it," Yugi tried to say comfortingly as the shadowy figure of Yami leaned up against the wall.

Kaiba had to disagree, "In all of our early tournament fiascos, Yugi, I don't remember anyone dying."

"Well, there was Noa, who held back Gozaburo while the main computer shut down," Yami offered. "His mind was erased from existence. Isn't that the same thing?"

Kaiba grunted disapprovingly. Noa was a subject that he had tried to push far from his mind.

"I know," Yugi suggested, "how about a duel ourselves? It would be a great way to get you back into the fighting spirit." 

"I will not let my guard down and do anything reckless Yugi. I need to be on my full alert to make sure that everyone else gets off this ship alive." Or at least mentally intact, Kaiba reminded himself.

Then Yugi did something that Seto Kaiba had never seen him do; he let the chain of his puzzle clink to the table as Yami retreated for a time. "We can duel fair this time then, you without your dragons, and me without my Puzzle. Sound good?" 

Kaiba wanted to say no, but then again, what harm could it do? "All right," Kaiba said, accepting, and even more out of character he added, "You go first."

That stopped Yugi in his tracks. He had never known Kaiba to play second in any duel. Still, he pulled his deck out of his hip pouch and began. 

Yugi surveyed his opening hand and already found Slypher within it, among other very useful cards. He grinned and set up the strategy that had brought out his God Card all those years ago. "I summon Queen's Knight in Attack Mode. (1500/1600) Then I set two cards and end my turn." Yugi knew that Kaiba was not likely to fall for the same trick twice, but maybe he could bluff Kaiba into taking out Chain Destruction instead of Soul Rope. 

Kaiba looked at the opening hand of his own and smiled. "First up is Card of Demise to let me draw five cards, even though it costs me my entire hand as soon as my turn ends." Yugi knew that Kaiba must have something good to risk losing his cards on only the first turn, but like all of Seto Kaiba's strange plays, this one had a purpose. "Perfect," Kaiba confidently declared. "I now have all of the components needed for a painful combination, Yugi. Let's start by activating another magic card, Final Destiny, to wipe your playing field clean with its destructive power!"

Yugi could not place Kaiba's attitude, and he tried to imagine the effects of the card in holographic form while sweeping his cards to the side. Kaiba had already admitted that his three trademark Blue-Eyes were no longer in his possession, so what was Yugi's greatest rival planning? 

There was no point in guessing, as Kaiba himself made it clear. He had discarded the five cards necessary to activate the Final Destiny card, and it just so happened that they all were monsters. "Now, to continue, I activate Soul Release to remove my Blade Knight, (1600/1000) Kaiser Glider, (2400/2200) Y-Dragon Head, (1500/1600) Vampire Lord, (2000/1500) and Armed Ninja (300/300) in my own graveyard from the game."

Memories came flooding back into Yugi's mind as he now realized what Kaiba was planning.

His opponent responded with the very card he was anticipating. "To finish the job, I play Dimension Fusion, draining two thousand of my life points, but in turn summoning every monster I just removed from play."

Yugi did a very quick math equation in his head and barely sighed in relief. Kaiba was still two hundred points off from finishing him completely. He then looked up to meet Kaiba straight in the eye and realized that he may have overestimated his luck.

Sure enough, Kaiba didn't even bother to move all of his monsters to the field, but slapped down Obelisk the Tormentor (4000/4000) next to his Glider and now-stronger Blade Knight. "I win," Kaiba stated, not even officially declaring the attack.

Kaiba looked into his opponent's eyes and missed a glint of pondering behind his eyes. It only lasted the briefest of seconds though, and before he could be sure of what he was seeing, Yugi had already extended the "good game" handshake.

"Not bad. Short, but not bad," Yugi observed.

It finally seemed to have dawned on Kaiba exactly who he was being comforted by and he uncomfortably rose to leave. "Come on, I need to watch my daughter pound the stuffing out of Seskera."

Yugi took note, but was not exactly surprised. "You don't think that Montgomery was him, do you." It was not a question; they both knew in the back of their minds that it was the truth.

"No," Kaiba said flatly, "I don't." Both minds were now just as troubled as when the duel had first begun.

Yugi threw his dueling hand down on the table and picked up a nearby phone to call Tea. If Kaiba would have been a little less emotional at the time, he just might have noticed the Kuriboh.

**0000000**

Derik knew that it was off limits to watch another finalist dueling, but he couldn't pass up the chance to see how tough his competition was going to be. Frowning, he realized that Isis must be using the other entrance and turned to leave.

He met with a pair of eyes that one never forgets - icy blue and blank of any emotion. The boy froze in terror, and he barely registered the word "Marina" forming on his lips. 

Before another word could be spoken, Ashford stepped between them on the stairs. Marina followed close behind.

Derik dashed to tell his dad and Mr. Kaiba what he had seen. As he bolted as fast as his legs could carry him, he swore he could hear the icy words follow him from up the stairs. "You're next."

**0000000**

Downstairs, the shadow energy being emitted by Odion grew in potency. The final tumbler had just opened, and he was amazed by how little effort he had used. He was exhausted, but not damaged. The prisoner wondered how much power he had used, and then hoped it would be enough to keep his master at bay.

**0000000**

Isis had been on top of the blimp for ten minutes when her father finally arrived, looking pale as a ghost. Apparently Derik had found him. Kaiba made a mental note to keep his eye on Marina as she walked through the door to his left, but Ashford was nowhere in sight.

Not knowing the circumstances, the arbiter began to make the opening statements. "Battle City Quarterfinals Round Three, Isis Kaiba versus Ashford Clive, is about to begin!"

"Is that my cue?"

Kaiba groaned as Ashford meekly crept through the door. "I've never made an entrance without my pyrotechnics before," the duelist apologized.

Once the older duelist was in position, the arbiter cleared his throat and shouted, "Duelists, select your Deck Masters!"

It took Isis less than a second to choose hers. "Kaiser Seahorse is mine!" The fishman hovered behind her, spear at the ready.

Ashford took just as little time. "Mine shall be the Castle of Dark Illusions," he declared, and the Castle floated into view behind him.

The arbiter finished with, "Castle of Dark Illusions is weaker than the Kaiser Seahorse, and so Ashford Clive will have the first move! **Let the duel begin!**"

"I'm so glad I get to begin this duel," Ashford spoke. His voice seemed to match the ice crystals forming from the clouds, freezing at the high altitude. "I set a monster facedown, and then set two cards to keep you in suspense." There was no visible change on Ashford's side of the field. His ice-blue eyes stared back at Isis through the thick cloud of darkness.

"Just to make it interesting though," Ashford reconsidered, "I think I'll activate the card of my own design, a useful field card by the name of Stygian Crypts." A dark cloud of water wet the feet of both players as a black river that seemed almost alive spread across the arena. "This card's special power takes time to be revealed, but I assure you it will be well worth the wait."

Isis quickly tried to analyze the situation, but still had no clue as to her opponent's strategy. Deciding to take no risks as she drew her card, the Kaiba heiress set a magic card into play. "I activate the Swords of Revealing Light, stopping your monsters for three turns, but more importantly bringing your hidden creature into the light."

The holograms sprung to life, creating a more grotesque version of the card then Kaibacorp had ever used in the past. The swords of energy pinned themselves to the monsters on the field, skewering them into place. Isis was vaguely surprised to see a pathetic looking Egyptian mummy taking the sting of her magic card. (900/0)

"Ergh… my Pharaoh's Servant looks more pathetic than usual…" Ashford grumbled.

Isis, however, grinned at the opportunity to inflict some real pain on her opponent. One of Isis's favorite combinations looked back from her dueling hand, and she played it with pinpoint accuracy. "I summon Gradius in attack mode, and wipe out a chunk of your life points by equipping it with the Cyclon Laser. Now attack with P-Shot!" (1500/800)

The rainbow colored cannon charged up and shot a brilliant particle beam at the meek creature it was targeting.

Ashford was not one to go unprepared, however, revealing one of his cards. "Not so fast, miss pretty-pants. Reveal Reverse Trap, changing the three hundred point increase in your monster's power to a decrease!" A vile looking witch doctoress appeared and began to juggle a red and a green energy ball between her hands.

Surprisingly, both monsters shattered on contact, much to Marina's delight, and Isis's rage. "I don't know who you think you're kidding, but even nine hundred points beats a measly zero!" the young girl yelled.

Ashford closed his eyes in thought, savoring the moment. "Whoever said my monster was in defense mode?" 

Even as he said it, Isis felt a dawning comprehension. 

"That is the special power of my Castle of Dark Illusions, the Shroud of Shadow!" Ashford continued. "The impenetrable darkness it emits will conceal the form of my creatures, no matter what position they are in."

Isis had nothing more that could help her at the moment, but she knew her swords would stall for a while. She was just beginning to relax when Ashford revealed another trick up his sleeve.

"Before you end your turn," the corpse-faced man declared, "I'll trigger another trap card with the ability to bring forth another monster, The First Sarcophagus!"

Kaiba gave an interested hum. That card worked so much like the Destiny Board that he had witnessed in the very first Battle City quarterfinal.

A large golden box split the current of the river Ashford had created, very plain and uninteresting… but as Isis passed control to her opponent, the lid began to shift.

"What's happening?" Isis asked, very happy to not be in that box herself.

Ashford finished flipping through his deck and looked at the girl to answer the question. "Simply put, you ended your turn. My beast has been ritually buried within three of my Sarcophagus cards. These seals take time to be broken, but at the end of your next turn, my creature will be unleashed. But for now, I simply set another monster and end my turn."

"Aren't you even going to tell me what mode it's in?" Isis pleaded as blackness from the floating castle obscured her view.

Ashford shook his head and dismissed it with a brief, "Nope."

The largest box had vanished leaving behind an ornate gold coffin. Isis could only wonder what was in there.

Isis knew that she only had one turn to draw that magic-destroyer that would put her back in control. Unfortunately, she drew her first Blue-Eyes. That wasn't bad by itself, but with no monster to sacrifice it might as well have been a Salamandra in a water deck. She had four cards in her hand, but it was a rare occasion that she had all monsters. And two of them were useless. Not having another alternative, she summoned her last useful card. "Neo the Magic Swordsman in attack mode." (1700/1000) She still had another turn before her swords wore off, and if Ashford had a tribute monster in his hand she would have to fend off two powerful monsters instead of one.

The monster seemed to know Isis's command – "Attack!" - before it was even stated, and sent a swishing arc of blue magic from his sword, cleaving the monster in half. (900/0)

Ashford chuckled. "I didn't think you would fall for the same trick twice, so it's a good thing I put my Pharonic Protector in defense mode this time, isn't it?" 

Isis reluctantly ended her turn, realizing her predicament as the golden coffin began to open.

Ashford had already searched his deck for two cards, and now set his The Third Sarcophagus card into place. "Now the fun begins," the punk stated with venom in his voice. "Now watch as the final piece is set in place and my creature rises from the depths of death itself!" 

The coffin was now completely open, revealing a tightly wrapped mummy with a glowing force stirring from inside its bandages. All at once the wrappings burst apart in a flash of violet light, revealing a formidable masked Egyptian warrior, the Spirit of the Pharaoh. (2500/2000)

The ground began to crumble as the wrappings at the monster's feet began to take form and spawned the images of Ashford's two fallen monsters. "I forgot to mention perhaps, but my Spirit has the power to resurrect lost souls, regenerating up to four zombie-monsters with a level lower than three," Ashford continued. He drew a third card to his hand and looked at it lovingly. "I hope that you weren't staking the duel on those swords, by the way, because with my De-Spell card, they will be shattered one turn early!"

Nowadays De-Spell was all but unheard of with all of the more effective magic removal in the game, but Isis simply watched as green smoke formed a lock and key forged into her Swords of Light. With a simple turn the light was shattered, leaving Isis to face the gloom of Ashford's dark castle.

"And don't think I'm done either," Ashford cooed. "I now tribute my weak Pharaoh's Servant for my Great Dezard." (1900/2300)

Kaiba was surprised by the appearance of a spellcaster in a zombie deck, especially one so weak for its level. Marina, however, just smiled and watched the fun, apparently knowing what was about to happen.

Isis was now facing a swamp of monsters with absolutely no defense. Trying to stay calm, she simply waited for the offensive to commence, crossing her fingers.

Ashford took his sweet time, but knew when to get down to business. "I now attack, with Great Dezard!" 

A-8000 I-7800

It struck Isis as no surprise that Neo fell under the attack, but as the Egyptian priest crushed her monster, a strange new aura surrounded the attacker.

Ashford seemed to delight in explaining as he elaborated on the new condition. "My monster grows stronger with every opponent he destroys. With one, he becomes immune to all targeting effects. If you get careless enough to let him destroy another it will prove disastrous. In the meantime, I have so many Life Points to destroy and so little time. So without further babble, Spirit of the Pharaoh and Pharonic Protector, attack her Life Points directly!"

Isis cringed as her duelist stand realized the damage she was taking. The poor girl held her breath as more than three thousand points of damage was shoved down her throat.

A-8000 I-4400

Isis bit her lip, realizing that she was now almost at half her score. Then she realized that this was what she wanted to happen. Her best monster had just become accessible. Grinning, Isis looked at the Fairy's Hand Mirror she had just drawn. It was no good for now, but Isis had already planned her move. "First," she explained, "I use my two fallen monsters to power my Soul of Purity and Light. (2000/1800) Then, as per the special power of the Kaiser Seahorse, I can sacrifice it for my first Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" (3000/2500)

_The girl is wise,_ Ashford noted. _If she had moved her deck master to the field to tribute, she would have put herself in danger. _The duelist simply waited behind his veil of darkness for the attack to come. He wasn't wrong, as the crackle of white lightning incinerated his weakest monster.

A-5900 I-4400

Ashford was not concerned as he drew another card. His plan was working perfectly; he just needed a bit more time. Now was the time to set his last card, along with the new one he had drawn. "You seem to have me at a loss," he bluffed, giving Marina a wink out of the corner of his clear eye. "I have no choice but to set two cards and switch my Spirit of the Pharaoh into defense mode. Back to you..."

Kaiba, however, was clearly not fooled. He could in no way interfere with the duel, but those cards Ashford was holding were deadly. Isis was a complicated duelist, great at getting herself out of tight spots, but impulsive and in a rush for victory. In the back of his mind, Kaiba thought that she would walk into this man's trap.

Isis pulled another monster out of her deck, realizing that she was dangerously low on magical defense at the moment. Not seeing the need to worry, the girl smirked at her opponent. "Now do you really think I wouldn't notice?" 

_That a girl_, Kaiba internally whispered.

"You forgot to switch your Great Dezard into defense mode. Now a whole lot of damage is coming your way. Blue-Eyes White Dragon, White Lightning!"

Kaiba almost groaned as Ashford secretly activated a card from within his shroud of darkness. "Sorry, but I warned you not to underestimate my Dezard. I plan to protect him with this, Bark of Dark Ruler, weakening your monster for each point I pay upon its activation. Let's see, carry the one… four minus two…" He counted on his fingers a moment, and then concluded, "I think twelve hundred Life Points will be satisfactory."

A-3200 I-4400

Ha Des himself made a personal appearance, accompanied by a river of souls flooding from the demon king's mouth. Ashford, with his rock and roll background, seemed to revel in the effects and the piercing howl that the amplifiers were creating. The mighty dragon was already crumbled mostly to dust after fighting the swarm of spirits; it stumbled past it, only to crumble at the Great Dezard's feet with its dying breath.

A-3200 I-4300

Isis was horrorstruck. She had just let her father's prized beast die in his presence. She was now extremely pleased that she didn't use her summon for the turn.

Ashford cut her off, "Did I say I was done? I have another card facedown, one that bears a very familiar face. With your dragon's destruction, I now make A Deal with Dark Ruler."

From the shadows rose the ugly face of the Dark Ruler Ha Des once again, and he said in a booming voice, "What shall be thy offering?"

"I offer her Blue-Eyes White Dragon," Ashford said with a wave of his hand. Judging by Ha Des's sinister laugh, the offering was accepted.

Isis watched as her own dragon appeared on the field, and kept a stone gaze as the flesh peeled from its bones. (3500/0)

Ashford looked thoroughly pleased. "My Berserk Dragon, my lady. A wonderful sight isn't it? Not only is this monster more powerful than the original dragon, but it also has the ability to clear the field in a single turn."

Isis barely registered the fact that she had set her monster along with another card. She was now facing a monster that only the very toughest of beasts could conquer. 

Ashford drew a card into his empty hand and smiled. "I owe you more thanks than you know. You have allowed me to unlock two of my greatest zombies in a single attack. I told you a while back that my Dezard had another ability. Now witness as I sacrifice it for another undead titan, Fushioh Richie!"

Isis watched as the priest's face melted to form the black horror of a skull. As the elegant robes lost their form, she truly believed she was staring into the face of death itself. (2600/2900)

Marina was now openly cheering, although no one really understood the words. The undead army that Ashford had so skillfully put together captivated them.

"Now," Ashford boasted, "I return my Spirit of the Pharaoh to attack mode, and with this last card I can wipe out the last of your defenses. I activate Offerings to the Doomed!"

Isis remembered this card from her duel with Chef Whatever-His-Name-Was, but this time the card seemed much more menacing. Four canonic jars rose out of the ground, each with a different representation of an Egyptian god.

Isis broke from her panic just in time to remember what she had on the field. "I refuse to lose to a punk rocker with _ABSOLUTELY NO TASTE IN HAIR GEL_! Activate Fairy's Hand Mirror!"

The jars all opened in sync, various colors of smoke combined to form a sinister looking hand. At that instant, the mirror formed and reflected the image of a monster across the field. The hand, reaching forward for its target, was caught in the fairy magic of the mirror, turning and sealing various pieces of Ashford's Spirit of the Pharaoh within the jars, hopefully never to return.

Ashford cursed at wasting his next draw for nothing, and with his empty hand, he needed to keep his monsters in check. Suddenly, Ashford realized the obvious. His newest addition could summon a zombie from his graveyard whenever it was flipped face up. The zombie duelist grinned at his cleverness, and prepared for the rest of his onslaught. "I don't need a card next turn to finish you. I still have two of the mightiest zombies in the game. And, it's only a matter of time before I reap the benefits of my Stygian Crypts field card. But for now, Berserk Dragon, attack the girl's facedown monster with Necrotizing Firestorm!"

Five separate pale violet fireballs erupted from the zombified dragon's throat. All five converged on a single target, Isis's facedown Magician of Faith." (300/400)

Within his cold heart, the zombie duelist felt the rush of impending victory. He paused to sneak a wink at Marina on the sidelines – for once, it didn't offend her. "Now, with no monsters, my Fushioh Richie can attack your Life Points directly. Fushioh Richie, start sending her to the afterlife with your Cenobite Claw!"

Isis kept a loathing stare at her opponent even as the hellish monster ran its rusty red claws across her flesh.

A-3200 I-1700

Ashford prepared for the coup-de-gras as he flipped his Fushioh Richie into face-down defense mode.

Isis drew a third card into her hand and smiled that smile of a duelist with a huge turn-around just waiting to be played. "So, you managed to get out three of your strongest monsters onto the field at the same time. I admit I'm impressed. Using special summoning powers instead of tributes makes it go faster. But you've overlooked a summoning ability of my own - my deck master."

Ashford still couldn't comprehend how a child could do anything to him in a single turn, but he felt there was no way she could stop him in time.

Isis then made her first move: "First, I use this Swords of Revealing Light that I recovered from the graveyard."

Ashford's heart stopped in his throat. His Berserk Dragon was already five hundred points weaker due to its effect. Three turns was too much time.

"Now, I move my deck master to the field," Isis went on, "and due to the newest additions to the deck master format, I can sacrifice it once and not lose as long as the new monster stays in play." The Kaiser Seahorse leapt to the girl's front lines and knelt, preparing to make the ultimate sacrifice for his mistress's victory. "I now summon my second Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" (3000/2500) 

Ashford could only stare as his monsters were locked in place. It seemed as if the light itself was defeating him. The second effect of the swords revealed his Richie and grounded it to the spot, but as it was still flipped up, Ashford quickly plundered his graveyard for another defense.

There was a time for power, and a time for psychological warfare, and Ashford realized without a doubt that now was a time for the latter. "My Fushioh Richie has the power to bridge the two worlds of life and death, bringing a zombie back from the grave when it is flipped face up." He turned his darkest look on Isis. "Before you try something you might regret, remember the power of my Shroud of Shadows. You have no idea what monster I've revived, or even what mode it's in, so attack me if you dare."

Isis thought about it for a moment, and then looked into her father's eyes. Finally she made up her mind. "I dare." The dragon fired its blinding stream of electricity and incinerated the Fushioh Richie guarding the path to her opponent.

Ashford was in a world of trouble and he knew it. Without another card to protect him, he was a sitting duck. He had no choice but to wait. Out of fear of losing more life points, he changed his dragon to defense mode, but he needed another tactic. 

Ashford passed regrettably and Isis picked up the duel with a flourish. Seeing a new addition to her deck, she decided to take it for a test drive. "I summon White Magical Hat in attack mode." (1000/700)

Kaiba looked on as he knew that this duel was beginning its final stage: someone was about to lose, and it didn't look like it would be Isis.

The Kaiba youngster felt herself be drawn into that victory rush again as she prepared for the final blow next turn. "Now I attack your defenseless dragon with my White Magical Hat, and finish your final monster with my Blue Eyes." 

The once-menacing Berserk Dragon crumbled at the aftershock of the Hat's swishing cape. The Dragon's attack was slightly more impressive, wiping out the unsuspecting Spirit of the Pharaoh, which, to Ashford's relief, was in defense mode.

The zombie duelist drew his next card, and realized that he couldn't use it at the moment; still, it might just be his saving grace if this worked. "It seems that I am at a major disadvantage, Miss Kaiba. Even if I could summon a monster, your swords would be in effect for one more turn. Just do me the honor of being defeated by the legendary Blue-Eyes, and let me leave with some dignity."

The ploy worked perfectly and Isis fell for it. Drawing her card, she played it at once. "Okay, then, I activate Graceful Charity to draw three and discard two." Isis set aside the Gradius's Option that had been sitting lifeless in her hand throughout the entire duel, as well as Light of Intervention. "Now I use the card that I made for this tournament myself. I bring forth the Lady of Dragons!" (1500/1000)

A headdress in the shape of a dragon claw framed a dark face with shining green eyes. This monster wore no cape, but an elegant emerald train tumbled to her feet. Ashford recognized the face immediately; it was the perfect resemblance of Isis herself. 

"This creature has two effects," Isis elaborated, "the first being that you may only attack my dragon-type monsters if I have any in play. Now I set one card facedown, and attack directly with my White Magical Hat!"

A-2200 I-1700

As soon as the attack hit, an eerie glow cast itself around the field. Something was very wrong. Isis felt her fear of claustrophobia take her again and focused her attention somewhere else, on her opponent. "What's happening?" the girl asked, not well hiding her fear.

A smile crossed Ashford's face, and he spoke: "As a zombie duelist, I have many thoughts about the concept of death. Most people fear it, while others try to understand it. And let me tell you something, princess… Some things _want_ to die."

The ground beneath the duelist's feet gave a lurch as shadow itself seemed to force itself up from the ground. It took Isis a moment to realize, that the shadow was actually taking form. It was shifting into a huge behemoth that crouched behind a set of gravestones. 

Ashford let out a cruel, maniacal laugh as he saw the young girl cower in obvious fear. "By discarding it from my hand you helped me unleash its great power. Behold Despair from the Dark!" (2800/3000)

Isis almost hyperventilated on the spot. Even her dragon could only tie that monster's defense power. The girl ended her turn and watched to see what her opponent would do.

Ashford drew what he knew would be his final card and looked at it for a moment, smiling. "Prepare to lose your deck master, girl. I've drawn the card I need, but first, I use the power of my Stygian Crypts. I think you will be presently surprised."

The girl was surprised, all right, but it was not at all pleasant. A skiff with a skeleton gondolier loomed out of the darkness and fog that had been created by the first card played in this duel. If it were not for the movement, Isis would have missed it entirely, but out of the corner of her eye she saw six grave markers slowly sink into the ground.

"It was good that I played this so early," Ashford remarked. "Each time one of my monsters is destroyed in battle, a grave counter is added to my field card. Then, at any time, I can remove any number of counters to resurrect a monster from my graveyard with that number of stars. I had six, so I once again revive my Spirit of the Pharaoh." (2500/2000)

The small boat finally reached the shore, beckoning the large mummy-like monster to step off.

"Now," Ashford added, "I use my trump card here in my hand, Axe of Despair, giving my Spirit another thousand attack points. Even if you manage to save your monster, my creature's attack power is too high… but just for fun, I'll switch my Despair from the Dark into attack mode. Now, Spirit, attack the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

Isis knew that she had to time this just right as the dark weapon of death lunged at her monster. The mighty dragon was cleaved in half. Isis waited for the shadowy reflection of her Kaiser Seahorse to appear, and then hit the button with so much force she hurt her finger. "Activate Spell Textbooks!" A series of books swirled around her, as Isis went on, "When I activate this card, I draw and discard cards until I reach a magic card, which I can then activate as a quick-play!" 

One card turned over from her deck and plummeted into her graveyard. This repeated four times, Isis's heart beating faster with each one, until finally it hit a magic card – just the one she needed.

"I activate Flute of Summoning Dragon and combine it with my Lady of Dragon's second ability!" Isis announced. Ashford was about to protest, but the flute was already at the monster's lips. Instead of a single note of a horn, the flute sounded more like a trumpet, repeating the same six notes. "Like the Lord of Dragons, my creation can play this magical flute. However, instead of raising two dragons from my hand, they come from the graveyard. My Blue-Eyes is still on the field, so I'm still in the game!"

I-1200 A-2200

Twin roars struck fear into Ashford's heart as two mighty beasts rose to aid she who had summoned them. Ashford was no longer sure that he could take on both of these titans at once.

Isis wasn't even going to let him try. "Now," Isis knew that the wrong card could put her back to where she started, but as it often happened, destiny handed her the card she needed. "Shine Castle strengthens the power of one of my dragons by seven hundred points. Now, let's show him how a true duelist works – Double White Lightning attack!" 

Feeling the power of the magical fortress flowing through it, the first dragon directed its attack at the armed Spirit of the Pharaoh. The next dispersed Ashford's Despair from the Dark, shaving four hundred life points off of Ashford's score.

A-1800 I-1200

Isis wasted no time following through with her other two monsters, knocking Ashford to the ground.

I–200 A-0

As the holograms lifted, Ashford appeared to be unconscious; two White Lightnings in a row was a lot to take.

Kaiba grunted as Marina rushed to Ashford's side. "Just once I want a final's match without needing to vacate a hospital bed." Kaiba started towards the fallen duelist, but Marina suddenly leapt in his way, "Keep away from him," she screeched.

Kaiba didn't have time for this. "Look, I know you think it's my fault for making the holograms so powerful, but he's just knocked out. He'll be…"

"He's not just unconscious, you idiot!" the woman yelled, beginning to go into full-blown panic.

A heavily-accented voice broke in. "I'll be the judge of that." Kaiba turned to see Shadi, apparently early for his own match, stepping out of the stairwell.

Carefully, the robed man pressed his Millennium Key against Ashford's forehead. After a moment, he shook his head. "Barer then the scraps left for a jackal," Shadi sighed.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kaiba demanded.

"It means Seskera has already punished his servant for losing. This is getting worse then I feared."

"Wait a minute!" Kaiba interjected, pointing to Marina. "I was told that this girl is a proven Order of Ammit member. If this isn't Seskera, then that means…"

**0000000**

Down in the last guest bedroom, Thoth sat preparing for his own duel. "Thank goodness I didn't have to watch that one," he muttered to himself. "I cannot stand zombies…"

He quickly shoved the remains of a torn card into his pocket and threw on the thickest shirt he could find to hide the burn mark that ran down his shoulder.

**STYGIAN CRYPTS**  
Type: Field Magic Card  
Image: The River Styx, a river of black water, flowing through a valley of tombstones and crypts.  
Effect: Whenever a monster you control is destroyed in battle, place a grave counter on this card. During your Main Phase, you may remove any number of counters from this card. If you do, you may Special Summon a Zombie-type monster from your Graveyard with level stars equal to the number of counters removed.

**LADY OF DRAGONS**  
Type: Effect Monster  
Statistics: Lv. 4, ATK: 1500, D: 1500, LIGHT/Spellcaster  
Image: A young woman in a dress that looks much like the Lord of Dragon's outfit, but with an emerald train instead of his cape.  
Effect: When this monster is face-up on the field, your opponent may only attack Dragon-type monsters on your field if you have any. You may play "Flute of Summoning Dragon" if this monster is face-up. If "Flute of Summoning Dragon" is played, you must Special Summon the monsters from your Graveyard.

_Coming next chapter: Seskera's cover is gone, and it's his turn to duel. Shadi steps forward to confront him, and their battle spills over into the Shadow Realm. Can the spirit overwhelm the head of the Order of Ammit? This question will be answered in Chapter Eighteen, "Shadi, Spirit of Vengence"..._


	18. Shadi, Spirit of Vengence

_"Impressive. I expected nothing less from the devil's descendents. But aren't you forgetting something, Vergil? The spell is broken. What do you think will happen next?"_

(Brief pause)

"Let's welcome chaos!"

- Arkham, **Devil May Cry 3**

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: SHADI

SPIRIT OF VENGENCE

"She was an odd case, I'll tell you that. We're glad she didn't choke to death; if that rock was any bigger..."

"Shhh, she's coming to!"

Ishizu opened her eyes, but that was about it. She was alive, and that was all the Kaiba mother cared about. The woman was still in yesterday's clothes and lying with a thin sheet covering most of her body. In a normal case, she would have been awake hours before, but Shadow Magic has always been anything but normal. The woman didn't even understand the meaning of the words that both hospital staff were saying; all she wanted to do was go back to sleep.

One of the two, the older one, muttered, "Fine, then, but... we need to discuss this." Both people quickly walked from the room.

"Mr. Kaiba won't be returning for another day or two, and he will be furious if he isn't told about the situation." The aging physician was paler then she had ever been in her first four months of working at a major hospital. "This could have easily been attempted murder." 

Her coworker nodded, but there was nothing he could do about it. The fact was that without promise of payment all they could do was keep the woman alive.

It had taken just over five minutes to remove the small shard of obsidian black stone from Ishizu's trachea. What made the situation all the worse was the Kaiba family had just announced they were expecting. That long without air? There were tests needed to be sure but it seemed very likely that Ishizu Kaiba had irreversible brain damage. Even if she survived, what hope was there for a child? Little.

Ishizu was fighting the fatiguing magic running through her body. Without her necklace with her she was battling with strength of the human spirit alone. Before sinking back into the oblivion of unconsciousness, the last feelings she felt was love for the unborn Kuraio, and the foreboding that her dreams would not be pleasant today.

**0000000**

Thoth didn't have a clear idea of what to expect upon stepping out on the dueling platform, but the piercing gazes of almost every everyone present wasn't it. "Why do I have the feeling that I did something wrong?"

"Oh, you didn't," Kaiba told him calmly. "It's just a game, right? This tournament is all about having fun, improving your skill, stealing innocent souls, that kind of thing..."

"Seto," Shadi warned, ignoring the curl in Kaiba's lip at hearing his first name.

Thoth cracked a large smile at that point. "Believe me, very few were innocent," he said, his voice becoming its original icy self.

"So you admit it," Kaiba started, just as Bakura and Marik sprinted from the VIP entrance right behind Kaiba. 

"Every word." Seskera turned around, staring into his former master's eyes. "Marik, oh, how the years have changed you... not for the better, but still..."

The Tomb-Keeper tore the dagger from his millennium rod and had it at the duelist's throat at a speed that a less-skilled man would have overshot at.

Making sure that their eyes were locked against each other's, Marik made his threat. "If I were a lesser man than I am now, yours would be the second death before noon. However, I believe in letting justice take its course, and I happen to know that your opponent has an excellent law degree."

"I am somewhat flattered," Shadi stated before pulling a flashing object from his robes. "However, I have an alternate solution in mind." With a flash of golden light he was gone.

**0000000**

Shadi seemed to know what to expect even before he entered the sorcerer's mental lair. Large museum style cases lined the walls, with parchment and stone sealed behind a lair of glass. The room itself was a large stone temple, almost an arena, with only colors of red, gray, and tan visible in the décor.

Shadi started forward before feeling a sensation he had not felt in so long: pain. Powers of lightning and darkness combined clawed at the spirit's body from the inside out, then left the guardian powerless on the floor. Seskera's mental self had ambushed the item bearer by calling on the blackness of the shadows that dwelled in his very soul.

The mental attire that Seskera was adorned in was a deep and rotting purple, complete with golden thread sewn into the pattern of the seven treasures Shadi had sworn his very existence to protect.

"I have been the target of 'Master' Marik's powers before, guardian." Seskera punctuated the point by kicking the spirit quite roughly in the abdomen. "And I have shadow power of my own. It lives in my very skin and bone. Ra himself chose me to carry out his orders. I will be ruler of the shadows, and the Egyptian Gods will reward me beyond any mortal's dreams." The attacker grabbed Shadi and dragged him to his feet, before landing a right hook that sent Shadi rolling twice across the floor within his bindings.

Far from intimidated Shadi bellowed from the floor, "That scar you bear is the mark of rage. The Winged Dragon wants nothing from you but your life..." He paused as he witnessed the reaction across Seskera's face. "You fear him, don't you." It was not a question; it was a statement of incontradictable knowledge. Seskera's wrath brought another beating to his body, but his spirit stayed unharmed in finding this new truth.

"I fear no mortal, nor god under the sky. I have more power than any mere mortal possesses. Including you, oh guardian." Marik and Odion had both known of this figure now trespassing in Seskera's mind, and the Ammitite had long been awaiting his arrival. In this place, Seskera was in complete control. He had been preparing, but it seemed now that all of the time he had spent meditating and training with his magic could have been better spent stealing more soul energy. "I will have my duel, guardian, for I know that no physical card is tangible in this place. No," Seskera reconsidered, "better. I'll wager that necklace of yours against my Claw of Typhonis. What do you think? Oh why bother; by the time I get through with you, your soul won't have enough energy left worth using. I appreciate the meeting, guardian, but now I'm afraid you won't get a chance to say goodbye."

When the madness and certainty in his cause passed through Seskera's eyes, Shadi knew that it was no use. The attempt at convincing this mortal was folly. Seskera's mind was too far gone now, and beyond even the Millennium Item's power to heal. 

"_Redi a'nekhek en wi..._," Seskera began. 

Shadi seized the moment of distraction for one last desperate hope. Mentally calling on the powers of the Millennium Key, he pulled the nearest door open, barely registering what he was doing. Seskera's pupils shrank as he heard the creak of the heavy door, and the roar that came from within it.

Shadi could not believe what he saw: the Winged Dragon of Ra itself, bound in black chains and pulsing with a black aura. Shadi realized now: that door was Seskera's mental way of keeping his ultimate fear at bay. Ra clawed and stretched at the chains, and when it found it could not break free, the dragon flared to life in Phoenix Mode. The mental projection of Seskera threw his full power at the Egyptian God, unconsciously loosening his grip on the tomb keeper.

Shadi took the moment of distraction to finally break free into the living world once more.

**0000000**

The whole battle had taken only a few seconds, but Bakura and Marik had time to pull the two apart. Shadi opened his physical eyes and saw his opponent as he had never seen another. He had been beaten out of a soul room, a new experience, but there was no doubt that he had touched a nerve. Seskera was sweating so hard he looked like an icy bucket had doused his face.

Kaiba took the opportunity to smirk before addressing the sorcerer in question. "You are lucky I bind myself to my own rules or I would drop you where you stand right here, or at least let an old friend have some words."

Marik, meanwhile, smacked the Millennium Rod on his palm in a threatening way. "You face a magician like yourself now, and I hope I may say it plain, I hope you lose before Shadi here loses a single point. My family is not something I take lightly..."

"Sir?" Shadi interrupted. "He made the offer of a wager, my Key for his own item of darkness. If you would permit, I am most eager to accept." Seskera was still catching his breath and unable to protest.

"Very well," Kaiba agreed, not even hiding the fact that he was pleased. "Present Deck Masters."

**0000000**

Looking out into the midmorning sky, Yugi gathered his thoughts. Both he and his partner felt that strong pulse of history being written.

Marik and Bakura felt it, Kaiba too.

Even Ishizu would have, had she been conscious.

Like so many Yugi had fought himself, a life-changing duel had begun. Now Yugi was forced to wait, not even allowed to witness. Every duel so far had been for sport, but now the danger was beginning.

_Correction,_ Yami told him, _it has begun._

**0000000**

"I call upon the Millenium Shield to act as my Deck Master," Shadi announced, setting the card in the appropriate slot. The shield came into being behind his shoulder.

Seskera, meanwhile, spent a minute going through his deck, muttering under his breath, before picking one card. "Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands will be mine," he said, just as the bizarre, blue-skinned monstrosity appeared behind him.

With a rush of air being split, a dome of shadow descended over the two duelists, cutting them off from the eyes of the others. The Shadow Game had begun.

Sh - 8000 Sk - 8000

As the Shield had no attack points compared to Manju's 1400, the first move was Shadi's. The spirit drew his opening hand, and wasted little time in making his move. "I set one monster in facedown Defense Mode," he said, "and call forth a facedown card. It is your move, vile one." The cards appeared as he played them.

"Honestly, Shadi, flattery will get you nowhere," the leader of the Order of Ammit mocked as he drew his last opening card. "Now..." Glancing at his  
hand, he smiled and thought, _First moves don't get better than this. _"I activate my Ritual Magic Card, Doriado's Blessing. Normally, I would have to make a sacrifice, but Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands lets me pay 200 Life Points for each level star I would have to tribute. For this monster, that's 600." The monster's hands flashed around Seskera, slashing at his skin three times and making him wince.

Sh - 8000 Sk - 7400

Once the procedure was done, Seskera continued, "This will be well worth it. Behold my Elemental Mistress Doriado, in Defense Mode!" A gust of wind circled around him, before turning into a gout of fire, and then a stream of water, before finally becoming a heap of rock. The elements struck the ground, and from them emerged a beautiful young woman, arms held out before her. (1200/1400) "And to ensure her safety," he added, "I equip her with the Heart of Clear Water!'" The woman's body became slightly translucent, as a gemstone appeared at her neck. "And that will end my turn."

Drawing a fifth card to his hand, Shadi reached down and pressed a button on his Duel Disk, saying, "I turn my Gravekeeper's Spy to Attack Mode." The facedown monster card turned over, and a woman in Egyptian attire rose to his feet. (1200/2000) "And when she is flipped," Shadi added, "she can call upon another member of the Gravekeeper clan to come forth, provided its attack power is less than or equal to 1500..." The Spy snapped her fingers, and another man appeared, this one wielding a very large spear. "Come forward, Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier!" (1500/1000)

Seskera's eyes narrowed, and he glanced again to his hand, regretting not having set anything facedown. He braced himself.

Shadi's expression was unreadable as he studied Seskera, before commenting, "It would seem you know my Spear Soldier's power. The Heart of Clear Water makes your Doriado indestructable in battle, but my Spear Soldier can inflict damage from battling monsters in Defense Mode... as he will now do. Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier, attack the Elemental Mistress with Keeper's Spear!" The Spear Soldier nodded, and then heft his spear before throwing it at Doriado. It passed right through her body and struck Seskera in the foot, causing him to grunt.

Sh - 8000 Sk - 7300

Lifting his foot, Seskera rubbed at it, glaring at Shadi. The spirit did not change his expression, instead announcing, "That will end my turn."

Drawing his hand up to four, Seskera looked angrily at his cards before declaring, "I activate my Pot of Greed." He quickly drew two more cards, and then took one of them. "I will now show you the power of the four elements," he said, playing the card. "Element Valkyrie, in Attack Mode!" The winged young woman descended from the sky, weapon in hand. (1500/1200) He further explained, "The Element Valkyrie is in tune with the elements of fire and water - fighting alongside a monster of fire raises her power, and a monster of water will ensure her loyalty..."

Shadi interrupted, "That does you little good. You have no monster of either Attribute on your field, and all Gravekeepers are of the Dark Attribute."

In response, Seskera gestured to the Elemental Mistress Doriado, who had begun to glow. "Perhaps," he said. "But Doriado is the Mistress of the Elements - she counts as a monster of all elements except Dark!" Fire and water spun around the Element Valkyrie, and she smiled as power infused her. (2000/1200) "Now, Element Valkyrie, destroy the Gravekeeper's Spy!" Nodding, she charged forward and brought her blade down on the Gravekeeper's neck, slicing her almost in two.

Sh - 7200 Sk - 7300

"I set one card facedown," Seskera finished, "and end my turn." The card appeared before him.

Sweat appeared on the spirit's face as he drew, looking again at Doriado. He welcomed what he drew, playing it and announcing, "I bring this duel to Necrovalley!" In a flash, they stood in the center of a vast desert, surrounded by the ruins of what was once a great city. Caves abounded, leading, Seskera thought, into the tombs of the dead pharaohs. "Here, in the place they truly belong, the Gravekeepers gain 500 Attack and Defense Points," Shadi continued. "In addition, this place's power prevents the dead from being disturbed - cards that affect the Graveyard, including bringing monsters back, are useless here!" The Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier raised his spear and cried out to the heavens. (2000/1500)

Glancing about him, Seskera shook a bit, feeling his old fears welling up in the pit of his stomach. Why, of all the Field Magic in the game, did Shadi  
have to play that card?

"I set one monster in Defense Mode," Shadi continued, "and now, Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier, attack Doriado again!" The Spear Soldier took aim, and threw another spear at the woman. This one passed through her as well, striking Seskera in the mid-thigh. With that, Shadi ended his turn.

Sh - 7200 Sk - 6700

The Ammitite leader's face twinged as he drew his next card, but he managed to hide his fear as he played it. "I summon Element Saurus, in Attack Mode!" The bizarre dinosaur trampled its way onto the field, roaring loudly. A wave of fire and a cracking of earth emerged from Doriado, causing the dinosaur to grow in power. (1500/1200 - 2000/1200) That done, Seskera glanced to his facedown card, and then said, "That will be all."

His fourth card in hand, Shadi pressed another button on his Duel Disk, announcing, "I turn my Gravekeeper's Guard to Attack Mode!" The facedown monster card flipped, and the Guard stood up, about to raise his own spear. "He can send any one monster in play back to your hand when he is invoked..."

"That would be true," Seskera interrupted, activating his facedown card, "if it weren't for my Divine Wrath trap. By discarding one card from my hand, I can negate and destroy an Effect Monster!" He took one card from his hand and discarded it. The sky turned black above them, and suddenly a bolt of lightning shot down, obliterating the Gravekeeper's Guard.

Shadi's eyes narrowed, and he resumed his turn. "Very well. I summon Gravekeeper's Assailant, in Attack Mode!" From one of the many tombs in Necrovalley, a man with his face concealed in cloth wrappings emerged, turning a dagger over and over in his hand. The power of Necrovalley entered him, and he laughed. (1500/1500 - 2000/2000) Shadi continued, "And when the Gravekeeper's Assailant attacks, he can switch the battle position of one monster on your field. Assailant! Switch and attack the Element Saurus!"

Taking an odd powder from a pouch on his side, the Assailant blew it towards the dinosaur. It inhaled the powder, and then staggered, sinking to its knees as it entered Defense Mode. The Gravekeeper's Assailant licked his knife, and then charged, slitting the Element Saurus's throat with one swipe and making it explode into shards.

"Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier," Shadi further ordered, "strike at Doriado once more!" For the third time, the Spear Soldier hurled his spear at Doriado. Once again, it passed right through her and struck Seskera's leg. That ended Shadi's turn.

Sh - 7200 Sk - 6100

With only three cards in his hand, Seskera found himself in trouble. His Element monsters had one glaring weakness - they only gained attack power from their abilities, never defense. The Assailant could bring any of them down at will. He had to act. "I summon Homunculus the Alchemic Being!" An odd, nearly human figure staggered into view, his body covered in patches of different-colored skin. (1800/1600) "And next," Seskera added, "I equip him with my Malevolent Nuzzler!" A demonic woman appeared and kissed Homunculus on the cheek, making his muscles bulge out and his eyes burn red. "This raises his Attack by 700 points!" (2500/1600)

Shadi placed one finger over his facedown card, thinking to himself, _I know which monster he'll go after. My Rite of Spirit will make his attack pointless._

Noticing Shadi's action, Seskera grinned, saying, "I set one card facedown. Now... Technically, homunculi can't perform alchemy. But Homunculus is really a chimeric creature, so he's perfectly capable of it. Homunculus the Alchemic Being, destroy Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier with Alchemy of Light!"

The spirit's eyes went wide. _I can't waste Rite of Spirit on that one! he thought._

Clapping his hands, Homunculus placed them to the ground. A circle of light surrounded the Spear Soldier, and then it exploded, destroying him.

"And my turn is done," Seskera announced.

Sh - 6700 Sk - 6100

A number of suspicions passed through Shadi's head as he stared across the field at his opponent. Taking one card from his hand, he was about to set it on his Duel Disk, but then put it back in his hand, shaking his head. "Not yet," he said. "Instead, Gravekeeper's Assailant, switch and attack Homunculus the Alchemic Being!"

The Assailant took another handful of powder and blew it towards the chimeric man. Homunculus's knees weakened, and he sank to the ground. The Assailant charged...

"Activate Fuh-Rin-Ka-Zan!" Seskera shouted, as his facedown card lifted. The Gravekeeper's Assailant stopped in his tracks as fire, water, earth, and wind floated into being around Seskera. The head of the Order smirked and explained, "To use this trap, I need one each of Fire, Earth, Water, and Wind monsters. Doriado counts as all four. Now, I may choose one of four blessings... I choose the Blessing of Fire, to destroy all monsters you have in play!"

The other three elements vanished, and the fire orbited around Seskera. It spun faster and faster, and then launched out, rushing over the Gravekeeper's Assailant in a wave. The monster screamed as he was burned to ashes, and then there was nothing left.

Relieved that he hadn't played a monster yet, Shadi announced, "I set one card facedown, and one monster in Defense Mode. Make your move, vile one."

"If you're going to keep insulting me, learn to inflect," came Seskera's retort as he drew, stuck to whatever his deck gave him. Examing the card he had drawn, he considered a moment, and then made his move. "I set a card facedown for now, and switch Homunculus back to Attack Mode. Element Valkyrie, attack his defense monster!"

Rising into the sky, the Vakyrie swooped in and swung down her blade... and impaled a withered old man. He muttered a harsh last word before breaking apart, and darkness swarmed over Elemental Mistress Doriado. She screamed, and then the darkness vanished, taking her with it.

Shadi said, "Never lay hands on a scholar, Seskera. The Old Vindicative Magician you just destroyed has taken out his wrath on your Elemental Mistress Doriado with his Final Curse. It destroys any one monster if it is flipped, and thus has sealed your four elements."

Fire and water fell from the Element Valkyrie, and she drooped as if robbed of power... until Seskera announced, "Homunculus, become Fire." The Alchemic Being concentrated, and his skin turned a deep, dark red. Once again, fire swirled around the Element Valkyrie, and her attack score did not change.

"Surprised?" Seskera said, in reaction to Shadi's confused stare. "Once per each of my turns, Homunculus can change his Attribute. By making him Fire, I have prevented the loss of Doriado from having full effect. Now, Homunculus, attack directly with Alchemy of Fire!"

Again, the chimeric man clapped his hands and pressed them to the ground. A circle of flames built up around Shadi, and then it exploded, scorching the spirit and causing him to cry out in pain.

Sh - 4200 Sk - 6100

Seskera nodded, ending his turn.

Shadi's hand moved up to four cards, and he stared down at his field. He had to act now. "I activate Rite of Spirit!" he announced, flipping his facedown card. "I can bring back any one Gravekeeper from my Graveyard... and because the Gravekeepers are the masters of Necrovalley, its power does nothing to stop it! Return, my Gravekeeper's Guard, in Defense Mode!"

A resounding chant came from all of the caves in Necrovalley. As Seskera's forehead beaded with sweat, a flash of purple light filled the air, and the Guard stood before him, kneeling with his staff across his chest. (1000/1900 - 1500/2400)

"I also set one monster in Defense Mode," Shadi continued, "and set one card facedown. Take your turn."

Seskera drew his next card, still frustrated at only having a single card in his hand. "Homunculus, attack the Gravekeeper's Guard! Alchemy of Fire!" Clapping his hands, Homunculus slapped them to the ground, sending a current of fire across the ground to the Guard...

"Activate Charm of Shabti!" Shadi cried, discarding it from his hand. A small doll that looked just like him fell in front of the current, absorbing the heat and then exploding. "By invoking this power, I protect the bodies of my monsters with an ushebti in my image. However, the damage they would take is transferred to me... and since the Guard was in Defense Mode, I took none."

"I end my turn, then," Seskera said, grunting.

The contents of Shadi's next draw amazed him. _Perfect!_ he thought. "I offer my Gravekeeper's Guard as a Tribute to summon forth the Gravekeeper's Chief!" he declared. The Guard vanished, and in his place, a tall, wild-eyed priest strode down from the caves, spinning a staff in one hand. (1900/1200 - 2400/1700) "As the high priest of the sacred Necrovalley, he negates its effect for me. Next, I turn the Gravekeeper's Spy to Attack Mode..." The Spy stood up, dusting off. (1200/2000 - 1700/2500)

Seskera cut him off, hissing, "I know her effect. Make your Special Summon!"

"In that case, I summon Gravekeeper's Cannonholder in Defense Mode," Shadi said with less enthusiasm. From another cave came a man with a giant cannon on his back. He sank to his knees, cannon at the ready. (1400/1200 - 1900/1700)

Seskera braced himself, holding his hand before his face as if not wanting to see what was about to happen.

Shadi smiled grimly. "Can you see what is about to take place? Gravekeeper's Chief, attack the Element Valkyrie with Power of the Grave!" The Chief raised his staff, and chanting wildly, he pointed at the Valkyrie. A stream of spirits burst up from the ground, and they tore her to shreds. Seskera began to breath heavily, clutching his stomach.

Sh - 4200 Sk - 5700

"I end my battle phase," Shadi continued, "and invoke the power of my Gravekeeper's Cannonholder. By making a sacrifice of one of my Gravekeepers, I can deal you 700 points of damage. Gravekeeper's Spy, your sacrifice will be remembered." The Spy drew a short sword from her robes, walked to stand before the Cannonholder, and swung the sword around in a high arc...

Seskera shut his eyes, refusing to watch what was happening. But when the Spy's severed head rammed into his stomach, he let out a short, loud scream.

Sh - 4200 Sk – 5000

From outside of the shadows, all three of the onlookers - Seto Kaiba, Marik, and Bakura - heard the scream.

"Sounds like Seskera," Kaiba noted dryly. "I wonder what frightened him?"

Marik looked thoughtful for a moment, before snapping his fingers. "I just remembered one of Seskera's stranger traits. He was morbidly afraid of death - even getting too close to a mummy could send him into a panic!"

Bakura glanced to his partner before commenting, "I wouldn't be surprised if Shadi's taking advantage of that. I would..."

**0000000**

"I activate The Shallow Grave," Shadi finished, playing his second card and leaving his hand at one, "and bring back my Gravekeeper's Spy in Defense Mode again. You would be able to summon a monster as well, but Necrovalley forbids it. That ends my turn." Even as the Spy returned, head intact, Necrovalley pulsed, sending a wave of energy through Seskera's body that sickened him.

It took a moment before Seskera drew. He had to catch his breath, one hand wiping the sweat from his brow and his heart beating rapidly. Once recovered, he drew his next card, and then smiled. And then he laughed, holding up his current draw. "I've always hated Necrovalley," he said. "Reminds me too much of my days as a Rare Hunter. Time for a change of venue... to the Luminous Spark!"

A beam of light shattered the sands of Necrovalley, causing the Gravekeepers to recoil in fear. The tombs exploded into heaps of rubble, the ruins of the city boiled away, and soon they were standing on an endless field of light... a field that caused the Gravekeepers to shrink back, their attack and defense scores returning to their original values.

"It is a terrible shame that a place so full of light is in the deck of a madman like you," Shadi said, his tone dripping with hatred.

Seskera ignored it, instead ordering, "Homunculus, become Light once more." The chimeric man returned to his normal self, and soon he glowed with a new burst of power as the light of Luminous Spark entered him. (2500/1600 - 3000/1200) "Now I set one monster in Defense Mode. Homunculus! Dispose of the Gravekeeper's Cannonholder with Alchemy of Light!"

Homunculus clasped his hands once more, and sent the circle of light around the Cannonholder. It exploded, wiping him away. Seskera waved a hand to Shadi, handing the turn to him.

The flow of the duel had drastically changed, and Shadi knew it. He drew his next card, and then stared at it. It was the second Gravekeeper's Assailant. _By playing this card,_ he thought, _I can bring down his Homunculus and clear his field of monsters in a single turn. But... I don't have Necrovalley, and his power is worthless without it! Best take a different tack..._

"I switch my Gravekeeper's Chief to Defense Mode," he announced. "In addition, I set one monster in Defense Mode. That will end my turn."

Making his next draw, Seskera reached down and flipped his facedown monster. "I switch Pixie Knight to Attack Mode!" The young woman on the broomstick shimmered into appearance, waving contently at Shadi, before light infused her. (1300/200 - 1800/0)

_What on Earth is he playing such a weak monster for?_ Shadi pondered.

"Now, Homunculus, become Earth," Seskera ordered. The chimeric man's skin turned brown and rocky, and his stats reverted. (3000/1200 - 2500/1600)

_And what did he do that for?_ Shadi scratched his head. _Is he trying to lure me into a trap? And if so, why?_

Seskera ordered, "Pixie Knight, attack his facedown monster!" The pixie gathered dust in her hands and blew them at the facedown card. It exploded, briefly looking like a group of beetles before shattering. "Too bad you couldn't use the Swarm of Scarabs. Homunculus, Alchemy of Earth on the Spy!" Homunculus clapped and released, and the earth shattered under the Gravekeeper's Spy, impaling him on a spike of stone. "My turn ends."

Shadi drew, and then played the card he'd drawn. "I play my Pot of Greed!" He took two cards, and paused a moment. "Now," he continued, "I offer my Gravekeeper's Chief as a tribute to call forth the Millenium Scorpion!"

The Chief stood up and dissipated into sand, which was caught by the wind and propelled through the air around them. The sand reformed into a gigantic black scorpion, each arm ending in four claws, the Eye of Horus shining in the center of its back. Its stinger twitched in anticipation. 2000/1500)

"Millenium Scorpion," Shadi ordered, "consume the Pixie Knight!" The Scorpion lurched forward, and its stinger launched out, running the pixie through. She struggled, but this was brought to a swift halt as the Scorpion swallowed her whole. A glimmering sheen covered the back of its body as it absorbed her power. (2000/1500 - 2500/1500) "When it devours an enemy," Shadi added, "it gains 500 Attack Points."

Sh - 4200 Sk - 4700

"Very good," Seskera said, and then chuckled before saying, "But killing my Pixie Knight activated her effect. Choose one Magic Card in my Graveyard, so I may place it on top of my deck."

The spirit paused, and ran what he knew of Seskera's graveyard through his head. _I don't want him bringing back Doriado,_ he thought, _so I shouldn't send back the Blessing. The Heart of Clear Water could aid him if he got out another Doriado..._ "I choose the Pot of Greed," Shadi announced.

Taking that card from his Graveyard, Seskera placed it on top of his deck, asking, "Anything else?"

"That ends my turn," Shadi said.

Drawing the Pot of Greed, Seskera held up a very unusual card. The picture showed a screaming man in the center of a cemetary, surrounded by screaming heads poking themselves out of the graves. "This, Shadi, is the card I had Pegasus make for me. Behold my Screams From The Beyond!" He placed the card on his Duel Disk, and suddenly, Shadi could feel a wave of power smashing into him   
from around Seskera's feet. "For every card in my Graveyard, you suffer 100 points of damage. Nine cards, 900 points of damage."

Sh - 3300 Sk - 4700

"There is a downside," Seskera continued as he took his Graveyard pile out of the disk, adding the Screams From the Beyond card to it. "The card removes itself and my Graveyard from play after I've used it. At least I retrieved my Pot of Greed beforehand, hmm?" He smirked to his opponent.

Shadi's heart sank. That's why he weakened Homunculus, the spirit realized. He lured me into a sense of false security so that I would destroy his Pixie Knight, allowing him to retrieve a card before he used the Screams...

"Unfortunately, I can't attack when I use that card," the leader of the Order finished. "Instead, I'll turn Homunculus to Light and end my turn." The chimeric man returned to his original appearence, regaining the power of the Spark.

Shadi drew, and cursed under his breath. "I set one monster in Defense Mode, and one card facedown," he said. "My turn ends."

The instant Seskera drew, his smile grew wide. "I play Chaos Greed!" he announced, playing it. The air rippled around him, and two cards fell from  
nowhere into his hand. "I can only play this card if I have four or more cards removed from play, and if my Graveyard is empty. My Screams From the Beyond accomplished both tasks. Now I draw two cards!" Doing so, he studied his hand. "Now I summon Element Soldier, in Attack Mode!" The soldier appeared from nowhere, spinning his sword in one hand. (1500/1200)

_Such a weak monster,_ Shadi thought. _Even if Homunculus can boost it by becoming Fire, it's easy prey for my Scorpion. Why play it?_

"Homunculus, become Water," Seskera ordered. The chimeric man rippled, and his skin turned gelatinous, his body becoming blue. The Element Soldier looked down his blade and smiled. "Element Soldier, attack his facedown monster!" Pulling back his sword, the Soldier swung, blasting a tremendous furrow of earth towards Shadi's monster. An owl briefly appeared (300/500), but was crushed under debris.

Shadi laughed and declared, "You've destroyed An Owl of Luck, allowing me to-"

"It doesn't allow you to do anything!" Seskera cut him off. "When a creature of Earth shares the field with my Element Soldier, he negates the effects of Effect Monsters he slays. I would have turned Homunculus to Earth, but your Millennium Scorpion did the job perfectly well..."

The spirit turned pale, realizing he'd inadverantly foiled his own plan.

"I set one card facedown," Seskera finished, "and my turn ends."

Closing his eyes, Shadi called upon every reserve of hope left within him, and drew his next card. Staring at it for a second, he then held it out for  
Seskera to see before placing it on his Disk. "I play Terraforming, allowing me to add any one Field Magic Card to my hand - and you can guess what I choose!"

Seskera swallowed hard.

"I choose Necrovalley," the spirit continued, "and now I play it! Let us return to Necrovalley!" The light turned cold, and then shattered into a  
thousand glittering shards, before the familiar sands and ruins once again surrounded the duelists. "Now I call forth another of the Gravekeeper's Assailants, in Attack Mode!" From a nearby cave, one of the Gravekeeper clan swept by Shadi, standing alongside the Millenium Scorpion. As before, he laughed as Necrovalley strengthened him. (1500/1500 - 2000/2000) "Next, I activate my facedown card, Pyramid Energy!" Far in the distance, a pyramid sent out two beams of light, which fell upon Shadi's monsters. He continued, "This card lets me choose whether to raise all my monster's Attack Points by 200 for the turn, or their Defense by 500. I choose to raise their Attack!"

Seskera whispered, "Oh, damn," as the Millenium Scorpion and the Gravekeeper's Assailant swelled with the added power. (Scorpion: 2500/1500 - 2700/1500 Assailant: 2000/2000 - 2200/2000)

"Millennium Scorpion," Shadi announced, "Devour Homunculus!" The beast skittered across the desert sand, pulling back its stinger.

Turning his attention to his Duel Disk, Seskera tried to activate his facedown card. But his nervous sweat made his finger slick, and it slipped, missing the button. He stamped his foot in frustration, even as the Scorpion impaled and devoured the chimeric man.

Sh - 3300 Sk - 4500

Once the gruesome meal finished, patches of different-colored skin sprouted over the Millennium Scorpion. (2700/1500 -3200/1500) "Gravekeeper's Assailant," Shadi continued, "do not bother with your ability - slay the Element Soldier!" The Assailant licked his knife, and then sprang at the Soldier...

"Activate Mirror Force!" Seskera finally declared, wiping his finger off and hitting the button. The shell of light cut off the Assailant's attack, and  
both he and the Scorpion were burned away by the light.

Shadi sighed, briefly studying his field. "I end my turn," he finally said.

Seskera drew, and slid the card into his hand. "Element Soldier, direct attack!" he shouted. The Soldier charged...

...and was thrown backwards when he ran into an invisible wall. "My Negate Attack was waiting for him," Shadi said.

"My turn ends, then," Seskera muttered.

Shadi drew, and then declared, "I activate my facedown card, Rite of Spirit, to bring back the Gravekeeper's Assailant!" The chant reverberated throughout the caverns of Necrovalley, and with a flash of light, the Assailant was restored to life. "But now, I offer him as a tribute to call forth my own created card - the Gravekeeper's Mummy!"

The Assailant was suddenly struck by a bandage, which wrapped around his wrist. He struggled with it, even as other bandages latched onto him and his flesh began to wither. Soon, he was covered in bandages, and gold funeral relics appeared on his body. What was the Assailant stood proud, now the Gravekeeper's Mummy. Its eyes shone with Necrovalley's gift. (2000/0 - 2500/500)

Seskera gasped, and tried to back away, running into the Shadow Game barrier.

"Frightened?" Shadi asked, voice dripping with sarcasm. "This mummy was once the leader of the Gravekeepers. After his death, they mummified him to preserve his power, and made him Necrovalley's guardian. Now he shall serve to protect those he once led! Gravekeeper's Mummy, attack the Element Soldier!"

The mummy staggered forward, grabbing the soldier's throat. Its thumbs pressed inward, and it strangled him to death.

Sh - 3300 Sk - 3500

As the Element Soldier's corpse shattered, the ground on Shadi's field cracked open, and a creature that looked like a withered Element Soldier rose up. "When the Gravekeeper's Mummy kills an intruder," Shadi added, "they become a Servant Token under my control." (1000/1000) He then stared at the shaking Ammitite. "Is something wrong?"

Seskera's only response was to grab his head, plummet to his knees, and scream at the top of his lungs.

**0000000**

Outside of the Shadow Game, the three spectators heard the scream.

Marik shook his head, saying, "I recognize the sound. When Seskera was around the dead too long, he screamed just like that. There's a name for what he goes through."

Kaiba snorted and asked, "What would that be?"

"A panic attack," Marik said simply.

**0000000**

"Get a hold of yourself!" Shadi shouted as Seskera continued to writh. "One such as you, who plans to send the entire world into darkness, has no purpose being so frightened!"

Finally recovering, Seskera stood up, shaking a bit. "You have a point," he admitted. "But the fear has followed me since childhood. Is that your turn?"

"I end it here," Shadi said, hissing a little.

Drawing his next card, Seskera played it immediately. "I play Card of Demise!" A guillotine erupted from the ground behind him, and he drew five cards. "I may draw five cards now, but in five turn's time, I lose everything I gained. Now, I play Pot of Greed!" He drew two more cards, and played one of them. "And since this place sickens me, I move us to the Mystic Plasma Zone!"

A bolt of darkness slammed into the field, shattering the tombs of Necrovalley. Soon, both of them stood on a swirling vortex, black lightning striking the ground around them. The Gravekeeper's Mummy's eyes shone with a different light.

"If you plan to summon a powerful monster," Shadi warned his opponent, "I must warn you of the Millennium Shield's effect. Once per game, I may negate an attack and send its force back on the owner. In addition, my Gravekeeper's Mummy is still stronger than anything you may have!"

"Now why would I do that?" Seskera asked calmly. "First, I invoke the power of Fire - specifically, Tremendous Fire, which takes 500 Life Points from me and 1000 from you!" Fire burned through Seskera's body, washing over Shadi's.

Sh - 2300 Sk - 3000

"Now..." Seskera paused, taking a few deep breaths. "You may have noticed that, although my monsters rely on the power of the elements, they're all Light or Dark. This is because the most powerful monster in my deck requires one of each to summon. Light and Darkness combine, and as they do, they become something I'm very akin to..."

The implication hit Shadi, and he sank to his knees, whispering, "Chaos..."

Smiling grimly, Seskera reached into his Graveyard. "This is why I moved us from Necrovalley. I remove Homunculus the Alchemic Being and the Element Soldier from my Graveyard... to call forth Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End!"

The two creatures appeared for a moment, and then their energies merged together. From this fused energy came a black and gold dragon, its every step causing the light to fragment on its scales. It glared at the spirit before it. (3000/2500 - 3500/2100)

"I activate its special ability," Seskera continued. "By paying 1000 of my Life Points, I can destroy everything on the field and in our hands, damaging your Life Points by 300 for each destroyed card - and between the five cards in my hand, my facedown Soul Release, and all three of our monsters, the game is over." Losing his control, the leader of the Order screamed, "Now DIE!"

Raising its head, the Chaos Emperor Dragon let out one long roar, and then glowed as all of its energy was consumed. It swelled, and then detonated, a wave of burning light covering the entire field and both participants. Seskera, having braced himself, didn't even move as the cards in his hand were sucked into the Graveyard. Shadi, however, was hurled backwards as the chaotic power struck him, slamming him against the Shadow Game's barrier.

Sh - 0 Sk - 2000

**0000000**

Peter looked up from his television program for the briefest moment, and then a strong tug at his heart forced the boy to get up. The object that had given him twin scars across his cheeks was in use, and though he didn't know why yet, he was forced to watch. Maybe this time it would all be over. He hoped that was true.

Outside, Marik and Bakura were both trying to bring the dark cloud under their control. The duel arbiter had no idea how to call this, but Kaiba had told him to wait patiently. The winner would be obvious enough. 

Peter climbed up the stairs just as the duel was drawing to a close, and Kaiba spun on a heel, his attention stolen. "What do you think you're doing here?" Kaiba bellowed. "This area is restricted. Do you want to be disqualified for having an unfa-" 

In an instant, the dome of darkness burst apart like a balloon, sending a strong stink of iron everywhere. To everyone's horror, Seskera was the one that stood victorious, dragging a bettered and bruised Shadi by the rope of his Millennium Key. Taking note of his spectators, Seskera lifted the gold object to his eyes. 

"You know," the Ammitite hissed, rubbing a thumb on the Key, "normally, a person's spirit would be accessed through their favorite card, and their body left an empty shell." Shadi, barely breathing, left his eyes closed as everyone stood back. "You, on the other hand, are pure spirit, and I think your soul lies in something a bit more valuable." Marik and Bakura cowered as they foresaw the fate of their ally, and knew it would be pointless to attempt to help. A pact made in shadow must be adhered to.

Seskera held the Millennium Key in a tight grip before reciting:

_"Redi a'nekhek en wi,  
a'a ka a'q mesha',  
dewa-netje Ra dewaw kheftey sedjer,  
ger a'a'ew djet kem gerehwey!"_

The Millennium Key gave a great shutter and a blinding flash of light before shattering in Seskera's hand.

Waves of purple aftershock roared fiercely across the arena floor. Far below, five pillars of black magic rose, and each connected like a thread to the crystal in Seskera's hand. Shadi was already gone, and all this would take was one strong mental tug.

**0000000**

Odion felt it like a burn across his face. Time had run out, there was no time to be careful so he pushed with all his mental might. "_A'qwey!_" he shouted, using up a great deal of power and blowing the door off of its hinges. He slipped out and hid in the nearest alcove, hoping he'd be strong enough to bring this to an end.

For a moment, Seskera thought he had it, and then he grumbled as he descended the steps to the lower levels. The soul energy in the crystal should have been enough by now, but perhaps Hasker had drained more then he feared.

"All right," Kaiba took charge. "The duels are over for the morning, so take the rest of the day off and get some rest. The duelists wll need it for   
tommorow." With that he walked away, not even seeming to care.

Peter fell to the floor in shock at what he had seen, and Marik tried to comfort him. "Don't worry, it's over. Now I promise that that man will never hurt anyone again, do you believe me?"

But that wasn't the reason the boy was crying. That burst of wind had sent a single card plummeting to the streets of Domino. Peter's Moonlight Dragon was gone.

**0000000**

The rest of the day passed in silence. The adults gathered in one room,   
trying to find some way to stop Seskera's plan and failing.

Derik sat in his own room, finalizing his deck. _It's me against him  
tomorrow,_ he thought._ I can't afford to fail._

Isis calmly shuffled, turning over the top card of her deck. It was the Lady of Dragons. She smiled.

Peter was curled up in his room, his cards scattered around him. Both scars throbbed agonizingly.

And Seskera knelt in front of the Claw of Typhonis, its point resting on one card, A Man With Wdjat. His own soul card was that of a man who had foolishly tried to control a far greater power... Seskera shook his head. He hated irony.

**SCREAMS FROM THE BEYOND**  
Type: Normal Magic Card  
Effect: For each card in your Graveyard, deal 100 points of Direct Damage to your opponent's Life Points. You must skip your Battle Phase on the turn you play this card. After this card is played, remove it and all of the cards in your Graveyard from the current duel.

**GRAVEKEEPER'S MUMMY**  
Type: Effect Monster  
Statistics: Lv. 5, ATK: 2000, D: 0, DARK/Zombie  
Image: A mummy standing before a kneeling Gravekeeper's Chief, arms crossed.  
Effect: When this monster destroys a monster your opponent controls, you may Special Summon a "Servant Token" (1/1000/1000/DARK/Zombie) to your field in Attack Mode. This token counts as a Gravekeeper.

_Credit where it's due: the opening and closing of this chapter were written by me. The duel was written by Man Called True._

Coming next chapter: You can't destroy a Millennium Item and its bearer and expect nothing to happen. Even as the shadows released by the Key's destruction haunt those aboard the Kaibacraft 7, Seskera confronts Odion. It's not a duel, but it won't be anything pleasant... That and more in Chapter Nineteen, "Millennium Interlude"...


	19. Millenium Interlude

_"I accept chaos. I'm not sure if it accepts me."_

- Bob Dylan

CHAPTER 19: MILLENNIUM INTERLUDE

Night had fallen on Domino, and on the Kaibacraft 7, the only ones awake (as far as they knew) were the ones keeping the ship aloft. The day's duels were over, and the survivors were in their beds, trying to rest.

But of course, they wouldn't get what they wanted. A very large amount of Shadow Magic was on the loose.

And it could be drained through dreams as easily as any other way.The mass of Shadow Magic bounced and rolled through the hallways, making the guards shudder as it passed through them. Reaching the bedrooms, it split itself up and jumped straight into the sleeping minds.

When Shadow Magic touches a sleeper, it goes straight for the nightmares.

**0000000**

_And there she is again, trapped behind hologrammatic glass, watching Seeker paw through his cards. It's a recurring dream; every time, he can't find what he's looking for and uses his Different Dimension Capsule.Tonight, however, without her knowing, somebody changed the script.Laughing, all bonds of sanity broken, Seeker shows off the head of Exodia. It goes straight on top of his deck. She's doomed._

This isn't how it's supposed to go!_, she thinks. But she can't stop the dream any more than she could stop a rainstorm.No choices are available to her. No Drop Off, no Time Seal or Lightforce Sword. Actually, she's pretty sure she has Drop Off in the deck somewhere, but it wouldn't help right now. She ends her turn and awaits her defeat."Exodia, the Forbidden One! OBLITERATE!"And there it is, the most powerful force in all of Duel Monsters. The usual readout of attack and defense is shown next to him - and both numbers are infinity symbols. She's doomed...Just as the energy from Obliterate is about to hit her, the Shadow Magic exhausts itself and she slides out of the dream. And then back into it..._

**0000000**_It's the smell that tells him where he is. That odd, faintly metallic smell that burned itself onto his nostrils days ago. Merely thinking about it brings the smell right back._

The Wave-Motion Cannon is about to fire, and his finger is already over the button for the Barrel Behind the Door. Hasker is going on and on about how he's going to kill him, but he has no clue that those will be the last words he ever speaks. The blood around his scars burns with a mad joy.Here it comes, the deadly beam of light. 3000 Life Points of damage, enough to make either of their lives come to a screeching halt.

He hits the button, activating his trap... or so he thinks. But the script is under new management, and he sees a spark jump from the button. The Duel Disk is malfunctioning.

Right now, that means he misses his window to counter the Cannon's effect. He's dead.Just as the beam's about to kill him, the dream restarts. This moment is a gold mine for the Shadow Magic; all those angles to play! This time, as the Barrel catches the Cannon's shot, the back of the gun shatters and he gets hit.The next time, the Barrel is twisted around as the beam hits it, and the rebound incinerates Isabelle's basket.

The time after that, everything goes as it should - but Hasker is still standing, hole burned into his stomach, and he charges at Peter with his knife...

Morning is suddenly much too long away...

**0000000**

_How odd. He hasn't had this dream in years._

It's a very young version of him, running for his life from the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. The great monster flies over the land, waiting to destroy him with one massive blast of the White Lightning attack. He knows why it's after him.Its master wills it.

Normally, this dream ends with the Dark Magician stepping into their path, Mage's Formula under one arm, and obliterating the Blue-Eyes with a wave of its staff. But of course, the Shadow Magic is running this show.He stops. There's the Dark Magician...But blood-red chains have wrapped around its arms and legs, and it shudders in pain, hanging from a cross. The Nightmare Chains have ensnared it.The Blue-Eyes roars in triumph, and throws its head back, charging up for the end of his life...

And the dream loops on itself...

**0000000**

And the Shadow Magic bounced down the hall, touching every sleeping mind in its passing..._They're coming for him, and he can barely move in the dog suit...The Gods have awoken, and their might falls on him like the edge of a hell-forged blade...That same darkness that haunted him so long ago has broken free, and it's eating his soul...Everyone... his daughter, his brother, his wife... his unborn child... the Shadows are tormenting them...The Shadow Realm has broken free, and there's nothing he can do to stop it..._

Restful sleep was, no pun intended, a pipe dream.

**0000000**The only ones the Shadow Magic couldn't touch were the awake. There was a foul chill that ran down their spines, but they chalked it up to superstition and kept working. One man, however, didn't even feel the chill.Seskera, the scar on his shoulder tingling harshly from the Shadow Magic, was taking a stroll on the deck. Moonlight framed him in a million silver pinpoints, and as he moved his cloak swept a wide cut through the light. He walked the deck like a living black hole.

His walk was cut short when another man stood directly in his path. He'd expected it to happen.

"Odion," the sorcerer said without a hint of confusion. "I see you finally chose to drop the facade."

The Tomb-Keeper stood straight and unmoving, arms at his sides. "You knew full well what I'm doing here," he replied. "Your plan will not come to pass as long as I live."A quiet smirk rose to Seskera's lips as he swept his cloak to one side. "Very well, then. We shall have a mage's duel." The darkness grew solid around them. "Death, unconsciousness, or submission shall be the requirement."

Odion's expression did not change, but within him grew a knot of apprehension. He hadn't had much training in the art of Shadow Magic, but he knew enough of it to stand a chance...

**0000000**Across Domino, the five access points flared briefly to life. The Ammitites watching over them turned their gaze heavenward, to the Kaibacraft and its living cargo.

**0000000**

"I shall let you make the first move," Seskera told his opponent, as his cloak slid to the floor. Raising his arms, the sorcerer shook them twice. His sleeves fell, in the mage's equivalent of loading their weapons.

Closing his eyes, Odion drew on his days of serving as Marik's foremost servant. One arm extended, and a dark cloud engulfed Odion's hand before dissipating into the air.

It suddenly grew cold on the deck, and both men's breath could be seen. Around Seskera, it grew even colder, until there was a white flash and he was entombed in a block of solid ice. The former Tomb-Keeper merely watched, knowing that it would hardly be enough.The head of the Order suddenly glowed bright red, and the ice melted in a flood around him. Shaking off a bit, he laughed, and then raised his arm, finger pointing at Odion. A few muttered words of power filled the air.A mighty inferno sprung up around Odion, flames licking at his body. To his surprise, the tattooed man felt nothing."It's the scars," Seskera whispered. "They block the very essence of the Shadows..."The fire died, and Odion immediately began the next spell. As per the typical path of a mage's duel, he poured more power into the new incantation.Seskera tilted his head, hearing a change in the wind. A gust then blew across the top of the deck, throwing his discarded cloak skyward. The wind reached a key point behind him, and then the tornado hit. Around him, a cylinder of strong wind cut off the outside world.

Calling on his own power, the leader of the Ammitites thrust out one hand, speaking a key word. The wind split in half, and two miniature tornados danced around him before dissipating."Nice try," Seskera told Odion, smiling grimly. "The art of the windstorm is one that I haven't seen in some time. But you can't win this duel with elements alone." To prove his point, he snapped his fingers.Kaibacraft 7 lurched, throwing the pilots into a frenzy of activity. 

Underneath Seskera's feet, a tremor began to stretch out, circling Odion from both sides. It joined under his feet, and the Tomb-Keeper could barely keep his balance as the improptu turbulence threw the ship like a baseball.Regaining his concentration, Odion touched the deck, channeling his power. From his palm came a wave of energy, balancing the energies created by Seskera and neutralizing the turbulence. Kaibacraft 7 flew steadily again.Now Odion knew what he had to do, what his one chance at victory would be. He had to hit Seskera where it hurt. Concentrating, he began to chant.

A ball of shadow appeared on the ground before Seskera. Confused, he watched as it began to expand, growing into a puddle. Then another one appeared and opened up, growing another puddle. A third appeared in the same way, and then a fourth. It wasn't long before the ground was covered.

Puzzled, the Ammitite noted that the air was turning purple. The shock of realization hit - the Shadow Realm was consuming the ground around him! It moved closer, eating up the space around his feet. In a panic, he pulled himself inward...

A blast of dark energy ripped through the shadow, causing it to dissipate. Silence rang in the air, as Seskera drew a hand back through his hair. "So. The game moves to that, hmm? Very well." Holding up his hands, he moved them carefully as he recited certain words.

Something flitted in the corner of Odion's eye. Turning, he looked over and saw the figure somewhat more clearly. While shapeless, no question remained about what it was. It was a spirit, one that had escaped the Shadow Realm.

It rippled, and then slid behind Odion. The Tomb-Keeper tried to follow it, but it stayed behind him, beginning to take a definite form… and then he knew what it was.

A deep, inhuman voice whispered, "Did you think I could really be defeated, Odion?"

Odion calmed himself and spoke a single word. The illusion of Marik's dark half blew into dust, and Seskera clapped sarcastically, saying, "I thought that would be stronger. Which is stronger, the mark of the Shadow Realm on my person, or those scars of yours?"

Not responding, Odion closed his eyes, gathering his power.

Something burst out of the ground and crawled up alongside Seskera. He looked down at it and then turned a deathly pale. Whatever it had been in life, it was no longer close to it in death.

An army of the dead were erupting forth from the blimp, crawling and heaving their way as a solid mass towards Seskera. He began to whimper, moving back…

…and then flicked out a hand, dispelling the illusion. A hiss of anger ripped out of him as he turned back to Odion. "You're getting a little personal. I suppose I, too, must resort to that tactic." The scar on his shoulder burned, glowing through his shirt, as he jabbed a hand out and chanted. 

The blimp disappeared, and Odion was standing in the center of a vast desert. Seskera was nowhere to be seen. Furious, the Tomb-Keeper prepared to teleport out, only to hear a sound that cut through all of his mental defenses.

It was the cry of a baby.Stumbling through the desert sands, Odion found a small basket, left on  
the top of a sand dune. Bending over the basket, he noted it was covered by a  
blanket. Tentatively, one hand pulled the blanket back...Within it was a tiny infant, crying its lungs out. Odion stumbled back, and then finally caught on. "**Seskera!**"

The illusion fragmented, and he stared with a grim fire in his eyes at the opposing sorcerer. Seskera laughed, responding to the look by saying, "Looked familiar, didn't it? You have within your mind a memory, one that you would never know of, of your abandonment. It made an effective weapon."

Calming himself, Odion blinked and said, "I can use memories as well." He gathered all the power left in him and pointed at Seskera.A bolt of lightning struck just off the blimp's side. Another struck as well, and then the sky lit up. Electricity leapt from one cloud to another,  
and soon four clouds were linked by a chain of lightning. The center of the chain glowed...

And Seskera, looking up into that hole in the sky, knew in an instant what was happening.Ra descended, wings spread in a shining arc behind him, talons at the ready. The Egyptian God hovered over the blimp, drawing in its power. The head of the Order of Ammit screamed, throwing his arms up as the lightning crashes crescendoed.But, just as Odion grew sure he had won, Seskera uttered a piercing counterchant. The lightning stopped, and Ra shattered into a thousand pieces, which disappeared in individual whiffs of smoke.

Clenching his fist, Seskera took several deep breaths, other hand sweeping the sweat from his brow. "Nicely done, Odion," he said. "Both of us have felt Ra's fury, but I suffered greater. That is, indeed, my worst memory. But the true weapon in this fight... is fear." His fist unclenched.Behind Odion, an all-too-familiar voice spoke to him. "Odion... why?" He dared to glance over his shoulder.His sister stood there, giving him a look of accusation. But her skin was an unearthly white, and her eyes were sunken into her head so far that they were impossible to see. She was, quite obviously, dead...Another voice spoke at his side, saying the same words. "Odion... why?" Turning, he saw Marik standing there, his body so mangled that he could not possibly be alive. 

And then the one voice he had feared would speak next, the one that he had so fervently wished he wouldn't hear, spoke at his feet."Uncle Odion... why?"The former Tomb-Keeper did not look down, dared not see what Isis had become. Instead, he looked to Seskera, face twisted in anguish, and spoke two words of his own. "I SUBMIT!"Seskera only smiled, and with a snap of his fingers banished the images. He strode calmly across the deck, the smile never leaving his lips even as he threw a punch, striking Odion in the gut and bringing him to his knees. A quick swing of his foot knocked his double-crossing aide unconscious.A minute later, the chant complete, one more kick from Seskera pushed Odion through the doors into the Shadow Realm, which closed behind him. The entire battle had taken no more than ten minutes.

**0000000**

On the streets of Domino, a taxi pulled to a halt, and a man with short black hair slid out of the rear. Throwing a few thousand yen into the driver's window, the man checked his watch and cursed. If only he hadn't missed the connecting flight... Over the years, Mokuba Kaiba had changed a great deal. For one thing, he was as tall as his older brother now, although he was a bit heavier than his sibling. He wore dark pants and a slightly lighter T-shirt, and in one hand he carried a suitcase. His hair was far shorter than he had worn it in childhood; it wouldn't do for an Oxford business major to have his hairdo be half as tall as he was.The news of the Battle City Tournament's shortening had arrived as an unexpected blessing for Mokuba, as it allowed him an excuse to put off Devlin's endless job offers. But, having missed his connection in China, the younger Kaiba was far too late to board Kaibacraft 7. Now he wandered down an alley, heading towards the Kaiba estates with the hope of at least catching the finals on their monitors.Turning a corner, he didn't watch where he was going and ran into a man in purple robes. The man responded to the accident by grabbing Mokuba's collar and throwing him to the ground. Four other figures surrounded him and began kicking.Once he regained consciousness, Mokuba took stock of the situation. He was sitting up, bound hand to foot in ropes. Across from him, four of the five robed individuals gathered around a pentagram, at the center of which was a black gem. They were concentrating intently on the pentagram, watching as it glowed brightly. The other member of the group had Mokuba's suitcase and was rifling through it."Ummm... is there something I can do for you gentlemen?" Mokuba asked.

The one going through his suitcase turned and hissed, "Shut up. If you weren't one of the Kaibas I would have killed you on the spot."And in this way did Mokuba Kaiba, without knowing it, gain a front-row seat for the concluding phase of the rituals.

**0000000**

As Odion was cast into the shadows, there was a slight jolt of dark energy. It struck Peter Wheeler, banishing the darkness that had invaded his dreams. With a gasp, he awoke. Fearing what would happen if he fell asleep, the boy slid into his slippers and headed onto the deck, still in his pajamas.The door opened, and he saw a figure dressed in black staring out into the night sky. The figure turned its head, and he saw it was Seskera. Without thinking, he said, "I hear you're the bad guy."Without looking, the Ammitite replied, "So they say." He moved to the railings and leaned on them, gaze still pointed to the sky. "I'm not sure if I fit the definition, though. I just want power."

Peter moved across the deck and leaned on the railings next to Seskera, blinking as his scars acted up. "Would it help if I apologized for killing Hasker?" He shuddered, the dreams still fresh in his mind.

Seskera merely snorted, fingers drumming the rail. "Don't even bother," he said. "Hasker betrayed me. I take him from the sewers of Spain, bring him with me, give him a taste of strength... and he steals my crystal and runs for it."

Something inside Peter's chest became a bit lighter.One of Seskera's hands went to his shoulder, where the lightning scar had flared to life and was beginning to itch. "How old are you, Peter?" he asked."Eight... why?"

The head of the Order smirked despite himself. "How strange. According to all the records I have, your parents got married only seven years ago."A different something in Peter's chest grew heavy, as he managed to choke out, "I'm... I'm a...""Only technically," Seskera finished. "Your father was never the kind to let that sort of formality get in the way. Embarassed the living hell out of his sister, though."

To Peter, it seemed one shock was following another. "His... sister?"Taking his hand from his shoulder, Seskera gestured idly. An illusion shimmered off the side of the Kaibacraft 7, forming a picture of a young woman. "Serenity Wheeler," Seskera began, "your father's younger sister – your aunt, I would suppose. They haven't spoken to each other since your birth. Part of that is because your father didn't approve of her choice of husband." 

Two more illusions appeared in the sky, one on either side of the picture of Serenity - one of a man in red with dark tattoos around his eyes, the other of a man Peter recognized as the guest registration man from the day before. 

Seskera continued, "She had to choose between the man on the right, your father's friend Tristan Taylor, and the man on the left, Duke Devlin..."Peter interrupted him, saying, "Duke Devlin? You mean the guy who took over Industrial Illusions after Pegasus retired?""Yes," Seskera replied, "although at the time he was merely a game designer for the company. Despite everything Tristan tried, Serenity went with Duke - apparently, he simply had more to offer. Your father couldn't accept how his friend was snubbed - of course, he never told her as such... She lives in the United States now, although she travels with her husband a lot. They had a little boy not too long ago. You have a cousin, Peter." Tristan's picture vanished into smoke, and between the pictures of Serenity and Devlin appeared a picture of a dark-haired boy, no older than three. The illusions held for a moment, and then all three blurred away.  
It was a lot for the young duelist to take in. His eyes shut, and the scars on his cheeks burned with a severe intensity. "He never told me about any of that..."

"I can't really blame him," Seskera said, drawing back his hand. "It's not one of his better memories. I can't imagine what it was like, of course, as I don't have a family..." Glancing at Peter's scars, he slid his finger down one of them. "Odion told me of Hasker's death the day it happened. I see you were left with an unpleasant reminder."

Automatically, Peter backhanded Seskera's finger off of his face. "I'd prefer you not touch them," he hissed.

"Noted," Seskera said, pulling his hand back. "We're alike in that regard. I refuse to let anyone touch my scar, either."

"You... have a scar?" Peter turned to Seskera, blinking in confusion.A low chuckle worked its way out of Seskera's throat as he moved his shirt, revealing the lightning burn that still smoldered on his shoulder. "You can't suffer the wrath of an Egyptian God and get away unscathed, young Wheeler. The Shadow Realm always leaves its marks..."  
Hasker had said exactly the same words. Head swimming, Peter headed back for the door, saying, "I need to get back to bed..."Not stopping him in any way, the Ammitite returned to his study of the stars. He was certain he'd planted seeds of doubt in the young boy's mind, and thus his goal was accomplished.

**0000000**

The sun rose, and with it the Shadow Magic was unable to survive. Beams of sunlight penetrated the rooms aboard the Kaibacraft 7, scouring away the darkness and the last remnants of Shadow Magic. One by one, the sleepers awoke.Seto Kaiba was already awake, and his wrath was just beginning.

"What do you MEAN he's gone? Don't you idiots actually keep an eye on prisoners?" The guards flinched away from their employer. Upon discovering Odion's disappearance, Seto Kaiba had lost the last shred of patience he'd possessed following the quarterfinals. The expression on his face made it clear he was just stopping short of skinning his guards."W-We don't know how it happened, Mr. Kaiba!" one of the guards desperately explained. "We came in when the shifts changed, and he was gone! The lock was open, but the previous shift swore they hadn't let him out!"Regaining his composture, Kaiba snorted and said, "Once we land, I'm firing every single one of you. Now search this ship! If you don't find him, I'm suing you for incompetence! Get to it!"

The guards marched out and headed down the hall, both insanely grateful that their jobs were all they had lost.

Still seething, the head of Kaibacorp stepped into the main room, where the semifinalists had taken their seats before a large machine. Ever since the first Battle City, the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Randomizer had never changed; the crew had spent an hour previously hooking it up, and now it sat between the duelist elevators, a little to the left of the official's elevator. This time, there were only four balls in the machine, numbered one through four. The central head was already lowered, but the tumbling hadn't started.Seto looked over the semifinalists. Derik was leaning back and glancing at Peter, who appeared a little shellshocked for some reason. Isis merely waited calmly, going over her deck one last time, while Seskera had his eyes closed and was either dozing or in deep thought. The Ammitite leader looked out of place amid the three children."Ahem," Kaiba began. Immediately, all four duelists looked to him. "This year, we will determine who faces who in the semi-finals not by a battle royale, but by random selection. This is in an effort to prevent what happened last year..."Isis giggled. The year before, one of the duelists had pumped his Life Points to 10,000 - and in response, another duelist, with only 100 Life  
Points, had activated Self-Destruct Switch. It was a four-way tie, and it had taken forever to determine who dueled whom.Not missing a beat, the arbitor (standing by the machine) spoke up, "Your numbers are as follows: Peter Wheeler, you are number one; Derik Motoh, you are number two; Isis Kaiba, you are number three; and Seskera, you are number four. When your number is called, step over to one of the elevators."The duelists became slightly more alert, eyes on the randomizer.

"Start the randomizer!" Seto Kaiba yelled. The arbiter pulled a switch.Immediately, the numbered balls began to swirl in the winds of the central fan. The central head snapped, swallowed... and the left head spat out one of the balls. It was a one."Peter Wheeler, you will be facing..." The arbiter stopped and waited.The central head snapped again, and this time, the right head spat out the selected ball. This one bore the number three."...Isis Kaiba!" the arbiter finished. "Both duelists have one hour to prepare. Duelists, use your time wisely!"

Peter and Isis stood up, heading in opposite directions. The Battle City Semifinals were ready to begin.

_Coming next chapter: Just as Peter had gotten over Hasker's games, this had to happen to him. As he fights to recover, he must duel against the favorite to win, Isis Kaiba. The three Blue-Eyes White Dragons go up against an entire army of dragons, and nobody's sure which will prevail. This is to come in Chapter Twenty, "Peter, Heart of the Dragon"..._


	20. Peter, Heart of a Dragon

_"We're our own dragons as well as our own heroes, and we have to rescue ourselves from ourselves."_

- Tom Robbins

CHAPTER TWENTY: PETER WHEELER  
HEART OF THE DRAGON

The first thing Pegasus did after waking up was swear never to drink again. The headache was overwhelming, but after clearing his head Pegasus realized that it was not his head that was pounding; it was his eye. Pegasus lost his will to breathe as a feeling he had used himself was all around. The Millennium Eye had protected him from the powerful strain of shadow magic that threatened to consume his soul… not that he realized any of it.The man's newest project was on the table, a burst of inspiration hand-painted by him and recently completed. Pegasus knew he was getting too old for this. Destiny had given him a nudge to finish the project, but his old age and trauma was catching up to him. This was the last card he would ever create."Hey Max," Joey said, knocking at the door, "I need to see if you can do me a favor..."

A last brush stroke and it was done. For some reason, Pegasus had taken an interest in the Wheeler boy; both were lost and confused in their own ways. A burst on inspiration had kept him going into the night, and he signed the card himself, with a dedication to Peter.

The last thing Maximillion Pegasus saw in this life was Cecelia waiting for him. Finally, alone in his office, he went to join her.

Joey finally forced the door open and looked at the seemingly sleeping old man. "Pegasus?" He stopped, realizing he couldn't hear any breathing coming from the old man.

Despite the scene before him, Joey could almost feel a weight lifting from the room, as if destiny was fulfilled. He left the body alone, making a note to tell Kaiba about this; even if there was still a grudge between them, Pegasus deserved a decent funeral.

The elder Wheeler's attention now turned to the card on the desk. Picking it up, he smiled. This was the perfect answer to the problem he had come here about.

**0000000 **

The semi-finals were already announced, but Peter didn't move. The boy had sunk back into his old habit, curling up into the tightest corner of the room to think to himself. The thought of going up against the tournament favorite was not on his mind; it was all that had been brought to his attention recently.

Nothing was honest in this world anymore. The reality of violence and betrayal had been burned into the young mind before his time, just as the scars on his face were. Nothing close to him was safe, not even a piece of cardstock by his creation. Isabelle, Joey, all had been threatened so far. How much more could a little boy take?Joey looked on with worry, and gestured with his head towards his boy, while looking at the rest of his old gang that was present. "I think we need to give the kid a break. I mean, look at what's happened recently."

"Give me a break, Wheeler." Kaiba still could not regard Joey by his first name, or vice-versa for that matter. "Compared to the other quarter-final matches, your kid had it easy. Don't tell me the Wheeler spirit has deteriorated into nothingness already.""Easy for you to say," Yugi interrupted while Yami once again took his transparent form. "My son is the one going up against a deadly psychopath.""Yeah, and what happens if Derik loses and Peter wins huh?" Joey was no longer being able to hide his frustration at this point.

Kaiba, oddly enough, kept silent, even at the obvious reference to his own child's skill."Each and every one of your children can go up against that guy if fate chooses that course," Marik offered. "But we can even the odds in our favor..."

Yami, in his shadowy form, disagreed: "No, Seskera conjures the shadow game, meaning unless there is a breach in the rules he sets we can do nothing to alter them ourselves. I know it is hard, and I don't know what Shadi expected me to do about it. Perhaps he himself did not know. But if a time arrives that I can be of use, I will come to your aid. All of us have lost something so far, and it may only get worse."

Everyone stood transfixed throughout this entire speech… that was, everyone except Kaiba, who had casually slipped out unnoticed.

Joey was the first to notice and sighed. Of course the dramatic mood was once again ruined by the skeptic. There was nothing else to do now but wish Peter luck, and so he stepped into Peter's room."Kid," Joey said gently, not expecting the reaction he was about to get."Were you just never going to tell me?" Peter asked in a hurt and soft monotone.

Joey, never being the sharpest tooth of the Blue-Eyes, made exactly the wrong move. "What about?" 

Peter all but exploded. "My family!" he yelled. "Your sister, my cousin, the fact that...""Whoa, kid." As surprised as Joey was, this was a time for dueling not discussion. Peter was bound to get distracted if he thought about this, and against Isis, that was something he couldn't afford to do. "We'll get to this later, but now you have a match and...""I don't want a match!" Peter screamed; he punctuated the thought by throwing his entire deck at his father, scattering the cards on the ground, before curling into a tighter ball.

Joey scrambled to get them together, being a little surprised as he counted. "Are there only thirty-nine here?" he asked.

"Forty," Peter responded, gesturing to the one he missed. The father took a little inspiration and slipped in a single extra card.Sitting next to Peter, Joey slid an arm around the boy's shoulders and whispered, "Hey, listen… I can't patch things up with our extended family right now, but as for our family here…" He slid the deck into Peter's duel disk. "I'll be watching. It'll all work out."It still hurt, but Peter, focused now, decided to vent his anger against something else. He had a duel to win.

**0000000 **

A few minutes later, the formalities were done, and Kaiba and Joey sat uncomfortably close to each other on the sidelines.

After two minutes of just staring at each other, Isis said, "Let's get this show on the road!"Peter said nothing, but raised his disk in response.

Kaiba began the match himself with the announcement, "Peter Wheeler vs. Isis Kaiba! **Duel begin!**"

And just like that, it had begun.P-8000 I-8000"I think I'll start this one off," Isis declared quite pleased with herself as she looked at her starting hand of six. "And I'll play the magic card that won me the last match, Spell Textbooks, and draw from the top of my deck, discarding what I draw until I reach a magic card – which I can activate as a Quick-Play Magic Card." The girl went through a single card before holding up what her deck had given her. As Peter looked on, Isis delicately turned the card around between her fingers. "And that card is Premature Burial!"

Peter started chuckling. "Um... haven't you noticed? This is the first turn. You don't have any monsters to bring back from the Graveyard!"

Isis used a finger gesture that Seto Kaiba on the sidelines remembered being scarily like the one used by Yugi's own Dark Magician. "The card itself created the discard, so meet my Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" (3000/2500) 

P-8000 I-7200

Peter had no time to be disappointed about the ante rule not being in place so he could own that great beast himself; the earsplitting roar and light of shimmering scales were brought to the front of his mind.

Isis quickly selected another card while her opponent was still in shock over the prize monster of the dueling world making so sudden of an appearance. "And if you think a simple magic destroyer will save you from my Blue-Eyes, think again – my Giant Trunade will send all magic and trap cards back to our hands, including my Premature Burial. Not only is my dragon safe, but I have my card back to use later!"

Peter cursed under his breath as he looked at his Stamping Destruction card. That was _exactly_ what he had planned on doing. 

The blood-colored summoning circle faded in a gust of wind felt by both players and freeing the dragon of its greenish tinge. "Two card facedown ends my turn," Isis declared as she cut her hand to three.Peter drew up to six as he looked at the situation. _Okay,_ he thought to himself, _ironic as it may seem, I may be able to use this to my advantage. That titan may just end up winning this duel for me after all. _

Finally breaking his streak of silence since the duel began, Peter began his first move. "I summon my Cave Dragon in attack mode." The green dragon lumbered onto the field, and was either too stupid to realized that he was in the presence of a far superior member of his kind, or was just too lazy to care. 

Kaiba began chuckling in Joey's ear. "While the boy does have a fine taste in monsters," Kaiba observed, "that monster can't attack unless he's beside another dragon. That is, if he even had enough fire power to topple a Blue Eyes."

Joey knew that Peter was no fool, but what he could possibly plan to do with this? Well, Joey monologued, at least now he has a use for that crazy Capture Jar of his.

Apparently, Isis was in the same boat. She knew Peter had a plan, and patiently waited to find out what it was."I was hoping to use this on your Burial card, but now it can act as insurance as I put my main plan into action," the dragon user continued. "I activate Stamping Destruction, and obliterate your set card on the right!" 

Isis thought for a moment, but decided to let it go. _There has to be only one reason he summoned that Cave Dragon, and that's to bring my own dragon under his control, allowing it to attack. I can't waste my other card protecting my trap. _

The Cave Dragon's lazy demeanor was replaced by a glint in its eye, and a bony spike on its left heel started to glow. "Okay, Cave Dragon," Peter finally ordered, "let her have it." A swipe of the beast's claw sent a shockwave of light through Isis's face-down Drop Off, and swished past the girl herself, taking another five hundred points with it.

P-8000, I-6700

"Now that that's out of the way," Peter resumed, "I can use a card that duelist's love to hate. I use my Change of Heart."

From the sidelines, Joey caught a shadow of a smirk on Isis's face, one that almost no one would notice. But having seen Kaiba surprise his opponent's time and time again, it was all too familiar. "Peter, no!" he cried out loud, but Peter's disk was already recording the play.

Ancient forces began to consume the dragon, angelic feathers appearing on one wing, and demon hide forming on the other. 

Isis countered with the grace and ease of a duelist with twice her experience. "Thought you'd plan ahead, didn't you? Well, pick on a dragon two-thirds of your size, because I activate Fairy's Hand Mirror!"

The deity looked at the sparkling reflection in the artifact and simply possessed what it saw. Peter watched as his own dragon's eye danced with light and fire, while the other eye held storm clouds and darkness. The Cave Dragon practically skidded over to the opposite field.

Peter was stunned; not only had the opportunity for him to inflict 5000 damage just been bitterly used against him, but he had already made his summon for the turn. Bitterly, he set three more cards, hoping that it would be enough.

Isis began her next turn, causing the lazy dragon to unhappily walk back to its proper place, but it wouldn't be staying there long.

Peter looked over to his dad for comfort, only to find the elder Wheeler was eye-deep in accusations from Kaiba about supposedly helping his son cheat.After drawing a fourth card, Isis had to smile to herself. "First, another monster," she decided out loud. "And I think that a White Magical Hat will work just fine." The middle-aged, white-clad thief faded into existence, leaning on his cane and ready to attack. (1000/700)

Static began to collect in Isis's dragon's jaws, giving off a foreboding hiss. "Time to show you the fury of a real dragon," Isis gloated. "I'm sure that those face-down cards are nothing but bluffs. Otherwise you would have set them at the beginning of your turn, rather then waiting until after your big plan fell through." The Kaiba heir, always eager to go for the kill, couldn't help monolouging in triumph. "Once my Blue-Eyes White Dragon finishes your monster, my White Magical Hat's ability will destroy the last card in your hand, and I doubt any duelist's luck can topdeck anything to threaten me then!"

Kaiba knew her impulsiveness might cost her, but said nothing as Isis nodded her head to her reptilian partner, who let out a trademark roar before reducing Peter's Cave Dragon to unrecognizable ashes.

P-7000 I-6700

Even with his score threatened, Peter looked his opponent right in the eye and gave a very Joey-like smirk. "Well, your right about one thing," he chuckled. "This card in my hand is going to be discarded, but unlike you thought, I'm going to be the one to do it." 

Kaiba blanched while Joey cheered, both of them seeing Peter's previous match to know what was coming.

Isis however, looked confused, until a particular trap card lifted, reviving Cave Dragon with a shining noose, making the beast extra vicious."Rope of Life," Peter clarified, tossing his Dragon's Rage to the graveyard. "And thank you for making my dragon powerful enough to defeat yours."

Isis was lost. She was sure her opponent wasn't that stupid, but commented anyway. "What are you talking about?" she countered, with a hint of disgust. "Even with 2800 attack power, it can't match the Blue-Eyes head-to-head."

Peter let his finger hover over another set card for a moment before letting the true trap be sprung. "That may be true, but his attack outranks your dragon's defense. Get ready for a bad case of halitosis."

Isis thought for a moment before everything finally clicked. "Wait... that can't be...""Burst Breath," Peter finished for her, "wiping out both of your monsters in one blast!"

Cave Dragon seemed to take his sacrifice with dignity, using his very life force to tear through Isis's field with shockwaves of fiery breath.

Isis didn't seem too thrilled with the maneuver, in fact, she was downright livid, and made it very clear she wasn't finished yet: "Okay, so you rob me of damage this turn, but don't tell me you've forgotten about my Premature Burial already. All I need is 800 more Life Points and I can bring back my dragon for round two!"

P-7000 I-5900

The crimson summoning circle formed once again, bringing the ferocious dragon back to its place. Peter, not scared but slightly worried, stared his opponent in the face."You think a showdown of dragons can keep me on edge?" the boy asked, feeling the scars tingle as Hasker's face took over Isis's for the briefest of moments. "I use them too, and I know how to summon them, how to attack with them, and most importantly..." he gestured with a thumbs-down, "how to slay them where they stand. You don't use dragons for as long as I have without picking up a few tricks.""Um, Peter," Joey called, "this tournament is the first time you've used a dragon deck, remember?" Peter fell over before blushing crimson. Isis just about busted a gut.

Regaining his composure, Peter drew again. _Not enough,_ he thought to himself. _This all depends on luck, but in the meantime, this is going to hurt, a lot._ Peter swallowed hard before playing his new card. "I activate Mirage of Nightmare, and end my turn." Joey practically fell over. Isis, while she had certainly heard of the card, was unsure about the effect, so Peter took a moment to clarify. "Like a true mirage, the effects of this card are fleeting. I draw up to four cards at the beginning of your turn, but have to discard them at the beginning of my own. In the meantime, I can search my deck for anything that can bring down your dragon once again."

Isis looked over blankly, but wasn't complaining. He could draw himself into decking, but at the moment there was no defense for him. The girl once again reached a hand of four, Peter doing the same, but she already found the card she needed to send Peter into the red for sure."Time to go all out here then," she smiled. "I summon Gradius in attack mode." (1200/800) One of Isis's trademark monsters took to the field, lasers at the ready. "And to make it more painful, I summon not one, but two Gradius's Option monsters to the field to join it, also in attack mode!" The two meteor-like cruisers materialized to Isis's side in a flash.

Peter was really sweating now. He was prepared for a hit, but this was overkill to say the very least.

"Now that you're defenseless," Isis observed silkily, savoring the moment, "'Gradius, lead the charge with P-shot attack." The cruiser took aim and peppered the boy with plasma lasers, almost causing a comical dance.

P-5800, I-5900

"Don't think I'm through either," Isis punctuated. "Now that I know you're bluffing with your other card, I order my Option cards to make two direct attacks on your Life Points!"

The enhancers made the experience all but unbearable as the meteors gave off pulses of intense heat, taking Peter even further down the scale. 

P-3400 I-5900

"And finally," Isis said with relish, "I attack directly with my Blue-Eyes White Dragon." She paused for a moment for Peter to get back to his feet. "White Lightning!"

Peter didn't even have time to brace himself before feeling what must have been the highest voltage someone could feel without long-term damage. His face felt about to rip from his skull, and Peter sank back into a crouch.

P-400 I-5900

Isis was in control now and she knew it. Peter was literally a breath from defeat. A hot, sparkling dragon's breath, but still...

Isis motioned for him to begin his turn and the boy drew, only to remember he had to discard."Funny," Kaiba expressed from the sidelines, causing Joey to take a sideways glance. "I would have bet money that Peter's facedown card was Emergency Provisions to sacrifice his Mirage card and prevent him from discarding." 

Joey gave a smirk. "How much money? I might have taken that bet."

Kaiba simply scowled and looked on."So," Isis requested, "what did that card force you to throw out anyway?"

Peter sighed as he showed her a hand of lower-level dragons: Grey Wing, Spirit Ryu, Spear Dragon, and Dragon Dwelling in the Cave.

Joey gaped. Peter's deck was low on monsters, and those were most of his lower dragons. The answer became clear as Peter's other facedown card was finally revealed."Now that that's done," Peter stated, a little out of breath, "I reveal, Super Rejuvenation.""Of course," Joey said in realization as Isis began to look a bit nervous. Peter now had a full hand of five again, and gave an honest smile for the first time in the duel."Well, let's see if your dragon can handle oblivion twice," Peter stated sliding a card into his disk. "Activate Heavy Storm!"

There were only two magic cards left in play, Isis's Premature Burial, and Peter's Mirage of Nightmare. This time, the Blue-Eyes wasn't spared as the card left the field and quickly rotted into destruction, bringing back a painfully specific memory for Kaiba. Peter however, benefited from his own card's destruction. Mirage of Nightmare should never be in play very long.

Isis's pretty face contorted into a vile scowl against her opponent as she waited for him to finish. 

"I summon Ruby Dragon," Peter continued as another jeweled dragon was brilliantly summoned to the field. (1600/1900) Peter had full intention of bringing Isis back to square one, and he carefully picked out his target. "Now," he commanded, fighting through exhaustion, "attack Gradius with Crimson Sunburst!"

A scarlet ball of flame spewed from the beautiful beast's mouth, creating a star pattern that split the spacecraft six ways. Isis watched helplessly as her two other monsters also took the fall, but to her the duel was still far from over.

P-400 I-5500Isis drew again, leaving her with only two cards in her hand. Two monsters, far from perfect, but at least she would survive another round."One monster in defense mode," she spoke clearly across the field. "And I end my turn."Peter paused while he drew his next card and felt sick to his stomach for a moment. It was the Wave-Motion Cannon, but he even have the heart to use it? He looked at the other cards he held: Hyozonryu, Luster Dragon, Luster Dragon #2, and Polymerization. Without his Spirit Ryu or Warrior Dai Greipher in his hand, the Ryu Sensei fusion seemed unlikely. But with these cards... could he in fact owe his entire victory in this match to Ammitites? There was nothing else to do but try._Actually, this is perfect,_ Peter thought to himself. _I power it up for a while, and when I unleash it I can burn a hole..._

Suddenly, the scarred boy choked on the spot. _Right through her._ Was that what he had been about to say? Hasker's grinning face took up his vision. Peter hung his head in his hands, trying to tear the card in half as he put it into the slot face down. The cannon seemed as deadly as before, and he couldn't bear to use it again. _Okay,_ he finally composed himself, _one step at a time. I set it for now, activate it when I'm ready, leave it up for a turn or two and then fire, no big deal, right?_ Somehow he didn't convince himself, but it hardly mattered anyway."In any case," Peter finally said, "I tribute Ruby Dragon for the pride of my deck. Welcome back, Luster Dragon #2!" The situation was truly ironic - Peter's favorite creature along side a reminder of his darkest fears.

Taking the maneuver in stride, Peter ordered the attack. Several glass-like projectiles fired from the dragon's mouth, spearing a very familiar looking mage. (300/400)

Isis watched as her Magician of Faith took the hit before raiding her discard pile for a card. She stood back, feeling fully in control as she drew yet another card, this one she could use."I activate Pot of Greed," Isis announced greedily drawing two cards from her deck before staring in disbelief."What?" Peter asked. "What did you draw?""Actually, I'm kind of curious myself," Joey confirmed. Kaiba just sat in silence.

"Well," Isis choked out, "I've drawn a winner." Peter braced himself for the worst as Isis played a card that was now becoming quite annoying. "Premature Burial again!"

Peter let out a groan of outright disgust. "Don't those dragons ever die?" A small chuckle ran through his mind as he remembered his tussle with Bowen.

P-400 I-4700 

For the third time this duel, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon was poised for the attack."But this time," Isis added, "he won't be fighting alone.""Don't tell me..." Joey started, but Isis had already played her Polymerization card.

Peter had only heard of this monster - of course, everyone had. But, like so many others, he had never expected to fight it himself.

The trinity of unique beasts swirled together in a vortex of light, lined becoming more jagged, the entire form growing more regal. Then, in all of its furious might, the titan of Duel Monsters had emerged, and Peter was looking into all six eyes of the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon itself. Those eyes were looking back, and the sparkle in them, Peter was sure, had nothing to do with a bedroom. (4500/3800)

Isis was so close she could taste victory in her hands, but that card... She had never seen a duelist's reaction like the one she had just witnessed. Not like a desperate bluff, but more like a trap so unpleasant that it would be unsporting to use on an opponent. With these enhancers, a normally unpleasant experience could become something scarring for life, and afterlife to boot. And what if it involved a small space? Isis shuddered at the thought. Her observation of her opponents had never let her down, and besides, she had control of the board anyway."I pass for now," she declared, "but next turn you get a taste of my dragon's fangs… and I promise you won't enjoy it."Peter's mouth was like sand. He was into dragons also, but this was a bit too much. Only two cards he knew of could possibly save his hide, and he hoped against hope for one of them... okay, maybe there were three."This works for everyone else, so I play a Pot of Greed myself." In a burst of luck that would have put Vegas up for bankruptcy, Peter played his salvation. "Get ready because I activate Monster Reborn and revive my Ruby Dragon to the field!" Isis didn't get it at all, but the crimson lizard returned nonetheless."What could you possibly do with that thing that can take out my Ultimate Dragon?" the girl asked.

Peter shrugged. "Make it very pretty.""I don't follow," Isis sighed in exasperation."Well, maybe this can help. I use Polymerization to fuse my Ruby Dragon, Luster Dragons 1 and 2, Hyozonryu, and last but not least, a card that I just got before this match, my shiny new Amethyst Dragon!" (500/2200)"Have you completely lost your mind?" Isis questioned. "With that monster being new like you said, there can't possibly be a fusion of those gemstones.""Oh, yes, there _is_," Kaiba whispered, paling as the mineral dragons took a truly frightening form.

Ruby became fire, and sapphire became water. Diamond transmuted into earth and emerald turned to wood. Amethyst became the face of steel. The five new elements slammed together, and from them emerged a terrible monstrosity, a five-headed creature of utter evil. The Five God Dragon lived again. (5000/5000)

Isis stood at the feet of the very pinnacle of dragon power. For the first time since its existence, the Ultimate Dragon cowered in fear. That in itself made everyone very uncomfortable."Now let's see what it feels like to make the strongest monster you've got crumble into dust." Peter threatened. "Draconic Pentagram!" 

Elements of purest nature never before had seemed so tainted. Crimson, cerulean, evergreen, goldenrod, and lavender beams crossed through each other to form a five-pointed star settled between each of the dragon's bloodthirsty mouths. Apparently five heads were indeed better then three as the Ultimate Dragon writhed in pitiful agony before shattering like glass. Isis was literally speechless, as the most powerful monster of her family for generations was defeated not by a clever combo or deadly trap, but by sheer brute force. 

P-400 I-4200Isis had no points to spare and she knew it, it was miracle time.As much as Kaiba hated to see his daughter lose to the puppy son of a mutt, he had to admit he was impressed. It didn't make him feel any better about the monster Peter was using to do it, however.Both duelists were reduced to topdecking, and Isis really didn't want that attack to come down on her. Thinking quickly, she drew what she half-thought was her final card. As luck would have it, she was about to get three more."You may have pulled a miracle out of your hat, kid..." Isis challenged drawing her card. Peter barely suppressed a laugh. If that wasn't the pot calling the kettle black, he didn't know what was. "But your dragon's only weakness is light monsters, and I've got a deck full of light to bring down that demonic thing."

Peter's mind started turning; could she be right? This whole time, he was attempting to let go of his inner darkness. Was this truly an evil card?

"Here's a little angelic help right here," Isis thundered, breaking Peter of his trance. "Let's see what Graceful Charity can do for me." She took the three cards that the angel had given her, and her heart sank. Wingweaver was unsummonable and too weak to begin with. Shine Castle would be gold if her dragon was still in play, but she could only keep one card, and Monster Reborn was out of reach. The only thing she could do was stall, so she took the final card. "I set this face-down on the field," she concluded, "and end my turn."Peter looked at his card as well. An attack was all that was needed from his Five God Dragon, and her Life Points were the perfect number, but then again so were his for the card he had just drawn. Isis hadn't played her Mirror Force yet, but with this he wouldn't even have to worry about it."I set another card," he declared, "and end my turn."The Five God Dragon didn't like pacifism, and gazed upon both players with an equal amount of loathing.

Isis looked on in disgust as her deck thought to save her with a Cyclon Laser card, but to Peter it didn't matter what card she drew, because she would never get a chance to use it anyway."Time's up, Isis!" Peter yelled. "I'm through waiting, so I choose to end this match right now."

Isis was surprised to say the least, but looked on as Peter's trap lifted.

"Last Turn!" Peter said triumphantly," Now you get to choose anything to go up against my Five God Dragon, and the victor's monster wins the entire duel. First though, I get to destroy everything on your side of the field."

Isis quickly took the chain opportunity, as the hologram system draped her in monk-like robes. She looked through her deck and found the monster she wanted to win her this match."I summoooooooo..." Isis droned as she leafed through her deck, "ooon... Here we go; Thunder Nyan-Nyan should do nicely." The lightning drummer appeared in a flash of light. (1900/800)

But something happened that Peter did not intend, as the tiger-skin outfit was shrouded in the same robes that Isis herself was now draped in. "What gives?" Peter asked.

Isis sneered defiantly. "I forced a draw, Peter. By chaining my Waboku to your trap, I negate any battle damage my monster or I take to zero. She can't beat your monster, but she can survive the assault, and that's all I need."True enough, the sacred barrier spared the drummer from the fiery pentagram that had scorched her Ultimate Dragon. The duel was over.Joey looked on in confusion, but Kaiba seemed pleased. "Well," the CEO stated silkily as both competitors waited for the results, "it is very safe to say that Isis's life points were certainly higher when the duel ended, so naturally, she gets the victory, wouldn't you say?"

Isis's face lit up, Peter's mouth opened in shock, and Joey was just about to blow something up."Are you _kidding_?" Joey roared, grabbing Seto Kaiba by his collar and causing the executive to wince. "He made it this far, held his own against your dragon **twice** before beating that Ultimate Eyesore of yours… **_what more do you want_**?!"Unfortunately, Joey knew as well as Kaiba did that his decisions were final in this tournament, and he let go of the other man's collar, sliding to his knees before bursting into tears."Once a mutt, always a mutt," Kaiba muttered before he carried his beaming daughter inside to celebrate.

Peter walked up behind his dad and started rubbing his shoulder."After all you've been through," Joey said between pulses of regret, "you deserved to beat her, and you deserved to win it all. And he gives the chance to that spoiled kitten of his...""Dad," Peter whispered. Joey looked his boy right in the eyes. "Let's go home." Just like that, all was forgiven between father and son, but the real tension was still to come.Derik and Seskera turned to face each other at opposite ends of the tower. The Motoh boy was flanked by Yugi and the shadowy Yami on either side, while Seskera stood alone. Words were unnecessary; both parties knew what was at stake. And this time, only one would be walking away from the arena. The elevator began to rise, and everyone became just a moment closer to finding out which one.

_Coming next chapter:_

Derik Motoh: the son of the King of Games, he controls the magical powers of the Dark Magician.

Seskera: the head of the Order of Ammit, he commands the four elements to do his bidding.

The Shadow Game: A battle in the utter darkness of the Shadow Realm, played for very _high stakes._

Need I say more?

Next chapter: "Derik, Dark Magician's Heir"


	21. Derik, Dark Magician's Heir

_"The belief in a supernatural force of evil is not necessary; men alone are quite capable of every wickedness."_

- Joseph Conrad

CHAPTER 21: DERIK MOTOH  
PART ONE: DARK MAGICIAN'S HEIR

Two elevators rose towards the top of the Kaibacraft 7, their passengers almost ridiculously different.In one elevator, Derik was looking through his deck over and over again. Finally, his father spoke up, saying, "Derik, you're just going to wear your cards out if you keep that up."

The boy's hands stopped, and then he sighed. "It's just that I can't be sure if these cards stand anything like a chance against Seskera," he replied. "Nobody even knows what he's playing. How can I expect to counter it?""Do you think I was ever truly sure I could defeat any of my opponents?" Yugi said. "Those cards have gotten you past so much already - including three members of the Order of Ammit. If you keep your faith in them, you'll have nothing to fear."

Derik smirked as one specific memory came back to him. "Somehow, I don't think Logos counts as a member of the Order..." His expression turned dark as another memory came to him - the memory of Logos killing his doctor. In a sudden depression, he reached into his pocket and took out another card.Seeing his son's actions, Yugi looked down and saw what card the boy was holding... and his eyes widened. "Derik, where did you get that Toon Dark Magician Girl?" he asked."I won it at the Virtual Dueling Hall when I beat the PEGASUS program," Derik answered. "Too bad I can't play her..."

There was a moment's silence, and then Yugi took a set of four cards from his shirt pocket. He could remember passing by Pegasus's wheelchair after the briefing, just before the finals started, and feeling Pegasus slip the cards into his pocket. The former CEO refused to say anything about the cards except that they would come in handy in the near future._I suppose this answers my questions,_ Yugi thought. "Derik," he then said aloud, handing his son the cards, "I think you might need these."

Silently accepting the gift, Derik fanned the cards, and then gasped. Quickly, he took his Gather Your Mind cards from the deck and slid in the new set.**0000000**In the other elevator, Seskera didn't say a word. He merely stared at the ceiling, waiting to reach the top. While not a claustrophobe, being in an elevator was too much like a coffin for him to be fully comfortable.**0000000**The elevators finally arrived, the doors sliding open. As Derik and Yugi stepped out of one, Peter passed them without any words. To Yugi's surprise, however, the scarred boy was actually smiling, despite his defeat.Isis passed Seskera as the second elevator opened. The Ammitite leader and the Kaiba heiress glared daggers at each other, but they didn't say anything. Words were superfluous.As Joey was about to leave, Kaiba grabbed his arm. "Peter will be fine, Wheeler," he said. "We need as many witnesses as we can get for this one."

"Correct," Marik said, hand on the Millennium Rod. "If Seskera tries anything out of the ordinary, the advantage of numbers will be important."

Joey shook his head. "Sorry, guys," he said, pulling his arm from Kaiba's grip. "But I think Peter needs me more than you do." And he walked away.

Both duelists took their places on the dueling platform. Derik slid his newly-prepared deck into his disk, thinking, _I'm as prepared as I'll ever be. Let's go.__I apologize in advance, Derik,_ Seskera thought as he readied his Duel Disk, _but this duel will be far from pleasant for you. Fate demands your loss._Standing between them, Seto Kaiba glared at Seskera, and then declared, "The next match of the Battle City Finals will now start! Derik Motoh vs. Seskera! Duelists ready?"

The Duel Disks activated, and both duelists stared each other down. Seskera, being far taller, had the advantage."**Duel begin!**" Kaiba yelled, and then he fled the dueling field.Seskera grinned, a dark aura surrounding him. "Let us raise the stakes, child," he growled. "I declare this a Shadow Game... but this time, I won't deny our guests the pleasure of watching us in battle!"

A ring of shadow surrounded the two duelists, and suddenly the entire blimp was engulfed in darkness.**0000000**Looking out their windows, both Peter and Isis saw the darkness descend.Isis merely muttered, "This can't be good..."

Peter was far less optimistic. He recognized the situation... and he couldn't help but think, _This darkness... it's a Shadow Game. Derik's in deep trouble and I don't think anyone can help him now..._**0000000**Unlike the previous Shadow Game, all of the spectators on the sidelines - Yugi, Yami, Kaiba, Marik, and Bakura - could freely see what was going on. Yugi and Marik quickly found themselves forced to hold Bakura back.

"This isn't fair! He's just a child! What right does Seskera have to do this to him?!?" Bakura yelled.

Yami brought him to a stop with his calm words: "You must maintain your calm, Ryou. Getting angry will only aid Seskera's plan. As long as he obeys the rules, I do not think Derik's life will be in danger..."

"...and if he doesn't obey the rules, we are here," Marik finished.

Seskera took in a deep breath, relaxing in the darkness of the Shadow Realm, and then said, "I will let you begin, Derik."

D-8000 S-8000

_Oh, great,_ Derik thought as his opening hand sent his heart into the vicinity of his large intestine. _One monster that doesn't need a tribute._ All wasn't hopeless - he could gain the advantage in his next turn - but he needed this monster to last that long. The best Derik could do was bluff."I set one monster in defense mode," he stated, clicking his card into the disk, "and set one card facedown. The turn is now yours."

All present began to worry. Shadi was not easily intimidated, but some fierce force of nature had annihilated the guardian. All Yugi and Marik could hope to do was hope that Seskera would break the rules, giving them permission from the shadows to interfere.Seskera, unlike Derik, could not have been more pleased with his opening hand. His trump card already lying in wait, it was only a matter of time. And from all of his research on the deck of his opponent, a plan was already forming."I hope you can bear the darkness, boy," Seskera began. "I activate the power of Mystic Plasma Zone, increasing the power of my own creatures of the dark attribute significantly, while weakening the defense of yours." 

The shadows above the duelists spun into rings of violent storm cloud, causing the wind to buffet at both players. Streaks of dark lightning rained upon the field, bringing back one or two vivid memories for Seskera.Suppressing his own fear, the sorcerer picked another card from his hand. "Next, meet the fury of my Element Doom, in attack mode." (2000/8000)The new creature bore a resemblance to both snake and bat, its rocky skin hiding behind shadowy wings. 

Of all people, Bakura drew back in surprise. "An element monster," he said aloud, causing Marik and Kaiba to look for clarification. Yugi, however, knew the power and also the difficulty of using these monsters. Their potential was great, but they were all dependent on the presence of another card.

"Now," Seskera began, "you will see the power of my creature soon, but first I set two cards facedown." Two hidden dangers shimmered in front of the man, before he called his attack. "With my Plasma Zone fortifying my monster's strength, and weakening your own, the first blood goes to me. Element Doom, attack with your Diabolic Sandstorm!"

Two spheres of energy, one black, one green, came to life in the monster's claws. With a roar, they were brought together, spiraling towards Derik's defense as a tornado of sand and the very darkness of power. 

As impressive as the attack was, it was blocked by the monster, a single man at the bottom of a ladder, leaning against a half-hexagon of shelves. (0/2000)

"The score is tied," Derik spoke, sounding much braver then he actually was. "My Royal Magic Library not only has just enough defense to repel your Element Doom, but it is a creature of light, not darkness, which means your Mystic Plasma Zone has no power in weakening it."The thwarted demon let out a throaty chuckle, and Seskera soon fallowed suit.

"One round and you think you've got me because I ran into a bookshelf. Maybe it can help you look up how to win a duel in the Shadow Realm," the sorcerer quipped. Element Doom responded with an uproarious laughter while Seskera simply remained calm. "Your move, brat."Marik kept a falcon's gaze upon Seskera, knowing that he had probably knew more about his opponent then he let on. 

Derik drew again and thanked whatever he believed in for the new Level Four he now held. 

The boy twisted a card in his hand before putting it into play. "I'm activating the magic card, Tribute Doll," he declared, "using my Royal Magic Library as a sacrifice." 

A large wooden coffin rose onto the field, the lid rolling aside to reveal a blank eyed voodoo doll. The librarian stepped up higher on the ladder to the second row, before letting go and falling backwards into the open box. 

Seskera felt his spine grow tense, as he looked away from the needles now poking the monster before the lid was closed.

Derik let a disgusted grunt out of the corner of his mouth and knew that he would never envision that card the same way. 

Despite the graphics, the wooden lid soon slid away, revealing Derik's Dark Magician, this one with maroon robes and white hair, still stuck with silver pins from the magic card. (3000/1600)Derik made sure it was safe to look before continuing, and placed another card on the field. "I also summon my Skilled Dark Magician in attack mode." One of Derik's trademark monsters faded into existence and immediately began drawing power from the field around him. (2400/1300) 

The boy finished, "Although my Dark Magician can't attack for the turn…" (Indeed, he was spending the round removing the voodoo needles.) "…my Skilled Dark Magician has the firepower to destroy your Element Doom."

Seskera waited for the call before countering. "I activate my trap, the Windstorm of Etequa!" 

Despite the foul stench of the Shadow Realm, the wind created smelled of delightful flowers. Derik might have found it pleasant if the harsh speed didn't sting his eyes. Apparently his monsters felt the same way, as they crouched to defend themselves from the gale. 

"Even the wind obeys my call," Seskera monologued as Derik weathered the storm. "This trap affects every one of your monsters. Its enchanting scent lures your defending monsters into attack mode, while the chill sends attacking monsters ducking for cover. Seeing as you have no monsters that can attack, I believe that means it's my turn."Yugi silently cursed to himself. With Seskera's Mystic Plasma Zone weakening their defense scores, Derik's monsters were sitting ducks.

Still the score was tied as Seskera drew his hand to three, as Derik wiped the tears from his stinging eyes. "Don't worry," Seskera mocked, "you can experience the wind again sooner then you think. My next monster is Homunculus, the Alchemic Being, in attack mode!"(1800/1600)

The multicolored plant warrior burst into play, slightly shining with its natural light attribute. 

Yugi paused, and then tightened in anger; he knew its power.

"This little number can become any attribute during my turn, and to make good on my promise…" Seskera snapped his fingers. "Homunculus, obey my command! Become wind!" The chimeric creature obeyed happily, becoming a translucent light blue, small wisps streaming off of its body time to time. 

Now Derik was confused. Seskera could have just as easily turned that creature into a powerhouse by exploiting his dark advantage. 

The sorcerer then took another card and placed it on the field, gloating as it went into effect. "With a monster of wind at my command, Element Doom can attack twice in one turn so long as he slaughters one of your monsters first. However, why settle for only one direct attack when I can bury one of your defenses with my Fissure magic card?"The ground began to quake, as an unforgiving hand broke from the ground and held Derik's magician in place. As the ground began to close around the monster, a spiraling machine raised a barrier against its power.

Derik sighed in relief at the fact that his Spell Shield-Type 8 was cost free due to the card's targeting nature. 

Seskera smirked at the turn of events, but to him it truly made no difference. "You can dodge one bullet boy, but you can't keep hiding forever. The shadows are around us and there is nowhere for anyone to hide, even your precious dark mages. Homonculus, Element Doom, rid the field of his magicians."

Nodding, Homunculus clapped his hands and set them to the ground. The wisps of air around the chimeric monster picked up speed, causing a twister to surround Derik's Skilled Dark Magician, which was nowhere to be found when the air cleared. 

Element Doom's attack was far more painful, the black energy in the attack causing the tiny sand particles in the wind to become lethal weapons. The Dark Magician's robes were thrashed as the attack ran through him, and Derik saw drops of crimson roll from the mage's mouth. Giving one last look of pain and regret to his master, the Dark Magician collapsed.

"One down and one to go," the head of the Order noticed. "Element Doom, complete your second attack against my opponent and wipe out a quarter of his Life Points!" 

Yami looked on in concern and outright terror as the demon prepared a second strike. Even Kaiba sneered in disgust and rage at the man. 

The blast of sand and harsh wind stinging at Derik's cheeks was nothing compared to the spiral of energy that burned into his chest. The boy was bleeding from the tiny scratches, but he continued to fight on, working harder for breath. 

D-6000 S-8000Seskera looked completely satisfied at the mess that his opponent was reduced to in a single strike. "Now you see why I have the advantage, don't you?" he said mockingly as Derik recovered. "The dark magic your monsters attack with is something I have been working with all of my days. But here, in this place, every attack you feel becomes reality. How many times can you face the force of water before you tire and drown? How long can you stay conscious when smoke and fire preys upon you? Elements have claimed countless lives throughout the ages. I am using the perfect force of nature itself to bring you down. How will you face the earth itself, boy? I believe you have neither the skill nor the endurance to face me. But by all means, try." He chuckled behind his hand. "Why deprive the little people of a little entertainment?""You arrogant fool!" Marik spat from the sidelines. "You have control of nothing! Do you believe these creatures would bow to your whim if you came upon them in an empty street? You have blinded yourself with delusions which you cannot begin to see the dangers of. Control forces that are beyond your power, and they will rebel against you. It has been seen throughout history. Are you so consumed by your overestimated power that you would do this to a child?"

Derik pulled himself up and gave a look so similar to Yami's gaze, the gaze that had spelt doom for opponents years before. He then spoke two words. "Butt. Out."_Peter's a shadow of himself thanks to the man in front of me,_ the boy thought. Flashes of the lost carefree days ran through his mind. There was nothing he could do to change that, but he was going to vent his frustration on somebody.As Derik drew, a plan was already formed, and he wasted absolutely no time in executing it."First, I activate my Change of Heart card to brainwash your Element Doom!" The demon's left wing molted into feathers, and he seemed almost glad to be working for another master. "Now since I can't stand looking at this thing any longer, I'll sacrifice it to bring out my Jinzo. (2900/1100) Magic may not be a large problem, but can you handle this?"The demon shattered, and from the ruins stepped forth one of the most well-known beasts in Duel Monsters. The nine-foot-tall android towered menacingly over the field, his arms crossed, and his red eyes scanning for traps to destroy. It may have been the programming, but Jinzo just loved his job."And don't forget," Derik chimed in, "Jinzo also is a dark monster, once again using your own field against you." The black lightning seemed all too natural to Jinzo, and immediately a black plasma ball was rolling around unstably in the beast's robotic hands. Seskera cursed his luck; Divine Wrath would do no good here."Now, I think that windbag has helped you long enough," Derik gestured to the almost forgotten Homonculus, "Jinzo, Cyber Energy Shock attack!"

Jinzo roared as he let the sphere fly, and the unmistakable cackle of ozone filled the air as Homonculus was put out of its misery. 

D-6000 S-6900Seskera drew his next card, and silently thanked the boy for sending another of his creatures to its doom. Now he would make sure they were banished for good. Even if the boy had Life Points to spare, he would never survive the blast. The other card in his hand would also play an important part if its counterpart was drawn in the future.

"All too easy," Seskera hummed to himself. "Even Shadi was too much of a fool to anticipate this move, and it was the card that led to his… retirement you might say."

While the spectators had never seen the events that had taken place in Seskera's last duel, or what strategy Shadi had used, a move that could take down a man so imposing would be a move they didn't want to be on the receiving end of.

"For this summoning," Seskera continued, "I require the life energies of two of my fallen monsters, one of light, and another of darkness. This new creature is something I believe you are quite familiar with, Kaiba, and in its wake I can destroy not only my opponent, but each and every one of you bothersome fools." 

Homunculus and the Element Doom appeared briefly on the field, and then both vanished. Above the heads of all present, a massive gateway opened, and from it descended a tremendous dragon, green and gold with wings the size of minivans. It settled in front of Seskera and let forth a roar louder than most bomb detonations.

"Gentlemen…" the sorcerer concluded, "I introduce you to Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End, bringer of the apocalypse, as well as your demise." (3500/2000) 

The beast continued to roar, and Marik, Yugi, and Yami gave an accusing look at Kaiba. Bakura just seemed to be searching his memory.

"Kaiba," Bakura finally said, "didn't you use this monster against Ziegfried?"

"Yes, and this is only the beginning. Seskera can give up one thousand of his Life Points to destroy every card that both players are using, dealing three hundred points of damage to your boy…" Kaiba acknowledged Yugi. "…for each one." 

Marik was in Kaiba's face before he even finished the sentence. "So let me get this straight. You ban some comical imps, and a six-inch-long sharp insect look-alike, but when it comes down to the really huge behemoths, a card you have _used_ no less, you don't bother to do a damned thing about it?!!""Truth be told, Marik…" Sweat beaded on Kaiba's forehead. "I DID ban that thing."

"Well, then…" Marik relaxed for a second, and then roared, "_disqualify him already!"_

Kaiba looked at Seskera, then to the dragon, and finally gave an amused snicker at Marik. "You first."

_You heard that, Yugi,_ Yami communicated with a glance. 

"Way ahead of you," Marik responded as he reined in his temper, seeing the look the two partners were signaling with.

Seskera enjoyed the commentary, but his dragon was thirsty for battle, and a living blood-thirsty dragon waits for no one. Dark lightning sparked across the dragon's hide, already forming orbs of demonic power. The intense flashes caused all parties to shield their eyes. 

"First, I think that a certain monster needs have a favor returned to it. Chaos Dragon, melt down his Jinzo with an attack he will never forget. Wrath of the Seven…" Lightning struck at his feet. "Dark…" The lightning struck again, this time between the duelists. "Storms!"

Each of the black orbs gleamed with the familiar face of a being pictured on a Duel Monsters card. As they rotated like a windmill, Derik could make out Just Desserts, Goblin of Greed, Malevolent Nuzzler, Change of Heart, Goblin Attack Force (apparently in defense mode from the way they were lazing about), and Blue-Eyes White Dragon. A seventh sphere formed on the Dragon's maw, giving off the foreboding image of Doma the Angel of Silence.

Each of the spheres melded together into a wave of pulsing darkness, pieces of Jinzo simply fading away, being consumed by the attack.

D-5400 S-6900

While the machine took the bulk of the attack, Derik dropped to one knee, and quickly put his remaining cards into his pocket so they wouldn't blow away. The kid crossed his arms in front of his head, and his mind pulsed with a sensation similar to his experience with the puzzle the previous night. Derik realized that, holographic or not, his body wouldn't last against that blast head on. 

Getting to his feet, Derik stood dumbstruck at how easily the tides were turned, just as his last maneuver had altered things in his favor.Seskera continued his turn, the inky blackness of the Shadow Realm reflected in his already cold eyes."As I know you are aware, gentlemen," Seskera regarded the spectators, who immediately readied themselves for whatever might happen next, "my dragon is not powerful only with its attack power. This beast's power in this place can not only damage the boy," Seskera expanded, his voice dripping with everything a human being has the right to hate, "but incinerate him. My powers will give me the shielding I need, but to you all… well, send my regards to your wife for me, Seto Kaiba."Kaiba launched himself onto the stage and sent a fist Seskera's way, fully intending to break something vital. Unfortunately, a magical barrier was already erected in preparation for the attack, and sent the CEO into a string of cursing that Bakura was certain to be heard even outside this enchanted cloud.Derik got to his feet, in time to see the ground quaking, and the dragon's power forming a sphere. When the shape reached the ground, stopping the force, it simply circled its creator, bringing specks of debris with it.Seskera let out a short chuckle. "Now, I unleash the ultimate power of chaos. Prepare to burn with the fires that granted me my power. I relinquish one thousand of my life points…" 

D-5400 S-5900

"…and unleash the ultimate fury. My dragon's ability known as…" The sorcerer set one hand, two fingers extended, before his face and whispered, "Saishyuu Saigo no Waza."

With a deafening roar, the monster unleashed all of the power within its body. Thermal, bioelectric, even the kinetic energy in the motion of its blood, none was retained in a growing hot white sphere of annihilation. Seskera simply watched the spectacle, knowing that even if the boy had enough points to survive, the attack would destroy everything. Shadi had the power to protect himself, but the child would not be so lucky. The ferocity of the explosion brought him back to his full attention, and the burn on his shoulder burned white hot, giving all it could to keep the force from bringing the sorcerer to atoms.

The explosion of light could be seen all throughout Domino. Everyone, to some extent, looked up and puzzled at what it was that had just happened.In an alleyway, a bound and gagged Mokuba Kaiba was only partially paying any attention to the five robed men who had kidnapped him, not having a clue what their constant muttering was about. All his thoughts were inward, trying to find a proper escape route. After a moment, he turned his head skyward, and was momentarily blinded when the flash came.As the sky cleared, all five of the robed men rubbed at their eyes, shaking off the bright spots. Once it was over, they turned to the sky, staring up at the Kaibacraft 7 and working out the meaning of what had just taken place.

And then, as one, the men threw their arms in the air and shouted, "_Yatta!_"**0000000**Three beds, side by side, were filled in the Kaibacraft 7's medical bay. The one on the left contained the comatose form of Ashford Clive; the one on the right, covered by a sheet, held the late Maximillian Pegasus. The middle bed, meanwhile, was where the medical staff had deposited Logos.Eyes wide, the catatonic man gave no hint other than his pulse and breathing that he wasn't a corpse. Not a single movement came from him, not a single twitch. His eyes stared mindlessly at the ceiling, not blinking even once.Then there came the bright flash, filling the medical bay fully. Logos didn't so much as twitch, as his mind was gone and couldn't register it.But a small smile crossed his lips nonetheless.

**0000000**

Ishizu bolted upright, as if nothing had happened. Her arm stung with the motion, pulling on the IV that was in her arm to prevent malnutrition while in her temporary coma. 

Even in the light of day, a beacon lit up the sky, showing through the window of her room. Unless a nuclear device had gone off (which was not a long stretch away from the truth), only a Shadow Game could produce that light. 

Even her husband's technology could not mimic that authenticity, though he would like to think so. Looking hard, Ishizu could spot a black mark in the distance, indicating that even a shadow cloud could be pierced… no, ripped apart by the blast. 

What the fate of those within was, though, was certain. Her necklace told her that. Once she was given clearance to leave this place, Ishizu was going back.

**0000000**

Seskera opened his eyes, adjusting out of the blinding light to scan his surroundings, even though he knew there would be nothing to see. The sorcerer dropped his guard as he saw the remains of his dragon. After expending its energy, the monster was now a large brittle shell of chalk white dust, which kept its recognizable shape for an instant before crumbling into nothingness. The black lightning had receded, and Seskera finally began to relax… until he realized a small figure still stood among the clearing dust.

"I admit that was impressive," complimented a powerful voice in the dark, "and if he had been alone, you might have been the winner of your sick little game." 

Across the field, Derik awkwardly patted himself down to make sure he was unhurt. He decided to ignore the slight orange of his own drying blood on his palm that was quickly darkening to maroon. 

On the side lines Yugi, Yami, and Marik each had their Millennium Items drawn. "You may control the rules of this Shadow Duel," Yugi drilled, "but those rules bind you as well as your opponent. By using that card, you gave us permission to even the odds by protecting both ourselves and your opponent." Yami nodded in agreement. "And now that we have that leverage, it would be very unwise to resurrect your dragon, lest you give us another chance to do much more then cast a spell of protection."

Throughout the turn of events, Seskera never let an emotion show, save for arrogant confidence. "Look at him," Seskera challenged, not even bothering to point. "This duel is wearing on his mind as well as his body. My cards can - and will - break him. Leverage or not, he is still _my_ opponent. Your combined powers mean nothing in a battle you are not fighting."

Every spectator looked at each other for a solution.

Derik could tell that he was right, he was not going to last another three turns under those kinds of blows. He looked out at the sidelines. "Please," he asked, looking to his father for help, "please help me..." 

Yugi's heart felt crushed between a vice, and he was left with the hopelessness of the situation. "Seskera!" he thundered. "I have an idea. I'll bet my Slifer the Sky Dragon on the duel's outcome. All I ask is some leniency against an opponent you care little about in the first place." 

All were silent. Even Seskera was taken aback at the savory offer now before him. 

Before an agreement was made, however, Marik interrupted. "No. If I know Seskera, I have something even more precious to him." Marik stowed his rod away before flashing another object of gold into view. "What do you think? A powerful rival and a primal fear crushed with one act... I wager the Winged Dragon of Ra!" 

"Deal," Seskera drooled, barely considering the ramifications. "If the boy wins, I claim the…" 

"The offer was extended by Marik," Bakura countered. "No double crosses or painful choices will be made." Marik nodded and made a silent oath to the shadows, sealing the contract in his very blood. 

Seskera cursed, but set his eyes on the prize. Derik was too battered already to put up a fight. He could win without his dragon. 

"Don't forget, though," Seskera then stated, sliding his card into the discard pile, "Every card on the field and in our hands was destroyed. Though that costs me my field, what are the odds you will draw a monster to attack me? And to add injury to insult, because five cards were incinerated, you lose fifteen hundred of your precious Life Points."

D-3900 S-5900

Derik slid his remarkably undamaged De-Fusion and Emblem of the Dragon Destroyer into the graveyard slot on his duel disk, and carefully placed a card from his deck between his thumb and first two fingers. His only comforting thought was that Seskera was topdecking, same as him.

"I set a monster in defense mode," Derik stated, "and end my turn." 

Seskera drew as well, and examined his own monster. _It may not defeat it,_ Seskera thought, _but if it can tell me what I'm fighting it won't matter. Besides, destroying it can only benefit me._ "I summon Pixie Knight in attack mode." (1300/200) The fairy witch giggled from the side-saddle position she took on her broom. "Whatever you have frantically set to defend you, my Pixie Knight will unveil its secrets."

The adorable monster took the initiative and winked, as she took a handful of dust in her palm and blew it hard across the field in a red and pink cloud. The hidden monster shimmered for a moment before a wailing warning siren blasted across the field, in sync with flashing red lights. (900/900) Derik grinned as the monster imploded, conjuring a vacuum across the arena. 

"My Cyber Jar," Derik clarified, as Pixie Knight was sucked into the void. "This monster's immense gravitational pull eradicates all monsters near, while drawing other things closer - the top five cards in our deck, to be precise. You may have wiped our hands clean, but now we both start fresh." 

Seskera glared across the field. "That depends on your own luck, boy. Hope for good cards, because I benefit from that card as much as you do." 

Both players drew their cards, Seskera all at once, Derik one at a time. No one on the sidelines took a breath as the tension mounted. 

Predictably, Seskera set his monsters on the plate first, leaving his surroundings to bring forth their physical form. "Now I summon… Element Magician! (1500/1200) Element Valkyrie! (1500/1200) Element Soldier! (1500/1200) And a fourth, hidden monster in defense mode completes the set. Your luck must be great indeed if you can combat three of my elemental creatures at once."

Derik looked at his own cards, four of which were not summonable by his Cyber Jar. Taking a deep breath, he looked back at his opponent. "Your monsters may be many in number, but their individual strength is only average. One monster may be all I need." 

"Then draw it, then, and face your fate," Seskera replied. "Remember, it is still my turn, and my three new beasts may soon continue their attack." 

Derik gathered all of his courage, as his supporters looked on in hope. Slowly, he turned the card to face himself. "I have only one monster to summon," he declared, as held breath was released from nearly every lung present. "I set it in defense mode. But remember what happened at your last assault. Your monsters can only be used against me if I have nothing defending me, and even then, they must be able to destroy it. Bring your assault if you are confident enough to try." 

Seskera gnashed his teeth, but knew the boy to be right. Still, the other card in his hand would let him gain the upper hand, if only he had the means to play it. "My turn ends, then. I must admit that I'm curious as to whether your confidence will allow you to attack me." 

"I have every intention of doing just that," Derik countered, "but first I require a sacrifice. I'm using my Skilled White Magician…" (1700/1900)

Seskera took slight comfort in the fact that he had not sent his own monsters to attack an enemy they could not have beaten. 

"…to summon Chaos Command Magician in attack mode," Derik finished. (2400/1900) 

The holy mage appeared kneeling with a determined expression before bursting and becoming reborn as a new, darker being, its jade armor glowing with chaotic might. 

"How does it feel, Seskera," Marik taunted from the sidelines, "to have the chaotic forces you control be used against you?" 

Seskera never took his eyes from the new threat of a monster. Derik and the chaos magician took similar stances, and even the determined expressions were the same. He didn't let the commentary go unanswered though. "You forget, that card was mine before this child robbed the organization of that powerful card." 

The sorcerer didn't shift his gaze, but shifted the target of his words, now goading his opponent into an assault. "Bring on your attack now," Seskera hissed. "All of my monsters are at the mercy of your new beast. The damage of its black magic will feel like scratching at an insect bite." He paused for a moment to ponder the thought. "Come to think of it, that's all any of you are to me. No more then bothersome fleas that need nothing more then a bath to get rid of, and you know that I wield the force of water, young Motoh. Now attack and see just how far into the darkness you can go!" 

Derik had finally had enough. No matter the intelligence of the situation, he was determined not to do anything his opponent told him out of spite alone. "Oh, will you just shut _up_? Chaos Command Magician, atta-" He then stopped to think. _Wait... what if he wants me to destroy that thing? Chaos Command Magician's ability protects it from targeted effects, but if it's something untargeted – like my Cyber Jar – then I'm in trouble._ "Cancel that," he said.

"Has the power of the shadows frightened you into paralysis, Derik?" Seskera said tauntingly.

"No, they haven't," Derik replied.

"Then prove it! Attack me already!"

The boy was about to, but once again he managed to contain his anger. "I don't need to. I set one card facedown and end my turn." He looked over the top of his three cards.

This is a dangerous game you're playing, Derik… both literally and figuratively. Seskera was obviously one who was not used to being disobeyed, especially since he still held the advantage at four monsters to one. The rage that appeared in the form of the tightening muscles at his neck confirmed that. The sorcerer held his newest draw at arm's length, attempting to be as threatening as possible. He quickly played his newly acquired Pot of Greed, barely even recognizing the play. Glancing at his new draws, he seemed overly pleased. "Now, the game can truly come to a climax, young Motoh. Once The Winged Dragon of Ra is mine, I can use the power of the Gods to pierce the Shadow Realm and bring the powers of darkness under my rule. I admit you have preformed admirably against each element in turn, but can you handle the combined forces of them all?" 

Derik was not looking forward to another mouthful of sand, scorching heat, or blazing fire. His scratches from the sand were now healed, but the rivulets of sweat still poured down his face, and his hair was untidy with sweat and dirt. 

Seskera set his card into his final monster zone, letting the gruesome form take shape. "Beings have used sacred rites to appease the forces of nature for centuries; rain dances are one example. But even one such as I cannot possibly learn them all. While you use a library, I find it much easier to get the information from the source, and I happen to have the authority on the subject right here. Don't bother to give him a hand, as he would have no use for it. Now cower before Manju of the Ten-Thousand Hands, in attack mode!" (1400/1200) 

The gargoyle-like being rose out of a putrid cloud of smoke, grinning as each of its multiple limbs swayed back and forth like a serpent. 

"I regret to inform you that this monster will not be here for very long…" Seskera said with sadness in his voice.

No one was complaining at that. The monster was absolutely hideous. 

"Instead I have a far more deadly monster in mind. By using the Doriado's Blessing ritual card I gained by summoning my creature, I can sacrifice Manju himself to unite all four elements of the ancient world and unleash their full potential before you!" 

Seskera's voice echoed throughout the shadows as a fierce wind wrapped itself around the field. Manju melted into a pool of foul slime. Seskera wore a maniacal grin; his eyes were wide open in anticipation. 

Only then did Derik, as well as the others, realize the pool was completely circular. 

The sludge bubbled and spun, blurring into neon circles on the ground. Different rings stopped in sequence, forming four different colored stars, circled by a ring of a corresponding color: first green, then yellow, then red, then blue. The resulting symbol erupted with a glittering cylinder of alternating colors, each blended perfectly. The light slowly dimmed as a small priestess appeared on her knees chanting a strange spell. Though her stature was small, her aura was felt by all present. (1200/1400) 

Derik was unimpressed. His Chaos Command Magician was still the biggest beast on the board. "She may be formidable, but her power is weak. All of your monsters will fall one by one." 

"Derik!" Yugi shouted from the sidelines. "Get rid of her quickly! Seskera is using her to power up all of his other monsters!" 

"Precisely," Seskera finished, as his sorceress began loaning her power to Seskera's other beasts. "As with my Element Doom, each of my other element monsters becomes stronger with each attribute represented on the field." Elements Magician, Soldier, and Valkyrie took on a confident and fierce expression with their new power. The Valkyrie even boosted her attack score by a considerable five hundred points. Derik was confused, but Seskera filled in the blanks effectively, however arrogantly he did so: "Did you not pay attention? Well, let me spell it out then, and listen clearly because I want to see the look on your face when I tell you. The mage you now see is called Elemental Mistress Doriado. Though weak as you call her, this creature can be a monster of wind, fire, earth, water, or her original representation of light." 

The implications hit home as Seskera's triad of elementally aligned beasts loomed ominously over the field. 

"And with the final card I lay facedown," Seskera took a pause to do so, "there is even more to contend with." Derik looked as Seskera bore deep into his eyes. "Attack if you dare, but that mage is your only real chance of survival. Once that thorn in my side is gone, you will be left with nothing." 

Derik's group huddled with matching expressions of utmost hate as Seskera once again turned his attention to them. "Now, my friends… can you not see why the shadows are destined to be mine? Every force upon this Earth already answers to my command. Two worlds will be one, and everything under the darkened skies will bow to my power." 

No laugh of pure madness followed the announcement. All was silent within the arena, leaving nothing to drown out Seskera's terrible threat, as it echoed across the shadows.

_Coming next chapter: Seskera has turned the duel to his advantage, and it only gets worse from here. Derik has to put all his faith in his cards, as they're the only things between the world and a nightmare of shadows. All comes down to the wire in Chapter 22, "Derik, World's Guardian"..._


	22. Derik, World's Guardian

"_Now! This is it! Now is the time to choose! Die, and be free of pain, or live, and fight your sorrow! Now is the time to shape your stories! Your fate is in your hands!"_

- Auron, Final Fantasy X

**Chapter 22: Derik Motoh: Part Two**

**World's Guardian**

Across Domino City, everyone could feel it, though only few knew what it meant. Muscles were tense. The air was beginning to carry a faint stench of decay. The Ammitites below huddled together as the final points were completely saturated with the stolen energy ripped from various duelists through the perverted technique of desecrating their favorite card, and with it violating a most sacred part of their spirits.

All that was needed now was the connection to be made, and the thin membrane between the two worlds would let each consume the other. From outside our solar system, the entire planet would be indistinguishable from the surrounding space, hidden behind the shroud of the ancient world where monsters still thrive. 

Somewhere, a battle had already begun within this place. A battle fought with ferocious beasts and guardian angels. A battle strewn with powerful spells and hidden surprises. A battle that could only be won by a child. And his energy was fading fast. Derik felt the rush of his heart in his ears as Seskera's dark prediction faded into the distance. He was behind in every way imaginable. He had fewer Life Points, less field presence, and less confidence then his opponent. Derik's only advantage was that he had a full hand whereas Seskera had nothing. He also had his Chaos Command Magician, which he didn't dare attack with, as it was his only protection against whatever Seskera had hidden. Drawing at once, Derik knew he had to stay on his feet.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Yugi asked his counterpart, seeing the fright in Derik's eyes. This was more then he bargained for, and he didn't have the endurance that anyone else present had.

"He'd better make it, Pharaoh," Marik interrupted. "My own soul is riding on the outcome. Just be glad I bailed you out."

"Why did you decide to help us?" Yami questioned, genuinely curious.

"I have lived a childhood without a father," Marik explained. "No one deserves that fate. Besides, I knew my former employee's ego would not let him refuse such an offer."

"Ego or not," Kaiba broke through, "look at the munchkin."

Yami reluctantly had to agree. "Seskera is the most accomplished shadow conjurer I have ever has the misfortune of meeting. Haven't you noticed? Each attack is more deadly then the last and it all is very real. That explosion earlier truly could have killed us all. If Derik is attacked directly…"

"The same goes in reverse," Bakura pointed out. "Does Derik have any recovery cards?" 

Within the argument, Kaiba's cell phone gave a blast, causing everyone not dueling to jump.

"That explosion must have pierced the cloud," Marik ventured.

Kaiba ignored him and tried to make out a garbled signal. "Mis…ba, sor…y the holog…gone," said a voice he recognized as his tech crew. "We… right away."

Kaiba took it in for a moment before be slowly scanned the floor. Dawning confirmation slowly overtook him as he saw something that made his blood stop in his veins. His hologram generators were fried crispy, in no way functioning, yet Seskera's monsters still hovered over the field. This was undeniable. At last, after so many years, Seto Kaiba found himself believing in magic. 

Derik's breathing was hard and his muscles were sore, but he still looked back at the confident expression of his opponent, flanked by four servants, and of course the constant threat of his facedown monster. Derik tried to calculate a counter-attack, and soon found just the crack in the defense he was looking for. "What a shame," he started, "that you are as weak of an opponent as you are."

Everyone was dumbstruck, Seskera most of all. 

Yugi, fearing for his child, called, "Derik, what are you doing?"

"It's simple," Derik continued. "Every card you have played so far only works best in a combination. Your Element monsters, your trap cards, everything has to have a precise set of circumstances to be useful to you. If fate doesn't give you the opportunity to do anything you are helpless."

"True," Marik remarked, "and how interesting that a man so far above the rest of the human race should use a strategy that is so dependent." 

"My powers are _limitless_!" Seskera roared.

"But your monsters are not." Derik finished for him. "Although combo attacks can be some of the most deadly strategies in the game, the more cards you use, the more breaking points there are. If Doriado was to be destroyed, your elemental monsters would be weaklings." 

It may have been a trick of light, but Doriado's defensive aura of rainbow colors seemed to grow more intense at that statement. 

Seskera fought to regain his ground. "But my facedown monster may not be so weak. And as long as you fear to attack it, it is unbeatable."

"Nothing is unbeatable, Seskera," Derik countered, "I activate Nobleman of Crossout!"

Seskera's teeth gnashed into a vile expression as the knight rose to his feet from within the card that contained him. With a swift maneuver, filled with duty and honor, the swordsman flipped his blade into a downward point, and ran his sword straight down into the heart of Seskera's hidden demon. Delivering a final, desperate spell, the nobleman spent his energy sealing the imp within whatever void lies beyond death, never to escape.

Hatred burned in Seskera's eyes at the sight of his strategy foiled.

"All right!" Yugi cheered. "His Night Assailant is gone, and because it was a Flip Effect monster, it takes any others Seskera had with it!" 

"That battle is yours," Seskera conceded, sliding the Night Assailant into his pocket as it was removed from the game. "But what exactly did you accomplish? You merely eradicated the weakest of my creatures, and my other cards can still draw from their power." 

Derik smiled for the first time this duel. "Then I'll have to do something about that I guess, and Graceful Charity might be able to help me." The familiar card worked its magic, providing Derik with fresh weapons to choose from. He looked blankly for a moment and checked the card once, twice, and a third time just to be sure. A mischievous arch of his eyebrow formed as he tossed his Waboku and Buster Blader to the graveyard.

Seskera waited silently, although not patiently. "If I had known it would take this long I would have kept another soul card around to pass the time. It would have been so satisfying to watch the famed Mrs. Ishizu Kaiba drop to the floor, with her husband without the power to do anything but weep like an infant over the one thing he could not control." He broke into a sinister chuckle. "Hell, get it on tape and the blackmail would fund me for years. Even if your pride wouldn't let you give in, the ruin of your company after a lifetime of hardship would be as good a way to pass the time as any."

Kaiba kept himself in check, as Derik tried to get Seskera's attention back on him.

"And who else, I wonder?" Seskera continued, thoroughly enjoying this. "Marik? Your brother? Your pretty… little… girl?"

Kaiba's rage sent a ripple across the field, and he seemed almost supernatural as he raced off. Seskera waited for the blow, knowing that if the rules were broken, Kaiba's soul would be forfeit to him.

"I'm sorry, Kaiba," Yugi said, more to himself then anyone, "But this is for your own good."

Both Yugi and his doppelganger flexed their powers, blasting the enraged parent in the small of the back. Wind leaving his lungs, Kaiba faded through the vapor of black magic.

**0000000**

Outside, Joey, Peter, Mako, and all of the other contestants not in a coma stood outside the cloud, on the badly charred deck of the blimp. Although it was forbidden, after the explosion all were curious at the happenings. When Kaiba came stumbling out of the fog, murmurs spread throughout the small crowd.

"Uh, Kaiba?" Joey asked dumbly. "Did we win?"

All was ignored as Seto Kaiba began battering the dark mass with his fists, which strangely appeared at other various points in the cloud, one resulting in Kaiba hitting his own face.

Exhausted, Kaiba collapsed back on the deck, tears staining his hardened face. "Damn you, Yugi Motoh," he cursed softly. Then, gathering air, he wailed into the wind. "_Damn you!_" The echo rivaled Seskera's.

**0000000**

"Well, that was fun," Seskera remarked.

"You're sick."

"I'm sick of waiting," Seskera snapped back at Derik. "Now kindly continue before I find another way to entertain myself."

Once again unsure, Derik tried to continue his confidence, but it was much shakier then before. "You remember Skilled Dark Magician, don't you?" A second of Derik's mages positioned himself in front of his master, almost eager to get into the fray. (1900/1700)

Seskera, however, was distinctly unimpressed. "Again? I seem to remember that mage meeting its end quite early on in our match. What new could you possibly have to show me?"

Bakura was just as confused. "Yugi, if Derik had some magic cards left I might see a plan, but he's played two already. Can he summon Dark Magician this turn?"

Yami was the one to respond. "He can if he does what I think he will." 

Seskera was obviously thinking the same thing. "You still need three magic cards to reveal your Dark Magician, and the chances of all three being magic cards are slim." _Not that it matters_, Seskera finished to himself.

"On the contrary," Derik answered, "I intend to use only one magic card… but I'm going to play it three times."

"Gather Your Mind," Seskera finished. "A useful trick, I admit, but don't insult my intelligence. Even I know it can only be played once per turn." 

"But this can," Derik stated, playing the card to reveal a colorful book with letters crawling on the pages as if they were alive.

Seskera was perplexed, but Yugi just smiled, as a gem on Derik's Magician flared to life.

"Toon Table of Contents," Derik explained. "I exchanged my Gather Your Mind cards for them before the match. This card searches for any card with the word 'Toon' in the title."

"Then what are you using it for?" Seskera asked, more annoyed and confused then angry. "You _have_ no Toon monsters."

"Who said I was searching for a monster?" Derik corrected. "The card I'm searching for… is itself!"

Seskera gaped as the deadly chain unfolded. Several laughing creatures formed the name of the declared card on a page of Derik's giant book. A second table was played, followed by a third, and soon all three stones on three Skilled Dark Magician's robe were burning bright. "I think I have another Dark Magician who wants a word with you," Derik taunted, "and I don't want to keep him waiting."

The gems flew up into the sky as the apprentice mage conjured a summoning circle. Each gem was absorbed as it fell from the sky, once, twice. On the third time, the student's robes burst apart, revealing Yugi's old Dark Magician striking the very pose depicted on the card, and he was not at all happy. Chaos Command Magician felt the same way, and both prepared for the charge.

Derik grinned. "Now that I have your, and more importantly your monsters's, attention, I'm attacking Doriado and your Valkyrie. That's two monsters down!" 

"Yes," Seskera countered in a fury, "yours! Reveal the elements' most versatile weapon, Fuh Rin Ka Zan!"

Doriado's expression did not change, but the rest of Seskera's monsters stepped out of the way, as four rotating pillars began to rotate around him, each with the ferocity of some natural disaster.

"What on Earth is that?" Marik shouted, held with a spellbinding fascination.

The pillars slowly revolved around Seskera, making the lack of constant view very unnerving. "Earth is only one thing you have to worry about," Seskera finished. "The tendrils from its vines steal two cards from your hand. The blessing of water will present two cards to me, like the ocean's gift of a pearl. The power of wind, like most wind-based cards, will blow all magic and traps into oblivion. But to me, fire is so much more fun."

The pillar of fire became a spiral, as the other forces dispersed. Seskera directed its force with the point of a finger, and the fire flared out in uncontrolled lashes, bolts, and spirals. Derik watched helpless as his monsters burned apart layer by layer. Burning skeletons crumbled to ashes within seconds, leaving the short time Derik had to watch the carnage the only bright spot in the situation. The heat died down, leaving Seskera untouched, while Derik wiped the soot from his eyes and uncomfortably tried to brush off another layer of sweat. True to the bargain, Derik was for the most part untouched. 

Seskera took interest in his opponent this time, and even a moment of amusement. "How terrible it must be for you. Just when you think you have the advantage, you come to realize that it was all for nothing. Even worse, your resources are now all depleted. You would think that you would have learned not to take me lightly after your little experience with my Windstorm. Instead, you sent an even greater force to their doom from an even more powerful trap. No matter how clever you may appear, you are just a mere child. Remember… if I win, it is not your soul that will be used. Forfeit and you lose nothing of your own. What do you think? It can all be over with two little words. What will they be?"

Marik definitely had two words for him, neither of which were "happy birthday."

Derik looked up with desperation, but unfailing determination. Silently, he slipped two cards into the correct slots in his disk and indeed responded with two words: "End turn." 

Seskera's trio of attacking monsters held their ground, Doriado strengthening them in the background. Obsessed with retrieving his slight loss of dignity, Seskera looked, and saw an enormous opportunity present itself.

"Here is a card that was quite popular in the old days," the sorcerer said, holding it up with its back to the crowd. "I even believe it was one of your favorites, Marik. True, after it was deemed too powerful, it underwent several changes, but since there was only one hundred copies made it makes it a true trophy at the hands of the Order of Ammit."

"Wait, that's crazy!" Yugi exclaimed.

"What does it mean, Yugi?" his spiritual partner asked with growing concern.

"Well, if that card is what I think it is," Yugi explained, "then Seskera is just giving himself a huge disadvantage, for a small benefit to him. There must be something else he has planned."

"Indeed," Seskera responded. "By sending all of my cards beyond my reach, I gain a hand of two." He flipped the card around to show a familiar picture of gold raining from the sky. "Card of Sanctity. You wanted to see a powerful card in its own right; I thought I would give you the chance." 

Seskera's monsters did not like this plan at all. Element Magician, Element Soldier, and Element Valkyrie each sent a vengeful look at their master before being sent through a void in the sky, where two cards glittering with prismatic colors dropped into Seskera's hand.

_Only destiny could have presented me with this,_ Seskera thought looking over his refreshed but meager hand. _When used in combination with my Screams From the Beyond next turn, I could grapple with an Egyptian God._ Triumphantly, Seskera threw his new draw onto his disk, the motion almost causing it to miss its mark. "Now burn with the tombkeeper, Motoh! I summon Gren Maju Da Eiza, with all its fury, in attack mode!"

Despite being a monster of fire, it was a portal of shadow that carried the beast onto the field. Whether the skeletal body of the monster was armor or bone, no one could be sure, but green sinew bound together a structure similar to Yugi's Summoned Archfiend, save that this one was the color of freshly fallen blood. As the shadows continuef to recede, devilish wings unwrapped themselves from an armored carapace, revealing the abdomen of a tarantula covered with the same scarlet plating. Instead of webbing, though, the body ended in a writhing dragon-like tail, the plates clinking like metal as it swung back and forth. A visor covered the monster's face, which would have stood eye to eye with Dark Magician: although everyone expected the eyes to light with an intense red light of their own, they remained dark and devoid of any sign of life or caring.

Bakura's jaw dropped. "What the devil…"

"Don't finish that, Bakura," Marik cut off. "Or we'll get another speech from him."

"I would think that you would prefer me talking to reaping the rewards of a victory so quickly," Seskera mused, somewhat flattered. "But for those of you unaware, I feel I must elaborate. 'Devil' can indeed be a fitting term. Each of the damned souls of my monsters grants him 400 points to his total."

"Personally, I'm not sure that 'him' is the right word for it," Derik countered, desperately trying to score points any way he could.

"Do as you like," Seskera thundered, "But the inescapable fact is that so far seven of my monsters have entered the void beyond death and in doing so my monster's attack points rise to a more then formidable total of twenty eight hundred." _Soon to be so much more,_ he added to himself. "Next turn, you learn how feeble you truly are, and the turn after that… well, Shadi won't be the only one who went down in flames."

Seskera's monster stood like a statue. Everyone would have thought it in defense mode if it were not for the clinking of its tail.

As Derik drew, he managed a smile, even in the face of the overwhelming odds. "Oh, this is going to be good."

Raising a curious eyebrow, Seskera's mouth curled into a thin line. "What is it you bother with now? There is no strategy you have used that I have not yet countered, so what false hope are you now presenting to us?" 

"Nothing, I just thought I would lighten the mood." The boy almost chuckled, as if he was picturing something amusing in his head. "I played three Toon Table of Contents cards before…" 

"Yes, and you summoned a Dark Magician with them," the Ammitite interrupted. "I do not have the short term memory of a goldfish."

"True, I did use two of them to search for each other. Weren't you wondering what I did with the third?" 

"Toons," Seskera half-coughed half-spat. "You mean to attack directly and hope that I can't stop you. Too bad you will have to wait an extra turn."

"Let me worry about that," Derik countered, "But first I activate the fourth Toon card I have, Toon World!" One of Derik's cards revealed itself with a comedic melody of carousel music.

D-2900 S-3300

Derik's life points took a dive, as did the book, bouncing as if made of rubber… off of Seskera's head… before opening in a cloud of smoke over the field.

Cartoon stars laughed around Seskera's head, before he grunted and blasted them apart with black magic. "If there is one thing I hate more then an overly-righteous opponent, it's humor at my expense."

"I'll keep that in mind," Derik added sarcastically, taking another card from his hand. "Now I activate Monster Reborn to revive my Royal Magic Library in defense mode!"

The bookshelves and keeper came back to the field, leaving Seskera very puzzled. "What a dolt… My Chaos Emperor Dragon would have been a much deadlier choice."

"If you can't use it, then neither can I," Derik countered, "but I'm not keeping this one around long anyway. I'm sacrificing my Library to summon the girl with the giggles, caster of comedy, sorceress of snickers herself, the Toon Dark Magician Girl!"

Seskera deadpanned, and even the audience was left lost for words after the lengthy introduction.

"I'd better tell Kaiba to tone down the PEGASUS program or something," Yugi groaned.

"That is, if you're still alive to tell him," Bakura supplied ominously.

The keeper of the library pulled out a tattered old book from the shelf. His eyes bugged out in surprise for only a moment as a delicate hand grabbed him by the collar, and pulled him, the ladder, and the entire shelf awkwardly into the pages. Soon the Toon herself stuck her head out and, taking a moment to squeeze her hips through the opening, leapt out and began spinning the book on her finger, perfectly balanced at the corner. "Hello!" she said, tossing the book in the air… whereupon it bounced off her head with a low "klonk!" (2600/1700)

Seskera had to groan again. "I. Hate. Toons."

Derik was giggling already. "Now as you were saying… uh, Girl?" Said spellcaster was lying on her stomach, reading a magazine and ogling at pictures of the Dark Magician like a girl at a slumber party. "Ugh!" Derik said to himself. "Well, if this works that is, she should be able to attack you directly on the turn I summon her. Doesn't that sound FUN?" 

The Toon's ear swelled ten times at the word before retracting like elastic with an audible snap. The girl hovered for a minute in thought (after suspending the magazine she had turned into a light bulb over her head) before she snapped her fingers in triumph. The now-lit light bulb was quickly turned into a pie, which she almost carelessly placed on the floor.

"What are you up to now?" Derik whined, but a mischievous glint in the animated spellcaster's eye told him to be patient. The Toon now snuck guiltily around Seskera.

The opponent in question was getting impatient as Derik. "Well, is she going to attack me or what?" Just then he felt a tiny tap over his shoulder. "What now?" As he turned, he ran face-first into a skull.

"Booga booga booga!" the skull yelled.

"Ahhh!"

Turning on a dime, Seskera broke into a run… and immediately tripped over the Toon Dark Magician Girl's staff hovering at his ankle level. With all the grace of a hippopotamus, and due to exact mathematic calculations, Seskera tripped face-first into the custard pie, the seemingly pointless location of which was now very obvious.

D-2900 S-3300 Yami stopped breathing, as he knew what the implications of this would be. Everyone else was almost rolling on the ground in laughter. Even the Toon Dark Magician Girl herself sprang off her skull mask before reaching elbow deep into it and pulling it inside out, where it turned back to her magician's cap with a snap… and then proceeded to double over on her back, hovering three feet in the air.

Seskera squinted through the mess to see the mocking faces and laughter ringing mercilessly in his ears. With almost no concentration, Seskera felt his scar tingle again, evaporating the dessert to nothing by the time he had gotten to his feet.

"You," Seskera started, seeing his opponent begin to lose his humor as the familiar ice in his voice turned into a fire of abhorrence. "You could have just left me well enough alone, but instead you seem to only throw stones in my way. I only hope you can manage not to choke when I force you to _eat_ your own deck… one bittersweet card at a time."

Derik indeed almost choked on that. He had known duelists to be upset by losing before, but this guy was getting dangerous. He only hoped that his protectors would step in when they were needed. Hoping he sounded braver then he felt, he returned the comment. "I think you're bluffing."

"No, child," Seskera replied, lightning crackling around him, "I can do all of that and more. For each humiliation you cause me I will pay back you and your family for generations to come, and make it _ten thousand times worse!_" 

All was silent. Not even an echo was there to respond.

Time froze for minutes, before Seskera, back to his unnatural calm state, nimbly picked up a card. "Now then," he said, and double-checked his card for a moment, "I am a man who knows how to take a joke. I mean, a pie in the face, classic humor, yes?"

Everyone answered with nervous snickers when Seskera's gaze met their eyes. Indistinguishable murmurs began. Only Yami remained silent and focused.

"Right? Right?" Seskera asked before his eyes and mouth twisted into a sadistic grin. "Well, how about this?" 

With a flourish, his facedown card lifted… and immediately everyone wished it hadn't.

The ground beneath Derik's feet cracked in a circle surrounding him. That was all he remembered before being lifted into the air.

On the ground, all eyes widened. "Oh, my God!"

"What on Earth?"

"Ra be merciful!"

"Seskera, you fiend!"

From the floor, it looked like a solidified white tornado had blocked everyone from view, but to Derik it was much different. The wind was actually the mistreated spirits of each and every one of Seskera's defeated cards. Derik heard nothing but the shrieks and wails of the ghosts, drowning even his own screams. Each spirit took their toll in some way, some bruising, others scratching, but Derik could only comprehend the pain his world had now become as he twisted higher into agony, unable to do more then feel.

After Derik was raised, the ghosts had done their share, and inflicted the same pain on the way down. The only time he wasn't supported was the landing, which may have been the least painful of the whole ordeal. He didn't even register that his body was not the only thing to have taken a beating.

D-1800 S-3300

"My, my," Seskera said, laying on the sarcasm with a trowel, "I'm sure that was painful. Next time, try a whoopee cushion and you might break your fall… instead of your neck." Turning to the others since his opponent wasn't doing much, Seskera presented his latest card. "The power you just witnessed was the Screams from the Beyond, a card that even through the tomb guardian off balance. By removing every card from my graveyard, I can inflict minimal but cumulative damage for each one. Each card makes the spell more damaging in more than one way. I only wish I could do it again."

"You might get to."

Seskera's eyes narrowed as he slowly turned to meet what he already knew he would find. Derik was not in good shape; in fact, he was leaning on the podium supporting his Duel Disk. If Kaiba were still present, he would surely have been ruled ineligible, but rules were always bent in a shadow game.

Derik winced as he moved his arm. Unexpectedly, the Toon Dark Magician Girl stuck a compress on his head and a thermometer in his mouth. "Thanks," he whispered, although it did nothing to make him feel better. "I'll definitely feel that in the morning, but my neck feels okay." 

Seskera crossed his arms in frustration, turning his thoughts inward. _What keeps this child moving? Even if his body is capable his mind should have been exhausted by now. What makes him able to resist this strain?_ "Still," Seskera continued, "removing my graveyard has done more then deal a considerable amount of damage. Four more monsters were sent to the abyss, increasing the attack power of my Gren Maju De Eiza to a titanic total of 4400 points." 

The only part of the monster to move was the tail, making it almost forgotten. A temporary aura of putrid violet was the only change in the monster.

"There are two costly prices to using Screams from the Beyond," Seskera continued. "The first is that the card itself is removed from the game after activation, and the second is the cost of my chance to attack. Still, I have a satisfactory tool to prevent a relapse of your last assault." 

Seskera slipped his next spell card into an open slot, and almost immediately the results were apparent. A blanket of pure, impenetrable darkness faded from the skies, making Derik's entire field invisible to the spectators.

"What is that?" Yugi asked around the circle of supporters. "I've never seen a magic card like this before." 

"I have," Bakura replied, "and so have you."

Derik, meanwhile, didn't notice a change, except in the lighting, but right now he didn't care about much more then his own fatigue. "Whatever you set now, I know I can destroy it."

"The only imminent destruction is your own," Seskera replied, acid in his tone. "The blackness that now surrounds you is caused by my Swords of Concealing Light, a newer variation on the old swords. While it may not last the full three turns of its predecessor, these deadly blades lock down your monsters in concealment for two, meaning the nasty possibility of a flip effect is taken care of. Your princess can no longer attack me, meaning she is my first prime target in my next turn. For now, you get one final chance to bid farewell to this world that is your home, and welcome the shadow world I will rule."

Derik rearranged into the most comfortable position he could get to on his knees, before drawing. "One chance?" he asked barely managing a single chuckle out of his lungs, "I've got two more right here." Derik flashed his Pot of Greed, and drew his next prospects, looking nervously at them. _I hate to waste my Toon Dark Magician Girl. Her direct attack would bring Seskera into the red. But in order for this to work, I need both cards, and I can't risk Seskera attacking this monster. I hope he can't summon anything, because if he summons a monster with 1800 attack points, I'm finished for sure._ Making up his mind, Derik set a single card into his magic-and-trap zone, before giving a weak wave to Seskera and collapsing on his elbows. 

"So, the offspring of a legend has been reduced to lying in the dirt in the midst of a true master of the shadows." The leader of the Order of Ammit shook his head. "You fought well, but I have had control from turn one."

"It only takes one card to change the tides of a duel," Derik threw out, his head swimming, his heart not in the moment anymore. He was almost too tired to care about the outcome, and he felt his eyes drooping.

"Then one card I shall draw," Seskera began. To everyone's relief, he didn't play it. "This isn't nearly as much fun once you have been broken. Hopefully, Miss Kaiba can at least keep me on my toes." 

Derik began to perk up. He remembered that small run-in at the restaurant. Something had been sparked. Whether it was respect, interest, or even friendship he couldn't be sure, but he wasn't about to let her go through what Peter and himself had already experienced. She wanted to duel him, and he her, and if there was one thing that got a man in trouble, it was not living up to a Kaiba's expectations. He snapped back to the present, just in time to register Seskera's newest decree.

The sorcerer pointed his finger into the blackness before commanding his nearly-forgotten monster: "Gren Maju Da Eiza, annihilate his magician girl with Temptation of the Deadlights."

The clanking of the monster's tail stopped in an instant, before giving way to a metallic lurch as the demon leaned back on its spidery legs. A bloodlike mist of aura materialized around the creature, turning into an ominous radiant light showing through every gap in its skeletal frame. Where it was brightest came from four crescent shaped slits in the monster's arachnid underbelly, holding Derik mesmerized, and even his Magician whose shape was forming in the darkness. The outline of Seskera's magical blades were seen, though their own magic kept them for the most part obscured.

"Derik, don't look at it! Get down!" Yami had seen it first, and he didn't want Derik to share the experience: the crimson helmet of Seskera's minion was splitting down the middle.

The warning snapped the boy back to reality, and he turned before the beast's true face was seen.

Derik's Toon let out a high shriek of terror, an emotion rarely shown by Toon monsters. The blast didn't come. Instead whatever soul that Toons possess was forcefully ripped from her animated body, without warning or preparation. The energy was sucked back into the source that generated it. Her scream died with her, but her body still froze with an expression that burned its way into everyone's mind. As the last tendrils vanished, they snapped tight, and like an unraveling thread, pulled her body forward, shattering it to triangles along the way.

When the attack was finished, everything was dark again, and the Gren Maju De Eiza settled back into its original pose, waiting for the next assault as it swept its tail back and forth across the ground.

Even Seskera was in awe when all was complete, and with a rare loss for words… which quickly turned into a twisted smile as he motioned for Derik to move.

The kid swallowed hard, and knew that he would still need a miracle to pull this off, but if luck was on his side, Seskera wouldn't have another nasty counter. "I draw…" 

Something about this moment made Yami more confident then he had been the entire duel so far. He wasn't sure why, but a good feeling was with him.

Derik continued, "And I activate Call of the Haunted, reviving my fallen Dark Magician."

This Seskera was unprepared for, and was one of the reasons he removed as many monsters as he could from his own graveyard. There was always that fear that a fallen monster could turn against him, become vengeful for him letting them be destroyed. Seskera feared what was beyond the grave, true, but what was really at his center was the thought of some vengeful stranger in the night taking his life from him.

The triad of gravestones rose, the floor cracking at their center and spewing up a foul violet smoke scented with the reek of decay. Vengeful-looking indeed, Yugi's old friend rose flawlessly from the floor without needing to twist or bend. His arms were crossed and his eyes were set on the person who had last destroyed him.

Shaken as Seskera was, the sound of his own monster brought him back to reality, however unorthodox that was at the moment. "Have you no recollection at all?" he said. "Twice that mage has been sent against me and twice it has fallen. Your family cards cannot help you achieve your goals - they can only aid me in mine."

"Third time lucky," Derik retorted, using some of his replenished energy to get to his feet, using the podium for support.

"We're with you," Yugi called. He knew it was corny-sounding, but to Derik it meant the world.

"I know. I'm using your original Dark Magician, Dad. I hope you don't mind a partner, though."

Getting the idea, Yugi beamed at his kid. "By all means, go for it."

"Thanks," Derik said as he winked, leaning heavily on the podium with his elbow. "I'm using another facedown card, Polymerization, to fuse Dark Magician and Goddess with the Third Eye into…"

The monsters were consumed by the vortex, and despite everyone's expectations, the monster was not what they had expected. The new swordsman was much smaller, but even more powerful.

"…my Dark Flare Knight." (2200/800) The black and scarlet warrior stood in a guard stance, but with all the determination of Yami in his past days. "And now I end my turn."

Everyone was hopeful, but Seskera brought that down rather quickly. "Do you think me a complete fool?" Everyone had an answer, but the dark man didn't wait to hear it. "I know of your knight's powers, but you seem to have made a slight error in arithmetic." He showed off his Life Point meter, currently registering 3300. "Even with the devastating power of your Mirage Knight, you would have nothing left protecting you, and I would still survive. So now I draw."

Seskera did, and his swords of darkness shattered the moment his card left the disk. Not caring, Seskera inspected his card and played it immediately. "I activate Card of Demise."

"Good thing that Kaiba isn't here," Bakura remarked.

"Do kindly shut up," Seskera snapped, "and let me draw. Five cards to be precise, although this card forces me to discard everything once five turns pass. Then I'll be back where I started," Seskera checked his hand. "But I think most of these will come of use. First is my Soul Absorption, increasing my life points by five hundred for every card removed. Next is my Graceful Charity, and having used it yourself, you know what that means."

Seskera's deck was in the single digits now from all of his drawing, but three cards from his newly replenished hand had sent his move into motion. "My discards are the two element monsters that have not been set upon you, Element Dragon and Element Saurus," he continued. "Now to bring the end upon you… I activate Soul Release, sending my Swords of Concealing Light, Card of Demise, Graceful Charity, Element Dragon, and Element Saurus to the void. In return, due to my Soul Absorption, I raise my Life Points back to 5800."

Blue life energy swam near Seskera, his own skin taking on a blue tinge as the aura replenished him.

D-1800 S-5800

That wasn't all though. Another aura was growing, as the presence of two more removed monsters reinforced Gren Maju to an even 5200, a score even Obelisk could not defeat. "Your knight can only prevent damage for a single turn, so Gren Maju De Eiza, open my path for victory again. And I don't believe another marvelous comeback is in your future. In years you will be hailed as he who led Seskera to victory, and humanity will thank you for it."

No one watched this time as the unholy being devoured the Dark Flare Knight - bearing one sight of that thing on the offense was enough - but they still felt the pulse that always accompanied death.

"Now," Seskera finished, "as to not lose my hand, I set one card facedown on the field, and end my turn."

Derik paused as Seskera sent his Heart of Clear Water to the graveyard. He drew, but couldn't do much. His Mirage Knight (2800/2000) was on the field by now, but Seskera's points were much too high to take down with that. "I set one card," he declared as he did so, "and I end my turn." 

"It will be the end of so much more then that," Seskera gloated, drawing his hand up to one again. "I have the perfect weapon against you now, and my Life Points are high enough to accomplish it. My facedown card has the power to bring back monsters even beyond the grave. I reveal Return from the Different Dimension!" 

The moment the card flipped, nothing seemed to happen, save for Seskera doubling over in what seemed a severe loss of strength. Then they shimmered into view: distortions in space walking forwards, their heads becoming solid from the top down, like paint being poured onto them. Derik recognized them immediately: Element Valkyrie (2000/1200), Element Saurus, (2000/1200), Element Dragon (2000/1200), and Elemental Mistress Doriado, the only one in defense mode.

The supporters froze. Only Yami remembered the final card Derik had on the field.

"Just to be sure, I set this as well," Seskera gloated, "But I don't see the point. I have assembled an attack force over any you have summoned this duel. It was almost worth the half-my-Life-Points cost."

D-1800 S-2900

Marik did a quick calculation and lost all hope. No matter what monster attacked Mirage Knight, Seskera would cling to life by a mere hundred points. It made no difference that Gren Maju De Eiza was now a slightly less powerful 3600 points strong. "Gren Maju, attack Mirage Knight now!"

Derik made no move, and slumped back to the floor as his monster struck back at the demon.

The clash of light and dark was surprisingly unspectacular, as both seemed to fizzle, with Seskera taking his fair share of damage. His Soul Absorption took effect, restoring little, but it was better then his pathetic total seconds before.

D-1800 S-600 

"Defiant to the last, young Motoh," Seskera said, "and this truly will be your last."

"But our deal…" Marik tried to interrupt.

"He will live. Whatever quality he has will be up to how much you can give him. Now prepare to enter destruction. _Attack!_"

All three monsters raced forward as one, but Derik let a smirk come from the side of his mouth, even though his eyes were closed. "Destroy this." 

Seskera's confidence twisted to fear and then to rage as he saw the final card Derik had set for him… his Mirror Force.

"It appears Derik learned from his mistakes," Yami chuckled. "You rely so much on combos you have forgotten that a single card can turn the duel. You led Derik into traps the whole time, and now you've run into one of his own against you. With all the destruction you have caused, all that you have achieved is your own defeat, Seskera" 

The dark sorcerer locked his eyes across the field, seeing his own reflection in the octagonal mirror set up by the deadly trap. At first he thought it would hold, but a large crack broke the barrier in half, and smaller cracks made Seskera's face, as well as his plans, shattered in front of everyone.

Derik, though exhausted, managed to sit upright to enjoy the show.

The shattered remains cut gashes across the elemental triad, though light shown from their skin instead of blood, and a wail as one was heard before each met their own fate.

Element Valkyrie's body melted away, and was consumed by a cloud of steam.

Element Dragon burst into a blaze the size of a bonfire before being extinguished like a candle.

Element Saurus liquefied into a molten sludge, imploding into oblivion. 

All that was left was Doriado on Seskera's front lines, but she would be of no use now. The peaceful maiden opened her eyes for the first time, shining with the infinite knowledge of the stars. She smiled at Derik, giving him her own congratulations, as her aura changed slightly.

The temporary magic of Seskera's trap ended along with his turn. Doriado quickly faded with a slight flash back to where she had been summoned from. Seskera was now in an impossible situation. His Luminous Spark would not even be useful as a bluff. 

Derik struggled to get to his feet, and made what became the final draw of the game.

"The elements have certainly claimed destinies, Seskera," Marik pointed out, not missing the opportunity, "yours. Now take your fire and wind and get all of your hot air out of this cloud so everyone can see this. I daresay Kaiba is pounding on the walls to have another crack at you." 

Seskera turned in an instant. "True, for the boy was much more cunning then I had realized. And you, Marik… well, it seems that fate has spared you for the moment, but fate will bring the downfall of each of you in time. When and how I am patient enough to discover, but the shadows will come to crown me as their king. It will happen, Marik, and when it does, all of you will consent to lick my floors clean just for that chance to taste fresh air." 

"But for now," Derik cut in, having summoned Breaker in attack mode (1900/1600), "get out of my arena!"

Despite the tense duel, the finishing blow was rather anti-climactic. Seskera just stood upright with all of the dignity he had left, and took the blow with his eyes closed, his smug expression never leaving his lips. Breaker merely charged and swung an elegant stroke of his spell sword across Seskera's right shoulder, depleting his Life Points to nothing.

D-1800 S-0000

**0000000**

Outside, Kaiba had already made several attempts to rejoin the group, with increasingly violent results. The other contestants had forgotten their curiosity about the duel, and had either left to get out of Kaiba's way, or stayed to witness the entertainment of him throwing a fit.

In Crystal's case, Mako had sent her downstairs to avoid her picking up Kaiba's colorful vocabulary. Said parent muttered, "Wow, he's as mad as a…"

"Let me guess," Joey interrupted. "Harpooned whale? Piranha without a carcass? Eel with its tail stepped on?" 

"Actually, I was just going to say hornet."

Joey stared for a moment.

"What?" Mako finally answered.

"I just don't remember you ever completing a sentence without involving the ocean."

Mako shifted uncomfortably. "If you want, I can…"

"Hornet's fine," Joey finished quickly.

The tension was cut nicely by the sudden dispassion of the cloud into a black fog, and finally down to a slight mist. As expected, Kaiba sent a right hook at Yugi's jaw as soon as he was within range… and promptly lost his balance, seeing as Yami's spectral form had no meat to connect with.

Bakura quickly extended his arm to help him, but this time no one laughed. They were too busy looking for what Seskera was to do next.

To everyone's amazement, the Ammitite stretched out his arms. "The boy was a surprise, but for those who wish to lay a hand on me, I have something to ask." He strode over to Derik, now in Yugi's arms in an embrace of congratulations as well as protection. Bending to his level, Seskera looked Derik in the eye. "Well, young Motoh, you have claimed victory against me in a Shadow Game. Now as per the rules…what will you do now? What Punishment Game have you chosen specifically to inflict upon me, and make me writhe in my own personal agony for an as yet undetermined amount of time, in an attempt to free me of the so-called evil in my heart? You have beaten me… so what is it?"

Derik leaned into his father, baffled.

The Millennium Item bearers present were disgusted. Not only did Derik have no clue as to what Seskera was talking about, but he had no power with which to carry it out. They could not interfere either, as they had not beaten Seskera in a challenge themselves, though any power they possessed may not have been enough to do justice to the man before them.

"No?" Seskera asked softly in mock surprise. "Well then, I shall be seeing you gentlemen later. I must return to my quarters for now... I have some phone calls to make."

Before the head of the Order could move too far, however, two men in black suits grabbed his arms. Seto Kaiba spoke up: "Actually, you'll have to wait for a chance to return to quarters. Right now, since you violated tournament rules, you have an appointment in the brig."

"Drat," was all Seskera said as he was led away.

As Seskera left down the stairs, everyone went over to congratulate a very visibly worn-out Derik. "What should we do about him?" Marik asked, head-tilting to the open door.

"Let Mr. Kaiba handle it," Derik said weakly, "It's his tournament anyway."

Kaiba grinned at this, and quietly sneaked out the door, cracking his knuckles as he exited.

The crowd around the young Motoh split suddenly, and it took him a moment to figure out why. Isis had managed her way onto the deck, and she was not impressed with what she saw.

"Oh, boy," the girl said. "Think you can see well enough to put a card in straight?"

Derik had to smile. "You know, of all of my opponents in this tournament, you may be the craziest yet." 

Isis's eyes narrowed. "Just be ready when it's time for our match. Don't keep me waiting. I certainly hope you're a bigger challenge then your friend."

The air thickened, and electricity seemed to connect the duelists' eyes.

"Don't be a disappointment," Isis reiterated.

"Yeah, I'm sure you don't get that much. Everything you want on a silver platter from Daddy, I'm sure it's rough."

Isis was silent, but her stance gave everything away. She was confident, she was extending a challenge, and she was ready to hold nothing back… and if Seto Kaiba were still present, he would not have been prouder of her. 

**0000000**

Seskera was not a fan of irony. He hated coincidence, and grew irritated when things "meshed".Which explained his anger at being confined in the same cell that had once held Odion.After a few moments of just staring at the wall, the head of the Order shook one sleeve. A small cell phone, which had handled the earlier explosion quite well, slipped out. He flipped it open and hit the first number on the speed dial.

"Yes?" he said when the other end answered. "Listen closely… keep everyone at their stations. This will take longer than planned, but if anyone abandons their post I will bleed them dry. And keep a grip on the younger one; if this fails, we will need the bargaining chip. Understood? Now relay that to the other four points, and in Ra's name don't screw this up."

Just as Seskera hung up, he heard the door open. Turning, he saw Seto Kaiba come in. "Have you decided on my punishment, or are you just here to gloat?" he asked.At first, the CEO said nothing. Instead, he pulled a chair up to the cell and sat down."What's with your silence?" Seskera finally said, his nerves frayed. "You were full of words during my duel with Yugi's boy."Again, Kaiba didn't say a word. He merely looked into Seskera's eyes.The head of the Order of Ammit snapped. "Did you come here to irritate me or to pass sentence?!?"Finally, reaching into his jacket, Kaiba took out a set of gold scales. Carved into the centerpiece of the scales was a gold eye, which glowed as it hit the light.A sudden, deep fear grabbed Seskera around the base of the heart. "T-Those can't be...""The Millennium Scales," Kaiba finished the sentence. "Our mutual friend Shadi handed them to me before the finals started. Until today, I never believed they had any real power..." A smirk crossed his face. "But after seeing your duel with Motoh, my disbelief has vanished. It's time to see what they can do."

The look on Seskera's face wavered between curiosity and fright.Setting the scales on the ground, Kaiba held up his hand. A feather appeared in it, and he set it on one side of the scales. "The empty side shall represent your heart," he then said. "I will ask three questions, and you are to speak only the truth. Any lies shall expose the weight of your evil.""I know how this works!" the Ammitite snapped. "I used to work for Marik, after all!""Then let's begin," said Seto Kaiba.

The room grew unnaturally dark.Kaiba asked the first question: "You were trying to destroy the barriers between this world and the Shadow Realm. Did you always assume you would be spared from the destruction?"

"Always," Seskera answered without a moment's hesitation.

Suddenly, the scale tilted, the feather side moving up. _But that was the truth!_ Seskera thought."In order to destroy the barriers, you harvested living souls through the powers of Set," Kaiba continued. "Did you ever feel pity or sadness for those whose souls you stripped from them?""Never," Seskera answered.Again the scale lurched, the empty side lowering further. The Ammitite began to sweat. _Damn it! The scale's seeing right through me!_A smile broke Seto Kaiba's visage, but vanished quickly. "The last question," he said. "You controlled powers so dangerous as to be beyond description in your quest to send the world into the shadows. Tell me... At any moment did you fear the powers you were toying with?"Tearing his gaze away from the Millennium Scales, Seskera tried to regain his cool. He finally took a deep breath and said, "Not at all."

The empty side of the scales hit the floor.

"Curse that damned measuring device!" Seskera yelled, black energy suddenly surrounding his hands. "And curse you, Seto Kaiba!" He chanted in Hieratic, his words full of bile, and launched a massive bolt of energy at the head of Kaibacorp.

The energy dissipated harmlessly, never even touching its target. "You forget," Kaiba said, "that I am the one in control here. You lost a Shadow Game, and your power means nothing now. And now you have lost this trial as well."

Seskera moved back in a rush, pressing himself against the wall.In one smooth motion, Kaiba retrieved the scales from the floor and stood up, holding the Millennium Item before him. Somehow, he seemed infinitely older than before. "Seskera," he said in a solemn tone, "you have lost this Shadow Game, and you must now pay the penalty. I shall banish you into the darkness you sought to unleash..."It was as if Seskera's heart had plummeted to his feet. "No!" he yelled. "This isn't my destiny!""Destiny is what you make of it."

"May the Egyptian Gods damn you, Seto Kaiba!"

"Many have," the CEO said. And then he thrust the Millennium Scales forward, the eye upon it shining with a brilliant light. "Penalty Game! Shadow Wanderer!"

The room filled with a flash of unearthly light, and when it cleared, Seskera was gone from this world. There was nothing left behind.

Seto Kaiba looked at the scales he was holding. "Showy... but impressive." He smiled to himself.

_Coming next chapter: The main cast needs a bit of a breather, so we're going to leave the blimp for now. The Battle City Finals, barring technical difficulties, are being shown on international television… so who's watching it? We catch up with some of those who dueled and lost, and answer the question "Where are they now?" for some more characters from the original work. That's coming in the next chapter, Chapter 23, "Millennium Intermission"!_


	23. Millenium Intermission

"_Give me a stock clerk with a goal and I'll give you a man who will make history. Give me a man with no goals and I'll give you a stock clerk."_

- J. C. Penny

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE: MILLENNIUM INTERMISSION**

"Our apologies for that last one, fans! We're still getting the cameras repaired – something shorted out both every camera on the Kaibacraft 7 _and_ the hologram generators simultaneously! While we're setting up for the Battle City Final Round, here's a quick recap of how the previous rounds went…

"In the Quarter Finals, it was the march of the bookie's favorites. Peter Wheeler took down Crystal Tsunami; Derik Motoh, to no one's surprise, defeated Logos; Isis Kaiba, even less surprisingly, triumphed over Ashford Clive; and although we didn't manage to get footage of it, we understand that Seskera defeated Shadi… whoever they are; we're still trying to get details as to those two.

"In the first semi-final match, Peter Wheeler dueled Isis Kaiba to a draw, surprising everyone! After deliberation by Seto Kaiba himself, Isis was declared the winner by Life Point count.

"The second semi-final match took place between Derik Motoh and the mysterious Seskera. To be honest, we aren't sure what happened ourselves, as not only did something fog up our cameras, but then something else shorted them all out! However, we were told after the duel was over that Derik Motoh defeated Seskera. We'll bring you more details as they arrive.

"Either way, that means that the final duel of the 13th Annual Battle City Finals will be Isis Kaiba versus Derik Motoh! To be honest, we don't think anyone's surprised that was the outcome. After all, their fathers were the two greatest duelists of their day!

"We'll keep you up to date on the Battle City Finals as news comes, so stay tuned to this station!"

**0000000**

As the radio switched to commercials, the man known as Rex Raptor (he'd always found his name embarrassing, but was too attached to change it) leaned against the wall next to the bar of the Black Dream club, located at the edge of downtown Domino. The club was in its quiet stage this evening, the major rush of the night still building up.

Fifteen years and a great deal of time spent attacking punching bags at the local gym had teamed up to make Rex a very muscular man. He'd abandoned the knit cap of his youth, and thus his brown-and-gray hair (his hair was that way from birth) swept over his exposed biceps. He favored a green t-shirt and khaki pants; it was his favorite color combination, after all, and he'd seen no need to change what worked.

Out of the color of his eye, Rex noted a man with a brown afro and blue jacket hassling the bartender – said bartender took a lot of hassling, what with his bald head, facial piercings and blank stare, but he didn't deserve it. "Settle down or we settle this outside!" he yelled to the afro-wearing man.

The man in question quickly sat down and shut up. Nobody fought with the bouncer at the Black Dream.

Rex let out a sigh. Getting into boxing wasn't nearly as easy as "Tomorrow's Joe" had made it look when he was a kid.

The club's door opened, and someone walked in. Every eye in the club turned to the newcomer, and after a moment of confusion, every eye stayed there.

Taking a deep breath, the bouncer exhaled slowly, muttering to the newcomer, "I told you not to come here, Espa…"

"Why is that?" the newcomer, identified as Espa Roba, answered. "Because I steal your title of handsomest man in the club?"

Over the course of fifteen years, Espa Roba's taste in clothing had become very… unusual was the only word that worked. He wore a floor-length, purple velvet coat with light purple faux fur on the collar, cuffs and hem; underneath it he wore an immaculate white button-down shirt and black silk pants. His hair style hadn't changed since his youth; it still dangled around his neck.

"You know why I tell you not to come here," Rex said quietly, moving closer to the door so he could keep his words quiet enough for the rest of the club not to hear. "They… don't appreciate your presence."

Espa chuckled softly, one hand hiding his mouth. "Oh, I'm well aware this is one of those places… But given your hours and my time with my brothers, this is one of the few times I get to see you. It's rather sad…"

Biting his lip, Rex whispered, "Not so loud!"

"Do you find having me around to be awkward?" Espa looked almost hurt.

In an instant, Rex wished he could take that back. "It's not that… I just don't trust the people here. I never trust anyone with alcohol around you."

"Ah…" Espa smiled at that point. "You're still open on Saturday, correct?"

Rex nodded, and then asked, "How's scamming the tourists going for you?"

At that, Espa laughed outright. "Doesn't it ever occur to them that just because they're in Japan doesn't mean that they can trust psychics any more than at home? I never thought I'd make a career out of the psychic bit, but what do you know?"

For a moment, Rex laughed with him, and then said, "So, how're your brothers anyway?"

"They're all doing well in school, thankfully," Espa answered, breathing a sigh of relief. "I'm not sure what I'd do if one of them flunked out."

Rex sighed as well. "I suppose that's all we could hope for…" He then moved to the bartender and whispered, "Put this one on my account."

The bartender shrugged and took out a well-used notepad. He moved to the line labeled "Rex Raptor"… and then to the secret line he kept under it for "Espa Roba, on Rex's tab". He'd figured them out long ago.

**0000000**

Elsewhere in Domino, five men with silver eye pins on their jackets were in a frenzy of activity. One of them had started a fire in a trash bin, and they were tossing key documents into it at a furious clip.

"Letter from Seskera detailing Stage 2," one man said, scanning a document. Two of the men were flipping through the paperwork from a third man's briefcase, while a fourth judged their importance.

"Burn!" said the one who'd started the fire. Each time he said this, the man reading off the documents would flick them into the flames.

"Memo from Group 3 telling us to speed it up," read the other man.

"Burn!"

"Copy of key identifying features of the Motoh boy…"

"Burn!"

"Exact diagram of the life-energy gathering point…"

"Burn!"

"Masada's unfinished screenplay…"

"Save that!" yelled Masada, the briefcase owner who was feeding them documents.

"Our expense account…"

"Burn, stir the ashes, and burn any unburnt paper!"

As the four Order of Ammit members took care of business, the fifth was standing guard over the sixth person in the alleyway – the bound form of Mokuba Kaiba, who'd stumbled on them at random and was now being held hostage.

"So, what's the plan concerning me now?" Mokuba asked, not bothering to struggle.

Kicking the prisoner in the ribs, the Ammitite answered, "Our orders were to hold onto you as a bargaining chip. Losing contact with the boss doesn't change that. Consider yourself property until further notice."

Masada closed his briefcase, and then shut his eyes, thinking for a moment. He then said, "You know, we have Kaiba's brother here… and everyone knows Kaiba values family above all things."

"Yeah?" said the one extinguishing the fire.

"Don't be so dense. If we can't get the boss back, we can hold Mokuba Kaiba for ransom!"

There was a pause, as the other four took in that idea. And then, as one, all five of the Ammitites grinned. "We could be millionaires without even trying," said the one standing guard.

"Well, not without trying, but…" Masada glanced to the radio by the guard's foot. "Kick the radio this way, will you? The Battle City Finals should be back soon."

Pouring water into the trash bin, the extinguisher Ammitite stirred the ashes, saying as he did so, "And we're listening to them… why?"

Masada sighed. "Because until they're over and Kaiba's back home, trying to ransom his little brother won't work so well, will it?"

"Good point."

After a few minutes of toying with the dials, Masada nodded. "There we go. Now let's see…"

As the members of the Order (except his guard) gathered around the radio, Mokuba inched towards it himself. _I wonder how little Isis is doing,_ he thought. _If she's as good as she was last time I visited, the Battle City Finals are in the bag…_

**0000000**

In a small house on the outskirts of Domino, one girl was trying to concentrate on the TV. This was harder than one would think, as all but one of her sisters was in the same room with her.

Normally this would not be a problem, but Amai Cardiac had five sisters, four of which were younger than she was. All four of her younger sisters were currently making life very unpleasant through sheer volume.

Finally, she set down the manga she was reading and yelled, "_Quiet!_"

There was silence for a moment, and then all four of Amai's sisters leapt over the back of the couch and attacked her.

_This is exactly why I entered the Battle City Tournament in the first place,_ she thought as she shook off her younger siblings. _This place is like an insane asylum! I love you, Mom and Dad, but did you have to have six kids?!? Entering the Tournament was the only way to get out of the house!_

_Of course, then I ran into Derik Motoh… and he wiped the floor with me. I must've lost my head for a second if I thought I could beat the son of the King of Games! Either way, that was it for my time in the tournament… and now I'm back in this zoo._

"Get off me!" she yelled, throwing her little sisters aside. "The commercials are almost over!" The sisters scampered away, and she pulled herself back onto the couch.

_You'd better win this tournament, Derik,_ she thought as she picked up her manga again. _I don't want to think the guy who sent me back to this madhouse was just lucky!_

**0000000**

Across town, in a cheap apartment, an overfed man in comfortable clothing kicked a pile of garbage out of his way and settled into an easy chair, bowl of popcorn under one arm. A Duel Disk was propped against a lamp, the only light in the living room, and it looked out of place amid the messy surroundings.

_Huh,_ Kirby Morimoto thought. _Maybe Isis was right in calling me a joke of a duelist… everyone at the card shop took turns kicking my rear._

_But I was never really a duelist to begin with. I spent my entire life training to be a chef – I spent five years training at Taikan-so, and I was all set to be the head chef at a major restaurant in Kyoto… and then the recession shut it down before I could even get there. I got stuck working at a fast food joint to cover my bills._

He sighed. _When that one duelist left his Disk behind, I thought it was a chance to get myself back on the map – of course, I ran into Isis Kaiba right after that, so I guess it wasn't meant to happen. I'll have to find some other way to jumpstart my career._

Kirby moved back in the chair, picked up the remote, and flipped to the commercials before the final round. "I don't want to think some little punk can beat the girl who took me down," he muttered, "so take him out, Isis!"

**0000000**

In another apartment near the center of town, two young men sat on the same couch, a bottle of sake in the space between them. Neither looked particularly happy.

One of the two, identifiable by his spiky black hair, was Musashi Mitserugi, regional champion. The other, his long red ponytail dangling over one shoulder and cane-lighter at his side, was Dante Caldera.

Both had just had their enjoyment of the Battle City Finals substantially quashed, and for that reason were passing a bottle of sake between them.

"Should we root for someone?" Musashi said before taking a swig.

"Why should we?" Dante said, taking the sake back and taking his own swig. "The kid who beat us is out of the running now."

Retrieving the bottle, Musashi took another swig. "It'll give us some motivation to keep watching if we root for different people." He handed the bottle back.

Dante took another drink out of it and shrugged. "I guess you've got a point. Having something to fight over might help. So who roots for whom?"

"I'll root for Isis," Musashi said, taking the sake back and drinking from it. "You support Derik."

Dante snorted, flipping a cigarette out of his pack and lighting it on the top of his cane. "Why do I have to support the brat?" he asked, taking a drag off of his cigarette before retrieving the sake bottle.

"Because I don't want to."

"That's not exactly fair, man," Dante complained, handing over the sake.

Emptying the bottle, Musashi threw it towards the garbage can. "All right. Which of us lost to Peter by the most Life Points?"

"I lost by 2700. You?"

Musashi paused, and then cursed. "6300. Fine. You can root for Isis."

"Good." Dante grinned. "We got any more sake?"

"I'll go check."

**0000000**

The Battle City Finals were on world-wide broadcast, and so not all of its viewers were in Japan. One household in particular was in California, U.S.A.

In the fifteen years since Yugi Motoh and his friends had had their adventures, Duke Devlin had changed his appearance a certain amount – after all, a chief executive officer needs to look dignified, even one of a company such as Industrial Illusions. For that reason, the wild hair spikes were gone, replaced with a more swept-back look; his choice of clothing had also changed and was more in the way of casual suits rather than "my closet just exploded".

He still had the black "tear droplets" under each eye, however. He didn't have a choice – they were the combination of a childhood accident and a subsequent tattoo to hide the scarring.

Sitting next to him on the living room couch was his wife, Serenity. Fifteen years hadn't altered her appearance much, although she was slightly more… rounded… than before. The reason for that was sitting on the couch next to her: little Matthew, who had just turned three years old the previous month. He had his father's hair and his mother's eyes, and at the moment he had dozed off against his mother's side.

"How can he fall asleep like that?" Duke said, mussing up his son's hair.

Serenity giggled, looking down at the little boy. "I guess he must be too excited over the Finals," she said, hugging him to her. "He wore himself out."

"I guess that means he doesn't take after his uncle. Joey always had enough energy to last several days straight if we'd let him."

Serenity paused for a moment, her expression turning faintly unhappy. "Speaking of Joey," she finally said, "I was thinking… could we visit him one of these days?"

"Really?" Duke said, surprise evident in his voice. "After how he acted at the wedding, I thought you wanted nothing to do with him…"

"That was nine years ago, Duke. Our family shouldn't be split like this…" She then smiled shyly, looking down to Matthew again. "Besides, I don't want this little guy to grow up not knowing about the rest of his family."

Closing his eyes for a moment, Duke thought silently and then opened his eyes again, smiling wide. "You know, I just remembered something – I was talking to one of our suppliers in the Domino area, and I happened to ask about Joey. It seems he and Mai just had a little girl about a week ago…"

All of a sudden, Duke Devlin was on the floor, pulled off the couch by Serenity and yanked up to her face. "Then we _have_ to go to Domino!" she said, looking as happy as he'd ever seen her. "It's the perfect reason to bring the family back together!"

"All right, all right…" he said, breaking out of her grip and returning to his seat. "I'll arrange the trip the first chance I get…"

Matthew blinked a couple of times, and then yawned, sitting up. "What're you talking about, mommy?" he asked.

Serenity blushed. "We'll talk about it later, honey."

**0000000**

The commercial breaks finally came to an end, and the Battle City Finals were set to begin.

But there was one figure, watching from afar, who had little interest in how it would turn out. He had other concerns.

For one, he was trapped in a column of shadows, and could not escape. Only another force could get him out, and none of the ones in this world would aid him. They all knew who he was.

Suddenly, the column shattered. The figure, confused beyond reason as to why anyone would aid him after all this time, emerged from where it had stood.

His rescuer then came into view. "Are you who I think you are?"

"Who do you think I am?"

"I think you are exactly who I need to complete my goal."

"And what is your goal?"

The two conversed for some time.

"Your goal… is quite worthy. I shall assist you," the figure finally said.

Both of the men then began to laugh…

_Coming next chapter: It's the final duel of the Battle City Finals. On one side: the daughter of Seto Kaiba, a girl with the power of light and the might of the Blue-Eyes White Dragons. On the other side: the son of Yugi Motoh, a boy who wields the secrets of magic and the strength of the Dark Magician. History travels in circles, but will it repeat itself? Find out in "The Cycle Renewed: Isis vs. Derik"!_


	24. The Cycle Renewed: Derik vs Isis

_"Fate is what happens to you when your luck runs out."_

- Michael Garret Marino

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR: THE CYCLE RENEWED: ISIS VS. DERIK**

Weight felt as if it had been lifted off of the entire vessel, now preparing for its final approach, ready to land the instant the final duel concluded. Seskera and everything he intended was now little more then a memory. Not that it mattered to Kaiba, who was the last to arrive at the final arena. It didn't matter in the least that the technology up top was destroyed. The finals were never intended to be held up there anyway. As the doors opened, the kids were fine, although Yugi and Joey were extremely nervous. "What is the mutt doing here?" Kaiba asked, more for personal amusement then anything else. "What are you talking about, techno-brain? I'm here to make sure that bogus call you made in the semis is all for nothing, and that kid of yours goes down!""That and the fact that he wouldn't stop giving the security guard a noogie until he let him in the door," Derik explained, in a bored tone. 

As Kaiba looked at him, Joey's complexion didn't lighten a shade. The look of Tristan's hair was worth it either way. Kaiba couldn't hide a smirk. "Whatever," he responded. "Let's get down to business…" The CEO flipped a nearby switch, and the lighting changed to focus on two familiar looking gadgets."VR pods?" Derik exclaimed. "Since when do the finals take place in these things?" "Since I've upgraded the system to scan and randomize an entire deck instead of one card at a time," Kaiba replied smugly. "But don't think you're out of sight and out of mind. The monitor will show us all your progress. Also, there will be one more little twist…" Kaiba held up what looked like a small deck of only Magic Cards before slipping them one by one into a disk-like reader connected to a the computer, where it began spinning and stopping at random intervals. "I call this little stroke of genius a Field Spin Match. Every Field Magic card known in the game of Duel Monsters is entered, and will randomly be selected as your arena throughout the match, leaving you with very interesting results. Play Field Magic Cards yourself, if you like, but I warn you they may not last long." Derik was considering this, but decided not to worry. His bigger variety of monsters would probably help him more then Isis.

Apparently Joey disagreed. "Wait a minute! How do I know that you don't have it set to give Isis the only fair shot?""I'll just have to find out the hard way," Derik replied, inserting his deck into the slot designed for it. The pods faced each other, and so the two duelists' gazes locked until they both uttered the same challenge, the perfect one for the moment… _**"DUEL!"** _D-8000 / I-8000

The cry in unison had obviously set something in motion with the system, because immediately the landscape around both contenders began to shimmer. Isis and Derik didn't notice at first. They were both staring threateningly into the other's eyes.

Once everything cleared, though, the two finalists stood on two ledges facing each other at either end of a molten lava pool. Four red-hot chains hung into the crater, supporting a large metal platform in the center, hanging perilously over the liquid rock. Smoke stung their eyes, and both looked up, searching for fresh air, only to find a small vent in the rock that surrounded them opening to the blue sky. 

**0000000 **Kaiba observed the wheel he had been adjusting earlier, and looked at the random card that had been selected. "Molten Destruction. I trust, Wheeler, that puts your suspicious mind at ease?" the CEO said.Joey shrank back and began grumbling to himself. "At least Isis doesn't have an advantage," Yugi said to the hovering image of his partner.

Yami mentally disagreed: "Don't be so sure, Yugi. Remember our journeys to the virtual world. Those fields can change much more then the statistics of summoned monsters. Derik still hasn't recovered from his Shadow Duel, and this may take an even greater toll on him then the enhancers did…" "I knew daddy just wanted to help his little girl!" Joey accused, getting his confidence back. "What do you have to say against that?"Kaiba just brushed off the comment with a shrug. "It's not my fault. If he can't handle it, I _can_ stop the match right now…"Right then Joey had never rooted for anyone harder. The look on Kaiba's face if Derik were to pull through on this would be worth more to him now then three Blue-Eyes White Dragons. **0000000**

"I'll make my move first," Derik offered, but after his draw he cursed his luck. Only two monsters in his hand, and neither one of them was a half decent defender. _Let's see how she handles my Cyber Jar,_ he started thinking with a grin. The grin faded as he thought further. _Hold it! What am I thinking? That's a Blue-Eyes just waiting to hit the field. As much as I hate it, I'm reduced to stalling and hoping for a decent topdeck. _"I set one monster facedown in Defense Mode," he said aloud, "as well as one card facedown, and end my turn." The cards shimmered from in front of him to take their positions on the field. Isis watched, and once again her carrying of multiple copies created a startling opening hand. "Come on, Derik, do you really know anything about me?" the girl said with a light sigh. "I can plow right through defenses with my Gradius!"

Derik had indeed heard of Isis's use of the spaceship. Special Summoning Gradius Option monsters allowed her to get tributes for her stronger monsters quite easily. But he also knew the other trick it had that would put him at a disadvantage. A card in front of Isis turned, and slowly the monster depicted rose out of the pit below them with a powerful hum, settling into a hover over the girl. (1200/800) Isis stared her opponent down, letting it all happen around her, and letting the opponent comprehend that she was the one in control. "And to make sure your monster can't act as a damage cushion," she continued, "I upgrade my fighter with Cyclon Laser, a power-up that transfers to my Gradius Option, which I summon in Defense Mode." Shimmering effects brought both the rainbow cannon and the clone onto the field. "You know, these moves are getting rather stale, and your monster isn't that strong anyway. You won't last long enough to summon your dragon," Derik challenged. Too true, the girl thought, _but if they're destroyed I can remove them both for my Soul of Purity and Light, and cripple any other monsters he has. But if he decides to let them be… well…_ She gazed at the card in her hand. _Tributing works just as well. _

"We'll see." Isis then glanced to her star fighter. "Gradius, pierce his defense now. P-Shot attack!" The laser fired, torching Derik's Goddess with the Third Eye and knocking him down.

(D-7500, I-8000)Derik was confused in more than one way, as the Arena shifted again, but this time was very unremarkable. In fact, the only prominent feature was a thick fog covering the ground. "What the heck is this?" Derik asked in exasperation. Isis flashed a gleam of victory through her eyes. _I don't get it,_ Derik wondered as he drew his own next card. _She had a clear shot, so why summon her Option in Defense mode when it could have attacked me? Even if she was trying to protect it from my Mirror Force, the Option would be destroyed anyway. _After a moment of thinking, Derik finally got it. She was setting the bait. "Unusual, but I'm on to you now, Isis," Derik said."Do tell," she replied smugly. Even if he knew her strategy, it was a far cry away from stopping it. "You summoned your Option in Defense Mode so it would be more tempting to attack your Gradius and destroy them both. For some reason, you want those monsters both in your Graveyard. You were planning on summoning your Soul of Purity and Light!" Isis just chuckled. "So, you figured it out on your own. But leaving two monsters on the field is just as dangerous, and attacking my Option alone does you no good." Derik thought for a moment; she did have a point. Then he looked and the answer hit him like Screams from the Beyond all over again.

"Oh, I've got a plan all right. I summon Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer in Attack Mode," he said.Isis's glow of confidence dramatically turned to a sneer. Her entire plan was now useless. Derik's purple-robed monk appeared solemnly from his card, looking mournfully through an eye obscured by numerous scars. (1800/700)"I assume you know of him," Derik taunted. "Yeah I know. Attacked by a demon, horrible scars, exorcism for revenge, I get the drift," Isis muttered.Derik had to smile at a person who knew their Duel Monsters. "Then I guess we can skip the introductions and get right to the performance. Kycoo, Banishment Ofuda!"Grasping his prayer beads, the spellcaster took a thin strip of paper marked with symbols, and channeled his energy into making his attack. With a cry, the paper was hurled at Isis's Gradius, and from the moment it made contact, the spacecraft burst into a ring of shards, taking its counterpart with it. (D-7500, I-7700) Isis clenched her teeth and glared.

"You know the rules," Derik mentioned. "Now Kycoo can remove both monsters from your graveyard, leaving you with nothing to summon your Soul."Isis had a flash of victory in her eyes again, however, as she drew up her hand to four. "I set one monster in Defense Mode, and end my turn."Derik drew a fifth card, but there was still nothing game-breaking to summon, and worse he still had no idea what field this was. His only hope was to keep Isis's monsters from staying long enough to tribute. Luckily he had something that Isis would have to be tricky to counter. "Not even a trap, huh? That's fine by me. I summon Skilled White Magician in attack mode." (1700/1900) Derik smiled to himself as his ivory mage materialized from beneath the fog. Not only would Isis's Luminous Spark not change things in her favor with this monster, but he was three counters away from summoning his best chance against her dragons. "Now after your monster is gone, Kycoo will remove it leaving your Soul of Purity and Light dead weight in your hand," Derik declared with total confidence.

Isis seemed locked in a challenging stare.

"Magician, attack with Dragonsbane Sphere!"The hidden eyes of the magician glowed hot blue, as the energy forming at the top of his staff formed into a ball of energy nearly identical to the famous White Lightning. With a yell, the magician hurled the ball, which stopped and dissipated around Isis's crouching monster, a Kaiser Seahorse. "Ha, no Dragon for you this time," Derik taunted. "Umm… Derik… I think you have to look a bit harder at the score."Derik checked the virtual counter at his wrist, and looked more in fascination then anything as the numbers shrank to 7050. Only then did he notice that the Seahorse was still standing. (1700/2150) "Care to explain?" Derik asked, keeping his cool, but now rapidly going through his list of options. Rolling her eyes, Isis said, "Would you like me to tell you, or would you like to take a moment from mindlessly attacking and get a good sense of where we are?"

Blood pulsed through Derik's ears, making an annoying ring. It almost sounded like real bells… and… singing?

He laughed at himself as he realized he had been suckered. They were playing on a Chorus of Sanctuary field, and Isis had set him up like a bowling pin. "Well played," was all he replied. "I'll have to remember to be more careful.""Here's your chance," Isis challenged as she drew another fourth card, "because I can now sacrifice Kaiser Seahorse…"

_Here it comes,_ Derik mentally prepared himself.

"…and summon Wingweaver in attack mode!" (2750/2400) The shining deity rose into play, stretching her multicolored wings with ominous power. While not what Derik was expecting, that did not mean he was out of the woods. That fairy still packed more of a punch then his Buster Blader. "I also set two cards facedown," Isis decreed. The giant cards in front of her quickly followed her command. While she hated to admit it, Derik did have a point. That Kycoo monster just made the last card in her hand useless. "Now I attack Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer with my Wingweaver. I hope you didn't get too attached to it, Derik…" Isis smiled, laughing as her monster's prismatic wings caught the light. Six beams, each a different color of the rainbow, focused from separate wings, converging to pure white when they all focused on the same spot. What happened to Kycoo was too bright to see. All that remained was the loss in Derik's score. (D-6100, I-7700) Derik drew to five again, as the field began to shift. Unlike the others, this was one he knew very well, seeing as he had used it before. Invisible tiles outlined in green were the only surface in a world surrounded by a swirling void. This was almost too good to be true. "Fusion Gate, huh?" Derik grinned. "Perfect, because I happen to have a Dark Magician and Buster Blader here in my hand that can form…" Isis knew she had to act quickly, and there was only one chance at stopping this, but it was a risk she really didn't want to take. In desperation, she hit the button. "I trigger Spell Textbook. I discard from my deck until I reach a Magic card, which is then activated immediately!"Isis actually trembled, but Derik just stared in amusement as the move took place. _Come on, Shine Palace, Swords of Revealing Light, something, ANYTHING!_ She drew her first card, Blue-Eyes White Dragon. That only made the situation worse.

It only got worse as she went on. _Drop Off, no good. Another Blue-Eyes, oh, God help me. White Magical Hat, well, it's Soul bait at least._ The fifth card she peeked at the corner of, and found a green border. Not even looking, she closed her eyes in prayer. She couldn't mess this one up. "Well," Derik reminded her. "Did you find something or are you going to deck yourself out over there?"Isis finally turned the card around, and beamed. "Looks like I've got Monster Reborn, Derik, and I know just who I want to bring back."Derik was dumbfounded. Even her Blue-Eyes would be wasted by his Paladin's power up ability. His good feelings burned away when the monster she summoned wasn't huge at all, but a rather small creature. "Oh, you have _got_ to be kidding me. That isn't even _fair_."Isis looked very smug from behind her newest acquisition. Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer had returned. Derik was all-out cursing internally. He couldn't remove monsters from play, so Fusion Gate was utterly useless. At least his Skilled White Magician had two counters now, but it wouldn't be enough. He had no other magic cards, nothing else to sacrifice, and couldn't even beat Kycoo in a fair fight. "I set one card facedown, and end my turn."Isis's hand was now only three, Soul of Purity and Light, Flute of Summoning Dragon, and now, her other Kaiser Seahorse. With her facedown card, she quickly came up with a brilliant strategy – one that would not only put Derik's Blader out of reach, but would bring about a world of pain in his next turn. "Well, unfortunately this field can't help me, but I know a monster that might. I summon Kaiser Seahorse in Attack Mode!" Isis declared.The familiar fish-man of light twirled his spear twice before bracing himself for battle.

"Now, I attack Skilled White Magician with Shining Trident." Isis continued.

_Wait, _Derik pondered, _wasn't that the attack name of her…_The Kaiser Seahorse braced himself for battle, and took a running leap at the mage. "Are you crazy?" Derik shouted. "You attack with that and they'll both be destroyed!"

"Not really," Isis smirked. "My monster will be safe, thanks to my Waboku trap card."

The flowing white garment looked odd around the seahorse's shoulders, but the effect was all too clear. In a battle in which both monsters possessed equal attack power, normally both would be destroyed. However, Waboku prevented an opposing counterattack, making the battle one sided, in this case in Isis's favor. "Impressive, I'll admit, but it won't work on someone carrying a Waboku of their own," Derik said, before continuing, "and I'm activating mine right now!" The same white garment flowed over the White Magician's shoulders, both holy auras canceling the attack outright.

Isis was clearly livid, as she was down again. "In that case I switch your Kycoo into Defense Mode and end my turn."Derik drew back up to five, and wondered what he did to deserve this streak of luck. His cards consisted of Cosmo Queen, Buster Blader, Dark Magician, Michizure, and Cyber Jar. This was a far cry from useful, and he was seriously considering shrinking his number of tribute monsters. Nonetheless, he had the chance to summon his Paladin now, and he would be a fool not to take it. The boy began, "I set one monster in defense mode, and send my Skilled White Magician to attack Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer."

The mage's holy light assimilated the darker spellcaster without too much trouble.

"And though I may have attacked this turn," Derik continued, "I can still use the Fusion Gate around us to fuse the two monsters in my hand into my ultimate monster, Dark Paladin!"Strolling through the night, the paladin rode in on a horse of blackest shadow from the void. With a perfect leap he dismounted the animal, leaving it to run back into the shadows, as the ultimate spellcaster poised for attack. (2900/2400)

"I then set one last card, and end my turn," Derik finished.

Isis drew once, and stopped to think for a moment, before continuing with utmost calm. "You really should have thought about that a little more. If you had any sense you would have realized that using Emblem of the Dragon Destroyer could have brought back the Buster Blader you just used, leaving you capable of summoning him with your White Magician. Now he's removed from play and there isn't anything you can do to bring him back. It also lets me use as many spells as I want without fear, so I activate my Pot of Greed."The green jar didn't give Isis any pleasant memories as she remembered her last (virtual) encounter with the card. Nonetheless, it was quickly forgotten, even as all three gems on the Magician's wardrobe burned brightly. Derik caught a slight glint off of Isis's teeth as she looked at her new prospects. Isis resumed her speech after a moment's pause: "You have no idea how much I wanted to do this to you all tournament, and I never would have thought it possible to do. But now I can finally use the monster I had to waste on your friend in the finals."

"My Paladin can…"

"I was talking, Derik, don't interrupt my moment," Isis replied, very annoyed. "Just watch. First, I summon my Lady of Dragons in Attack Mode." (1500/1000) Her tiara was like the grabbing fingers of a dragon. Her train was a brilliant sheen of emerald. Her face was that of Isis herself, and Derik had no doubt that this was the card Isis has Pegasus create for her. _Come on Blue Eyes, come to Derik. The card I've made will wipe the floor with this princess once I get it out. That's how I designed it. _ The boy glanced to his secret weapon, making sure it was still there. _Now just summon your dragon already so we can get this over with. _He was giddy with anticipation, and Isis continued her move with another card: "Next, as an accessory, I activate my Flute of Summoning Dragon, which with this lovely lady brings two dragons back from my Graveyard."Derik chuckled. "Let me guess. During that purge after Spell Textbooks, you had to trash a Blue-Eyes or two, am I right?""More than right," Isis replied, as the six-note trumpet motif sent her monster total up to five. Derik grinned as his Paladin's attack score rose to a devastating 3900. Not only that, but he could use his secret weapon any time now. "Forgotten, have you?" Isis continued, cutting through Derik's rush of anticipation. "Well, let me spell it out for you in six simple words: Fusion Gate is still in play."That cold fact cut through Derik like a knife, as Isis continued to display her dominance in the simplest way possible to help her opponent get the true danger of the situation. "And once I fuse the two Blue-Eyes I have on the field with the one in my hand, all three of those monsters will be removed from the game. A price to pay, to be sure, but now with only a single dragon even your Paladin can't take the might of my Ultimate Blue-Eyes. Derik Motoh," she called, executing every play with utmost control, "I summon the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"The Paladin's score plummeted to 3400, as three sparkling forms burst through the walls of the void surrounding both players. "And if you think that you can attack my less powerful monsters," Isis finished, twisting the knife one last turn, "my Lady makes it only possible for you to attack my dragons."Three pairs of eyes pierced Derik to the depths of his very soul, as it did to most it appeared to. Isis had played brilliantly. While on average his lower-level monsters were tougher then hers, nothing he had save for Mirage Knight or Dark Paladin could have taken this thing head to head. And what was worse, Isis had thought ahead and took out the power-up effect of the latter. Most stunning of all was that Derik's most cunning plan, the one he had saved for this duel, was now a moot point. Derik was in over his head staring down a monster with 4500 attack points, and there wasn't a thing he could do about it. "I won't give up, Isis, and you know that.""I respect that," Isis responded, with an unusual amount of politeness. "My dragon on the other hand, has been waiting a long time to bring down the monster that slew it fifteen years ago. And once that's done, my other three monsters can reduce your Life Points to nothing."

Isis's face twisted into a smile of delight at the thought. "I think I'm going to enjoy this. Ultimate Dragon," she pointed, rendering her judgment on Derik's Dark Paladin, "Neutron Blast!"

Three blasts became one, and with not a small bit of irony, dragonkind's greatest rival in Duel Monsters was brought down by one of their own.

In that moment, a strange thought entered Derik's mind. _Barrel Dragon had Proton Blast; the Blue-Eyes Ultimate has Neutron Blast. What monster has Electron Blast? _

_Are you crazy?! Now is NOT the time for this!_ "Sorry, Isis, but my Michizure trap will give me one last prayer by taking down your Lady of Dragons before she can attack me."

This was true, but it didn't help matters much in his favor… even though it was satisfying to see the Duel Monster with Isis's face shatter into a million shards.(D- 5000, I-7700) It wasn't over for Derik yet, and Isis took a supreme amount of pleasure in letting him get to his feet first, before continuing. "Still want to go down fighting, I see. Well, Wingweaver and Kaiser Seahorse can put you in your place…"Six columns of light consumed Derik's world, then, looming out of the darkness, there came a dragon-shaped blast made from green-tinted black fire. The pain was there, but more terrible was the mental toll Derik was taking. He was losing. (D-650, I-7700) Derik took stock of his situation, and almost lost hope, even as the arena began to morph on him again. He had so far only succeeded in bringing Isis down 300 measly Life Points. The arena now took the form of a vast glacier canyon. Pillars of ice were their platforms, and ice flows slowly floated through below them. _Umiiruka! What am I supposed to do with this, stall her into hypothermia? _

The thought was amusing but not at all productive, and Derik drew his fourth card without much hope. Just as he thought, it was utterly useless. "Well Isis, it's been fun, but there's nothing I can do now." Derik sighed. "I guess this is it."Isis was caught off guard, and reacted both with accomplishment and disappointment. "So, I guess that means you forfeit then, right?" "Yes," Derik stated with sadness, "I guess it does." And he reached his hand toward his wrist…

**0000000**_"WHAT?!"_ Joey reacted in panic. "He can't just give up like that! Come on, Derik, you can beat her!""Give it a rest, Wheeler, it's over," Kaiba returned. "Just accept it so we can get on with our daily lives."Joey had never wanted to hurt Kaiba more. It just wasn't fair. Isis could have anything she wanted on the planet; for once Joey wanted the girl to earn something rather then have it given to her on a platter. "I just don't want it to end like this, that's all."**0000000** _What is there to do? I can attack her other monsters now,_ Derik reminded himself, _but those two titans are still in play, and she removed her Blue-Eyes when she fused them, so I can't even… _Both his hand and his thought stopped millimeters from finishing. With a flash, Derik checked to see if the large card hovering in front of him was what he thought it was. Feeling renewed, he looked across the field and stared defiantly at his opponent. "I am not finished yet.""Get real, Derik," Isis tried to reason. "You've done your best and it's over. I'm saying this as a friend. I want you to stop and not get yourself hurt.""Well, I'm saying this as an opponent. Shove your advice in a bag and keep it somewhere, because you might need to use it later for yourself. Say goodbye to your dragon because you won't be seeing him again for a long, long time. I activate De-Fusion!"The ultimate beast swirled and pulled apart, leaving Isis's anger to rise to a point that could almost melt the ice around her. "Normally," Derik explained, "I use De-Fusion on my own monster to allow the components to attack after their Fusion has already landed an assault, but with this twist, I can send your Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon out of the game. And since the three Blue-Eyes White Dragon cards you used to summon it are no longer in play, de-fusing this monster leaves you with nothing - not even your Ultimate Dragon in your Graveyard to revive with Monster Reborn."Isis gritted her teeth in the purest, rawest form of hate and anger. The most powerful monster she owned dispensed in a single turn. It was outrageous, unfair. How could he muster up the raw gall to do that to her? "Now," Derik concluded, "I set one monster facedown, and end my turn." Isis drew a second card, standing on top of her frigid podium. It was a magic card she wasn't willing to pay the cost for, but at this point Derik had wasted all of his previous protection. "No more games now, I'm going for the win right here. Wingweaver, clear the way so I can wipe out the few Life Points he has left!"The deity obeyed, catching the sun in her wings, the light made all the more brilliant on the ice. The impact was followed by a deafening siren blast. Only then did the girl realize her mistake. "Gotcha," Derik grinned with extreme happiness. "Cyber Jar starts us out fresh, and more importantly, it sends your monsters to the Graveyard." Isis drew, and now knew that the match had taken a dangerous turn. All four of her most powerful monsters were gone and Derik, she knew, had many more. Two Traps and three Monsters entered her hand, though only two of the latter were playable. Still, she knew that Derik's monsters on average were tougher then hers and she couldn't switch to defense at this point. "I set two monsters facedown on the field."Derik was having a bit more luck with his draws, and made sure she knew it. "Well, my three monsters are going into attack mode; two Gemini Elves, and Royal Magic Library." (1900/900 x2) (0/2000) Shoot, Isis muttered in her own mind, and me without leaving anything in Attack Mode to fight with. "I end my turn with a facedown card, and leave it at that." Derik wasn't biting as his hand swelled to five, and he knew just what he was going to do with them. "First, since I don't trust you, I activate Mystical Space Typhoon on that facedown card. Looks like I blew away…"The windstorm blew the snow around, destroying one of Isis's Trap cards. "Fairy's Hand Mirror. That would have been a nasty thing to run into. Now I activate Toon Table of Contents to search for another copy of itself." Isis was not pleased by this turn of events, and watched as the librarian on Derik's attackless card climbed to his second step. "And I can do that again to search for Toon World," Derik continued. "Now wait a second while my Royal Magic Library gives me a hand…"The Librarian, now on the third and top shelf, pulled a specific volume from the high display of literature. Putting his feet on either side of the ladder's wooden supports, he slid down in a matter of moments, the book in his hand turning into a new card at Derik's disposal. Derik looked at the newest card, before deciding to put it into play.

"All right! Now with the second Contents in my hand, I can search for my Toon Dark Magician Girl."

"Too bad you can't play her," Isis spat across the field, her breath clear in the frigid environment. "Toon World would reduce your Life Points to zero and you'd be finished."

"Ever heard of deck thinning?" Derik responded annoyed, as the Librarian once again took a step to his next shelf. "Either way, I switch my Royal Magic Library into Defense Mode, before tributing both of my Gemini Elves to summon Cosmo Queen!" (2900/2450) The mistress of the stars arose from the ocean depths, bearing a piercing gaze so similar to Magician of Black Chaos. Derik thought back to how he had won this creature, turning Amai Cardiac's Injection Fairy Lilly against her and reversing the effects of her Megamorph. That sure did seem like a long time ago. Derik looked at his remaining hand, and decided to put down one last measure of insurance, laying a card facedown. "My Cosmo Queen outranks even your Wingweaver, and with no Blue-Eyes you have no monster to knock Her Majesty from her throne. Now attack, with Spell of the Stars!" An atom-shaped formation, glittering with spectral colors, bonded at the Queen's wrists. Thrusting her hands forward, the sorceress blasted a radiant beam, taking with it one of Isis's defenses, her Magician of Faith. (300/400) Isis raided her graveyard, but found little worth using. Finally taking the card she wanted, Isis went back to her turn, drawing a sixth card. _Sure, you think you have it won. But I have both of my Souls of Purity and Light now, and once I use Monster Reincarnation to retrieve my Wingweaver, I can sacrifice them both to bring her right back to the field. _Only then did the field begin to shift again, transforming into the middle of a barren canyon littered with hidden entrances and lit by an unforgiving sun. Isis now had a very bad feeling about where she was. This was Necrovalley, the field where all that was gone remained buried and untouchable. She was down to grasping at straws. The only other two cards she had were worthless. Unfortunately, she knew they were the only things she could use to stall until the playing field changed again. "I activate Harpie's Feather Duster, wiping out your facedown card just as you did to mine."

The feathery gust of wind revealed that Derik's hidden card was his Magic Cylinder. "And I end with another card facedown," Isis said with a sigh.Derik's librarian was on his second step, as Derik added a fourth card to his hand, observing his hand. "Perfect. I use Graceful Charity, and I know just what to discard."

Derik's hand grew and shrank quickly. As Isis had said, Toon World and his Magician Girl would be of little use. "Then, I think my Library can give me another card before I have to let him go…" Derik took card number five gratefully. "Then I tribute my Library for another tournament win of mine, Chaos Command Magician, and have him attack your last defense." (2400/1900) For Isis it was getting ridiculous, but the mage appeared all the same, poised and ready for battle. She didn't like having to use her card now, and for the moment, she could take the hit. Derik's mage conjured two spheres, one light, one dark, and sent them spiraling to the tip of his weapon. As he pointed his staff, the two shot foreword only colliding as they made contact with Isis's hidden monster, changing to a disturbing shade of neutral grey. Isis's Neo the Magic Swordsman was vanquished. Isis braced herself for the next attack. It would be damaging, but she was confident that she was making a good strategic move. The Queen's magic produced more confusion and dizziness than pain, but the result on her Life Points was still the same. (D-650, I-4400) 

Derik concluded, leaving Isis to brood on where her options stood. Isis drew to five, wishing this wasteland around her would fade. She looked at her monster in disgust, knowing that now she needed her contingency plan. "I set one monster in defense mode and one card facedown. With that my turn ends." Once more, Derik's hand became five as well, leaving him to wonder if this was his chance to win. Shrugging off the feeling, he moved in for the kill. "Hold it, my Light of Intervention activates now," Isis interrupted.

Derik didn't mind in the slightest. "I summon Breaker the Magical Warrior, in Defense Mode, on the off chance that final card is your Mirror Force. (1900/1000) And with that I order Chaos Command Magician to attack your Monster!"The powerful spell turned another of Isis's Gradius monsters into dust. "And next, my Cosmo Queen will again attack you directly!"Isis didn't want to waste the card just yet. She still had time, even if it was only by a few Life Points.

(D-650, I-1500) Finally the field shifted, transporting both parties into the depths of the forest. Isis dew up to five again, but this time she was well-prepared. "I activate the Magic Card Monster Reincarnation, discarding my Giant Trunade to bring my Wingweaver back into my hand." "Lot of good it will do you," Derik retorted, "You have no monsters to sacrifice for it.""That's where you're wrong. I remove Magician of Faith, Gradius, Neo the Magic Swordsman, and White Magical Hat to summon not one, but two Souls of Purity and Light!" Two sad looking angels flew from their void as the souls of Isis's monsters were offered to them. All too soon both gave way to Isis's more powerful fairy, as Wingweaver returned to the field. "And with her out, I attack Chaos Command Magician, and reduce your Life Points to the barest minimum. Attack!" The spectral attack swept across Chaos Command Magician, wiping him from the field entirely. (D-300, I-1500) "That ends my turn," Isis finished. Derik drew with great suspicion, cursing the fact that even with his full hand, he had nothing more he could summon without getting rid of two already powerful monsters. "I set one card facedown. I'm sorry, but I have to switch Breaker into Attack Mode, and now I attack your Wingweaver with the awesome fury of my Cosmo Queen.""To which I trigger my facedown card, a gift from my Magician of Faith called Spell Textbook, and allowing me to activate…" She pawed through her deck, discarding a Gradius Option along the way. "…my Swords of Revealing Light, stopping your monster in its tracks."The rain of swords halted the Queen's attack, much to Derik's displeasure. Luckily, there was still something he could do. "I use the spell counter of my Breaker to end the effects of your swords, and then I end my turn." (1600/1000) "It won't do much," Isis quipped, taking in her moment. "I've already won. Breaker the Magical Warrior is in Attack Mode, and my Wingweaver is going to attack it. Those fancy tricks with the Cyber Jar and Cosmo Queen were amusing, but you got sloppy and now it's my turn to take the prize home with me. Wingweaver, I order you to make the final attack of this Battle City Tournament against Breaker the Magical Warrior now and end this once and for all!"Wingweaver again released her merciless blast. Isis reeled back as she realized it wasn't getting through. "You had a Mirror Force set for me?!" she screamed in shock as well as hatred. "Yes, I did," Derik chuckled. "The same card won me my last duel. Funny how these things work. Sorry about your fairy though, after you worked so hard to get her back.""I have just about had enough of this!" Isis screamed across the field. "All I wanted for this tournament was to live up to the standards that my dad set up all these years ago. I refuse to lose to a duelist who joins for no reason, when I have an important message to send. Take your turn now because I swear it will be your last!" "I see, then," Derik responded. "In that case I'll have to disappoint you by switching Breaker into Defense Mode again.""What?" Isis practically whispered, forcing herself not to believe what she had just heard. "Cosmo Queen, attack!"Isis flipped up her trap with bitter disappointment, as her Mirror Force wiped Cosmo Queen from the stage. "I thought as much. That speech you gave laid it all out in front of me," Derik clarified, "And now I have one more defense. Your move, then."

"And I've got it right here," Isis spat in a rage, already making her move as the virtual world moved around the dueling pair. "Isis, wait," Derik started. "You don't even know what field we're going to, you might want to…""I've done my waiting!" Isis yelled back. "Fifteen years of it! I've been waiting before I was born! For once, my family will have a little moment of triumph over you and your family, so don't even think to tell me, when it comes to redeeming my name, what I can and cannot do! I'll say it again – do not tell me how I should be dueling!"The world around them was fading into view, just a few more seconds and it would be clear. Still in her righteous anger, Isis declared, "I activate Stop Defense, and move your Breaker into Attack Mode; now he's the perfect prey for Thunder Nyan Nyan!" (1900/800) The lightning drummer pounced onto the field, her attack points the exact amount needed to win this duel. It was that moment that the field became clear to all. "Thunder Nyan Nyan, Thunder Crash atta-" What she saw made her stop mid-breath. It was the stats of Derik's Magical Warrior. (2100/600) Stunned speechless, Isis took in the world around her, a swirling void of storm clouds, punctuated with black lightning. They had been taken to Mystic Plasma Zone. Stunned she looked back into Derik's face, now swelled with sympathy. If she had waited a few more seconds, she might have won. "I'm sorry," he told her, and he meant it. Isis took in her resolve, and looked back, knowing that there was no backing down, but not giving up without a fight. She looked him straight in the eyes. "I won't lose, and I won't forfeit, but I've had enough for now.""What are you saying?" Derik asked. Isis looked overtaken with emotion, but then raised her head to the ceiling. "Program Control Code 2393 - Duel Abort."A doorway of light came up behind her, and she entered it, leaving Derik alone until he so chose to join her. **0000000 **Screens all over Domino went black, and on what appeared to be the last move of the whole thing. No one was happy, and bets were kept clenched in several fists. All over the city, the same phrase was angrily yelled at the halted broadcast.

Amai Cardiac and all of her sisters yelled it at once.

Kirby Morimoto knocked over his easy chair to yell it.

Dante Caldera and Musashi Mitserugi yelled it simultaneously.

The Order of Ammit members guarding Mokuba kicked their radio down the street as they yelled it.

The phrase was, "_What happened?!?"_

**0000000** Seto Kaiba gingerly knocked on the door to his daughter's finalist suite. What he saw was something he had tried his entire life to avoid seeing. Isis was facedown on her bed, her face buried in her pillow. After she had escaped from her pod, she had raced out the door without talking to anyone. Her dueling deck was strewn all over the floor. Her cards were arranged on top of each other as if she had been dropped as a single pile. The exceptions were the three dragons, which looked suspiciously like they'd been thrown. "Isis," Kaiba started with a compassion that was always unusual for him. "I want Mom," came the weak cry of a response. 

Kaiba was worried about Ishizu as well, even more so with Seskera gone. Kaiba found himself questioning whether he may have destroyed the only chance of getting her back. Just then, both Kaibas heard another gentle knock at the door, and turned to face it. "Um, Isis, can I talk to you?" Derik asked carefully, before quickly closing the door. Kaiba had to wince at the crash of a rather expensive alarm clock being destroyed courtesy of Isis's arm, as well as a heavy metal door. "Uh, okay…" Derik responded meekly. "Then can I talk to you?" He punctuated the question by pointing at the elder Kaiba, who apologetically got to his feet. Once outside, Kaiba looked down at the younger Motoh in a rather accusing way. "Well, I admit she isn't taking the match as a fair sport, but you've got a lot of nerve coming down here. Just because you won by default doesn't mean you can treat my family as equals, understand?"Derik shook his head. "Mr. Kaiba, your daughter gave me that hardest match of my life. The whole tournament did actually, and I owe that too you and your company. I just wanted to thank you."Kaiba stared for a moment.

"I won one tournament," the boy continued. "I could probably lose tons more. Next year…""There won't be a next year," Kaiba declared.

Derik didn't even register what was being said.

Kaiba, with a softness defying his character, leaned down to Derik's eye level. "Does that surprise you? Derik, the game of Duel Monsters was invented long before I ever became a Champion. Some of the best in the beginning are now great-grandparents. I've done all I can to keep the game alive, simply to have something I could build a name on, but my days, and your father's, are over."He smirked as if at an inside joke. "A Motoh the first champion and a Motoh the last. I'll bet Pegasus is having a good laugh right now." "Actually…"Yugi interjected, stepping out from a doorframe. He had been asked to provide Derik support without being seen. "Derik was thinking of something else…" **0000000**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Yugi asked, as the Kaibacorp blimp touched down in front of a very anticipative crowd. "I'm sure," Derik responded. "Why not? It's not like there was a cash prize at stake here. Kaiba's family kept their reputation, Isis gets her pedestal…""And meanwhile, we all get the memory of Princess losing to her own stupidity," Peter chimed in. "I saw an awful lot of that during this tournament, but I never thought it would come from her.""Did anyone summon a high level monster without sacrificing first?" Joey asked with interest, secretly keeping his fingers crossed behind his back. 

Peter just looked confused. "Dad, no one is that stupid." Thankfully he was too busy rolling his eyes to catch the knowing wink between Yugi and his dad.

**0000000 **

When the doors opened, Isis was on cloud nine. She was the first one framed in the doorway, which had opened after the final results were broadcasted via loudspeaker. The applause was tremendous, and what made it even more so was the fact that her mother was at the front row, clapping with the rest of them. Isis didn't even notice her father rushing past her to take Ishizu into his arms.

The clapping thundered for what seemed like forever, and even as it began to die, Isis knew that for her, it would never end.

_Coming soon: The tale comes to an end in the light, as this chapter in the lives of our characters - and their writers - comes to a close. But the days of Duel Monsters aren't quite over yet, as Derik and Peter take time out to finally have that duel they haven't gotten around to for the entirety of the tournament. Keep your eyes open for the last chapter, "Millennium Finale"!_


	25. Yami Bakura, Nightmare Reborn

The next chapter is finally ready. But first, I want to point a few things out.

First of all, "Millennium Finale" is the name of the last chapter, and the description we gave is accurate.

But did you notice we said, "Coming soon", not "Coming next chapter"? At no time did we say it would be the next chapter, just that it would be the last.

Here, then, is the _real_ next chapter. We are not ashamed.

_"This I believe in... I believe in death. I believe in disease. I believe in injustice and inhumanity, torture and anger and hate... I believe in murder. I believe in pain. I believe in cruelty and infidelity. I believe in slime and stink and every crawling, putrid thing... every possible ugliness and corruption, you son of a bitch! I believe... in you!"_

- Detective Kinderman (George C. Scott), **The Exorcist III**, screenplay by William Peter Blatty

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE: YAMI BAKURA, NIGHTMARE REBORN**

Isis descended the blimp's ramp to greet her fans, now that she had taken the Battle City crown, and let the people of Domino admire her. She kept her public face, but internally twisted between rage and annoyance when she found the applause to be half-hearted.

She was the favorite to win after all, it was what the audience had expected, so there was no need to get worked up about it. Suddenly, Isis found herself wondering if this was what she deserved, and felt a little remorse to be here. Then she decided that if she got the crowd going, maybe it would cause her to forget.

"Thank you, Domino! It gives me great pleasure to be here as your latest Battle City Duelist Champion!" The crowd gave another half-hearted round of clapping, leaving Isis on the verge of tears. Didn't they know how much this meant to her?

Her ears perked up though, as finally a single sharp clap, followed by another, and another, came from her right. 

There, framed in a doorway of shadow conjured in mid-air, level with the top of the ramp, Seskera stood mocking her with every sharp snap of his hands.

Marik and Bakura came through the doorway, followed by Kaiba, and immediately let their jaws fall with disbelief as the shadows leaking through the portal began to spread.

Seskera stepped down, mastering a perfect back flip, landing on his feet near the end of the gangplank, where he deliberately threatened the party with every arrogant step.

"Bravo, bravo, Isis," the shadowy man began. "You have done well for yourself, haven't you? I don't mean to steal your thunder, but it isn't every day someone comes back from the dead."

"How did you get back here, Seskera? I thought where I sent you didn't have any return trips," Kaiba said as he sneered, stepping out onto the gangplank between the man and his daughter.

Seskera shook his head. "Dear Seto Kaiba," he started, his face turning to an enraged glare a second later. "You locked me in a cell for breaking no laws. Normally, disqualification does not require lock and key, and even that wasn't enough. You banished me to the shadows and left me to die..." His anger left, leaving a snide aura of superiority. "Well, the joke is on you, Kaiba. Even I could not have predicted how much less energy it takes... how much easier it is to open the shadows from the inside!"

"Uh, guys...?" Marik stuttered, drawing his Millennium Rod in the process. Yami and Yugi could see it, too: the portal Seskera had crossed through wasn't closing. 

All around the blimp, the air roiled and warped, turning into a rich purple orb. Cries of unearthly torment began to echo through the endless night, and the shadows deepened at the feet of those looking on. The darkness was being released into the world, just as Seskera had planned all along.

The dark sorcerer held up his black crystal in his hand, leaving the ignored audience to his back. "And I never would have known, without a little help... from _you_!"

He pointed straight at Ryou Bakura's heart, causing the white-haired man's pupils to shrink, as he folded over and rolled uncontrollably down the gangplank.

"Bakura, no!" Marik called back, running after his friend. He tried to turn Bakura over, but sprung back as a sharp laceration stung at his hand. Looking horrified, he clearly saw the Millennium Ring, spines red with his blood, an unholy aura pulsing, and a wicked chilling laugh echoing throughout the station. "Bakura?" Marik asked, concerned.

"If that is what you wish to call me, then so be it!" A powerful shockwave blew Marik back into the air, letting him fall from the steps and onto the concrete below.

"You!" Yugi accused, hate boiling in him to a point that he had never felt before. 

The one who was once Bakura rose to his feet, Ring gleaming menacingly as blood continued to drip from its points. "Hello again, Pharaoh. It's been such a long time, hasn't it?"

Yami immediately took his transparent form in front of everyone else. "I don't know how Seskera let you escape the Shadow Realm, or why, but I assure you that this time neither of you will ever escape again." 

Yami's threat was immediately followed by Seskera's first true laugh since he had known them.

"Why do all of the mad ones have to do that?" Kaiba grumbled.

Composing himself, Seskera continued to address the small group crowded into the doorway and gangplank. "Why would I want to leave my new dominion? In any case, look around you. There's no point in trying to send me back to the shadows. They're already here."

Unfortunately, he spoke the truth. Darkness and chaos warped the world around them, Domino already shuddering as the shadows rolled on from this starting point. The small portal Seskera had entered through was pouring the inky black essence of the Shadow Realm into the mortal plane.

Kaiba's eyes widened in a refusal to believe that with everything that had happened, Seskera's plan to merge the Earth and the Shadow Realm had succeeded, and what was worse, he had given Seskera the chance.

The spirit in control of Bakura enjoyed the reactions with relish before adding his own kick to the proverbial shin. "I sense that all seven... well, six of the Millennium Items are also near, as well as the three Egyptian God Cards. But I fear that even with all their power, you are too late to stop the darkness now."

The rest of the audience ran fleeing for their lives, some being caught and dragged into the shadows. Marik thought desperately before running over to his sister. "Ishizu, I need you to take down your top."

What followed was about five seconds of complete and utter silence. The sixth hurt everyone's ears.

"_**MARIK**_!" Kaiba thundered in disgust. "Just because you think the world is coming to an end doesn't mean you can get that kind of last request, especially not from my wife!"

"Especially not from your _sister_!" Joey agreed.

They all stopped when they actually saw Ishizu begin to undo the back of her dress. "It's okay," she reassured Kaiba, as she held tight to the front, and finally, Kaiba could see it. God in heaven, why didn't he think of it before?

Permanently marked into Ishizu's skin were the ritual designs of the female members of the Tombkeeper clan, based on a different tablet with different markings.

The center was a buzz-saw shape with a grinning jack-o-lantern type of face. The shape was surrounded by a septagon, a shape with seven sides, each vertex a larger circle, and in each circle, a different Millennium Item in crude form. Under the design was another depiction of an ancient battle, and the whole thing was dotted with hieroglyphics that at the moment didn't matter.

Yugi understood, and looked to Yami for support. "Do you think it will work with only three?" 

"Four," Kaiba admitted, almost embarrassed as he unveiled his newest acquisition. They were the Millennium Scales; now Kaiba possessed an ancient weapon of his own.

No one took a moment to be surprised as Marik, Yugi, and both Kaibas each took a corner, racing to get ahead of the shadow. Once in position, each focused on the other three. The effect surprised them all.

Puzzle, Scale, Rod, and Necklace each produced a powerful beam of light and ancient power completing a square around the spreading darkness. Derik and Isis looked on in amazement as the pulsing mass approached the makeshift barrier, strained, and stopped in its tracks.

The effort however, made by all four, kept them bracing themselves, and keeping their guard up at all times. The slightest distraction and the wall would fail.

_It's too much, Yami! We can't hold it back ourselves!_ Yugi groaned as the storm of power kept threatening to break free.

_Maybe not, but I have an idea... but I'll need you to keep going for me to get through,_ the spirit responded.

_Okay, I can take your part for a moment, but the others can't talk at all. I hope you know what you're doing._

Putting his entire self forward, Yugi braced himself for Yami's temporary departure.

**0000000**

Derik frantically pounded on the door of the blimp, knowing that Peter and Joey were probably bashing the guards to let him through. It was no use, however; Kaiba's security had strict procedures.

Isis wasn't sure what was going on, but she did know who the cause of it was, and she intended to fix it. Derik froze as she almost nonchalantly walked up to Seskera.

"Nice entrance - much better than that Clive guy that worked for you. I don't know what kind of publicity stunt you're making with the special effects here, but I would appreciate it if you just called it a day, alright?" she asked with a tone of authority that would no doubt carry through her life.

Seskera was too wrapped up in watching the quartet struggle to notice.

"Hello?" Isis repeated, impatient, before she finally lost it. "That question was for _you_!" She punctuated the last word with a sharp crack to his right shin.

It didn't hurt the taller man, but it didn't go without notice. Seskera casually swept his arm in an arc, using the powers given to him through his burn; he knocked Isis backwards, her back slamming hard into the gangplank rail. She wasn't getting up for a while.

Derik watched in fear as an unfamiliar voice called out his name.

"Derik, we don't have much time; this box isn't going to hold for long."

Derik searched, and found a strange transparent figure talking to him with the greatest sense of urgency.

"It was you," Derik realized, incredibly serious even in the strange situation. "The Puzzle that night, when I touched it, you were the one who was talking to me."

"I'd tell you everything, Derik, but there isn't time," Yami continued. "Please realize that I have no choice, and would give anything not to have to place this burden on you..."

"Yami!" Yugi cried, the shadows pulsing, almost forcing his corner to give way. The ghost spoke quickly.

"You were in the Shadow Realm, Derik; you know what it's like. Your father and his friends are keeping it back, but they won't hold out forever. They need you, Derik. You're the only one left who can beat Seskera in a Shadow Game, and put a stop to this once and for all."

Derik's mind immediately jumped to a flat out "No". He'd just wait here, and watch everything turn out okay. If his dad and the Kaibas were this powerful, surely they could finish the job without him.

Yami pleaded with a look, and Derik forced himself to look around. No one else was coming, and if he didn?t do something now, he, and everyone else he knew was going to die. Well, death would not have him without a fight.

"All right," Derik said weakly, bearing more physical symptoms of fear than he had ever displayed. "I'll do it. Just try and give me more time, okay?"

Yami didn't answer, but ran fast to the aid of his lone partner, who was dangerously close to breaking. The four of them kept braced as the cloud finally solidified into a violet churning sphere, cutting off the children entirely.

**0000000**

Derik had thought only a day beforehand that he had gone through the scariest moment in his life. Now he was a walking mess.

Anxiety took a firm hold, and tears began running down his face in waves that just couldn't be stopped. Looking back at Seskera, the raw nerve he had felt all tournament finally ran out.

"I don't want to do this," he sobbed, breaking down even further, Seskera observing coolly. "I don't want to die here."

"Oh, I'm afraid that death will be a mercy compared to the gauntlet I have prepared for you," Bakura chuckled. "After all, the simple demise of your tormenting father and his Pharaoh partner would be too swift for me to enjoy. But just imagine how broken they will become when I lay your bleeding corpse at their feet."

Adrenaline pumping and too afraid for tears, Derik got to his feet, his skin pale with fright.

"And oh so long since I've used one of these," the possessed Bakura continued, taking a discarded Duel Disk off the ground, supposedly belonging to a member of the crowd which had fled. "I trust my host has not forgotten his old hobbies..." He grinned, taking the deck of the true Ryou Bakura from his pocket. The "good" one hadn't found a friendly person to play since he had arrived.

"What?" the spirit retched. "Fairies!?" He dropped the deck, and looked at his own hands in disbelief. "Ryou Bakura, you've gone soft to the point of revulsion, but matters so trivial are easy to rectify."

Taking all of his knowledge, Bakura sought the beasts from their black domains. First he took the monsters's raw forms, drawing them from the shadows around him. These he sealed in tablets, which then condensed into Duel Monsters cards. He held up one hand, and the cards flew down into it, shuffling themselves in hi shand before he put them into the Duel Disk, strapping it on.

"Now," the Ring's spirit said as he beckoned to Derik, taking great care to tread over the deck of his lighter half. "I assure you that the present situation will only continue to decay. That is, unless you duel me. Win and you may regain your freedom."

Seskera's ear perked up at this. "No," he countered. "We duel them both. Their containment trick won't work for long, and when it finally breaks, the first vision I want them to have within my empire is the result of what happens when I'm crossed."

The thing behind Bakura's face considered this with relish. "The spawn of the great Seto Kaiba wandering in the darkness for the rest of her days... I see no downside in that," he concluded, raising his disk like a challenging blade.

Isis crawled up off the floor, and with a look of unforgiving hatred and anger raised her own in response. "You're dealing with the champion. I'm not going down easy!"

Seskera's face twisted as Derik half-heartedly activated his own disk. "I'd hoped for nothing less," the man said.

All four Duel Disks flared up, and the duel began. (S-8000, B-8000, D-8000, I-8000)

"First turn honors are mine," the sorcerer grinned, inspecting his first hand and finding mostly useless magic cards. "And I think I can already turn it to my advantage, and in turn reacquaint you with a familiar face."

The taunt was directed at Derik.

"Now relive the awesome might of Gren Maju De Eiza in Attack Mode!" Seskera declared.

As the card slapped down, the titan of chaos emerged once again from its black portal. As before, the head emerged first, allowing the other features to come into focus as their eyes adjusted. A twisted chimera, it came with a hide to match the color of the blood it spilled. It was everything Derik remembered and more: the empty eyes, the metallic swish of the tail, and the infinite patience for battle.

Derik remembered well: anything that could make a Toon react like his Magician Girl had done was an evil beyond human comprehension save for the very darkest of nightmares. (0/0)

Derik froze in place, before Isis pointed out a simple fact. "Hold it, mister. That monster's power relies on the number of cards you have removed from play, of which you currently have none."

"Perceptive," Seskera gloated, "although I needn't worry long. I cast the magic card Dimensionhole, casting Gren Maju from play until my next turn."

"But that would leave you defenseless..." Derik began.

"No," Isis interjected, "he's smarter then I give him credit for. In a duel with partners, no one can attack until everyone has made a move. Even with no monsters, we can't do anything." Isis pondered for a moment. "...which makes me wonder why he bothered to protect it. I mean, Gren Maju doesn't gain points if it's removed from play itself."

Seskera merely continued his turn, taking another card from his hand. "I was waiting to play this," he grinned, turning Card of Sanctity between his fingers. "Now I simply remove these three useless cards, and not only do I gain a better hand, I fuel my chaos fiend in the process."

Seskera deposited his Tremendous Fire, Malevolent Nuzzler, and Soul Absorbtion cards into his robes, before catching two glittering lights from the sky. He studied his new draws with interest, before shrugging casually and continuing his turn. "I then set one card facedown, and end my turn."

Derik was up next, and grimaced for a moment at the sight of a particular card. _Well, I have two monsters I could use this with. One is more powerful, but the other has a more useful effect. It's a tough choice, but I'm going to have to sacrifice strength for strategy this time around._

"I summon Gemini Elf in Attack mode," Derik declared, as one of his two copies of the card took center stage.

"I know I can't attack either of you," the boy continued, "but that works out well for me, because now I can use Tribute Doll without worrying about the nasty side effect."

Derik hated to repeat the move he made against Seskera last time, and it didn't make him feel any better as the musty coffin seized his monster with a clang and a cloud of dust. Within moments, an armored fist punched through the lid, and Buster Blader stood at Derik's front lines. (2600/2300)

"Derik, you idiot!" Isis complained. "You use that so early when you can't even attack? You could have brought it out later with my Dragons - now you won't get a chance."

Derik shut her out, because he was confident he made the right move. He'd need all the attack power he could get when that Gren Maju De Eiza returned.

The evil spirit of the Ring drew his card delicately, toying with his opponents at every turn. "Now for my first trick," he said with a cackle. "I begin with a monster in Attack Mode, a troublesome fiend by the name of Slate Warrior."

It didn't look much like a fiend to Isis. It more resembled an alien, with a big yellow clunky suit, and a head seemingly made of blue gel. (1900/400)

"But since I am not permitted to attack you just yet," the spirit pointed out, "I'll keep my secrets hidden for now. Two cards facedown and my turn ends."

Isis was up next, and was quite annoyed that Derik had beaten her as far as an impressive first move. Nonetheless, she set out to do some damage.

"I summon Neo the Magical Swordsman, in attack mode," she decreed, letting the handsome champion of sword and magic come to her aid. (1700/1000)

Seskera sat back in mocking laughter. "Really, Isis, no Gradius monsters this time?"

The girl grit her teeth, but admit to herself that she had hit a snag. There was no mistaking that this guy was one of the voices that she had argued with in her virtual duel, and if that was the case, they likely knew more about her then she wanted. Most of the duelists she had faced, she used her combos to beat once and left, but this guy knew her every trick, and likely so did his partner.

"Well, in that case, I activate the field card..."

"Luminous Spark," Seskera finished. "Though this is the first time we've dueled, I feel as if I've played your deck for years, and the same goes for you." He turned to look at Derik. "And though my deck may not have changed, you have no idea what my partner is carrying. The element of surprise belongs to us."

Isis finished laying her field, and as the arena changed, Derik felt a pang of worry. Isis didn't know that Seskera played just as many Light monsters as he did Dark ones.

Neo's stats rose with the terrain, and Isis set one hidden card before she passed the turn to Seskera.

As he drew, Seskera's beast from the void reappeared, boasting a rather weak attack power of 1200.

"Well, I suppose my move will consist of me summoning my Homunculus the Alchemetic Being in attack mode," the sorcerer began. (1800/1600)

Derik remembered this chimeric creature from his last encounter with Seskera, and was no happier for seeing it. Even worse, as he had predicted, the luminous playing field gave the creature a boost to its already formidable power. Homonculus began to glow, eyeing Isis's magical Swordsman as he did so.

"Homunculus will now obey my command by tuning in with one of the six elements represented in Duel Monsters, the element of water," Seskera finished.

Derik eyed his opponent's field, watching as the creature changed to a translucent dark blue. Bubbles floated inside of it, giving the appearance of a large lava lamp. Derik knew there was a reason for this; Seskera wouldn't throw away a stat bonus without some kind of combo waiting in the wings.

He was right.

"Now, I activate my facedown card; one that you might remember, Derik; it's called Fuu-Rin-Ka-Zan."

"Hey, wait!" Derik protested. "You need four different monster attributes on the field, and you haven't summoned Doriado yet."

"Give it a rest, Derik," Isis corrected. "I told you using that Buster Blader was a bad idea. That counts as the Earth monster, and between the two of them, they have the other three."

The trap lifted, forming four dancing pillars of the elements, circling Seskera until he made his choice.

"Isis, this is bad. That trap card is going to wipe out both of our monsters," Derik said, shivering.

One side of Seskera's mouth widened into a grin. "Useful, but not at all strategic. Your Buster Blader could come in handy yet. In fact, I"m going to choose the blessing of Wind, destroying every magic and trap card you have, even if it is only two."

Isis's home field advantage crumbled as the pillar of wind intensified into a raging tornado, consuming the whole field before dissipating. She wasn't about to let two opponents get free shots, however. "I activate Waboku, shielding my Magical Swordsman from you for one whole turn."

Seskera was obviously annoyed, but passed his turn to Derik, who nervously drew up to four and surveyed his field. 

Just his luck, two of his cards were Emblem of Dragon Destroyer, and Skilled White Magician, and he already had Buster Blader in play. Nobleman of Crossout was dead weight too. The boy placed his final card onto a vacant magic zone, and pondered his next move.

_Well, I could summon my magician,_ Derik thought, _but Isis is right. If he goes down, he might get more powerful later, and I have two magic cards already. That just leaves the question of what to attack. I have no idea what that Slate Warrior can do, but I know that Gren Maju can become more powerful very quickly... but his Homunculus has more combos, and a higher attack power._

Weighing all things, Derik finally came to a conclusion. _I have to take Homunculus out now. He doesn't have many cards right now to remove, and even if he draws Screams from the Beyond, his graveyard is too small for us to take much damage._

Derik swallowed hard, and started shaking as the thought finally crossed his mind that the Screams could be used again. It was an experience he'd rather not relive in memory or in reality. "I send Buster Blader to attack Homunculus the Alchemetic Being," the boy finally ordered.

The dragonslayer gave an astonishing leap for a being of his size and weight, and prepared to bring his blade down on the watery being.

"Seems I'm one step ahead," Bakura interrupted. "I activate my trap card, Staunch Defender, which forces the warrior to attack and destroy my Slate Warrior."

The two monsters blurred into indistinct shadows, before switching places. Derik's attack was too late to be called off, and the sword split the fiend's head down the middle. Derik's earlier assumption was correct, as blue gel burst from the creature, splattering Buster Blader on the chest.

Bakura didn't seem to mind as he lost 700 Life Points; in fact, he almost seemed glad.

(S-8000, B-7300, D-8000, I-8000) 

"As your Buster Blader has foolishly discovered," the spirit of the Ring noted, "the necroplasm that powers my monster brings a curse of weakness to those that destroy it."

The substance on the warrior's armor began to smoke, and the Blader's breathing became labored, as his attack score dropped to 2100.

"But that is not the only purpose of this move," Bakura continued. "By destroying Slate Warrior, you have also allowed me to use this powerful card." His other set rose, featuring a picture of a woman about to be snared by fiendish hands. "Revenge Sacrifice allows me to use your monster that just attacked, and sacrifice it to summon one of my own!"

The card sent forth a number of tentacle-like cords, which bound the great warrior in their embrace. At first, the amount of struggle in the Blader seemed enough to break free, but in the end, he was slowly dragged to his fate.

Just as it seemed its darkest, events took another dangerous turn. What had to be the most foul Duel Monster Derik had ever seen now sat before him on a yellow throne of rock. It was hard to tell where the creature kept its face, as a foreboding screech seemed to come not from the monster's dark blue hide, but from within the very air. (2000/1400)

All in all, the only word Isis could think of was grotesque.

The abomination within Bakura cooed with pride over his new creature. "As both of you children can see, the attack power of my Helpoemer is greater then anything you have at your disposal. And if you think that my summoning it was impressive, wait until you end your turn and I can truly show you its powers."

"Isis, can you fuse your three Blue Eyes at the moment?" Derik whispered to her in a panic.

Isis returned the question with a glare. "It's four cards out of forty, genius, and I don't have all of that clutter you call fusion support. Now be quiet! I have other ways of dealing with this disgrace."

"Come now, even Helpoemer has feelings," Seskera provided.

"I was talking about you," Isis threw back. "Am I the only one here with a measurable amount of common sense?"

"It was just a suggestion," Derik mumbled, more then a little hurt, letting the argument distract him from the true stakes of the situation. Derik really wanted someone else to take over and lift the weight off of his shoulders. He was still the only one who really knew what stakes they were playing for.

"My move then," the spirit declared, standing behind the twisted wretch of a creature he was using as a shield. "I set one creature in defense mode, and that will be all."

Isis drew next, and Derik half-expected her to pull those three dragons out of nowhere. 

Isis apparently noticed. "Give it up already! Even if I did have them, I'm not going to waste it on these clods."

"Isis, what do you think this is?" Derik pleaded near tears. "We're in real trouble here, and so are your parents. I need your help, and I don't want to lose you because you're showing off and trying to be the hero. Your dad lost so many times because he played around too long, and it came around to bite him from behind. If you really want to be your own duelist then stop making his mistakes."

The taunt worked, as Isis's demeanor immediately shifted a step up in her game, as she looked at the playing field before her. _Ugh, Dad's been doing a number on these things. The totem pole with the mouths over there even_ smells _rotten, and that crab-thing is starting to give me the chills. As much as I hate wonder-boy over there mentioning it first, blasting those things with my Ultimate Dragon would be quite enjoyable. I guess I'll just have to get to those pieces faster._

Isis smirked, as the card she drew had just the thing to make that work.

"I activate Graceful Charity, drawing two, and discarding three." Isis ruffled through her deck quickly, finding quite the useful situation. Finding Gradius Option and White Magical Hat were her two most expendable cards, she slid them smoothly to her graveyard.

"Any luck yet?" prayed Derik on the sidelines.

Isis's temper quickly reached a spike. "If I get there, you'll be the first to know. If you paid this much attention to your own field as you do to mine, we'd have blasted your albino friend halfway to Mt. Fuji by now!"

Derik sheepishly started re-studying his hand, but kept Isis in the corner of his eye, as he worked to lessen the deep pounding of his heart.

Isis grabbed another monster from her hand, and twisted the card in her fingers, showing a very familiar six-star fairy. "I'm summoning Soul of Purity and Light, and with my Graceful Charity I have some fresh meat to offer up for it," she declared.

Her graveyard's freshest souls splintered into glittering threads, which tangled and spun into the form of the angel with a gentle face. (2000/1800)

Seskera remained surprisingly calm, but the ring's incarnation grit his teeth, and narrowed his eyes at the creature. Their monsters might have done the same had either of them eyes.

"There's the cake, and here's the icing," Isis quipped. "Not only is this monster incredibly easy to summon, but her potent effect weakens every monster you have by three hundred points, so I can assure you Gren Maju de Eiza isn't going to be getting any stronger this time, because my Neo the Magic Swordsman is about to take it down!"

The spellcaster blurred, his sword becoming an arc of light against the shadows, and his entire being radiated with an ominous glow. With barely a sound, he struck, sending Seskera's avatar of fear mercilessly back to the Hell that spawned it. A few seconds passed before the helmet-clad head of the creature fell to the earth with a dull thud. 

(S-7000, B-7300, D-8000, I-8000)

For one terrible moment the helmet rolled away, letting the true face of the monster lock with the eyes of its conjurer. Seskera panicked, letting out a terrified scream, and backing away using his arms as a shield. In its last seconds, Seskera could swear that the face twisted into a smile before it shattered. Its final message chilled Seskera to the bone.

_I may be down here,_ it mocked, _but you'll be here eventually. Maybe you'll even be next, but make no mistake, you'll be down with me soon enough._

"Get a hold of yourself," the ring spirit scolded, "and act like a true king of the Shadows."

"He couldn't be king of a sand castle," Isis retorted. "Not that you're any better."

"You mock me?" the one with Bakura's face returned. "That is a very foolish thing to do."

"I may be a fool," Isis shot back, "but my Soul of Purity and Light outranks your Helpoemer now by 300 points. Soul, attack with Lyrical Embrace."

"And my Helpoemer counterattacks with Chthonian Chatter!"

Each of Helpoemer's numerous mouths starter to regurgitate energy a demonic shade of pink. It didn't help much, though, as the gifted aura of the Soul took its hold on the creature. The angel seemed slightly relieved that she didn't actually have to make contact with the fiend. Her aura alone reduced it to ashes before she even came near.

(S-7000, B-7000, D-8000, I-8000) 

The duelist of the Ring relished in the moment, as a black hole in the arena began to implode, filling the black void with a heart-freezing wail.

"Isis, don't you even know your cards?" Derik panicked. "That monster's deadly when it's dead!"

"Indeed," the Ring spirit provided. "The blackest form of your dear uncle may have been a thorn in my side, but he had some excellent taste in cards. Now my monster will continue to sing its hellish song from the cemetery, every turn dragging one of your cards down with it."

"I knew that!" Isis shouted, but the duelist paid her no heed.

"Pitiful dolts," the spirit continued. "With every attack you make I grow stronger. My monsters have even greater power in death than in life, so you're pretty much damned no matter what you do to try and stop me."

Seskera was now growing quite visually uncomfortable with his partner, as images of vengeful souls once more filled his mind.

"Oh, really?" Isis said as she grinned, taking another green-bordered card from her hand. "No matter what I do, huh? Well, I guess that would make this useless, so I might as well play it just to get rid of it."

Sending contractions of nausea down almost everyone's stomachs, the demonic chord's pitch raised another octave, turning into a tortuous whine of utmost pain. From the black void in the floor, the forms of the fiend-user's monsters were forcefully torn into the open, where they promptly dissipated in seconds.

"Soul Release?!" Derik wondered, awestruck. "Since when did you use that?"

"Since you packed a Buster Blader and my strongest combo used four dragons, that's when," Isis returned. "Anyway, with that I end my turn."

The turn passed to Seskera, who seemed even more on edge then usual, and was keeping a more then reasonable distance away from his partner. If he hadn't been scared out of his mind, he might have noticed that he and Derik had something in common. The conjurer nervously activated his Pot of Greed before seemingly regaining his composure.

Seskera's nervousness was lost, however, when he learned what he finally now held. "The fates are sweet to me once more, children, as I prepare to reacquaint you with an old friend, through the rite of Doriado's Blessing."

Derik was just about to hit the button on his duel disk, but a look in Isis's direction convinced him otherwise. _Eghh, I know what that thing can do, and I hate to let it slip by, but I know for a fact we can beat it outright, and I need to save this for something more powerful. I just hope we can deal with that thing quickly, because if Seskera gets out any of those combos, we're sunk._

The watery form of Homunculus split into four elemental versions of itself before blurring into the multicolored stars of the summoning circle Derik was so familiar with. The pillar of spectral colors rose from the earth, fading as Elemental Mistress Doriado made her debut, chanting her soft spell, and pulsing with the aura of nature itself.

Seskera couldn't have looked more pleased as he set his final card facedown, and beckoned Derik to make his move.

Derik drew, his face twisting with frustration. Of all of the times he would be happy to draw his Cosmo Queen, this wasn't one of them. "What a crock," he couldn't help but mutter, as he braced himself for what he knew would be unpleasant.

"I summon Skilled White Magician in Attack Mode," he stated, his fingers shakily setting the card into the disk. The ivory mage pointed his scepter menacingly in the small spellcaster's direction. For a brief moment, Derik wondered if it was really going to be that easy before he was proven dead wrong.

"You never learn do you?" Seskera mocked. "Those who do not learn from history... as it were." The sorcerer's finger hovered over his disk in triumph. "Prepare for a refresher course, courtesy of another Fuu-Rin-Ka-Zan, this time taking the form of my favorite blessing, the unparalleled destructive power of fire!"

The dancing pillars didn't even have time to form, as the wave of searing heat flooded the stage, leaving Derik fighting back the current nightmare, and the one from his memories at once. Isis was the one who took the brunt of it, as the arms guarding her face quickly started showing signs of second-degree burns. Their monsters never even stood a chance.

"What was that?" Isis choked through the clearing smoke. "Did the safety systems break a gauge or something?"

"How cute, she still thinks this is all a hologram," Seskera relished. 

The one who bore the Ring chuckled in response. "You poor fool, have you truly no idea you've been dueling in the shadows all along? Did you really think this was all just a clever fairy tale brought out by a few sparks and gears?"

Isis had trouble wrapping her mind around it, but the pain in her arms was making it hard to create any false illusions. "You mean..."

"Real monsters, real magic, real pain, and real consequences," Seskera confirmed, feeding on her fear. "Sorry to tell you so late."

The impenetrable shell of confidence Isis had displayed throughout her career shattered, as she sank to her knees in shock. Derik saw this, and would not stand for it for a second.

"Don't you dare give up now," Derik coaxed, never feeling more like a hypocrite. "You're the confident one. You have no idea how hard this will be for me if you lose it! I can't do this alone!"

Isis wasn't so sure.

"Besides," Derik pleaded, playing his last card, "if they do damage, so can we. We are the Battle City finalists, after all. Who can possibly beat us, right?" Even as he said it, Derik had the distinct feeling that the answer was the two people in front of them.

Fortunately, the play on Isis's ego worked, as she and Derik shared a determined, if not cooperative, meeting of the eyes. Isis picked herself up, and as usual motivated herself with the thought of crushing her opponents underfoot.

It was enough to make her mouth water. "Okay, I'm in!"

Derik lost track of the surroundings for a moment in the sheer fun of the situation. "Rich girl, let's cause some pain."

**0000000**

"Come on, you two," Joey said with a nervous quiver in his voice, watching the shadows bend and warp around them. "I don't think we've got all night for this..."

For a brief moment, something truly horrible broke free from the Millennium Item bearers's containment, storming its way into the sky... but then their power caught it, banishing it back into the Shadow Realm. All four of the assembled wielders seemed exhausted.

All Joey could do was watch and hope... and he didn't have much of the latter left in him. Already buildings were beginning to warp and twist with the spreading darkness.

People would have fled if they had known, but nobody knew. Domino slept on, unaware that a living nightmare was out to swallow the world.

_Coming next chapter: It's all downhill from here. Two children are all that stand between the world and two masters of evil power. Even as hard as they try, Derik and Isis can't stem the sheer power of Seskera and the evil spirit of the Ring. But there's one trick that the children have up their sleeve, and it may be their last and only chance at survival. It comes down to Chapter Twenty-Six, "Seskera, Sorceror of Evil Dreams"! And this time I speak the truth!_


	26. Seskera, Sorceror of Evil Dreams

_"One born of a dragon,  
bearing darkness and light,  
shall rise to the heavens  
over the still land.  
Bathing the moon in eternal  
light, he brings a promise  
to Mother Earth with  
bounty and grace."_

- The Mysidian Legend, Final Fantasy IV 

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

**Seskera: Sorcerror of Evil Dreams**

Inside the contained darkness, a war of cards and minds. The weapons of choice? Fear. Uncertainty. Intimidation.

Two fully fledged bearers of ancient shadow magic were much more talented at wielding these then two children who had not yet reached the age of ten, especially when one of them should not have existed at all.

Derik's face was now relaxed, exhausted from the constant tightening it had endures due to these two. Isis took her usual dominant posture, although this time much more of her weight was placed on her hind foot. That and the worry in her eyes were the only outward signs she gave. Her father had taught her well

Both partners looked to the one with white hair, the parasite that had taken hold of a dear family friend. The spirit of the ring looked back.

"It's my move," the phantom said crisply, as if daring anyone to dispute him. No objection came as he drew a single card from his deck.

"Don't worry," Derik whispered to his partner. "I'm willing to bet Seskera is the front man here, so we take him out, and whatever thing possessed Ryou goes with him."

"Derik, this is real life," Isis hissed, finding it strange that her present circumstances even qualified as reality. "This isn't some fantasy movie where the main villain is defeated and everything magically goes back to the way it was in seconds. We still have to deal with his partner."

"Even so," Derik defended, "Seskera's the cause of all of this. If we attack him, we won't set off the other guy's monster effects by destroying them."

"How wrong you are," the spirit called, hearing their every word even at such a low volume. "True that this monster's effect activates upon destruction, but I can also turn its damage upon you by my own will."

"Go through all of that fancy wording, and I think he means it's a flip effect," Derik reasoned. 

"Like I needed your help with that one," Isis responded, thoroughly annoyed now, but still curious. They didn't even have anything in play to use a flip-effect on.

"I reveal, Morphing Jar," the spirit decreed, as the top-view picture of the cyclopean ceramic was shown to all players.

Seskera at this point was thoroughly impressed, drawing his nonexistent hand up to a full five.

Derik, took a bittersweet look at the cards in his hand. They were useful, but in this situation, he needed the new hand. Soon, all four duelists grasped their new cards, as the dark jar's substance bubbled within it.

"And now," the player continued, after his hand had reached its full size, "I activate the magic card Dark Designator, bringing one monster from the deck to a player's hand."

Both Isis and Derik's eyes their opponent with curiosity, and wondered what his next play would be. No one played Dark Designator without having something to combo with.

"And the card I choose," the one who went by Bakura continued with relish, causing each child to flinch in turn as he changed his gaze to each, "is the legendary Blue-Eyes White Dragon."

Devilish eyes forced their way into Isis's mind as the figure raised a pointed finger in her direction. For a moment, that one card was all she could think about, as if the very concept of it had taken over the conscious part of her mind. In a frenzy to make the sensation stop, she franticly looked through her deck, more then once dropping several cards on the floor.

"ALL RIGHT!" she screamed for release as the shiny blue foil touched her fingers, and she tried to work through the mental barrage, and regain whatever composure she had.

_We really should have discussed strategy more before doing this_, Seskera noted, now very uncomfortable with his choice of an ally.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_"Are you who I think you are?" Seskera asked._

"Who do you think I am?" the Spirit of the Ring replied.

"I think you are exactly who I need to complete my goal.""And what is your goal?"

The two conversed for some time."Your goal… is quite worthy. I shall assist you," the Bakura finally said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_That Designator card could have been used on me to gain the advantage, but instead he used it on the girl. He'd better have something good, or we've just been put in a very dangerous situation._

The Spirit of the Ring took another of his newly gathered cards, and placed another magic card on his disk, with a pair of swapping hands.  
"Exchange," the player clarified, "A magic card that nearly removed the threat of an Egyptian God card itself."

"Nearly?" Seskera questioned in a voice barely louder then a whisper.

The one staring from behind Bakura's eyes looked across at the fearful girl. "Don't bother with hope Isis Kaiba, the cards in my hand are now useless, I made quite sure of that, now if you would kindly show me your Blue-Eyes White Dragon, so that I may take it from you, and so that it may become your final vision before entering the Hell of shadows that the Pharaoh imprisoned me in."

Just before the phantom got a glimpse at her hand, a shimmer caught the corner of her eye, and she smiled at the rotating device that was emitting it. The one who went by Bakura grit his teeth.

"Spell Shield Type-8," Derik announced from the sidelines. "It can negate any magic card an opponent plays. Since this one didn't target a monster, I have to discard a magic card for it to work, but I don't think I'll use this Toon Table of Contents any time soon."

As he discarded the card, several bits of chopped paper spat out onto the field, to the children's satisfaction giving the spirit several visible paper cuts across his arm.

"Nice going," Seskera scolded. "You just gave them access to a powerful monster, and you've got a piece of clay. I knew I should have handled them myself."

Bakura didn't react at first, or seemed to ignore the comment, but Seskera caught that look in his partner's eye. It frightened him, and he felt that he might be losing control even more then the children he was facing. It made him wonder what would happen if he won. Would this figure he had barely met truly step aside and let Seskera claim his throne in a new world of darkness? And even more pressing, did Seskera have the power to stop him if he didn't?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Outside, Ishizu's strength especially was falling fast. The good news was that the spreading darkness didn't seem to be spreading any further.  
"Wow, you got that stuff trapped like a gelatin mold!" Joey congratulated. "Does that mean you can let go now?"

"Just 'cause the water takes the shape of the glass doesn't mean it will keep its shape Wheeler," Kaiba strained, daunting the others over how he could even talk without his corner giving way.

Ishizu could bear no more strain, and felt herself begin to be pushed back, until she felt a source of renewed strength that didn't seem her own.  
She pondered for a moment, before coming to the truth, on some level, Kuraio Kaiba, her unborn son, was fighting the Darkness too.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bakura was seething, having mentally added that combo to his 'list of combos not to use again,' now that it had backfired twice.  
Seskera seemed to have reduced himself to watching for the time being, seeing as he couldn't do much else at the moment.  
Isis meanwhile, was still working through why Derik had not only used his trap, but had discarded for her to do so.  
"Is that your turn?" Derik asked gingerly, not wanting to get more on this opponent's bad side.

That face returned, the one every duelist has warning their opponent that they are down but not out. It was just that there was threat of physical pain behind this one.

"Far from it; when I told the girl that these cards were useless, I was referring to her alone. Take this card for example, Polymerization, fusing together my Headless Knight, and Earl of Demise, into a Nobleman fiend known as the Duke of Demise." (2000/1700)

Despite the name of one of the components, the resulting monster did have a head upon his shoulders. Closer inspection left little doubt that fate should not have been so generous. 

No hologram could have looked as this creature did, regulations would not have allowed it. The stench of decay was thick in the air. Muscles and organs, only some of them working, were seen through rotting skin. The beast's face looked less like a head, and more like a skull tightly covered with tight purple flesh, not even large enough to cover the creature's foul yellow teeth.

The monster had only one good eye, the other was rolled back so far that only white remained. Worms, maggots, and other creatures still feasted on the exposed meat. The thing carried a long rusted sword, and a moth-eaten royal cloak..

For Seskera, only the smell would have been enough, but the sight of this new thing just mere feet from him, looking him in the eye with its own that did not see, drove him beyond terror and plummeting into hysteria.

The spirit did not bother to notice or care, he was waist deep in the moment, laughing as something from another world, watching this new thing take its place as the mightiest beast in the arena.

Isis wretched, and held back the bile she tasted low in her throat, struggling to breathe through her mouth. Derik wasn't doing any better.

"Come now," the spirit challenged. "If you cannot handle a monster such as this, you are not worthy of your titles. Duke of Demise, attack the girl's life points directly."

Of the number of sights that had burned their way into Derik's mind, this was another added to the list.

The monster threw its head back as if to laugh, and then appeared to be choking. Isis squinted her eyes to discern the situation, and later was thankful she did.

Maggots, worms, and all manner of disgusting life our planet Earth could produce spewed across the field as if flooding from a broken hydrant. Isis lost herself in the wave of disgusting filth, turning green as she felt them all burrowing into her, being absorbed into her very skin, leeching every last point from her bone. (I-5300)

The spirit's eyes gleamed at the results of his command, Seskera still half-kneeling as far from the Duke as was unsuspicious. Derik watched with empathy, and knew that neither Isis, nor he, deserved the torment they were being forced to endure.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Outside, the temporarily stable darkness, once again began to pulse.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A nod from the Spirit, and a gust of wind from the Morphing Jar's pursed lips, quickly reduced Isis's life points again, bringing the turn to Derik. Fortunately, this move was a simple one.

_sigh Well, it won't last against that Duke of Demise, but I won't take a lot of damage either, and I have to weaken at least one of them. I just hope it won't be taken out right away…_ He looked over to Isis, on the verge of tears from the traumatic attack, her hysterics nearing Seskera's in intensity, _… cause I really don't want to know what that felt like._

"All right Seskera," he said, making a direct challenge, though he found it strange that the sorcerer seemed strangely pre-occupied with…something. "I set one card facedown, and summon Skilled Dark Magician in attack mode."

Derik's second trademark mage took the field again, staff at the ready, though no gems were charged.

Derik flashed back for a moment. The last time he saw this monster, it almost seemed to want him to win, as it faded to the Different Dimension. This one seemed the same, her eyes giving Derik permission to do what he had to do. He didn't even have time to declare an attack, as his magician blasted the mistress into multicolored pieces, Seskera's points taking a dive as it did so. (S-6500)

Seskera drew, and took up his posture, seemingly more shaken then usual. The Spirit had the distinct look of enjoyment in his face, watching him.

"I draw," he declared from an obviously dry throat, even though he had already done so. "I must ask you Derik Motoh, did you think that with a deck such as mine, that I would allow Doriado to be destroyed so easily?"

Truth be told, Derik did not.

"Let me tell you a thing about Ritual monsters. They all have one thing in common, a payment of life in exchange for their hired services. This takes place in the form of monsters obviously, but if I should let such a monster fall, they may demand a payment a little more… convincing. So instead of offering the blood of other creatures, I shall now make an offering of my own, to renew the pact I sealed with Doriado. I play, Fulfillment of the Contract."

In a move that impressed even the one going by Bakura, Seskera placed the very tip of his index finger into his mouth, and bit down hard. A small cut began oozing blood almost instantly, as Seskera looked up to see a shining blue document hovering in mid-air. Giggling like a madman, he pressed his finger to the paper.

The blood that was his ink began spreading in lines throughout the document, forming webs and patterns. Astonishingly, the lines did not end at the edges, and began weaving and dancing in mid air. Only when one section swelled, did Derik see the truth, as the paper began stretching around the limbs, becoming paler; smoother.

The spreading red lines, now known to be the formation of a circulatory system, drew closer, as the paper dawned a pair of piercing eyes, and became the creature's skin. This new Doriado, powered with her master's blood, took on his icy gaze, and once again covered Seskera's field.  
Clearly encouraged, Seskera held a card in a still bleeding hand, and placed it on his disk.

"I also summon another familiar face to keep you company. I'm sure you recall my Element Dragon."

The monster roared as it was summoned into play.

Derik just looked in confusion. "No, not really. Did you play that last time?"

The man bearing the Ring snorted in amusement.

Seskera was not as amused. "Well, since you've forgotten, Doriado makes this monster a 2000 ATK level 4, who can attack twice in a turn."  
No, Derik internally grimaced.

"Draconic Brushfire," Seskera finished, the Dragon all too willing to comply.

"Activate Magic Cylinder," Derik countered. Seskera got a taste of what Derik had felt like in their last match, as a sputter of embers buried itself into his face.

Derik braced himself for the next attack, and was surprised when it didn't come. Seskera didn't seem willing to explain, so the Spirit took up the slack.

"What my partner struggles with, is that the force of wind does allow an extra attack, but only upon another creature's destruction. As there was no such thing, his turn is forced to end."

Seskera loathingly set a card and nodded in confirmation. (S-3700)

Isis worked her way back up, still shaking from her experience earlier, and seeing the monster responsible looking at her with that stupid undead grin. Channeling her fear into determination, a feat made easier due to the Blue-Eyes in her hand, she shakily drew her next card.

"I activate Premature Burial, reviving my Soul of Purity and Light, in attack mode." (I-5200)

The crimson summoning circle established itself on the field, and the fairy rose again, this time with a green tint in her aura. Isis coughed as the thickening stench coated her throat. One thing was for sure, she wanted the source of it gone.

"And just like before, her effect weakens the monster it attacks by 300 points, so I'm taking your Duke of Demise out right now," she declared, more out of desperation for the thing to be gone then strategy.

The Spirit of the Ring, mused for a moment, as the heavenly light took its toll, but the angel could do nothing more then strip an extra layer of tissue from the Duke's frame.

"And what did you expect?" the Duke's controller rhetorically asked of her. "You still haven't learned that my monsters are not so easily broken. My Duke of Demise for instance, is indestructible in battle, though I must relinquish five hundred of my life points each turn to maintain its existence." The phantom's life points however did not get away unscathed, as they lowered to a still respectable 6700.

As if fate wanted this being to indulge in its vengeance, the one called Bakura drew his own next card, before coughing, and bending at the waist. With a look that was almost comfortable, a spray of blood erupted from his mouth, as if a massive blow had hit his abdomen. The damage being done to the Duke from the various creatures crawling through it was reduced, as the blood regenerated new tissue for the foul things to snack on.

Seeing this, Isis lost control, and wretched once, turning around, and vomiting as far as she could from where she was standing. Only the sight of her doing it prevented Derik from doing likewise.

"That's revulting," he commented, finding new layers of disgust.

"That's my style," the phantom returned, wiping his bottom lip. "Now, I set one card facedown, and change my Morphing Jar back in to defense mode. Now, I'm sure you realize that with my Duke of Demise's gift of immortality, he can bring down your fairy without fear of his own destruction. Duke of Demise…"

He didn't need to finish the sentence. The Duke charged in with joyous fury, running the rusted sword though the angel's stomach. With a wicked laugh, the monster's jaw distended wider, and he swallowed the impaled monster, sword and all, complete with the crunching of brittle wings, and feathers left to fall to the floor. Isis was now past revulsion, and her mind was shutting down due to sheer shock. Derik only swallowed hard, a feat considering the dryness of his mouth. He was numb to most of this now, and drew to begin his next turn.  
He looked at the Duke, who was gingerly retrieving the blade of his swallowed sword and sigh and sighed.

_I think I underestimated this guy. Compared to him, Seskera hasn't been doing anything dangerous all game. I'd inflict some damage by attacking that thing, but it won't be destroyed, and it isn't much damage anyway. Besides, I think Isis wants to focus on that one._

"I activate, Toon Table of Contents to search for another copy of itself."

Seskera's eyes narrowed. This was how he had managed to summon his Dark Magician in their last match.  
The rainbow letters melded together into a new card, which Derik hastily grabbed.

"And now that three magic cards have been activated, I'll sacrifice it from my deck to bring out Dark Magician in attack mode." (2500/2100)  
Derik picked the first one he found, the one that was darker purple, with a greenish tint to the skin.

"Well, it appears you've summoned your best monster," the phantom observed, "With an opponent like that, I think that a replenishment of resources is in order. Reveal, Multiple Destruction."

Each card in the children's hands grew red hot, until they were forced to drop them to the floor. After being released, the cards zoomed to their respective graveyards of their own accord.

Looking slightly confused, the Spirit of the Ring calmly drew several cards before explaining.

"This trap is similar to Card Destruction, forcing us all to send their entire hands to the graveyard, but unlike Card Destruction, we all draw to a full hand of five, though I must give up 200 life points for each card I throw away." (B-6000) "As for you," the spirit mentioned shifting his gaze to Isis, "that means that my gift of your Blue-Eyes White Dragon is now of no use."

Feeling a little relieved, Derik drew his new hand, before working to focus his attention.

"Well, I guess I'll choose to use my Dark Magic Attack on your Elemental Mistress Doriado."

Seskera replied with a smirk, though sweat was clearly dotting his face.

"Oh the memories Derik Motoh, remember what you told me just before the end of our last match? 'A single card can turn the duel,' wasn't it?" Seskera pressed a button on his disk. "Not only will this card turn the tides in our favor, but it will be the same card that turned them in yours. Activate Mirror Force."

The trap lifted, and soon Derik could no longer tell what shards were the mirror, and which were his magician. 

"Luckily I've learned as well," Derik responded, his body seeming to accept the outrageous circumstances by dulling his every emotion. "Last time I sent out all of my monsters in a single strike, running headfirst into your trap cards, but this time, you'll notice I did something different." 

He clarified by setting a monster facedown onto his disk. "Joke's on you. I never made a normal summon this turn, so I still have a wall to hide behind. You aren't going to get to me that easily, not in this duel."

_He's becoming more confident_, Seskera thought worriedly as he drew. _We had him overwhelmed, but the shock is wearing off for both of them. _Indeed, Isis seemed to be drawing strength, and stood with the same dull acceptance, her brain too over stimulated to take everything in.  
_If they go from neutrality to confidence, we're in for a bit of trouble_; he glanced once again at the man with the Ring around his neck, _because I haven't got much of it left myself._

"I change Elemental Mistress Doriado into defense mode," he began, the reborn mistress sliding back a bit, and sitting in a more relaxed position. The sorcerer, now with his full attention on his opponent, narrowed his eyes at Derik's concealed monster.

"Element Dragon, attack the child's hidden creature with Draconic Brushfire."

A furious gust of wind, peppered with glowing embers, rushed dangerously across the field, only to be dispersed by a large, three tiered bookshelf, complete with a ladder and bookkeeper. Royal Magic Library had been a successful shield for Derik once again. (0/2000)

"Looks like I'm all right this turn," Derik observed.

"Look again," the Ring Spirit suggested. Derik obeyed, only to see the library burning rapidly, the keeper struggling to keep the blaze from spreading. "Points or none, paper still burns in the Shadow Realm. Your library may still be standing, as its defense mirrored the attack of the dragon, but soon enough it will burn to the ground leaving you no defenses from me."

Isis drew her card nervously, still near tears, and numb from her experience, but the look of that card sent some sparkle back into her eyes, and she looked over at her partner, and gave Derik a little wink. Derik's face started to light up, as his mind found what it thought to be the situation.

"Four cards out of forty?" he asked hopefully, knowing the answer already.

"Four cards out of forty." The young Miss Kaiba confirmed, before looking straight past the Duke, and into its master's eyes.

"And I have you to thank for it. I never could have pulled this off if you hadn't helped me along the way."

Seskera flinched, looking to his partner for support, and possibly even to blame him, but the smile on the white haired man's lips showed a rush of excitement. There would be no getting through to him, and it showed.

"I never thought I'd get to do this three times in a row," Isis mentioned, "but I'll activate Monster Reborn to resurrect the Blue Eyes you sent to my Graveyard yourself."

The great dragon of light gave off little comfort, as the blackness that surrounded them was reflected in the shining scales. "Now, after the hand refreshment," Isis continued in triumph, "I've drawn the other components. I'll use the Polymerization card, and my other dragons, and bring out, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon."

She caught Derik's eye and made a quick whisper out of the corner of her mouth. "long, long time huh?"

Derik managed a small laugh, and he was not about to complain. Weight lifted from his shoulders as the shining hydra-like dragon roared in three voices as one. (4500/3800)

"You'd better have a plan for dealing with this," Seskera demanded angrily, but his partner just looked at the beast with a thrill.  
"Ultimate Dragon, Neutron Blast!"

Derik watched carefully, expecting the attack to wipe out the forgotten Homunculus, but to his surprise, it was Element Dragon that got the lightning blast, and reduced Seskera's life points to a sparse 1200.

"What was that?!" Derik complained. "His other monster had the better combos, and you could have dealt some major damage by attacking the Duke. That guy using Ryou has more points anyway."

Isis looked back with a gaze to freeze the heart. "I thought we had an understanding, that you don't tell me how to duel, Motoh. In any case, with you down to a single debilitated monster, I thought you wouldn't want the possibility of two attacks to worry about. Next time, I'll do the stupid thing, like your friend did."

Derik forgot the duel for a moment, and took that all in. "Insult me all you want, but leave Peter alone, especially when he's not here to defend himself. As for me, you wouldn't even have that title if not for me, so cut the 'high and mighty Kaiba' crap!"

"You wouldn't last three turns here without me, and need I remind you that I have the better monster here."

"That is such a load of…"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

And through it all, the four protectors continued to weaken, using precious energy and time that was too scarce to waste. Friends watching and hoping; No one even knowing if the children were still alive. But they were just children, with and their pride is the most important thing they have. They defend it tenaciously, and with no parent around, no one was there to remind them of what was truly important. It would have been funny if there were not so many things on the line.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Once the argument had played out, Bakura drew his card, and looked at it with vague fascination. Apparently he felt that his Duke of Demise had outlived its usefulness (or just found the payment too unpleasant) and left the worms to continue feasting, and eating away until the once regal zombie collapsed into random bits of flesh and scraps of cloth

"I've drawn the card to seal your fate," the duelist declared. "But in order to use it, I must sacrifice two of my monsters. Since I only have one to offer, I summon Melched the Four-Faced Beast, in attack mode"

Derik's attention focused to the living assortment of masks that floated in front of the one who summoned it. Melched was a favorite among fiend decks, but it was known that it had no effect. This was a fair change from the monsters that this opponent had been using; ones that were very dangerous to destroy.

"Derik," Isis whispered, "I know what he's up to. There's only one thing he could be planning right now."

"Now I summon Masked Beast Des Guardius," the phantom continued, paying his opponents no mind, "by offering the souls of my two monsters, Melched the Four-Faced Beast, and my Morphing Jar."

Blue and purple smoke billowed onto the field, giving of an eerie glow. When it cleared, a twisted figure lay curled at its center, staring with three sets of glowing red eyes. Uncrossing its arms, the monster got to its feet, brandishing two gauntlet-like hands tipped with razor-sharp talons. It did not roar, it did not make a move. Just the standing posture of the thing was intimidating enough.

Amazingly, he beckoned Derik to make his move. Though frustrated, he was far more hopeful then when the duel had begun, and his new draw spurred him on all the more.

"I draw," he examined his new card for a moment, before picking another, "and I activate Graceful Charity."

Derik went through the very familiar process of drawing and discarding, finally choosing his Jinzo, and his brick red Dark Magician. Looking at his hand, he was met with a feeling of accomplishment. He had never in his life dreamed that it would even be possible to do what he was about to. The inspiration made his fear fade, though tears were still heavy in his eyes.

Taking a card from his hand, he quickly fit it into the field slot. "I activate Fusion Gate."

"Good job," is Isis commented, somewhat impressed. "My Dragon, and your Paladin; we can't lose now."

Derik felt a twang of guilt, but made his move anyway. "Now, I substitute my Goddess with the Third Eye for Black Luster Soldier, to form Master of Dragon Soldier, in attack mode."

"What?" Isis cried out in shock and disbelief, as her dragon faded with a roar into the swirling walls generated by the Gate.

The roar returned with a vengeance, now with the black rider perched upon the dragon's central head.

Derik smiled at Isis, and expected some kind of congratulations. A fist, complete with the weight of a Disk wristband was not the thing he expected to see. On the ground, he fought back some new pain, accompanied with some unnatural bending in his nose.

When his vision focused, he saw Isis, fist clenched as tightly as her jaw, the glint of watery eyes visible, and her breathing quite heavy. Derik thought it a good idea not to get to his feet.

"I summoned that dragon for you," Isis stumbled, trying to keep her best calm. "You asked, and I did it. My monster, my family's monster, and you steal it for yourself. You had to take all the glory for this one, again. Didn't you?" She planted a hard kick to his back. It was only that the duel was still on that she didn't go down to his level and pummel his face unrelentingly. "Didn't you?!" she screamed not caring if he answered or not.

"Attack," Derik half-declared, half-screamed in pain. He had his goal still on his opponent. Isis forgot for a moment, and watched the attack go through. 

The prismatic lightning, combined with the power of the Dragons and Rider, seemed to eliminate the masked demon without so much as a flinch of resistance. 

The Spirit's life points ticked lower, but his there was something wild in his eyes. Something mad, that made it clear that he had wanted this very thing to happen.

"Well done genius," Isis mocked, turning back to the field, as if she felt there was nothing more she could do to Derik. "You've doomed us both."  
As if on cue, a projectile flew from the darkness. Isis bowed her head, as if accepting defeat, leaving Derik stupefied. "Isis," he asked calmly. "What did I just do?"

"You paved the way for us, Derik Motoh, that's what you've done." Seskera answered with glee. "Just as I promised, you've become the one to give the world to me, and to the shadows. I thank you Derik Motoh, I really do."

"Des Guardius activates a card called Mask of Remnants from a player's deck," Isis revealed, looking as the mask bonded itself to the Soldier's face. "And it takes control of any monster we have."

Derik looked up in fear, and dumbly stated the obvious. "That monster was the best we had. Is there anything we can do to stop it?"  
Isis gritted her teeth, still looking at her opponents' newly harnessed weapon.

"My Ultimate Dragon combined with a Shine Castle could do the trick… if someone hadn't taken it out of the game first." She added with a bit of a hiss and more then a little bit of returning hopelessness. It was obvious that she wasn't scared anymore, just accepting. Isis would look death in the eye if she had to.

It was Seskera's turn next, and he seemed quite pleased with where the relationship between his two opponents had turned. As he drew, he seemed almost bored, but then again, he hadn't been doing much more then observing quietly for quite a while now.

"My move next," he called, not really caring, as his partner had more then his share of control of the game at the moment. "And I refuse to let my partner have all the fun of doing you two in for good. First, I move Elemental Mistress Doriado into attack mode."

The alchemist reborn through a darker art seemed as if she had completed herself. Though it was not part of her nature, this monster looked consumed by darkness, and as she rose, various colored sparks fluttered with every small movement.

"Now the only true question, is which one of the elements will drive to your mind never to interfere with me again." Seskera pondered the question for a moment. "I know, Homunculus, become fire."

Derik had been so preoccupied with the actions of his friend, that Seskera had been pushed from his mind. The boy's eyes widened when the chimeric creature changed his previous form into one glowing hot orange.

"Just some insurance," Seskera quipped. "After all, should Doriado fall, I wouldn't want my Element Valkerie to be helpless. I know you've met before."  
The elemental fairy emerged, spinning her lance; fire dancing at one end, ice at the other.

"And if that weren't enough, I've decided to do the girl a favor. You on the other hand, will have no such benefit, when I play my Luminous Spark."  
The Gate around Derk faded, as a new energy seemed to radiate from Seskera himself, or from behind him, one could never truly tell. As the defense points of Royal Magic Library began to plummet, Derik felt his stomach go with them.

"Now that that's taken care of," Seskera drove in, hanging on every word, "Element Valkerie, attack with Nordic Hailfire." Two different extremes danced at both ends of the spear as the fairy spun the weapon in her hand like a baton. The weakened structure of the shelf couldn't take the rapidly changing temperatures, and collapsed with minimal effort.

"I usually don't play favorites," Seskera mentioned, "but the girl seems to be quite well in hand, and let's face it, you owe me something. Homunculus, Alchemy of Fire."

The being clasped its hands to the ground, and seconds later, Derik was covered by a cloud of erupting ash, each ember taking its toll.  
"Doriado," Seskera commanded through the darkness, "Attack with Elemental Bindings."

Following Seskera's point, the spellcaster rose her hands her hands over her head, and began conjuring in her mumbled language. At her gesture, rings of multicolored magic cut through the air, and Derik's life points, before the badly injures individual could recover.

"That about ends it," Seskera concluded as he set a card, thoughts of more punishment running rampant in his mind. "Now Derik Motoh, let's see if the girl can save you."

Isis didn't honestly feel anything towards her battered partner. Se just drew her card, looked at it, and then gave that famous Duelist's Glare in Bakura's direction.

"No one," she said icily, "takes that dragon away from me."

The Spirit of the Ring began to laugh, but Isis cut it short. "I activate Giant Trunade, returning all of our magic and trap cards back to our original hands, including that mask attached to Master of Dragon Soldier."

"Shame it won't be staying," Seskera countered, "my Order to Charge activated as a chain should handle that. Sadly it costs me my Alchemetic Beast, but after the chain's resolution I may destroy any monster you control, such as your precious Soldier."

With now way to summon it, save for fusion, the proud monster vanished to the graveyard, not to be summoned again. Seskera's Homunculus, a far more bearable loss, soon followed.

Isis was now in more then a state of anger. It was one thing to take control of her monster, yet another to dispose of it just when it was coming back to her control.

"I wasn't even finished yet," Isis declared with a sneer. "You think it's funny to lose your most valuable monster, let's see how you like it. Kaiser Seahorse," she commanded, even as she put the monster card into the slot, "attack his last monster now."

The Sea-Serpent of light obeyed, its glistening weapon impaling the sorceress, and taking Seskera's life points to a minimal seven hundred.  
"I then set one card facedown," Isis chose, "and end my turn."

The white haired duelist drew another card into his own hand, and promptly the glint in his eye gave away the fact that another change in the game was on the horizon.

"I summon a new monster," the duelist began, "just as my other monsters unleash their power when sent to the grave, this one draws its power from it."

"I really don't like the sound of that," Derik added, his nose now swollen to the point that it was affecting his voice.

"When I have three fiend-type monsters in my graveyard, I can use them to summon my vessel of darkness, Dark Necrofear herself."

A dark flicker near the floor started out looking almost like fire; one that hoarded light rather then produced it. The flicker soon grew to a void, which soon pulled back to reveal one of the most famous monsters in the game.

The first to appear were the eyes. Catlike spheres piercing the shadow. The face was revealed from there, and it was a piercing face at that. Cerulean blue, with sharp features, the creature was completely bald. Her clothes, if that's what they could be called, looked nothing short of something taken from the wall of a torture chamber, or someone with very odd tastes in romance.

Her boots came up to her knee, and above her waste, only bones were visible, until her body was hidden from view by another metal garment. Her gloves were of the same mold as her boots, but only one hand was free, as the other held the broken remains of a marionette doll.  
She gave no sign, but you knew that she knew you were there. (2200/2800)

"Now, my creature of the shadows," the Spirit of the Ring commanded, "Spirit Burn Attack!" The being faded into the shadows just as quickly as she had come, but then she became Isis's whole world.

Without even seeing the movement, Isis found herself lifted from the floor, in the grip of the creature's free arm. Looking into her face to find a way at freedom, she saw a new meaning of fear. 

No longer was this the cool unyielding face of Dark Necrofear, it took on a new face entirely. Her eyes grew wide, and her mouth gaped to reveal fangs. Her face twisted in such a way, that it seemed to be leeching the energy from her very soul. Caught in the grip, Isis couldn't reach her disk, but said the two words her mind was reeling to act upon.

"Mirror Force!"

Apparently, the shadows heard her, and carried out her command, even though she was unable to trigger it herself. Her captor broke apart into triangles, her gaze locked in that spellbinding twisted way.

"Foolish," Bakura interjected. "Like all of my monsters, Necrofear bears more then one curse."

"I took her out," Isis arrogantly challenged. "What can she do to me now?"

"Her? No. The Demon you've vanquished was only a pawn. A nursemaid to the true monster I summoned." Bakura relished. 

"But then, what…" Isis never finished her sentence. The puppet the blue creature had held was still present on the field, and it was obvious that it was much more then just a toy.

"That," Bakura finished, "is Dark Necrofear."

The puppet's limbs began unraveling into sets of powerful binding cords, each one binding so tightly to the Kaiser Seahorse that they sawed through the skin, and fastened themselves to the monster's very bone.

Isis only stared open-mouthed as the phantom ended his turn.

Derik fought every ache he had, and reduced himself to dueling in a sitting position. He looked at Isis appoligeticly as he set one monster then passed.

Seskera drew next, and the look of a mission accomplished spread through his now tired looking face.

"Four words boy," he started quietly, before triumphantly moving into a yell. "Screams From the Beyond!"

Derik's eyes locked with horror. He knew he couldn't brace himself. He didn't even try.

The wail of tortured souls erupted from Seskera's graveyard pile, completely clearing the ground of debris in their wake. Isis and Derik covered their ears, though they emitted their own wails into an environment no one would hear them in.

The scrapes and cuts both children had sustained lengthened, fresh blood flowing more then when they had been fresh. Claws and fangs of each one tearing. Derik could swear they had gone through his eyes and burned their terrible cried into his mind.

Nine hundred damage was done to each of them. Isis fell to a sitting position reeling. Derik fell back to the ground, finding it much easier just to keep from moving, and keep his eyes closed.

Seskera smirked to his companion, who seemed genuinely impressed. 

"Only nine hundred damage each with that one," Seskera pondered. "Possibly the need to infect two targets intensified the card's powers. I had expected them to last longer then this…"

"I plan on it," Isis struggled. Derik was still trying to regain energy. "I said I could do this without him," she started, blood running down her face like tears, "and I plan to deliver on that."

Not caring how she did it, as long as she put these two in their place, she drew her card, and looked at it with clearing vision.   
"Now," she disclosed, not even bothering to stand, "I activate Harpie's Feather Duster, clearing one of your fields, and I aim for the one that has my Seahorse spellbound."

The enchanted white wing, washed over the field, almost seeming to tickle the puppet pulling the strings. With one last lash, the connections severed, leaving the Seahorse to more fall then return onto Isis's territory.

"Then," Isis continued, tired, but motivated by her move, "I sacrifice it, summoning my Wingweaver."

The angelic savior seemed perfect for combating the two men before the children, and she smiled while spreading her eight shining wings. With Seskera's field card still in play, the monster was strengthened, reversing the worry Derik had expressed early on in their game. (3250/2000)  
Bakura was now defenseless of both monster and magic, and looked with loathing as he realized he was about to be defeated by a Fairy.

"I equip," Isis stumbled, "Wingweaver with Shine Palace, and attack you directly." She added a weak smile before collapsing onto the deck. "Take him down."

Bakura's life points slid to zero, as the Millennium Item around his neck pulsed. The hardened lined around his eyes grew softer, and his hair fell flatter to his head. The now defeated duelist, was now facedown on the floor, free once more from the dark presence that may never truly die.  
Seskera knew he was in big trouble now. Without his partner, the next turn went directly to Derik, who was now reduced to dueling as he lay on his side.

"I activate," he struggled, though with a bit of tired laughter in his voice, "Monster Reborn, and summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon."

He checked Isis out of the corner of his eye. Whether it was due to blood loss, that sudden wave of relief, or simply exhaustion, she was now curled up and fast asleep. Derik was thankful for this, for more then one reason.

"Then," Derik continued, "I activate Polymerization, fusing together Blue-Eyes White Dragon and my last Dark Magician…" he looked and saw by the picture it was the one his Father had once carried, "into my own special card, made just for me. I called it, my Blue-Eyes Light Mage."

This was Derik's weapon he had chosen against Isis, and the one he had been unable to use in every other duel in the Finals since then. His first look at the creature all but alive made the wait worth it.

His Magician appeared first, the color of his robe changing to a shining silver hue. The hood elongated back, to the point that the dragon's stylized face was clearly seen, the mouth becoming the magician's face, with the upper jaw jutting forward over his upper face. The little hair showing through the hood shone and sparkled the color of gold.

The lower robes faded, showing the magician's legs in armor similar to the rest of his clothing. The entire armor looked almost like a set of muscles, only with plated lines instead of smooth curvature.

The Dragon's wings wrapped around his neck to form a cloak, silvery white on the outside, but the inner trim a magnificent royal blue.   
The staff he carried seemed equally deadly at both ends, one a three pronged dragon claw, the other the image of the Blue-Eyes's head, jaws open, and clamped upon a light blue crystal, dancing with White Lightning. It too, shone with that magical white silver.

Seskera looked into his face, and saw his doom in those steady blue, glowing, pupiless eyes. (3200/2500)

Derik sighed with relief as he mentioned one more thing. "I was expecting Isis to take out my Magicians, and I knew I'd take out her Blue-Eyes, but I couldn't make the attack power too high, so I came up with a backup plan." Derik breathed heavily.

For every set of a Dark Magician and a Blue-Eyes in the Graveyard, and they have to be paired, one or the other won't do it, I made him get another 600 attack points."

The newest Mage twirled his wand like a baton, soaking up the extra power, not like it was needed. (5000/2500)

Seskera backed away, for the first time feeling vulnerable. What hurt most, was how utterly relaxed and relieved Derik sounded when he gave the order, and he finally found the answer to his question, "Electron Blast." More asleep then awake, the previous adrenaline causing exhaustion, he muttered two other words, "Thanks Dad."

Energy cackled from the Mage's gloved hand to the orb positioned at the head of the staff. Seskera felt dark tendrils begin to creep up his legs, and as his Valkerie was blown apart, he knew the last thing he would see would be that magician's eyes, as icy as his own voice. The magic keeping the beings in place faded, and Seskera was left utterly alone in the dark.

_Coming next chapter, the true conclusion of the story. That's the only way to describe it. Watch as Seskera makes his final desperate bid, and how the events of the story have changed everyone. Be ready to return and witness_, _"Millenium Finale."_


	27. Millenium Finale

**Epilouge: Millenium Finale**

Energy cackled from the Mage's gloved hand to the orb positioned at the head 

of the staff. Seskera felt dark tendrils begin to creep up his legs, and as  
his Valkyrie was blown apart, he knew the last thing he would see would be that magician's eyes, as icy as his own voice. The magic keeping the beings in place faded, and Seskera was left utterly alone in the dark.

The darkness swirled around the duelists, and for a long moment, a dead  
silence hovered over the field. And then the sorceror growled, reaching into his robes. "I was afraid of this," he said, more to himself than to anyone else.

As the robes shifted, a soft light glowed from within them, forcing away the  
shadows that had moved over him.

"Oh, what does he have planned now?" Kaiba muttered to himself, hand on his forehead.

Yugi, meanwhile, thought, _We should have seen this coming. There is always a back-up plan. Always._

Derik groaned, pushing himself up enough to see what his opponent had   
planned. The world was a giant, hazy, blur, but whatever Seskera had in his hands was glowing golden.

And then Marik let out a cry of shock, patting himself down. "No!" he  
shouted, turning out his pockets. "When did that happen? How did he-"

Three steps later, Kaiba had his brother-in-law by the collar, looking him  
dead in the eyes as he said, "If that thing in his hand is what I think it  
is..."

"He... he has the Winged Dragon of Ra," Marik managed to say, pulling Kaiba's  
hand off of him. "But when?"

And then Seskera chuckled, even as he held the God Card over his head.   
"Marik... dueling and Shadow Magic aren't my only skills. When you have lived my life, having the ability to pick pockets does come in handy... I took it just before I dueled Shadi." His tone turned serious again, and he added, "Once the power from this card is released, the brat's victory will be moot."

"Seskera!" Yugi yelled from his position, unwilling to advance. "Don't!   
This isn't just a soul card, it's an Egyptian God! That's tantamount to a living  
creature! It won't just let itself be destroyed!"

Ishizu pressed her fingers to her throat, the Millennium Necklace shining,  
and for just a second she could see what was about to happen. She held up her hand, and Yugi saw it, falling silent. The others saw this as well, and they all took a step back... although Kaiba had to pull Marik back that step.

Standing over the unconscious children, Seskera released the card. It  
hovered over his head, and he held up both hands, chanting, "_Redi anek'ek en wi..."_

A clap of thunder shook the sky, and his words died in his throat. Another  
one sounded, and he drew his arms back down, staring skyward. He began to tremble with the third thunderclap.

Lightning crashed above them, a bolt of it leaping from one cloud to another.   
A second bolt joined one of those clouds to a third, and a third bolt joined  
it to a fourth before the fourth bolt finished the diamond. Four bolts  
slammed together between them, finishing the design...

...and the electricity dilated outward, forming a portal in the sky. An  
all-too-familiar roar filled the air, followed by its descent.

Its size could only be classified as tremendous, dwarfing even the  
Kaibacorp-7. That immense frame shone as the lightning illuminated it, golden scales reflecting the light. It looked almost mechanical, in a way, its red eyes shining behind its beak, and its claws glinted on their edges. The tail swung behind it, and it spread its wings as it hovered over the arena, blocking out even the dim light of the shadows.

All Marik said was, "You were warned, Seskera."

The sorceror did not answer him. Whether he was capable of actual thought  
was a question in itself. At the moment, there was only one thing he could even conceive of doing as he stared down the object of his innermost fears.

He screamed at the top of his lungs, the card forgotten, and turned to flee.

But just as he began to run, Ra roared, the sky cracking above it, and held  
out its arms. The clouds crackled with their energy, lightning jumping from  
one to another, and a single massive bolt fired down from the skies, aimed   
directly at Seskera.

It impacted, and there was a flash so brilliant it could be seen from outer  
space. Everyone looking on the scene was forced to look away, but even as they hid their eyes they could hear one thing clearly - Seskera's final, agonized scream.

And when the light died away and they could look again, Ra was gone, the  
clouds parted and the shadows faded. All that was left of Seskera, head of the Order of Ammit and sorceror unparalelled, was a small pile of ashes and  
shattered crystal. As they watched, a gust of wind struck it, and the ashes   
scattered.

The card known as the Winged Dragon of Ra ceased to hover, fluttering to the ground.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000

All around the city, those weakened without the presence of their soul energy began to stir. Among them, figures familiar to the three remaining top-four.

Felix Alcoda was the first to open his eyes, taking in the sunlight more happily then a vampire recently cured. Nearby, the aching forms of Bowen and Eve blinked their vision into focus.

"Hurray!" Sage exclaimed, happy to see the cheery white of a hospital room. "We're alive, we're free we're…"

The man stopped, noting his wrist was very securely attached to the bed he was using with a pair of handcuffs. His expression of glee shortly faded as the former Ammitite looked at the amused smile of the guard outside the secure wing.

"…under arrest." Bowen finished, watching the guard pick up his walkie-talkie.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000

Yugi stared in awe at the shining deity before him, more lifelike now then ever. The golden plating was so close, it could be called flesh rather then the cold look of machinery.

Yami,, in his transparent form, relayed a set of orders to the great beast, which were followed with a loyal growl. The gate to the darkness closed, the energy used to sustain it returning to the people of Domino.

As the barrier finally began to close, the beaten form of Odion, now released from his prison, fell to the floor, his mind still reeling from his torture.

"Thank you," Yugi told the Dragon in appreciation. Small words, but he didn't know what else to say. Everyone else was silent. Looking at them was enough to know their feelings.

Yes, nodded a white clothed figure from the ground, as he tucked a shining key on a leather cord under his shirt. Thank you Winged Dragon. Let us hope for my sake, that I will not be required to leave Egypt again any time soon.

00000000000000

**Eight and one-half Months Later…**

0000000000000000000000000000

"Hyozonryu and Ruby Dragon, attack his life points directly!"

Derik froze as he took the hit, his life points sinking far below zero. He had the sneaking suspicion that Peter just might be a better duelist then himself. After all, Isis had won her duel with him by default.

"Speaking of Isis…" Derik muttered to no one in particular, his eyes scanning the Kaibadome for the birthday girl. Not that she would have ever invited the two boys in the first place. Peter apparently hadn't taken his defeat very well, and wasn't as willing to let Isis take the credit for winning the previous tournament then Derik was. Peter had traded his silence for the invitations.

Derik sighed. It wasn't as if he didn't want to be in the Kaibadome the week before its demolition.

Kaiba was watching the party with only the faintest hint of held tears. He looked at the gifts from the Motoh and Wheeler boys. Derik had given Isis the newest Structure Deck based on the LIGHT attribute. Peter's gift was a single card, Guardian Angel Joan, which had quickly taken the spot Isis once saved for Wingweaver.

"Come on," Peter shouted, snapping Seto Kaiba from his daze, "What would a rematch hurt?"

"You, and that's exactly my point," Isis countered, just slightly more harsh then joking. "Duel someone on your own level pup."

"Pup?!" Peter returned shocked for a moment before shifting an accusing look at Kaiba. The smirk on the father's face let the boy know he had indeed been involved.

"Kaiba, I wish you'd find something better to teach your daughter," Joey pleaded, though he obviously didn't expect results.

"Teach?" Kaiba began the slightest hint of inspiration in his voice.

The CEO's attention shifted rapidly as he heard his Ishizu groan in surprise followed by a slight splash.

"Eww," Peter winced.

Isis slumped considerably. "Now? That means we have to share a Birthday!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000

"It's a girl," confirmed the doctor accepting the newest member to the Kaiba family.

Seto's eyes double checked the anatomy, sure that there was some mistake, but throughout Ishizu's entire afterbirth delivery, the gender did not change.

As soon as she was wrapped, Kaiba held his newest daughter close, wanting to see the color of her eyes. His lip curled slightly as he noted that the girl's hair color was a sandy blonde, similar to Marik's. How that was possible, he wasn't quite sure. Mokuba and Ishizu both had hair that was raven black, and he had hair like tree bark.

"I thought you knew it was a boy," Kaiba asked of his wife, who was close to falling asleep again.

"The future is never certain," Ishizu smiled. "My necklace said our relationship would never survive."

Kaiba let out a small laugh, barely exhaling. "Well, I don't have a name. Do you have any ideas?"

"Nefertari?" Isis joked, knowing full well that one Egyptian name was more then enough for her husband.

"Tari for short," Kaiba agreed, causing Ishizu's eyes to widen at first, but settled back as she rolled it around in her mind. "Ishtar," Kaiba finished. "Nefertari just doesn't work well with Kaiba."

Ishizu didn't comprehend what she had heard until later. By now she was more asleep then awake.

Kaiba didn't mind. He made plans to call his brother, who after his last kidnapping now had 24-hour protection from bodyguards under Seto's employ.

Kaiba knew it was a day of birth, and not just for his children. If the child in his arms was to inherit his legacy, then the game of Duel Monsters could not be allowed to die.

The day was the birth of an idea, a plan, to save the game that two generations had played religiously. It was a day of birth, for the future and the past, a legacy and a dream, his business life, and his personal life.

Kaiba cradled his daughter, knowing the doctors would be taking her soon.

He knew that today marked the birth of what now were the most important things in Seto Kaiba's life. Not one, but two, Ladies of Dragons.

**El Fin**

_Short, yes, but it was always intended as an epilouge. Before you kill me for taking so long on something so short, I can give two reasons. One, it was MoP who had always had a better picture of Seskera's demise then myself, even though I came up with the concept of Ra's rebellion. I couldn't get the tone that Paradox seems to excel in, so I relented and allowed him to write the scene._

Second, after being stuck for so long, I couldn't back into the dueling heads of the characters. After making several horrible outlines of a Derik vs. Peter match, I took the cowards way out and only wrote an ending. I thought Peter defeating Derik would create a nice triangle effect, leaving no character better then anyone else.

I've been writing this for almost 4 years now, and it's nice to see it completed. If possible I'll revisit the characters, but to prevent a repeat of the long pauses, Yu-Gi-Oh! Revival of Dragons will not even be previewed until the fic is fully complete. As it is a great deal shorter then this one, I hope to be finished within one year.

Thanks to my three major supporters. You know who you are.

**DB1-EN096  
LOB-EN072  
DDS-004**


End file.
